We Stand Unified
by Fangtom
Summary: Amon's apocalypse plunges the Koprulu sector into total war, bringing the great commanders from all three races, past and present, to rally their armies and fight the End War. Meanwhile four individuals from all Protoss factions band together and find themselves dragged into conflicts across the sector. Follows a heroes' journey. Also includes Howling Din's OC Vaus.
1. Chapter 1: Reclamation of Aiur

**Disclaimer:** Starcraft characters and setting are owned by Blizzard Entertainment. OCs belong to me

 **A/N:** The story begins on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm. This effectively creates an alternative plot line separate from the protoss campaign.

Thanks to Howling Din for proofreading. Enjoy your reading experience and please leave a review for improvements, comments, and criticism.

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Exiting warp space to designated coordinates now," announced a feminine mechanical voice.

A small vessel tore through the fabric of space-time and abruptly halted in orbit of a large blue planet. The pilot took in the sights of cloud patterns enveloping the celestial body, but shortly realigned his focus and started his check-up.

"Thank you adjutant. Switch on detection and long-range scanners."

"Surveying sensor range now," answered the adjutant.

The sole pilot examined his surroundings in space through the window of his cockpit, then checked his readings. To his disappointment, he was the only presence in the system thus far.

The adjutant chimed, "Incoming transmission."

He didn't have a chance to answer until the call automatically picked up. Only one person was so important to be given that privilege.

"Did you arrive yet?" answered the caller through the ship's speakers.

He responded, "Yes, I successfully arrived in orbit of planet Aiur unscathed. There doesn't seem to be anyone here yet, but trust me, I know they're coming."

The caller replied, "Excellent! You won't miss a single thing since you can watch the invasion from the very beginning. Are you sure the Protoss won't notice you?"

"Well if I'm not stupid, hopefully they won't. This ship has the best detection and stealth capabilities I could acquire; if anything goes downhill, I know how to escape."

"But if you can't, they'll probably capture you for questioning."

"Or they'll just kill me."

"All the more reason you shouldn't get caught. Just be careful and keep your eyes peeled, okay?"

The pilot sighed in exasperation, but humored the request. "Of course, you can trust me on that." He glanced out his cockpit. "Hold on, I see something. Need to cut the signals, call you back later." He ended the call and activated his ship's cloaking device.

A trio of arbiters appeared, each collecting energies and tearing cracks into space-time to formed rifts, pouring forth hundreds of protoss warships.

The pilot turned his cloaked ship around and distanced from the congregation of phoenixes and carriers, escaping the eyes of escorting observers as he watched the armada's movements.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Reclamation of Aiur**

* * *

 **-Year 2056, Planet Aiur. Golden Armada in orbit-**

Aiur. A lush jungle world orbiting the Golden Orb of Day, with crystal blue seas untouched by the purple gleam of creep, and the earth itself almost gave a golden glow.

Khalis took in the sight of her homeworld through the mothership's energy with her blue eyes, typical to most of her Khalai brethren. One of the few female High Templar within her caste, she stood adorned in her own standard issue light armor suit powered by Khaydarin crystals. She stood among other High Templar on a floating hexagonal pedestal, which would immediately warp them onto the surface of Aiur with the rest of the invasion force once the Akhundelar had established a beachhead.

Yes, at long last. After 6 years of building the Golden Armada, the Protoss are finally poised and ready to reclaim their homeworld. With the threat of the Zerg Swarm vanished, this was a golden opportunity to seize.

Khalis nearly shuddered just remembering the fall of Aiur. After the great hero Tassadar slew the wretched Overmind, the zerg went on a horrific rampage across the planet surface. Through the Khala, she had felt the fear and pain of the millions slaughtered with such vividness as if she were them. To this very day, all in the Khala would still experience the same terrible memories and unpleasant emotions.

She had previously been an acolyte training to control the many fluxes of the Khala, and was assigned to manage the archives. She never expected to witness combat for centuries to come until the Zerg Swarm came. She remembered running panicked through the streets as the aliens viciously attacked, her only protection being that someone else among thousands was chosen to be pounced and mauled to death. When she finally reached the safety of Shakuras through the warp gate, grief became shame. The old Conclave failed to protect its own people, and everyone paid the price. . .

After the fall came defeat after defeat that turned the great Protoss empire into a nation of refugees, and Khalis couldn't do anything to prevent it. She tired of standing around while her race was slowly dying. So she volunteered to put her training to use in battle as a High Templar. The Daelaam did see the necessity of mobilizing as much of the diminished population as they could, despite traditional views that females shouldn't be thrown wastefully into battle. This deviation in tradition was also influenced by their close alliance with the matriarchal Dark Templar.

While she had never been in battle, Khalis had been training in the past 6 years. Psionic powers are not simple to learn even for Protoss, but her natural innate psionic potential and guidance from other High Templars helped her quickly gain some basic control. She successfully learned to feedback energy, project psionic storms, and focus her energies into anti-personnel psionic blasts. Once training was complete, she was eager to finally be of service to her people.

That is why this invasion must succeed, to restore glory to the Firstborn and bring back their home, a home she lost because she couldn't fight then.

"You are thinking too much about what happened before, sister," an young, but calm and hardened voice echoed in her mind.

"I am merely motivating myself before the battle, Farus. I have to make sure I will do my best in the upcoming battle."

"Yes of course you do. It is the reclamation of our homeworld, an auspicious moment. But do not forget that this is your first battle, dying in this one wouldn't be as glorious."

Khalis would have chuckled if she had the mood to find humor. Farus was her younger brother and possessed much more experience in combat as a zealot. He was assigned to Tassadar's Koprulu Expeditionary Fleet, helped evacuate Aiur, and fought alongside Artanis during the Brood War. The council saw fit to greatly commemorate him for his service. As such he was unofficially her senior and superior in the military campaign; he would help her fit into her role as a soldier and she would watch his back as an elder sister would.

She spoke "Dying to reclaim our home is always glorious no matter how you see it."

"But if you fall, you will never see home again nor the fruits of your efforts. That, and I would miss you greatly. Are you ready to die?"

Khalis gave her affirmative through the psychic link, there was no doubt in her decision. Farus was silent in their psychic link for a moment; deep in thought. He then continued. "Just remember to keep your emotions and thoughts focused. Battle can become chaotic and stressful; your powers may become more of a liability than a weapon."

Khalis sneered jokingly. "I can handle just fine, Farus. You on the other hand should stop overextending and leaving your brothers and sisters to charge head-long into battle. You can hardly lecture me on caution when you're overly zealous in your attacks."

A stealth pun, Farus' emotional link rippled with amusement. An attempt at humor between the siblings before the storm begins.

They both looked up in anticipation along the rest of the invasion forces, all eyes are on the young Heirarch, Artanis.

 _ **"Templar. . .at long last, we stand at the threshold of destiny. For today we will restore the glory of our legacy. Today we will retake what we have lost and reclaim our home world!"**_

Artanis spoke with deliberate slowness, a collected mask for his inherent nervousness as leader of such an costly attack. Most protoss can barely feel his anxiety through the Khala, he was doing his best to hide it for the sake of maintaining morale.

But nothing can stop the protoss from taking back what is rightfully theirs.

"FOR AIUR!" The chorus of psychic voices echoed simultaneously through the artificial air and the psychic link. Fortunately for Artanis. Most like Khalis can forgive him for trying to fit into his role. That is the purpose of the Khala: to promote trust that every Protoss will do their part to achieve glory and victory. She imagined that hearing such united enthusiasm would reassure their young leader.

Suddenly, Khalis felt surprise, suspicion, and anger through the Khala.

It was difficult to see what was going on in Artanis's station, but she could see that Zeratul had made another one of his infamous unannounced visits. While many protoss came to respect the dark prelate for his help in stopping the Zerg Swarm, nearly an equal amount despise him for his colossal failure. Khalis herself could feel the rage pool in her mind, psionic sparks crackling from her armor.

"If this old one wasn't so careless and feeble-minded, Aiur would never have been lost and this entire invasion would not have been necessary." Khalis felt the need to rant her thoughts to Farus. Doing so to anyone else would be considered unprofessional conduct.

"I used to think ill of him before I helped him slay a few cerebrates, you can't blame him for trying. He is a noble one at heart," Farus retorted.

"And after coming in uninvited, he spouts nonsense about an End War that's supposedly _far more important_ than retaking Aiur. Even if this was true, there is **nothing** more important that reclaiming their homeworld. If we strike fast and true, we can defeat the feral zerg swiftly and _then_ focus on Zeratul's mad prophecies." While Khalis didn't exactly wish for Zeratul to be executed for treason, she certainly wished that someone put him in his place.

"Well it seems like we will not be arresting Zeratul today. Stay focused now, the invasion is starting."

Farus is right, there are much more important matters to attend to. Artanis finally gave the order for the Executor to begin the invasion. The battle can finally commence! Khalis's excitement grew in anticipation of her first battle, but she swiftly held it in.

"Let's go home, Farus."

* * *

A hydralisk slithered along a carpet of creep, idly grazing for spare vespene bubbles that may build within the nutrient distributing creep. With the rapid metabolism genetically engineered into most advanced Zerg breeds, they would desperately starve without a substantial but sustainable amount of vespene. And while hydralisks aren't vespene heavy by Zerg standards, it has been many years since this feral hive cluster's had decent extractors. Most of the zerg were simply wandering lazily, occasionally fighting or cannibalizing eachother.

The sky quickly grew dark. Odd. . . The creature glanced up instinctively scanning for a threat. A blue glow shined through the clouds, the Hydralisk snarled in confusion. What is it?!

The form of a titanic triangular object ripped through the clouds, its multiple spotlights were glaring down upon the restless aliens scurrying in confusion. The hydralisk has seen this before. . .

3 beams of transparent light appear around the hive cluster, then converge onto a single point, exactly where the hydralisk is standing.

Its jaws and scythe arms fell slack as it stared up at a brightening point. If a Terran saw it, they'd swear they could see fear flash across the creature's body.

* * *

After the mothership incinerated the ground below for a landing point in Kherrisan, Khalis was warped in alongside Farus and a battalion of zealots, stalkers, immortals, and several high templar. She took in the sight of her home after 6 years. Despite the creep covering much of the ruined buildings and landscape, the zerg haven't yet choked the life of the jungle vegetation. That meant the infestation wasn't as destructive and reclamation was more feasible.

Selendis lead the attack on board her carrier, which began launching its interceptors to duel incoming mutalisks.

 ** _"Templar! Unleash your fury!"_**

Farus was always hungry for battle and ignited his psi blades. "Brothers and sisters! Charge forth!"

Farus and the zealots began their devastating charge with a psychic roar of battle, rushing forth in a wave of gold and blue to start immediately cutting up the zerg that began pooling in for a counter attack. Before the zerg could build their own devastating rush, they were already being mowed down by the dozens. The beasts leaped forth only to be impaled by well placed thrusts. Some zealots had taken to tackling and bashing the smaller zerg breeds with their plasma shields as make shift rams.

"Let our enemy know our fury!"

Immortals and stalkers strode forth to provide covering fire against tough roaches, dangerous hydralisks, and the occasional flying strains. With a vague sense of whether any tactic was intended or not, the feral zerg brought a stronger concentration of warrior breeds to bear; it was then that immortals would begin leading the charge. The stalkers themselves were already a dangerous force. Often they would intentionally draw fire to themselves, only to blink away to recharge their shields while their brothers took their turn, all whilst surgically firing on important zerg targets. For the high templar, they were tasked with wiping out masses of zerg to prevent an overwhelming rush or to surgically remove dangerous breeds like infestors and overseers.

Barring the Nerazim stalkers that rely on traditional training and psychic vocal directions, the Khalai can achieve well-coordinated attacks through the Khala. A thousand eyes and minds constantly finding different targets and alerting the needed troops to provide effective counter. This makes even a small protoss force such a dangerous threat. Near instantaneous and spontaneous coordination most commanders can only dream of achieving.

With Farus tackling zerglings alongside fellow zealots. Khalis charged her psionic energies together in both hands as she turnedher eyes to a hydralisk throwing her a sinister death glare. It lowered its head and lobbed large needle spines, cracking her plasma shield, but giving her the opening she needed. Before the creature could arm another salvo to break her barrier, she threw her arms forward, sending forth lighting to strike the center of its crest. The creature convulsed in blue sparks and soon fell dead, twitching in a smoking mess.

Khalis felt glee, and new vigor coursing through her blood. That was her first kill, and it felt _great_!

 _"The enemy closes!"_ Looking over her shoulder, she was notified by some nervous immortals that a pack of zerglings was bearing down on them. Stalkers blinked in front in a feeble attempt to block the zerglings' path, which either barreled them aside or swarmed over the spindly walkers. They quickly ran past zealot escorts and surged against the immortals' shields, quickly breaking through and covering the war-machines in mounds of claws and teeth. As well armored as immortals are, the zerglings were tearing away at the armor, and were quickly trying to reach into the bodies within.

An immortal pilot was quick to call for aid. "Khalis, cast a psi-storm over us. We will weather the damage!"

A risky, but logical move. Khalis concentrated more psychic energy into an orb to help focus her power and projected a storm over the zerglings, the immortals quickly activating the barrier to protect against the storm and any zerglings that managed to escape the attack. Within a span of 3 seconds, all the zerglings perished. The immortals are still intact, but the less armored legs have been mangled. They would be crippled until back-up phasemiths arrive to repair their shells; the pilots will live to fight another day.

"Thank you for your aid young one, carry on the fight for us. En Taro Tassadar!"

She nodded and returned her attention to incinerating more zerg. Without heavy assault striders, they'll be counting on her to thin their numbers so that the zealots and stalkers can focus on taking down armored zerg targets.

The protoss strike force eventually fought their way to the first infested warp conduit and cleansed it of infestation. It was now free to activate and begin supplying power to Aiur's Psi-Matrix.

"Well done, Templar," echoed Selendis through communications. "We will regroup quickly and begin the attack on the next conduit. Strike true and fast!"

Khalis quickly met up with the taller Farus, feeling elated. Despite the initial casualties sustained by the Akhundelar, many strike forces such as theirs managed to overwhelm the Zerg fast enough and lessened the predicted losses. At this rate, the Golden Armada would lose only a quarter of the predicted casualty rate, a wonderful outcome!

Three Dark Templars blinked near the battalion to deliver a scouting report. The middle lead the front armed with a purple double ended warp scythe. He wore light armor denoting his affiliation to the Zer'atai tribe, albeit without a cape most Templar would wear. He examined the resting protoss behind a young face adorned with hydralisk fangs, his eyes cold and hardened from battle.

"I would speak to the leader of this group."

Khalis examined him for a first impression. This one seemed professional and straight to the point with a smooth voice. In her battle group, the High Templar held the highest rank of authority, and since the other templar were busy recollecting their energies, Khalis took it upon herself to greet the Dark Templar whilst Farus joined the other zealots.

"En Taro Tassadar, Dark one," she greeted cordially. "I am Templar Khalis"

"Adun Toridas, Khalis," the Dark Templar placed a hand on his chest in polite greeting, betraying little emotion behind his words. "I am Val'idin of the Nerazim forward scouting party. We've received multiple reports that the invasion is proceeding as planned, and our scouts will continue to observe the Zerg hive clusters ahead of the main battle line."

At least this dark templar gave good news instead of doom sayings. . .

"There is no need for you to tell me this Dark Templar, I can reassure you that the might of the Templar is more than enough to purge the Zerg from our homeworld. You are welcome to join us if you wish." A stealth insult on Khalis's part, she always thought the Dark Templar could put their abilities to better use as field warriors. If Val'idin managed to pick up on this, he didn't show it.

"I will continue to watch as ordered. But there is something I must inform you." He lowered his scythe and pulled out an ihan crystal from his cloak, projecting a detailed holographic map of Kherrisan. Blue icons represented the united Daelaam forces and purple for Zerg clusters. "Within mere ten minutes since the invasion began, the Zerg surrounding the area have begun concentrating around them."

"The Zerg are simply aware of our presence and will move in to attack us en mass."

"That is of no concern. What is concerning is that the Zerg are _fortifying_ the power conduits. It's as if they're waiting for your battle group to attack them first."

That's slightly unusual in Khalis' opinion. Something didn't seem right. "Why would the zerg make an effort to try and protect the conduits?"

Val'idin shrugged. "We do not know their reasoning. Another strike force already reclaimed the second warp conduit required to power Aiur's psi-matrix, but when both forces move to retake the final conduit, expect heavy resistance."

This doesn't add up. The Overmind is dead, the Queen of Blades' Swarm left the Koprulu sector, and as far as past recent observations are aware of there are no rogue broodmothers or cerebrates to give direction. The invasion was prepared knowing that the Zerg were feral and easy to defeat.

"Perhaps you are being too paranoid, or just too cautious. I would expect much from one whose task is to simply scout for the real warriors. You may carry on and continue watch, but we would appreciate you coming back with substantial news next time."

Val'idin narrowed his purple eyes. "Your inexperience already betrays you, Khalis. Not every battle can be won through sheer force and power." He put away his ihan crystal and turned back with the other Dark Templar towards the darkness of the underbrush. "I must go now to do my _job_."

"If the battle ahead is as difficult as you say, should you not join us in combat?"

Val'idin paused at the prompt, his back still facing Khalis. "Not this time. I believe I know of something we can use, I only need to find it." The three Dark Templar blinked into the shadows without a trace.

Typical Nerazim, skirting around in the dark.

* * *

Shortly after the scouts' departure. Khalis's battle group began their second attack towards the final conduit. It was going just as well as the first time: the protoss were utterly annihilating the Zerg as they threw wave after wave, each swiftly crushed under a line of fire and energy. Eventually the zerg stopped sending waves, and the battle group began a steady march through a narrow valley flanked with steep cliffs towards the main hive cluster defending the conduit.

Up in the skies, packs of phoenixes pursued fleeing mutalisks attempting to escape being shot out of the sky. The occasional rain of blood and flesh would land around the marching army, a reassuring sight to behold.

What was not reassuring was the ground suddenly erupting in a spray of acid.

"The enemy was under the ground!"

 _"MY FLESH BURNS."_

The green death blossoms were wiping out dozens of zealots leading the front. Some disappeared in a flash of blue light and whisked away to safety with emergency teleportation, but no doubt severely injured. Others fell limp as their suits failed and literally melted off their burning flesh. Their cries of pain and shocked rippled through the Khala with enough force to halt the group in a split second.

"FARUS!?"

Farus was among the zealots leading the front. Khalis's eyes quickly darted around to check if his body was still intact, dead, or managed to teleport away. To her relief, Farus stood in a defensive stance, having endured much of the baneling acid with his flickering plasma shield. He lowered his arms only after an approaching observer confirmed no further traps ahead.

Did the feral Zerg just plan to eliminate most of the zealot vanguard with a premade trap?

"I am still alive Khalis, praise the gods. . ." he said this to calm her, but their reprieve was short-lived. The earth began to rumble. Both their eyes turned to face mass zerglings and hydralisks swarming towards the broken front rank. With the cliffs blocking the left and right flank, the only options were to meet them head on or retreat. "There is little time to regroup, the Zerg thirst for blood. To arms once more!"

Stalkers and immortals began frantically blasting at the front of the Zerg tide in a feeble attempt to halt the wave. Khalis and the high templar already projected massive storms, but they couldn't cover a large enough area nor last long enough to sufficiently thin out their numbers. The storms died out and the zerg rush hardly lost its momentum. Without the zealots to protect the ranged striders and high templar, they will be overrun.

Or so it would have been until beams of fire sliced through the zerg front, blocking the rest with an intense wall of fire.

She looked up towards the source of the beam and saw 3 Colossi towering on the cliffs, raining steady streams of fire and weaving great destruction. A small army of Dark Templar suddenly leaped off the cliffs into the valley. They broke their fall by blinking onto the ground or on top of hydralisks, swiftly cutting them down before blinking to another target.

Khalis was too busy watching this impressive attack, and only realized her lack of attention when Farus shouted.

"Khalis, look out!"

She turned to her right, a hydralisk managed to pass through the fire and was about to cleave her with its scythe claws. She wouldn't be fast enough to fry it to death, and Farus was too far to reach her in time. Fate must have smiled on her again when Val'idin materialized behind the Hydralisk, sliced off its arm, and then slashed its back. It shrieked and fell to the side dead. Val'idin stood back up to meet her in the eye.

"It would seem I am capable of fighting on the battlefield after all, Templar."

Khalis send a psychic scoff. "You arrived at a most fortunate time, but pray tell me where you have been instead of with us from the beginning?!"

"I remember when Zeratul awoke the mighty Colossi during his last visit to Aiur. I saw fit to we return a few more of them to service. They do their part well."

Indeed, the Zerg tide was easily diminished by the concentrated stream of fire, the rest of the battle group quickly cleaned up what the Colossi missed.

"Come now, Khalis. Your battle awaits you." Val'idin blinked to the front and lead the rest of the Nerazim forward. Khalis simply floated after them with the rest of the battle group.

The baneling ambush is a notorious tactic that cost the lives of many a careless commander, but they are usually employed by intelligent swarm leaders with the guile to utilize cunning. First the Zerglings attempted to destroy the immortals instead of attacking the closest protoss on sight, then this devastating trick.

As much as Khalis didn't want to admit it, Val'idin may be right about a higher being directing the Zerg into a more dangerous enemy.

It wasn't long before said dangerous enemy took out their observer. An overseer flew by and detected it, then directed a pack of mutalisks to shoot it out of the sky. The robot's eye fell at their feet and prompted several cries of frustration. Khalis glanced around fearfully, the loss of detection would make them blind to further traps, _someone_ _knew that._

"No. . ."

The ground underneath did not explode with acid this time, instead, the massive form of an ultralisk managed to burrow through the earth and emerge right in the middle of the battle group. The monstrosity cried an earth-shuddering roar and swung its kaiser blades, sending the broken bodies of stalkers and zealots flying through air. Immortals immediately unleashed their armor-piercing rounds into the thick carapace, drawing blood and angering the gigantic beast into swatting them away with another screech before any substantial damage could be inflicted.

Khalis pulled herself back up, having been knocked aside by the initial emergence of the ultralisk. She focused her energy and launched lighting towards the side of its torso, only succeeding to blacken the outer layer. She growled in frustration. Her abilities were meant to take down scores of lighter enemies, not concentrate on one giant, angry ultralisk currently wrecking any unlucky protoss caught in its rampage. It didn't even notice her attempt to slay it.

Farus followed along its flank, looking for an opportunity to dive under and cut away at its underbelly, but couldn't get in without being crushed underneath its legs and bulk.

Val'idin blinked onto its crown and tried to deliver a killing blow to its skull, but was shaken off by powerful thrashing and broke his fall with a roll. He had to blink away to escape a kaiser swing.

Now it charged towards the trio of Colossi, shrugging off the beams of fire. Khalis's eyes widened anxiously. If the powerful robots were destroyed, then they wouldn't be able to support the other battle group moving in to take the third conduit.

She was nearly knocked aside by a zealot rapidly charging towards the ultralisk, his powerful legs pushing him fast enough to catch up to the ultralisk's side.

Is he trying to be brave or suicidal? There's no way one lone zealot can take down a rampaging ultralisk.

The zealot quickly leaped and grabbed onto the side of the ultralisk's shield crest; the owner of which had stopped its charge to try and throw him off, but the unnamed zealot stubbornly held on. He pulled himself up and jumped down onto its skull, holding onto its horn with one arm for support. The giant glared at its assailant with every intent to brutally smash him into the ground. The Zealot merely threw his own impudent death glare in defiance. Igniting a psi-blade in his other arm, he stabbed into that eye, earning a pained shriek. The ultralisk reared on its hind legs in a last ditch effort to toss him off, the zealot released his grip and was tossed up shortly. He fell back down, slashing both blades through the head of the ultralisk with the momentum of his fall, and landed with a powerful thud on his feet. The headless ultralisk fell to the side, shaking the earth for a brief moment.

Khalis was speechless at having witnessed one zealot take down a rampaging ultralisk. Her expression was mirrored across the rest of the survivors, including Farus, who simply stared awestruck.

"That was most impressive. . ." Farus said.

"I find that statement to be an understatement, Farus" Khalis replied.

The zealot approached the group and assessed them with a single; a long purple scar ran across his other eye. He threw a simple glance with a hardened face before leading the front as additional zealots, presumably his companions, came to reinforce the group.

"Khalis, that's Kaldalis!" Farus said. "One of the best and fiercest warriors of the Templar order!"

"Yes, Farus. You always wanted to become as much of a warrior as he is. How silly that makes you behave, you're practically a youngling."

"But did you see how he single-handedly defeated an _ultralisk._ Think about the skills he has to still be alive at this point."

Val'idin blinked in behind them. "There is no time for hero worship. Kaldalis will lead the final assault. Our task now is to support him alongside the second battle group.

Khalis's battle group quickly fought their way towards the final conduit, an easy task with Kaldalis rapidly cutting up zerg creature without falter or weariness. Soon they met up with the other battle group reinforced with fresh zealots, stalkers, immortals, and colossi. Artanis lead the front, a shining example of Templar glory adorned in his intricate golden battle armor; easily casting aside stray zerglings attempting to pounce him. He quickly rendezvoused with Kaldalis.

"Kaldalis, it is good to see you are still standing, old friend!"

Said zealot had finished dispatching another hydralisk. "The battle was harsh and fierce, Hierarch, and many gave their lives gloriously in battle. But here I stand, still serving the dream of retaking Aiur."

"Indeed. I'm glad to see that despite the odds stacked against them, some of our friends still possess the strength to continue the fight."

Khalis could practically feel the amenity between the two. They must be good friends, she thought.

Her thoughts were distracted as she noticed something shimmering in the air; squinting her eyes in confusion. The zerg can't cloak, and no protoss would hide from another here on Aiur. Before she could make out its form, the shimmering ceased and the UFO completely disappeared from her sight.

She called, "Farus, I think I saw something in the sky."

"What did you see?" he asked.

"I am not certain, it was invisible to my eyes."

"Perhaps you are imagining things. Focus now, battle awaits." He ran to catch up with Kaldalis and Artanis, who have resumed the offensive. An irate Khalis floated after him. She knew she saw something!

The combined forces carved a path of destruction towards the zerg, despite heavy resistance from brood lords and ultralisks.

"The final conduit lies before us. Show the Zerg no mercy!" spoke Artanis.

Khalis increased her efforts and fought harder, they could see the final warp conduit up ahead, their objective was so close!

Three pillars of violent blue light smashed into the earth in front of the battle group, the force of which was enough to throw Farus and Val'idin off their feet and unbalance the floating Khalis. Artanis and Kaldalis simply stared forth in shock at what appeared.

Three hideous creatures materialized onto the physical plane, their appearance and apparent origins so grotesque it defied all logic and creation. Khalis felt a pit of almost-primal fear grow in her heart, but forced it down.

One of the High Templars verbally expressed the collective shock. "What in the name of the gods' are these wretched _abominations?!_ "

The hybrid hissed and gargled through its twisted mandibles, but its psionic voice was much more clear.

 _ **"FIRSTBORN, YOUR FATE IS SEALED."**_

Artanis took the first step forward in defiance. "So this must be the hybrid Zeratul mentioned earlier. They must be the ones leading the Zerg on Aiur." He re-ignited both his psi-blades. "Templar! Slay them now!"

Bravery and comradery quickly steeled them to boldly attack the hybrid. The hybrid answered with their own hellish roars and barreled towards the front line.

They were only around the size of immortals, but were effortlessly cleaving through the front ranks of zealots and shattering shields. They didn't merely slice through or bash aside their victims, the hybrid seemed to _mangle_ the armored zealots until their bodies were broken. Anyone that was caught in a swipe met a gory end. The hybrids' claws glowed with psionic energies and the blue blood of slain protoss.

The Daelaam forces quickly coordinated their attack to more effectively combat the abominations. Artanis and Kaldalis took it upon themselves to challenge the left Hybrid. Khalis, Farus, and Val'idin focused the right Hybrid. The rest of the army singled out the middle-most hybrid.

Artanis and Kaldalis synchronized their attack, each lunging in to surgically cut into the limbs and flesh of the hybrid. One evades whilst the other strikes. The Hybrid was deceptively strong and fast, but the two warriors were above their peers in combat. The fight ended shortly with Artanis stunning the weakened Hybrid with a psionic shockwave and Kaldalis plunging his blade through the creature's skull.

Khalis had no means of burst damage capable of quickly taking down the large hybrid, and so resorted to channeling a steady stream of lighting against the creature as a form of sustained damaged over time. The hybrid's flesh seared into a blacked crust, and it closed on its attacker in annoyed primal fury.

"Farus!" Farus tried to distract it from tackling his sister. He ran to its side and slashed its calves. Crippled in one leg, but barely slowed, the hybrid changed its focus and threw itself towards Farus.

"Now Dark Templar!"

Both bought enough time for Val'idin to blink mid-air and propel himself forward with a shadow charge towards the creature's skull. A well-timed swing with his warp scythe raked vertically across the creature's large head; he leaped onto the ground as the hybrid fell dead. He turned back to the two and gestured towards his handiwork.

"An efficient kill as always."

Khalis rolled her eyes as the Dark Templar deactivated his warp scythe. All he does is flaunt his experience against her own.

Fortunately, as monstrously strong as the hybrid were, they do not possess the same level of durability. The third hybrid simply couldn't withstand the concentrated fire of protoss weaponry, and was quickly perforated into a bloody mess.

Another trio of hybrid dropped onto the field, shattering nearby crumbling structures.

 _ **"THIS IS THE END OF YOUR-,"**_ an immortal defiantly slammed cannon-fire into its face.

"Concentrate all batteries on the Hybrid!"

"Bring them down!"

The protoss simply elected to shoot them down one by one instead of engaging in close-quarters, the result was the swift death of the hybrid. With them out of the way, the remain zerg were quickly slaughtered and the rest routed.

Khalis floated down onto her feet, already tired from the strenuous battle. Farus gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Not bad on your first day?"

"It could have been better. Though I'd say. . .Glorious victory was achieved! We earned our rest now."

Selendis's fleet arrived and flew into the final active warp conduit.

"The warp conduits have been secured. Our starfighters are moving to take this fight across the surface," Selendis's carrier tailed a squad of phoenixes into the conduit, no doubt expecting to meet heavy zerg resistance on the other side. That was the plan: establish air superiority paramount to preventing mutalisks and antique guardians from running rampant.

Artanis left to consult with Zeratul while Kaldalis ran off restless to continue the battle elsewhere. Val'idin approached Khalis and Farus, now accustomed to their presence from fighting together.

"You all fought well this day."

Farus returned with a polite compliment. "You as well Dark Templar. Your skills are most impressive. We would be honored if you will continue to fight alongside us in the battles ahead. Wouldn't you agree, Khalis?" He turned to Khalis for acknowledgement, but nearly frowned when all he could discern from her was silence and annoyance through the Khala, she turned back and began meditating on top a nearby rock.

Val'idin paid little heed to this exchange. "I would gladly join the hunt. But I must continue scouting ahead, especially now that we know the Zerg are being led by these. . . _hybrid_ ", Farus could hear the disgust contain in that word. "It is mandatory that we keep an eye out for any further traps and unforeseen complications. The sudden appearance of the hybrid can only mean that there are dark forces at work on Auir. . ."

"That would be most prudent. Carry on with your mission then, and may Adun's shadow hide you friend."

Val'idin nodded in thanks. Then blinked away into the shadows.

Farus glanced back at Khalis, slumped forward in an awkward meditative posture, as if she was brooding rather than realigning her thoughts and emotions. Rather than disturb her thoughts through the Khala, Farus shook his head and went to join the other zealots on break.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for choosing to read this story and its first chapter till the end. It begins during the first mission of LOTV, but the next arc will break off from the path of the Spear of Adun, so don't worry about redundancy.

Quick FYI, the full party with the Khalai, Nerazim, Tal'darim, and Purifier actually takes a while to assemble. The Khalai and Nerazim characters are obviously already introduced in this chapter. The Purifier isn't mentioned until Chapter 15. And the Tal'darim... is somewhere, you'll just have to find him. o u o


	2. Chapter 2: The Sun Sets on Aiur

**Disclaimer:** Starcraft characters and setting are owned by Blizzard Entertainment. OCs belong to me

 **A/N:** The story will begin on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge on its own soon from time to time to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm during the Protoss campaign.

Thanks to Howling Din for proofreading. Enjoy your reading experience and please leave a review for improvements, comments, and criticism.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Sun Sets on Aiur**

* * *

 **-Planet Aiur, Outskirts of Kherrisan-**

Khalis sat still on her rock attempting to meditate and level her mind lest the others sense her distress. Yet the more she reflected on recent events, the greater her frustration and ire grew.

 _How could she have been so useless?_

There was no way she could afford to show weakness or helplessness, or maybe she was being too hard on herself. Regardless, she knew that if it fate didn't rescue her brothers and sisters from each disaster, they would have been killed because she wasn't powerful enough to protect them. She did a decent job clearing out great numbers of zerg, but couldn't create larger storms without overloading her psionic powers and risk accidentally frying an ally. Stronger psionics could have prevented them from being overwhelmed at the valley; even the other high templar made better storms than her. And when large, tough, _dangerous_ forces appear in her path, she couldn't muster enough strength to smite them to the ground.

She could have prevented the deaths of her brethren if she had fought harder. Better. STRONGER! Even that Nerazim she fought alongside was aware of her glaring weakness!

Khalis zapped a nearby boulder to pieces in voiceless frustration. It caught the attention of a few idle zealots. One immortal curiously turned in her direction. She returned the stares, not wanting the others to see her, so she stood up and walked away hoping to find solitude. High-flying observers already deemed the surrounding area free of Zerg, so she could afford to relax.

* * *

The young high templar came across a blue stream within the jungle now free to recover from creep infestation. She sat near the water's edge, her reflection, shimmering along the moving currents, stared back at her. It was clean, clear, and still teeming with bioluminescent aquatic life untouched by the Zerg as she remembered before. While the Zerg have no reason to fear or avoid water, as it was a crucial component to most known life in the sector, they almost seem repelled by any body of water and would never opt to swim in it, or even adapt a breed that could traverse it. Perhaps the Zerg are primarily a space borne species and could simply fly over or tunnel under water rather than waste resources to morph aquatic breeds. Yes. That makes more sense to her.

She took in the sights of the jungle, feeling comfort to see its natural beauty preserved and relatively unscarred. Granted, she didn't see much fauna as she did flora, and only saw one lone Bengalaas cat as opposed to a usual pack before the invasion. The Zerg must have hunted down every living thing they came across for biomass to build their armies.

That may explain another chilling thought: why Khalis had not seen a single protoss corpse from the Aiur evacuation six years ago. While legendary protoss individuals absorbed in psionic power sometimes disintegrate to dust upon death, the average protoss would die normally, leaving a biological corpse. The Zerg must have assimilated the bodies of the slain, and used them to create monsters to kill even more protoss. That is one of the many aspects that disgusted Khalis, absorbing what was natural and pure to form blasphemous creations.

She sensed another presence approaching her through the Khala, and felt no need to be suspicious. Farus stood over her to the side, enjoying the sight of the stream himself.

"The stream is beautiful, is it not?" Farus said. Great... he wants small talk.

"Indeed, it's fortunate that even life on Aiur can defy the Zerg." answered Khalis.

"Yes, but you are not exactly here to enjoy the view. There is something that plagues your mind."

Khalis cast her eyes down to look at her reflection again, her eyebrows cross in thought. "Is it that obvious?"

"I do not need the Khala to know that you are troubled," Farus took a knee to observe his own youthful reflection in the stream. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"How humorous... a youngling offering comfort to one who has seen 90 more years of life experience."

"I do it because I care, Khalis. Does this relate to the battles we just fought?"

Khalis was silent for a brief moment, picking up a pebble. "If even you know that my problems stem from my battles, then it means everyone can see that I am not as strong as my station demands." She tossed the pebble, which skipped diagonally across the stream before being carried away by the currents. "Did you see how the Dark Templar tried to humble me? I invited him to battle, and he repays me by flaunting his _superior fighting skills_."

Farus picked his own pebble. "Do not forget that this is your first real battle. You only had 6 years to learn what most Templar have trained for several centuries; yet you are able to hold your own in pitched combat."

At least she could appreciate the praise. "Yes, but I know that there is still so much more I can do. I _feel_ there's more to achieve to my full potential. And in the firstborn's darkest hour, I must unleash my full wrath if I can truly do my part for my people. I am simply not learning fast enough!" she absent-mindedly tossed another pebble across the stream, it inched closer to the other side before plunging into the shallows.

"There is much danger in learning too fast, especially when it comes to psionic power. There is a good reason why I mentioned the centuries worth of training most Templar must endure." Farus said.

" _Most._ There are others like Tassadar. He quickly rose to the challenge even with the Conclave seeking to punish him for affiliating with the Dark Templar. Then he slayed the abominable Overmind. It is Templar like him that are remembered for their great deeds and noble sacrifice."

"Few can hope to live up to their greatness. But noble Tassadar did not become great trying to rush ahead, and he certainly did not just sacrifice himself for eternal glory. If he wanted glory, he would not have risked angering the Judicators and cast for treason. He did it to save our people in our darkest hour."

"Of course I am not doing this for glory." Khalis explained. "I just want to make sure I can protect my younger brother, and the future generations to come. After Aiur, there will still be Zerg to slay across the sector. The Terrans are diverse and some would inevitably fight us. And if the Hybrid are proof enough, the End War is coming. Sometimes I fear that I will never become strong enough in time before I die in battle, or others forced to carry me to victory. I know you will be a part of that.

Farus chuckled. "Well, yes. But to be fair, I had decades of experience as a zealot long before the Zerg attacked us, and I fought them before you volunteered as High Templar. I had plenty of time to learn how to fight in battle." He angled his throw and launched the pebble across the water. It skimmed lightly across the surface despite opposing waves and managed to land on the bank across the stream. "In time you will become strong. Do not be impatient to reach what you will eventually become."

"You only made it because your arms are stronger." Khalis spoke defiantly.

"You're missing the point. But regardless, I hope you find yourself again sister. We are poised to retake Aiur once and for all! I will regroup with the others." Farus stood up and turned back to the makeshift war camp. Khalis knew what he was getting at, but would rather continue staring at the fishes than dwell on the depressing topic further.

* * *

Val'idin blinked into a derelict Terran command center stationed on a strategic cliff overlooking the husk of the deceased Overmind. It bore the faded blue paint and white insignia of Raynor's Raiders, and had been abandoned to infestation after the Overmind's defeat. Once cleansed, the command center served as a base of operations for Khalai avengers and the newly situated Dark Templar. The interior was much more intact, but granted much of it was replaced with Protoss makeshift architecture and technology used to collect information and distribute it to the Golden Armada.

He scanned the room for a specific individual, and after noting their absence, addressed the other dark templar in the command center.

"What news have we collected from our scouts in the north?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

No one present on site had said that. Val'idin and everyone else looked wildly to find the source of the female voice, which seemed to echo from **everywhere** and _nowhere_."

Someone tapped his back, and he spun around. No one was there.

A stick pinged off the back of his armor, and Val'idin whipped out his scythe to face the offender. Again there was no one, and everyone else simply stared blankly as if a ghost harassing Val'idin was a common occurrence.

Unfortunately to his greater annoyance, it was.

Suddenly, Val'idin was suddenly sucked in by the very floor beneath him, and he fell... from the ceiling back to his original position and into the portal that trapped him in the first place. He would have fell forever in a continuous portal loop until he broke his fall and blinked onto another section of solid flooring.

The dark templar moved to arm himself, but then realized he no longer carried his trusty scythe.

He sighed.

Hums and chuckles resonated from above, and Val'idin spotted a light-framed nerazim lounging casually with her back on a metal beam near the ceiling. She wore a simple tunic adorning dark gold shoulder armor with green crystals in the center to identify her as a member of the Lenassa tribe. She gazed down, with her dark blue cape hanging freely, and was absentmindedly levitating Val'idin's scythe over a single finger.

She spoke in a carefree, even jovial voice, "How careless of you to lose your weapon, my uptight student."

"Master Diasen," droned Val'idin, holding out his hand. "May I please have my weapon?"

Diasen hummed before tossing the scythe back to Val'idin, and he reached out to catch the weapon.

It froze mid-air, then rewinded, spinning in reverse back into the hands of Diasen, who continued to chuckle.

Val'idin seethed silently and glared at the staring gazes of everyone else in the room, as if daring them to make another comment. They said nothing with sympathy towards his plight, and resumed their work in an attempt to ignore the scene.

"Master, please. We're in the middle of a planet-wide invasion of Aiur! Fooling around at the present time will get us nowhere!"

"Hm. Nowhere. Elsewhere. Past and present. Such adorable space-time concepts..." She giggled. "If one cannot see the future to happen here..." her voice dropped to a whisper, her dark blue eyes examined the craftsmanship of Val'idin's warp scythe. "They will be lost and broken in the battles to come..."

"...why are you talking so despairingly?"

"Give the plot a minute or two to kick-start itself, my skeptical pupil." Her somber voice morphed back into a light manic giggle as she allowed herself to slip off the beam. A summoned void portal caught her fall, and another exit portal opened for Diasen to bounce up in front of Val'idin, hand him back his scythe, and fall back through the portal to teleport next to a protoss holographic projector.

"You were asking something earlier?"

Val'idin bowed respectfully, despite the mild headache festering in his head. Diasen was powerful and her newfound abilities were so crazed and alien thanks to an... accident, but she was his master before and is still his master now. Everyone still respected Diasen for her work despite her quirks, so he was expected to do the same. "I wish to hear from our reconnaissance. Any news?"

Diasen hummed a relaxed tune, "Our oracles report the Zerg putting up a better fight than we anticipated. We're still making progress retaking Aiur, but the hybrids' sudden appearance complicates everything..."

The Zer'atai narrowed his eyes, "Master, do you have any idea why the hybrid are here on Aiur?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

She said it so matter-of-factly, and one of Val'idin's eyes twitched. "We were expecting an easy victory from the beginning, but now the invasion is losing its momentum."

"Yes..." continued Diasen. "The Zerg are much better coordinated. They've been avoiding our phoenix patrols and attacked crucial capital ships after luring away our escorts. We've already readjusted the fleet so the starfighters can continue to escort the capital ships, which will cover for our ground forces or focus on destroying hive-clusters. It's clever, because the Zerg would be forced to flee or engage our fighters to protect their breeding grounds."

Val'idin's migraine vanished. Now they were talking seriously. "No doubt Admiral Urun would be satisfied if the Zerg came to him instead of fleeing."

"Indeed..." hummed Diasen. "There is however... something else you may want to know. My unknowing comrade."

She adjusted the projector to display the wrecked remains of the Void Seeker. Val'idin twitched, "What is this? Zeratul's ship should have been protected by a contingent of Templar!"

"How unusual there was no evidence of Khalai struggle," noted Diasen, holding a finger to her chin.. "They simply disappeared. I wonder why~"

Val'idin threw an uncertain glance to Diasen, "Are you implying they're responsible for this? Why would they do this? Wouldn't the other Khalai find out through the Khala?"

"If that were the case, then they wouldn't be having this problem in the first place, my oh so intelligent student."

Diasen's sarcasm aside, the implications of these recent events are _extremely_ unsettling. Something dark is at play here...

"And as our old terrans allies would say... 'A cherry on top', for all our woes and worries, there is another issue worth discussing," Diasen interjected, pulling Val'idin from his troubled thoughts. "A third party is stalking our forces."

Her mention was rewarded with an exasperated sigh from the stressed Val'idin, "Excellent... more uninvited guests. Do we know who this is at least?"

"We do not know for sure," she answered. "We've received multiple reports from our observers encountering a foreign cloaked vessel. Whenever the observers managed tos pot one, it would quickly escape before a phoenix patrol could investigate. Judging from the trace emissions detected in the ships' paths, they are of Terran design, and we do not know if there is a single one or if it brought some friends along."

"Terran? What would Terrans be doing on Aiur? It is important we learn of their motives; perhaps they are linked with the appearance of the hybrid!"

Diasen chuckled, "You can keep guessing the motive of that ship but ultimately never know their true purpose. Who knows? Perhaps they're doing it for profit. Or they're doing it to study the invasion. Or even better! He may not even be a Terran at all!"

Val'idin stared blankly at his crazy teacher.

An avenger howled and clutched his head in pain. He fell prone to his knees, smashing his skull against the floor as red sparks raged around his body.

Val'idin was now extremely unsettled along with the other Dark Templar, who were quick to ready their weapons. First hybrid, next mysterious disappearances, then invisible Terran ships skulking about, and now something is attacking them? _What is happening?_ "Lenik! What's wrong?!"

Lenik struggled to squint his eyes at Val'idin. By Adun's shadow are his eyes turning red? _"Someone is taking over my mind!"_ It wasn't just him, all the other avengers were struggling in a similar fashion. Val'idin's Dark Templar brethren stared in shock, uncertain how to act.

Diasen nudged Val'idin, "Look! It's your call to adventure!"

Val'idin was at his wit's end, "You know, I really miss the old you!"

"Don't talk like that~."

They were soon forced into action, starting when Lenik suddenly lunged with his psi-scythe. The red blade would have beheaded Val'idin if he was a split second too slow to draw his own purple warp scythe and blocked the killing blow.

"Lenik! What are you doing?!"

 **"The end of the cycle is at hand... All protoss are mine... None must oppose me in the grand scheme to come!"**

 _"OK',_ Val'idin thought. So its not Lenik's doing. Someone is psychically dominating him if the ominous echoing voice gave a clear enough hint. The same can be said for the other avengers, who have begun attacking the Dark Templar.

This is insane! While Khalai-Nerazim relations weren't exactly the best, no sane person wanted to kill each other moments ago; emphasis on _sane_.

Val'idin shoved his assailant back and began dueling with a series of spins and slashes between the two scythes. Diasen quickly lunged from the side and sliced Lenik's polearm in two. Being disarmed didn't stop him from trying to lunge at her like an enraged animal. She blinked on top of the Terran scaffolding in the ceiling to escape his reach, and pounced down on another savage Avenger.

"Isn't this great, my reclusive protege!?" called out Diasen as she struggled to keep her target pinned to the floor. "After this you'll go on an epic journey, _finally_ make some friends, maybe even woo that one femal-"

"BY TASSADAR'S SPIRIT JUST HELP ME!" shouted Val'idin more out of frustration than genuine fear as he had to focus on using his scythe to push back Lenik, who was trying to crush and claw away at his skull with his bare hands. He was pinned between the holoprojector and the crazed protoss, his red soulless eyes bore into his own with intense hatred.

The holographic project alerted Val'idin to an emergency message from the Dark Prelate himself.

 _"Brothers and Sisters! Amon has taken control of the Khala, binding our brethren to his will! Only we Nerazim are free from his corruption with our nerve cords severed! We must free the Khalai, remove their nerve cords and break Amon's grasp on our people! I will go to find Artanis. Adun Toridas!"_

That's what's happening? The fallen god from Zeratul's prophecies is possessing the Khalai through the Khala? Val'idin could ponder the implications later.

 **"It is pointless to resist... I bring salvation for all protoss... play your part and die today..."**

Fortunately, Diasen blinked by and sliced through Lenik's nerve cords whilst he was distracted. He cried out in pain as red lightning surged from the cauterized stumps, and slumped over exhausted.

"Thank you, Master..." Val'idin breathed out in relief.

"No problem!" she nodded with a thumbs up.

"Please don't make that hand gesture again... it doesn't suit you."

The other Dark Templar were eventually able to disable the avengers and cut off their nerve cords. Everyone took their reprieve, resting after being nearly killed by an ally or lamenting their forced removal from the Khala.

"I feel... cold, and alone."

"He is gone, but so are the voices of the others."

"The Khala's light is gone!"

From Val'idin's point of view, things could be much worse for the cordless Protoss, now mewling from their withdrawal.

 _'I'm glad I don't have the Khala.'_

"Val'idin, come take a look!"

What now Diasen...? He turned to face the holoprojector, witnessing real-time surveillance of protoss infighting. The Nerazim tried desperately to free the Khalai without killing or being killed. There was nothing but chaos as the Templar attempted to resist the dark presence, only to be crushed and their will dominated.

"By the gods..."

"And just when we thought we could retake Aiur after so much preparation..." Even Diasen was reduced to grief and despair as her voice fell low. What Diasen implied was true, reclamation was impossible now that Amon had the Templar under his thrall. she continued. "Our oracles are being pursued by hostile Golden Armada vessels, we'll quickly lose our ability to monitor the planet, and eventually we'll lose Aiur."

"Then we can't waste time, we must save as many of our brethren as we can and escape to Shakuras! Let us move!" There was no time to nurse wounds or be overwhelmed by the downturn of events. Everyone within the command center packed up essentials and equipment into a Nerazim shuttle. Diasen boarded the ship, she was the prelate of the group and had to direct the evacuations. Some have gone out seeking the Khalai, reluctant, but determined to face them. Val'idin was among them, his face stoic, a mask to cover his stress.

In just the past 10 minutes, everything had gone horribly wrong.

* * *

Khalis had been trying to meditate again, hoping that the sounds of the stream and wind in jungle leaves would help divert her attention. Now she couldn't ignore the sudden, _forceful_ , **_PAINFUL_** intrusion into her own mind. She involuntary surged with red psionic sparks as she clutched her head and psychically screamed. There was no one nearby to help her, and she was doing her best to expunge the intruder within the Khala.

"Get. Out. of. MY. HEAD."

 **"Why do you struggle and resist the salvation I bring? I will end all suffering. You have nothing to fear from what I shall bring to this world."**

She grew deathly afraid of this ominous presence. "NO! These... are... LIES! I will not submit to you!"

The voice in the dark was undaunted. **"The true lie is the strength you wish to own. All have lied to you. You will never become strong enough to save your people."**

"I do _not_ want to hear what you have to say to me!"

 **"Submit to me. I will put your strength to good use. Unmitigated power, you will serve me well in bringing about the remaking of creation in my image."**

"STOP IT! I WILL NEVER SERVE YOU!"

 **"You never had a choice..."**

Khalis thrashed in her mind as darkness creeped in.

* * *

Word quickly reached the remaining free protoss that the Dark Prelate, Zeratul, was slain; though the circumstance of his death are uncertain. Artanis returned alone and wasted no time rallying the survivors in desperate bid to save as many Templar as they could. They all understood they couldn't stay. The combined forces of Amon's Zerg Brood and the looming threat of the Golden Armada made it too risky to remain on the Aiur. Thus the Templar sought out renowned phasesmith Karax, rescued him, and rallied all their remaining forces in hopes that his expertise would be enough to revive the Spear of Adun, their only salvation off the lost planet.

Val'idin did his best to rescue as many as he could, but the situation was quickly deteriorating into a chaotic struggle to survive. Diasen's shuttle flew overhead after gathering survivors and headed towards the staging area where the Templar constructed a makeshift base. Val'idin was still far away from the Spear of Adun, but if he could save the Templar in Kherrisan and head out soon, he'd be able to make it in time to board the Ark Ship and escape.

It wasn't an easy task. The possessed Templar had reprogrammed their robotic forces to target anyone free from Amon's influence. Approaching Kherrisan, he spotted a colossus guarded by nearly a dozen zealots. Freeing them while braving the walker's thermal lances would be a terrible idea, but he had his own tricks.

Val'idin concentrated his energies and encased the colossus in a void prison, an ability which works surprisingly well against non-psionic constructs, even something as massive as the giant walker. Before the zealots could react, He blinked forth and used Shadow Fury to slice off their nerve cords near instantaneously. The next step was to quickly usher away the recovering warriors before the colossus could retaliate.

"Thank you Dark one. We will meet up with Hierarch Artanis immediately. En Taro Tassadar!" The zealots ran off, eager to join the defense.

After the events of the day, Val'idin was exhausted.

"This is truly a dark day for our people. I do not know how we will survive the next day. . .but there would be no rest until we escape the storm." He turned to follow them.

Red lightning surged forth, gleefully eager to strike its mark. The earth erupted in a destructive cloud of dirt and smoke where Val'idin had stood. He blinked a considerable distance away, alive thanks to his reflexes.

A possessed Khalis levitated towards him wielding a concentrated orb of red-white psionic energies, sending sparks that disturbed the earth wherever it lashed. Red energy streamed from her eyes.

"Khalis! If you're in there, fight Amon's control. Don't let him consume you!"

 **"Your end is at hand. The Templar and their power are mine to command, harbingers of the cycle's end. You shall not stop me!"** Khalis threw forth a vicious chain of red psionic shockwaves, prompting Val'idin to roll to the side. He quickly advanced towards her, blinking in rapid succession left and right to dodge her psi-blasts. Nearing striking range of his scythe, he pushed himself forward with his legs, lunging forward with his scythe about to slice into her face. At the last second, he blinked again; this time facing her back and swung towards her nerve-cords. But the delayed attack was enough for Amon to turn around and blast him back with a point-blank psionic shockwave, too fast for Val'idin to activate his plasma shield. He was sent flying into the side of a boulder and landed on his belly.

That hurt. . . so much.

He stood up to return to the fight, but froze when Khalis was already hovering over him, with the red orb crackling dangerously close to his face.

 **"Die now..."**

Val'idin stared defiantly. Khalis would fry him at point blank. He couldn't muster enough energy to blink away fast enough, having spent all of it through constant battle and blink-spamming. He would have died if not for a zealot ramming into her side; sending her tumbling to the ground. Val'idin looked up to meet the sight of a single blue eye.

"Kaldalis!? You're still here and alive?!"

"Indeed. I have continued to battle long and hard, only to find that Amon has taken over the Khala."

The Khala. . ."Wait! Your nerve cords, they must be severed!."

"I already severed them," at second glance, Val'idin did indeed see the cauterized stumps where Kaldalis's nerve cords should have been.

* * *

 **"Do not resist the call, Kaldalis. Embrace the glory I bring to the Khala."**

Kaldalis had been fighting the Zerg. Now he was desperately fighting Amon's control over his mind. The Zerg, having sensed his Dark presence, left him alone to attack free protoss elsewhere.

"What trickery. . .what madness is this? You do not bring salvation!" he fell to his knees. "Only pain. . .fury. . .and destruction!"

 **"No Kaldalis. I am one with the Khala. All are one with the Khala... You have no choice but to accept the salvation I bring."**

Despite resisting the best he could, Kaldalis knew this was a battle he cannot win, but the only alternative would be to somehow separate from the Khala!

His nerve cords! He desperately reached back and pulled them forth; his psi blade already ready to cut him loose from Amon's hold. He hesitated.

 **"Do you really wish to be alone? To claw away, lost in the darkness? Your thoughts, your emotions. No one will know of your suffering, your devotion. You will die alone without glory to your name. Stay with the last of your race, Kaldalis"**

Terrible though that thought was, he'd rather be alone and free than a slave. The old protoss would probably die soon anyway. With a psychic scream he braced himself and severed himself from bondage.

* * *

 **"Your defiance is pointless! Your suffering will last unto your death!"** Khalis launched a bolt of lighting for Kaldalis to leap aside. Both he and Val'idin began circling the raging High Templar, seeking to find an opening to reach her nerve cords. It was simply too dangerous to rush from both sides, even the ground around her feet seemed to be teeming with chaotic energies, they needed to force an opening.

They did not have much time left until the Spear of Adun either fell or escaped into space.

Kaldalis sprung forward and barreled straight towards Khalis. She sent a bolt of lighting to spear through the intended target, but the veteran warrior quickly leaped above the attack. Landing in striking range, he struck repeatedly into the red plasma shields and managed to shatter it. But Khalis shoved him back with a point-blank shockwave. Val'idin tried to attack her back while she was distracted, but Amon sensed his move and shot him mid-air with a psi blast. The Dark Templar crumpled to the ground in pain.

 **"You will not stand in my way. Die now."**

Kaldalis tried another charge, but was stopped by a continuous stream of red lightning from Khalis' focused psionic shockwave. It overloaded his shield and stunned him in place as he was slowly electrocuted to death. Roaring through the pain and force of the push, Kaldalis ran up to Khalis and latched his palms onto her head, attempting to feedback the energies against her in a circular current. The pain was immense, but now Khalis was vulnerable.

"Dark Templar! NOW!"

Val'idin had recovered. In the blink of an eye, he appeared behind Khalis and sliced through her nerve cords.

 **"HHRRREAAAAAAAAA** AAAAAAA!"

Khalis was freed from Amon's control. The last of Kaldalis' energy was spent, he crumpled back limp and unmoving. Val'idin knelt in his own exhaustion.

But he couldn't rest yet. Looking up, he saw that Khalis was still out of control, her psionics rapidly intensifying and sparks raged wildly. Streams of blue energy surged from her nerve stumps.

"Khalis, control your power! It's about to overload!"

"The Khala is gone! I don't know how to control it!"

Val'idin held up his arm in a useless attempt to shield his eyes from the bright light. Khalis went supernova for a brief moment, unleashing a shockwave that expanded from the focal point. It struck him, and his vision closed to darkness.

* * *

 **A/N:** I tweaked a portion of the chapter on July 24, 2018, regarding Diasen's interactions with Val'idin in the abandoned Terran command center to better portray my new interpretation of Diasen as a character. Hopefully it'll be much less stiff!


	3. Chapter 3: Escape from Aiur

**Disclaimer:** Starcraft characters and setting are owned by Blizzard Entertainment. OCs belong to me

 **A/N:** The story will begin on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge on its own soon from time to time to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm during the Protoss campaign.

Thanks to Howling Din for proofreading. Enjoy your reading experience and please leave a review for improvements, comments, and criticism.

Finally! Now we can get to the interesting part where the story will diverge on its own from the main Legacy of the Void plot temporarily. Don't worry, we'll still see much of the main cast in soon.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Escape from Aiur**

* * *

 **-Outskirts of Kherrisan, Nightfall-**

Pain. Pain was the first sensation to register in Khalis's weary mind when her squinted eyes peeked at the black starry sky of Aiur. She clutched her temple with one of her palms; cursing inwardly when she felt her battered left arm hang loosely to the side. What happened?

Oh yes, that was where Kaldalis shield-bashed her.

Suddenly she was wide awake after realizing the ramifications of her actions in the past few bleary hours. Chained to Amon's will, she screamed and thrashed in the recesses of her mind while helplessly watching herself do terrible, terrible damage. Fortunately she was away from other Protoss after being possessed; she had only attacked Kaldalis and Val'idin, trying to smite lightning unto death.

What had she done?!

It was difficult to see with black splotches blotting her vision, but Khalis shook her head and focused. Quickly glancing around, she found Kaldalis' body lying on the ground. He didn't stir, and Khalis quickly stumbled over to check, and confirmed with relief that he was still alive. His golden armour was faded with battle damage and blackened with lightning scars. Scars of violent psionic abuse. Farus would be _very_ disappointed.

"Kaldalis!" She tried to shake him awake with her good right arm. "Wake up!"

Kaldalis stirred, clenching his eyes in obvious pain but not yet awake. Khalis turned back to see Val'idin rise in a sitting position a few yards away, with drag marks in the dirt leading to his body. He shook his head to get his bearings, but once aware of his surroundings, he quickly ran to Kaldalis' side.

"Val'idin! Kaldalis is not conscious! I need to know if he will still survive!" Khalis said desperately.

Val'idin knelt down and checked for external damage. He then responded. "Most of his visible body is covered in burn scars, he may not be able to absorb enough air to sustain himself. We'll have to remove parts of his armor. First, let me wake him with an old Nerazim trick."

Khalis nodded and began disassembling parts of Kaldalis's breastplate to provide greater air exposure for his air-permeable nano-fiber suit. Fortunately his armor protected him from the worst of Khalis's psionic shockwaves, he should still have some healthy skin with which to breath and absorb much needed nutrients. Val'idin placed a spread palm onto Kaldalis's face, and in a few seconds a bright purple glow psychically brought Kaldalis back to consciousness. The veteran groaned as he slowly awakened, his single eyelid rose heavily. Khalis felt relief wash over her mind.

"Kaldalis, praise the gods! You're alive!"

Val'idin continued to further examine Kaldalis' condition. The old zealot turned his head to face Khalis. "It would seem so. . .for now."

That sounded foreboding. "No Kaldalis. You saved my life. I will save yours in turn. We will not let you die today."

"I have come this far youngling. . . I suppose will try my best not to die lying down today." It took great effort, but Kaldalis managed to get up on his own two feet. He lost his balance with a groan of exertion; Val'idin moved in to support his posture. Khalis would have done the same, but the adrenal rush passed and she became fully aware of a head-splitting migraine racking her temple. It was so hard to focus and think! She fell into a sitting posture, and Val'idin was first to glance down in concern.

"Khalis, are you alright?"

"No. . . I see stars and darkness. My head pains like a hundred blades are stabbing it."

"I have seen this before," Kaldalis spoke wearily. "I regret to admit that in my desperation to save you, I forced a feedback loop into your mind, creating an opening for the Dark Templar to free you. Parts of your mind may have gone dark or unstable from the shock and control of your psionic powers may be hindered or lost."

Khalis hoped that wasn't the case. She sifted through her bleary vision and tried to conjure concentrated psionic energy with her remaining good arm. Instead of converging into a focused orb, the energy sprayed dangerously outward in all directions. It continued to grow wildly and would have burned her hand off if she hadn't turned it off in time. Already exhausted with the scars from Amon's control, her loss of power, and the world spinning around her, she turned to look at them despairingly.

"I-... I can not use my psionics." All her training and hard work was possibly lost forever, her world was slowly collapsing around her. If she was crippled, how would she fight or contribute any usefulness in the future?

They are also stranded in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by hostile zerg and what were once close kin; now Amon's slaves.

Kaldalis broke her out of trance. "In time you may recover, but not fully. If we hurry and rendezvous with whatever freed Protoss Heirarch Artanis managed to save, we can examine and possibly cure your condition further. For now, refrain from channeling excessive energy."

Val'idin lowered himself and unclasped his nerve clamps from his healed nerve stumps. "Here, borrow these. They will prevent energy bleed and encourage a clean recover." He already started attaching them where he had sliced off Khalis' nerve cords, knowing that she was likely too disorientated to do it herself. She initially winced from the cold metal pinching against her burns, but already she could feel relief when the energy stopped leaking from her head.

Val'idin took on a face of urgency. " _Damn!_ I don't know how long we were unconscious! The Spear of Adun may have either been destroyed or already escaped Aiur, we must move!"

That notion alone sent another wave of panic in Khalis. Kaldalis shouldered Khalis' right arm and aided her balance. "Then we must move with haste."

While still much exhausted, the young Dark Templar quickly ran off towards the path of the Spear of Adun. "Kaldalis, help move Khalis. I will scout ahead and watch for any obstacles in our path!"

The tired and battered Khalai protoss followed as best as they could.

"I apologize for breaking your arm."

"It had to be done. . ."

* * *

It was a painstakingly long rush to reach the Spear of Adun, every minute wasted meant a greater chance of being stranded on Aiur. Their progress was slowed by Val'idin's effort to single-handedly scout ahead for Zerg and Protoss patrols. He stated vehemently that being caught alone and weakened could spell certain death. Yet the seconds ticked by, and Khalis grew increasingly impetuous.

They shambled through a broken, creep-infested city, one that would have been bustling with life on the streets. Now, it seemed devoid of it, and once Val'idin finished scouting a path and returned to the Khalai protoss, he deemed it safe to stay near and lead them on.

Val'idin glanced back to the two. "So this what an Auir city looks like."

Khalis had been taking in the sight of the ruined city with a disheartened view. "It used to be much more grand. This city was alive once, I remember living a normal life in my own city, with the communal comforts of my neighbors and security in my duties as an archivist. I yearn to fight hard in the hope that I can have that life again, back home reading in my own living compartment. Ironic how the buildings outlast their creators."

"A testament to Khalai architecture and design." Kaldalis said wistfully. Still shouldering Khalis, he rose a free arm to gesture upwards. "These towering and elegant skyscrapers. . .once shined with gold and stood as a beacon of Protoss civilization. The skies housed our ships and stargates, connecting all Protoss worlds to our home. The invasion was supposed to give us a chance to bring all this back and restore our glory." He clenched his hand into a fist. "Amon stole that chance from us."

Val'idin returned to facing forward. "In the years our people have reunited, you Khalai have always spoken highly of your home with both sadness and pride. I thought it to be a strange combination of hubris for believing in Aiur's greatness and shame that you lost it."

Khalis nearly threw herself off Kaldalis and stared at Val'idin as if he slapped her in the face. "How dare you speak in that way! Aiur is our home!"

"I know, hence the past tense "thought". To me, Shakuras will always be _my_ home, so when I imagined what would happen if the Zerg were to sack it next, I could perhaps understand how your people suffered. I am risking my life for your home because I know how much that concept matters to us both."

The high templar was stunned. The Nerazim had no hard obligations to help the Khalai, especially after persecution and exile. Yet, here is one from many standing beside them, helping her people with their sacrifice. She remained silent.

The three Protoss picked out frequent and irregular thundering from afar. Renewed with vigor, they ran down a faded gilded street that lead to a large, long bridge across one of Aiur's great rivers. They reached the tallest central part of the bridge, and spotted bright flashes of blue and yellow explosions in the distance.

Everything looked so small from so far. Khalis squinted through her recovering vision, taking in the sight of dozens of ships marred with red light against the dark cloudy night sky converging over a small blue tip of light.

That must be the Spear of Adun! Orange bursts of flame peppered the ground dotted by blue light.

"Look!" Val'idin noticed as well. "The survivors are being attacked!" Indeed, it appeared as if the Golden Armada was trying to vaporize the defending base. One small ship, a Void Ray judging by its attack, raked a white-red laser across the Defense perimeter; burning a red scar across the surface.

Khalis thought the sight of a dark rotating mist circling the battle was another symptom of a rattled mind, but a second glance from all three confirmed that Amon's Zerg brood were joined in the assault. Granted the survivors were putting up a good fight in holding the line, but the odds were stacked against them in the long run.

With such a small force defending against a swarm of red warships and Zerg flyers, the arkship would fall soon.

Kaldalis stared a thousand yards. "Ravaged by our own brothers-in-arms. . . The entire Golden Armada bears down on the Heirarch."

"We can reach the ark ship!" cried Khalis, who pulled back her shouldered arm from Kaldalis and began sprinting towards the flashes of light. "They need our help!"

"Khalis, wait!" The Dark Templar blinked in front and blocked her path, staring down at her with his taller height. "The enemy is concentrating on that location. We'll be caught on the outside, separated from support by an entire army!"

Khalis' blue eyes streamed with energy, glaring up at him in frustration and stress. "I cannot do nothing while others fight for me!"

"How will you fight?! You have no reliable way to use _any_ of your abilities!"

She didn't want to be reminded again, but Khalis was still determined to do _something_. She bit back a feeble retort and scanned her surroundings, picking out the broken body of a fallen adept slumped to a tree, whose death seemed recent judging from the blue blood still freshly staining her armor. It's as if she was fatally injured and crawled all the way out here to die alone. Implications aside, Khalis ran to the body and wrenched away the adept's glaive cannon. Holding it firm in her good right arm, she concentrated deeply on projected her psionics into the weapon. Managing to recover a small portion of her former power, she felt the weapon focusing a minuscule portion of her wild and loose energies into a blue disc. Thrusting her arm forward for momentum, the glaive cannon launched this disc at a tree, shattering and felling it upon impact. Satisfied with the result, she turned to Val'idin with a smug look.

"I may be a broken blade, but even it still has sharp ends to cut into the enemy!"

Kaldalis looked bemused. Val'idin was unamused.

"Is it always glory or death with you?. . . Well. I suppose we should at least _try_ a less subtle approach to reach our goal. I already planned this out." He pointed a finger at Khalis. "And you will be wise to listen."

"Alright Dark Templar. Let us hear you out."

He waved his hard towards the battle in the distance. "The enemy concentrates itself the closer we get to the Spear of Adun. Sneaking or fighting our way through is almost impossible under normal circumstances. Our best approach would be to find a spot with both minimal hostiles and the least distance to our allies. If we can grab their attention, they may be able to force an opening for us to reach their ranks."

Kaldalis weighed the idea in his mind. "It is a sound plan. . . Difficult to pull off, but as feasible as it gets."

Khalis nodded. "Our goal is clear. Let us move!"

* * *

In a short span of time, the three approached the outer-most rim of Amon's besieging forces from the cover of the dense Aiur rainforest. Legions of possessed zealots raced hordes of Zerglings and hydralisks towards a bridge now visible at this distance. Artanis's forces had formed a solid concave defense barricade with photon cannons, zealots, and stalkers to stave off Amon's forces. Their former comrades charged recklessly with every intent to cause as much damage, as Amon's disposable soldiers without a care for their survival. Khalis couldn't bear to see them die with futility throwing themselves against the defense.

They could finally see what is assumed to be the tip of the Spear of Adun, protected by the winding passages of the fortress-city of Khor-shakal. The ancient ruins were built with many wall cliffs and passage ways to aid in the defense of the city and were doing a magnificent job at channeling ground forces against solid base defenses. One major threat came in the form of mass mutalisks taking potshots, forcing stalkers to try and blast the nimble flyers out of the sky. Much more threatening was the increasing number of Golden Armada warships reinforcing the attack, the Daelaam currently possessed no means of heavy anti-air besides photon cannons.

Val'idin surveyed from the cover of the vegetation and planned. "Alright. To reach the center of Khor-shakal, we'll have to fight through the zerg. I found a bridge with only light zerg defenses. No detection. No airborne enemies. Fate smiles upon us" He ignited his purple warp scythe. "Allow me to weaken their defenses before we push through."

Khalis took her own glance at the Zerg. Shambling zerglings and hydralisks, easy prey for her glaive cannon armament. Plus with Kaldalis on their side, fighting their way through should be easy!

"We have tallied too long, we can not be left behind!" She broke past the shelter of the leaves and charged the Zerg.

"Wait! NO!" Val'idin ran out of cover to try to catch her. Kaldalis followed with psi-blades ready.

Khalis already ran ahead of her comrades. She armed an energy disc and let loose a furious battle cry, alerting the Zerg to her challenge. A hydralisk turned to throw a sinister glare with a long-drawn hiss from its jaws.

Something took over Khalis, slowing her charge to a halt. Her battle cry died in the air as she stared back at ghastly orange eyes, as if daring her to come closer. She froze.

* * *

 _She ran through the streets for gods knew how long. The Golden Orb of Day eclipsed from smoke and the shadows of giant tusked aliens floating with gaseous bodies; spewing out pods of death and destruction. Winged demons swooped over the panicked protoss fleeing through the chaotic streets. Drop pods smashed into golden metal buildings and created giant pot-holes that obstructed the pathways of retreat. Some civilians were crushed in the crashes, and out from craters spewed forth packs of Zerg warriors eager for protoss blood. The Templar were broken. A Carrier valiantly attacked the titanic flyers until scourges smashed into its side, sending it plummeting in blue flames onto the populace below. The Conclave was in ruins, and_ _Aiur sacked._

 _A youngling struggled to lift fallen rubble and was pleading for help from the fleeing crowd. Khalis rushed over, and the child took notice of her approach._

 _"Please help me! My father is stuck!" cried the youngling. She tugged at Khalis' robe and pointed to her relative's body pinned under the rubble._

 _He was barely conscious. "Anillek," he wheezed. "You must go! Flee to the Warp gate!"_

 _"No! I won't leave you to die! We'll get out together!"_

 _Khalis spoke, "I promise you your father will live, help me get rid of the debris!" She and Anillek dug away at the rubble. A little more and they can pull Anillek's father out to safety._

 _The youngling stopped and screamed, alerting Khalis to a Hydralisk slithering in approach. Determined to protect them, Khalis grabbed a bar of metal from the rubble and charged the warrior breed._

 _Giving her first battle cry, she swung the bar against the creature's face and was rewarded with a resonating clang, knocking its head to the side. It recovered shortly and threw back a furious glare, repaying her with a single-scythe slash down her collarbone. It missed her neck and grazed rib-bones, but the impact threw her against the ground bleeding blue blood and scrambling to get away from her towering assailant. She screamed, shielding herself with an arm in a feeble attempt to block the Hydralisk's next swing._

 _Another protoss threw himself and took the attack, screaming in pain as the single scythe plunged into his chest and emerged from the other side. Diverting its attention on a new victim, it forced him down and hacked away with both muscular arms. Khalis scurried away from the screaming and stumbled towards Anillek._

 _The youngling's father was growing antsy, seeing more Zerg pooling onto the streets. "Leave me! Please just take her and go!"_

 _Khalis wasted no time scooping the youngling onto her shoulder and running towards the last fleeting protoss in the city. The Child desperately reached out._

 _"No, please!" begged Anillek. "I don't want him to die and leave me alone! SAVE HIM!"_

 _She turned out the crying and thrashing child, and ran as fast as she could away from the sounds of those left to die._

* * *

The blood pounded in her head. Her hearts clenched in her chest. Her vision shook, staring at sadistic eyes boring into her very being. What was she thinking? Taking on the Zerg? She's alone. They killed countless and she's next. She's alone. No voices comforting her mind. No one to give her strength and courage. She's alone. Nothing can prepare her for this. She will die. No one will remember her. She will die alone. She's alone.

Her breath hitched as the present hydralisk rose to its full height; she stared up feeling insignificant for even trying to fight it. Unfocused, she threw forth her psionic disc, which fell apart and scattered harmlessly against the creature's carapace. It hissed a dark chuckle and roared.

"OH GODS!" The spooked Khalis, daunted by her useless attack, tripped backward and tried to scramble away as the Zerg closed in for a kill.

Val'idin and Kaldalis raced forth to attack, their attacks urgent in slaying the enemy lest they are overrun.

"I'll get Khalis!" shouted Val'idin. Kaldalis nodded and pushed himself harder to battle alone. The Dark Templar rushed to Khalis' side. "You should have listened to me!" He shook her shoulders. "Get up and fight or we'll die!"

"I was foolish to think I was ever ready!" she cried. "They will slaughter me and I can not stop it from happening!"

"Listen. I promise you we'll make it out of here alive. Just focus and stay with us in this battle. You are Templar whether you believe it or not! Fight and I assure you we will live another tomorrow."

His promise of safety and salvation helped steel her nerves. She shook herself from panic and rose shakily onto her feet. Val'idin couldn't wait any longer for further response and already dashed to assist Kaldalis.

He was right. She trained for this very moment. Focus. Fight. All to live another day. Her chest grew tight as she forced down the anxiety, her right hand clutched around the glaive cannon so tightly her claws nearly dug into her palm. She focused the discs and swung her arm repeatedly at zerglings barreling towards Kaldalis, managing to slice their thin carapace and stopped their sprint. Her arm grew weary from the strenuous motions, but she was working herself up in a frantic trance. Any slower and a zergling would get a chance to pounce her, mauling her, digging through her flesh and bone. . .

Khalis looked up in time to slam her shields up, screaming as that _one_ hydralisk launched its needle spines. She ran for the cover of a large faded yellow brick on the bridge, feeling thuds as the projectiles dug in from the other side.

She knew she needed to continue providing covering fire for the other two. Yet try as she might, she couldn't will herself to step out the safety of cover and continue. The volley paused, and she braved a peek over the brick. the hydralisk was dead; Val'idin's cloaked form shimmered towards Kaldalis's side. She leaped over the brick and ran behind them to shield her from the Zerg as they surged forth.

Val'idin made a mental note to assassinate anything that would suppress Khalis from fighting. He couldn't ponder about her condition now. They were progressing forward, time was ticking and they needed to reach the Spear of Adun, _now._

"Dark Templar!"

He turned to the source of the voice. Kaldalis threw a zergling off the bridge and slouched forward, one hand clutching his chest. He seemed to be in great physical duress and was becoming increasingly sluggish.

"Kaldalis, what's wrong?!" Val'idin asked.

"I think. . ." he huffed "I cannot hold!" he thrust his other free arm impaling a pouncing zergling through the chest and throwing it to the ground. Afterwards, he held his head disorientated. "My head is spinning, everything is growing dark."

 _What does he mean?_ Val'idin was extremely stressed at this point, having to deal with one problem after another. Did Amon figure out how to control the Protoss without their nerve cords?

Or was Kaldalis' body failing him for unknown causes?

With old warror's combat performance deteriorating, high templar cowering, and the dark templar tired from fighting without _any_ rest since the invasion started,t hey struggled to continue fighting, and the Zerg took advantage of their weakness. The three were now losing ground. Val'idin had enough.

"We can't continue on! Retreat is our only option now! Khalis, help Kaldalis get off this damn bridge!" Val'idin barked his order. Khalis was stunned at the call to turn back, but recomposed herself and shouldered Kaldalis to lead him back. Val'idin spun his warp scythe in wide reaching attacks to force back the tide of flesh and chip away at the bridge as he backpedaled. Once all three got off the bridge, he raked across the end of the bridge, causing enough disability to collapse the bridge. It fell along with numerous screaming creatures into a cavern below.

Val'idin would have pushed them to find another way into Khor-shakal, but they needed a damn breather.

* * *

Artanis lead the perimeter defenses from the front, everyone was needed to hold the line long enough for Karax to finish repowering the Spear of Adun. All four generators were freed from creep and supplying power to jump start the arkship's engines.

"Templar!" he cried. "We only need to hold out a while longer! Do not lose faith!"

He flinched when a stalker was blown apart by a strafing red void ray beam, silently praying that Karax had enough skill to complete his task. How much longer can they actually hold?

Speaking of which, communications sounded from his armor. "Hierarch! Power transfer is complete! The Spear of Adun is ready to depart."

Artanis looked back, relieved from Karax's message and the sight of the hangar detaching itself from the arkship. The vessel shone a bright blue, signifying to the defenders that their escape was finally in reach.

"Warp all Firstborn freed from Amon aboard, Phase-smith. We must leave this world if we are to survive."

"Hierarch, the ship's sensors indicate that there are still others stranded across the planet. Unfortunately our warping capability is not fully functional and can not reach them."

Artanis cursed fate, it gave him a choice he never wanted to make! One possessed carrier run blew up a defending photon cannon nearby, sending shrapnel deflecting off his plasma shield.

He steeled himself for the command. "Amon gave us no choice. Warp in all that you can and take off at once. I pray that we will get a chance to save them soon."

There was a pregnant pause through communications, even as the freed protoss were being warped onto the arkship. "Understood, Hierarch. It will be done."

* * *

The three battered protoss had escaped into the jungle cover once again; they looked up past the treetops to see the Spear of Adun glow a bright blue. An audible droning noise emanated from far away, slowly increasing in intensity.

Khalis knew what that meant. "NO!"

The arkship immediately blasted off into space, the titanic bulk of the ship darkened the sky for a brief moment before it shrunk into the night sky.

The Zerg dispersed and the Golden Armada flew to space in pursuit, but that didn't matter now. Nothing mattered anymore, for all their efforts were in vain. Khalis set Kaldalis onto the grass and fell to her knees, stiff and unmoving. Val'idin paced around with his head low, then brought his arms up in shaking fists and let loose a pent-up roar of frustration and anger. He ignited his warp scythe and used his remaining energy to hack away at the surrounded trees.

"I can't believe it! After all my hard work. All the effort I put into my carefully laid plans. All ruined by some delusional god and total misfortune!"

Khalis snapped. " _Your careful plans?_ Had you not squandered our time skulking in the dark; too afraid to fight our way to the Spear of Adun, we would not have been abandoned, and I will never know if my brother made it or not!"

Val'idin ceased his mutilation of the scenery, his face stopped inches away from Khalis', staring down in fury. "Everything I did was so that we didn't get killed!"

"But you were wasting our time. Maybe if we arrived earlier, we could have caught up with the others before the enemy became too great!"

"I know! That is why I planned for that scenario, trying to find a way to pass." He pointed under her chin. "It was _you_ who wanted your way and dived into battle recklessly. Even then, you faltered and _cowered_ like the inexperienced civilian you really are!"

To Khalis, the words dug deep because they were true, but she stubbornly refused to back down and accept frailty. "I took up my mantle and trained relentlessly for a good cause, to help my people! I tried my best in a situation that was unpredictable and _completely out of our control_." Her voice rose.

"I know that too! That's why you should have listened to me! Because I actually know what I'm doing and that your best is not enough!"

"ENOUGH" Kaldalis broke in, stopping the arguing two as they faced him stunned. "Save your strength and rest instead of bickering away. We will find another way out." He groaned, resorting to lying back down.

Val'idin was the first to recover. "Kaldalis, you are not so old as to tire that easily. What happened?"

The veteran's glazed eyes just straight as he answered. "I do not know the full extent of my condition, young one. I only know that I'm light-headed, and I am utterly exhausted.

"I see. . ." Khalis replied. "I suppose we all should just rest now."

They remained there only for a few minutes until the leaves parted for another figure, a zealot strode towards them. The weary trio scrambled to get up and ready themselves for an attack, but Khalis took a second glance.

"F-Farus? Is that you?!"

Farus silently stood in his armor glowing in the dark night. Red flashed from his eyes as blades of an equal hue sparked from his facilitator gauntlets. He barely gave Kaldalis a chance to ready his stance before plasma shielding crashed him off his feet.

"No Farus, stop it!" Khalis pleaded. It was a desperate call, but she was adamant against forceful actions against her brother.

Val'idin struck from behind with his warp scythe, but Farus was quick to parry and counter-attack, easily overtaking the exhausted Dark Templar. The zealot slashed his opponent's chest, splintering off pieces of broken armor and a spray purple blood. He watched as the broken Dark Templar spun back from the force of the strike and fell face down, unable to recover and continue fighting. He turned to Khalis, who held her glaive cannon armed with a disc and glancing between her fallen comrades.

"Stop it Farus! You do not want to do this. Fight his control!"

 **"Too long have you and your allies opposed me. I may not have a chance to use you as a powerful pawn, but your brother is an exceptional tool."** The possessed Farus lowered himself for a sprint. **"I must punish you for defying me with your life. I offered you salvation, and you stubbornly opposed me. Die by your brother's blade."**

Farus charged forth, his body strung to plunge his blade directly into his sister's gut. Khalis made no move to attack Farus. She lost her home, her honor, and soon her life. She didn't want to lose the only family she had now. Tired and resigned from the day's failures, Khalis lowered glaive cannon with closed eyes. She'd rather be killed by a possessed Farus than choose to end his life, and prayed Artanis would succeed and free him from enslavement.

Khalis the high templar would have died that day had Farus' blade reach its mark. Suddenly both she and Farus were blown apart by a furious line of machine gun fire that sliced between and separated them. Khalis rebalanced herself and glanced up, seeing the stream of bullets spraying from some invisible vessel hovering right above the tree tops. Who or what could that be?

The invisible UFO's gun began chasing Farus, forcing him to deflect with his shield and take cover in the forest undergrowth. The object dropped its cloaking field, revealing itself to be Terran vessel by design. To Khalis, it was similar to special ops dropships she'd seen from surveillance reports, but armed with a small minigun under the cockpit, which it was using to ward off Farus.

A young male voice projected from external mega-speakers on the ship. _"Alright Firstborn! If you want to live, get ready to jump in once I open the passenger bay. Then we'll get the hell off this damn rock."_

Khalis seriously questioned what business a Terran ship had on Aiur during the day of the invasion, but the promise of escape was too great to stall with doubts. The dropship landed, easily crushing trees underneath its weight; the doors to the passenger bay folded back and lowered a ramp for easy entry.

Khalis saw Kaldalis pull himself back up, still pushing after all the strain he endured. She ran to Val'idin's body and called out. "Kaldalis, get in the ship. I'll get Val'idin." The old veteran shambled up the ramp while Khalis rolled the dark templar onto his back. He was still conscious, but his body gave out and forced him to lie still as his chest wound bled through the rip in his armor. Khalis couldn't carry him with one arm and resorted to dragging him by the leg. She nearly reached the ramp when she spotted Farus charging them, unopposed by the minigun on the opposite, front side of the ship.

A robotic female voice droned. _"Hostile enemy approaching. Activating Automatic Security Countermeasures."_ A small auto-turret lowered from a hatch in the ceiling close to the passenger bay opening and began discharging anti-personnel rounds against Farus. He stopped his approach long enough for Khalis to pull Val'idin into the dropship. She scanned the interior of the passenger bay. It looked like a spacious single room living compartment than a place to hold soldiers, outfitted with a kitchen, three couches around a holoprojector, two king-sized beds, another small room reserved as a bathroom, a door centered on the other side of the refitted passenger bay that she deduced lead to the cockpit, and a station outfitted with medical equipment. It was primitive, but she was desperate, running forth to place Val'idin onto a built-in bed and strap him firmly in place.

The unknown male voice spoke from internal speakers. _"Everyone is inside! Let's get out of here!"_ The passenger bay door slammed shut and the ramp reeled back. The ship immediately took off from the ground with four thrusters and disappeared under its cloaking field.

Amon's voice echoed in her mind. **"You only delay what is inevitable. You prolong your suffering, but will eventually witness the seeds of your destruction!"**

The mechanical voice signaled. _"Warning. Aerial Zerg bio-signatures detected. They are converging onto our location"_

 _"Crap! Was there a detector I missed?"_ shouted the pilot. _"Forget it. . .Lily, deactivate auxiliary systems and divert all power to thrusters. We'll outrun these stupid insectoids. Remember to keep sensors up so I don't fly like I'm blind!"_

 _"Deactivating artificial gravity generators, Network reception, and air conditioning."_ chimed Lily, who Khalis assumed was the name of the robotic voice in the ship.

 _"Hang onto something or stand in the back, this will get rough!"_

Khalis grabbed with her good arm onto a counter bolted to the floor, and suddenly felt herself thrown off her grip of the ship as the internal lights turned off. She had no idea what was going on outside as she tried to regain balance. What seemed to be windows on the side of the passenger bay were covered by blast shields. The entire ship shook from turbulence.

The vessel shook violently as if something slammed into it, throwing Khalis off balance and causing her to trip.

 _"Damn it! Mutalisks are still chasing us! I can't shake them!"_

Dread plagued the group. At an earlier glance, the ship didn't seem equipped to handle attacks in the air. Another explosion rocked the ship.

 _"One of our engines is damaged! Why did I agree to do this in the first place?!"_ His cries of frustration paused momentarily. _"You, high templar!"_

Khalis lifted her head to the address. "Me?"

 _"Yes, you! I need you to give this ship the extra juice it needs to overclock the engines so that we can lose our pursuers. Jolt it with psionics!"_

She didn't want to risk causing collateral damage with her unchecked energies, but that was preferable to being shot out of the sky. Khalis was quick to comply, but hesitated.

"I do not know how this ship works, how do you expect me to do it?"

 _"The entire ship is electronically wired but the interior is sealed. Below you is a square panel separate from the rest of the flooring. Just open it and you'll see some wiring. Shock it with your psionic energy." Another impact shook the ship. "Time is money! Hurry!"_

Looking down, Khalis did see the outline of a panel nearly encased by a rug. Kaldalis was quick to detach and pull aside the panel, exposing a multitude of active sparking converters and wiring. Khalis kneeled closer and lowered her palm close to the electronics in place. From her palm, she discharged sparks of lightning that attracted itself to the electronics underneath.

The ship immediately surged with greater vigor, and Khalis could feel its speed increasing. Surely nothing could catch them now?

The shaking and sudden movements stopped when Khalis assumed they finally reached space. The pilot announced. "W _e slipped past the Zerg and angry AF Protoss ships, far from the orbit of Aiur. Prepare for warp space jump! You can turn everything back on Lily."_

Gravity returned and pulled everyone back to the floor. Khalis landed awkwardly on her back after suddenly regaining her weight, several pieces of paper and candy fell onto her face. Kaldalis landed on his own two feet while Val'idin was secured firmly in place and was spared from any accidents.

Seconds later they could feel themselves being catapulted to faster than light speeds. To the two conscious protoss, the sensation felt more "crude" compared to Protoss warp travel, but it meant they had escaped. Khalis relaxed her shoulders, safe within the confines of this ship.

The speakers resounded as cameras readjusted themselves to examine the Protoss. _"Let's see. You all look_ so _tired from fighting for so long. . .feel free to relax on the couch, but_ don't _ruin them cause they're quite expensive. And. . ." he took a double take. "Oh shit, there are somethings seriously wrong with all three of you, major health issues. Lily will get you fixed up temporarily while I plot our course."_

Khalis spoke up. "Wait! Where are you taking us now?

 _"We are going to Korhal so that I can fix the damages to this ship, all because I bothered to dive in and save you." the voice sneered, expressing his displeasure. "I only did it because it was a request made by another. Otherwise, I wouldn't have risked my life. This demands equivalent exchange!"_

 _. . ._ Terrans are quite unusual and bold in their addresses. "We need you to take us to Shakuras. Our people will be able to help us there, and we must rejoin the Hierarch as soon as possible!"

 _"Ah yes. . ."_ replied the pilot. _"I would love to drop you off right away and get this over with. But I got my reasons that make me_ not _want to go near Protoss space."_

"What? We need to go there now!"

 _"_ _Even if I wanted to stop by, we're not in a fancy Protoss ship decked with the latest solarite psi-enhanced warp drive. This ship runs on primitive Terran tech using just vespene gas. We'll jump to Korhal, refill, repair this ship, then hop to Shakuras. I got you out, so it's what you get now."_

Khalis sighed, "Very well. If that is our only choice, I will take it."

It wasn't ideal at all, but she supposed getting a chance to return to her people on a shipping is preferable to still being stuck on Aiur.

Aiur. Farus. The weight of all the events that happened came crashing onto her shoulders, enough that she wanted to cry. But she was tired, so very tired. Kaldalis already dropped onto a couch and fell asleep. Lily remotely activated the medical bench's robotic arms and began examining Val'idin's injuries. Khalis wanted to stay up, still antsy from being in a strangers ship while their life lied in the hands of their unseen pilot, but terminal exhaustion overtook her quickly, and she plopped down onto one of the beds and slipped from consciousness. . .


	4. Chapter 4: Wounded Wolves

**Disclaimer:** Starcraft characters and setting are owned by Blizzard Entertainment. OCs belong to me

 **A/N:** The story will begin on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge on its own soon from time to time to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm during the Protoss campaign.

Thanks to Howling Din for proofreading. Enjoy your reading experience and please leave a review for improvements, comments, and criticism.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Wounded Wolves**

* * *

 **-Somewhere in Deep Space-**

Artanis paced towards the Spear of Adun's bridge, wanting time to ruminate instead of simply warping to his destination. It seemed like fate's mercy that Karax was able to awaken the titanic vessel and spirit them away to safety with emergency warp. Yet, instead of basking within a shining relic of the Protoss' golden age, Artanis was despondent. He trekked forth with an outward appearance of levelheadedness, unwilling to display grief. If any progress was to be made, he needed to maintain morale.

He had a saying for when times grew dark. Faith before fear.

But it would take a colossal amount of faith to circumvent what transpired. All the years spent planning and building, wasted. Their great fleet, enslaved by a dark force. Aiur's reclamation is now impossible, it may be lost forever at this point. . .

For now, they needed a plan to survive Amon's Armageddon. They could try to gather the survivors, and constantly avoid the Hybrid and the Golden Armada. What then?

Perhaps he could appeal to the Terrans for help. The newly inaugurated Valerian Mengsk was far less xenophobic and arranged a cease-fire, and James Raynor was a good friend who helped them before and was now involved in Zeratul's prophecies; surely he understood the stakes for humanity?

Artanis shook his head. No, the Terrans would be focused on recovering from their war against the Zerg Swarm. Even if they mobilized their fleets for battle, he thought, what chance could they stand against the hybrid and the Golden Armada? In his mind, there is no denial they are noble and brave at heart, but such virtues can only compensate so much for their underwhelming forces and technology. So no... the Firstborn are alone in this struggle.

What about the Keystone? The one said can lead them to the Xel'naga, who would stand against Amon? Zeratul exiled himself for years since the Brood War searching these prophecies. If a good friend like him went through so much trouble hoping it would save his people, its importance must be immeasurable.

But will it be worth it? What if they sacrifice much to find the Xel'naga, only to find nothing but dead aliens? They have been gone for eons; surely they can't still be alive or they would have stopped Amon. Or what if they refuse to help, even turning on them as well? How many more lives must they sacrifice to achieve such uncertain goals?

Another desperate alternative solution entered his mind, but before he could dwell further, a voice called out to him.

"Hierarch!" Artanis turned back to see Karax's form jogging towards him. Once at his side, the phasesmith huffed in exertion; clearly more used to staying within the confines of a workshop than outdoors movement. "I've been looking for you, but this vessel is _ginormous,_ and I have yet to figure out if this ship can sense on-board personnel. I'll have to make note of that later."

"Save your breath, phasesmith", replied Artanis. "What functionalities of the ship have you uncovered?"

"Yes Hierarch. Fortunately we were able to recover much of the fundamental components of the ship. I can show you as we approach the bridge."

Karax began his long seminar of the Spear of Adun's functionalities, his voice brimming with excitement as he marveled at the many utilities housed within the vessel.

"The Spear of Adun, marvel of Khalai engineering, and last of the three great arkships. . .each created to ensure the continuation of our culture in a dark time."

"Within its chambers rests contingents of zealots, templar who bravely sacrificed-entering suspension so that they may serve as this vessel's army."

Artanis gazed at scores of zealots, examined by robotic drones surgically cutting their nerve-cords. At least now they had a substantial army to wage war. Bless their ancestors and those in stasis now.

Karax was especially eager to showcase the now functional star forge, already assembling stalkers and newly reintegrated dragoons with its advanced pre-Great War schematics. He continued.

"Once we gather enough construction materials and discern its full potential, I believe we can expand its roster-capable of manufacturing robots and starships. I will do my best to ensure our army is well equipped for the fights ahead."

"There is much to learn about this vessel. Its technology is ancient, yet _highly_ advanced." An idle platform elevated Karax and Artanis up to the bridge level. "We are aboard a relic from a glorious time when our culture shined as a constellation."

They approached what Artanis recognized as a crystalline projector. With a motion of Karax's arms, the crystals manipulated light with such precision that a detailed three-dimensional map of the entire Koprulu sector materialized around them. Artanis observed the stars in wonder of the ship's very conveniently built capabilities.

"The celestial array has been updated, Hierarch." stated Karax. "From here, you may select our next point of travel."

Artanis turned to stoically face Karax. "With this vessel, we will return to Shakuras. And we will escape to deep space with the Dark Templar."

Karax did a double-take and rendered nearly speechless. That was not the confidence he expected. "H-Hierarch, are you saying we will not fight the Dark God? That we must flee?"

Flee. It had a cowardly connotation that defied every teachings of bravery taught to Artanis.

"You are correct, phasesmith. We will gather everything that is left of our civilization and save it from destruction. I am uncertain we can succeed in fighting Amon's End War. If we lose this arkship trying to fight the hybrid, then we may truly face extinction."

Karax faltered in his stance, he furrowed his brows. "Hierarch. It is too soon to admit defeat! This ship, this great weapon, is our salvation. I assure you I can bring the rest of its systems online! All I ask is the time and chance to give the Templar our every potential to bear."

Artanis sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. He was a leader and had to make the right decision for his people, just as how Tassadar went against traditional views and made difficult choices.

"Karax. . ." he spoke softly, barely able to meet his gaze "We had our era of glory, but such days of greatness have long expired. Our people are _dying-_ we already lost countless warriors _hoping_ to reclaim Aiur. And that hope failed us. I will not send anymore to their deaths. Our time of warfare is _over_." He leaned onto the celestial array projector, looking down at crystals instead of the phasesmith next to him.

Karax backpedaled slowly. The Khala was gone, but Artanis didn't need it to hear the sadness in his voice.

"Does this mean. . .the Templar will not fight? We will never return home?"

Home. Gone forever. Artanis cursed Amon for taking it away from them.

"It is merely an idea I must weigh. We will go to Shakuras and I will discuss this further with the rest of the Twilight Council. You may continue your examination of this ship, phasesmith."

It contained an underlying message: 'I do not want to continue this conversation for debate.' Karax's cordial nod and silent walk off the bridge was unseen by Artanis.

Everything was so much easier back then as a warrior. If only Tassadar or Zeratul were still here...

* * *

Khalis was enjoying a dreamless sleep, one of total relaxation as she lied stomach down . Thus, she was seriously annoyed by a constant prodding against her still aching forehead.

Come on! It's only been a few minutes!

She snapped open her eyes and rolled over, already setting her fiercest glare to whoever dared disturb her slumber.

Her glare was returned by two soulless green rings behind a blank, mechanical, seemingly terran face-inches away from her own.

Khalis gasped and tried to retreat back on the bed she slept. Unfortunately the two prongs arching back from her high templar armor awkwardly scraped against the metal wall behind her. She forgot to take off the armor before sleeping from utter exhaustion.

The alien machine moved up closer in response, invading her personal space as it examined her with a creepy _emotionless_ stare. Khalis was accustomed to reading the facial expressions of other protoss, and to see one without. . . It was so uncanny! After multiple frantic glances, Khalis could see that the _thing_ was built with the upper body of a terran, with a female design? The machine was attached, waist down, to a giant metal limb covered in countless wires attached behind its back and skull. The limb holding the robot was suspended in the center of the ceiling, and with the body's positioning, the machine had to tilt her head up to face Khalis. Where its two arms should be were about a dozen smaller spider-like arms, one of which was poking a laser scalpel against her forehead.

So that's what woke her up. What a disturbing, inelegant creation.

The machine droned in a mechanical female voice. "Subject 3 is now conscious and active. Beginning neural scans now." Khalis shut her eyelids reflexively as robot's eyes shone a bright green. It stopped shortly after. "Subject 3's cognitive activity lies within typical protoss range. However, latent normal psionic activity is constantly fluctuating without stability."

"You do not have to tell me twice. . ." muttered Khalis. She pushed the robot away. Its voice was recognizable. "So you're 'Lily' I presume?"

"Correct." chimed the robot, seemingly satisfied. Whatever emotion carried in its voice fell flat as the face never changed aside from malleable lips. Khalis seriously wanted the thing to go away. "I am Adjutant 19-45. I am assigned by my director to oversee first aid for your party. You all suffer from varying degrees of physical and mental trauma."

"Khalis," a familiar voice called out to her from the other side of the room. Looking across, Khalis could see Val'idin sitting up from the bed in the medical station. His upper body was stripped of armor, revealing toned arms and chest, and a stitched and healing burn slash across his chest. "It is comforting to see that you are in good health.

Hearing Val'idin, Lily suddenly rotated from her limb suspension to face down Val'idin up close. Two spindly robotic arms managed to shove him against the bed. "Unacceptable action. Subject 1 must remain still and recuperate. Failure to comply means tranquilization." The words were backed by the robot pointing a needle centimeters from the Dark Templar's face.

Khalis stared bemused at Val'idin protesting under the robot's imposing gaze. It was nice to see him still looking out for others, despite his injury.

Speaking of others. Khalis searched the room and found Kaldalis still sleeping on the couch. He sat still, with one of his arms attached to a tube leading to some small machine.

"Lily, how fares Kaldalis' condition?"

Lily once again closed the distance between their faces. "Subject 2 is suffering from cardiovascular failure. One of his three hearts ceased to function. Another, damaged. Only one heart functions within acceptable parameters. Oxygen and nutrient exchange levels within the bloodstream are below average. It is likely that Subject 2 will suffer from physical weakness and long-term brain deterioration. I attached him to an oxygenator; cybernetic compensation is recommended."

"That may explain why he suddenly became tired during our fight against the Zerg." said Val'idin. "He shouldn't be that old."

"Subject 2 is in stable condition." stated Lily. "You however. . ." she faced down Khalis, who was shocked to see the robot sprout an array of arms outfitted with a buzzsaw, a needle syringe, and other miscellaneous sharp surgical tools. ". . .require treatment. Do not worry. I will give you candy after the procedure is complete."

"What-no! Get away from me!" Khalis, backed up by the psychotic machine, sparked defensively as the machine loomed closer.

 _"Adjutant. No. I don't want protoss entrails on my bed you crazy dingus."_ said the voice from the speakers. " _You may stand down now; give them some room."_ Lily retracted all her arms into her body, seemingly disappointed at being denied. She retreated into the ceiling. _"I apologize on behalf of my adjutant. Smart girl, means well treating everything like an emergency."_

"It is fine," said Val'idin. "So you were the unidentified vessel we noticed skulking around on Aiur?"

 _"I don't know. You can't be sure it was me. . . alright I admit it. Yes, I was 'observing', but I have my reasons."_

"What sorts of reasons?"

 _"We can talk about it later after we meet my friend in Korhal."_

"Did we arrive at Korhal yet?" interjected Khalis.

" _We're already here. Well, at least in orbit. Take a look."_

Looking out the large windows of the passenger bay, now free of blast-shields, Khalis could see the planet Korhal. It was covered in atmospheric purple, city lights that could be seen from space through the blue clouds, and surrounded by hundreds of patrolling battlecruisers.

The last detail placed her on edge.

"Are you sure we can enter Dominion space? Our peoples do not have the best relations together."

 _"Perhaps I should be insulted. You think I'm stupid enough to not think that through? Don't worry first-born."_ spat the voice. _"I have everything under control."_

A raven approached their ship, spotlights flooding light through the windows, and contacted them.

 _"This is Korhal customs patrol."_ said a gruff voice through the speakers. _"We recognize your vessel to be affiliated with the Terran Dominion. Identify yourself and we will scan your hull."_

 _"I am William, no last name."_ responded the pilot. _"Returning from an independent mission, carrying protoss individuals and nothing else."_

After nearly a minute, customs patrol said. _"We finished scanning your ship. No signs of illegal weapons, alien artifacts, or zerg infestation. But you do have protoss onboard. Where are you heading?"_

 _"To the Dominion psionics research facility in Augustgrad. These protoss are test subjects requested by a member of the facility staff, who can vouch for me."_

What?! This 'William' saved them just to use as test subjects? Feeble arrogant Terrans! Khalis already jumped off the bed to pick up her glaive cannon and stomped towards the cockpit door, intent on knocking it down.

"Khalis!" hissed Val'idin. "What are you doing now?"

"I will give that terran what he deserves if he thinks he can use us as specimens!" replied Khalis. Lily peered out of her hiding spot in the ceiling, but took no further action.

"Not this again. . ." Val'idin facepalmed. "Khalis. He's likely just making an excuse to get us through. Just be patient and see if that's really his motive, and he wouldn't have made such intentions obvious."

To the dark templar's relief, Khalis actually thought it through and lowered her glaive cannon before she could try to punch through the cockpit door. Also because a skinny high templar trying to punch through reinforced neosteel with a cannon would be pathetic. Khalis stood in place and listened.

 _"Alright,"_ said customs patrol. _"You're clear to enter Korhal's atmosphere. This raven will escort you until you arrive at the facility."_

There was collective relief among the protoss on board as their ride began atmospheric entry with the raven in tow.

The voice made a jab. _"Thanks for the faith. You, lady, have some issues to work out."_

Val'idin smirked his face in amusement. Khalis scoffed. A few minutes later, they broke through the clouds and beheld the sight of Augustgrad under a cloudy sunrise.

Khalis approached the windows and stared in awe. She had seen grand cities on Shakuras, but never the sight of a Terran city. The skyscrapers, while rustic and inelegant, stood upright in solid shapes and somehow able to support their seemingly massive weight. The skies and grounds below were teeming with life; civilian vessels flew in neat and organized traffic lines all over the urban skies.

Val'idin glanced as much as he could from his awkward position on his bed. "I've been trying to peer into the terran's mind."

"You have?" responded Khalis. "What did you managed to gleam?"

"Only that he is a reasonably powerful psionic by Terran standards. I was blocked from further scrying by his mental shields. I believe he may be what terrans refer to as a 'ghost'."

"Should we be concerned?"

"I cannot discern if this bodes ill for us. I know little of their secretive ghost programs."

Their ride flew independent from the traffic and approached a terran science facility. Upon arrival, they stopped onto one of several landing pads surrounding the facility. Their raven escort flew off.

Khalis turned to Val'idin. "I will awaken Kaldalis."

The latter nodded his agreement. Khalis approached the sleeping warrior and nudged him across the shoulder, wary of worsening his apparent condition. After several stirs, the aged zealot awoke, alert from training but noticeably sluggish.

"Have we arrived where the terran promised?" he yawned.

"Yes," reaffirmed Khalis. "We are on Korhal now. Come." She pulled him off the couch. "Take that device with you."

Kaldalis frowned at the foreign tube attached to his arm. He grabbed a handle on the oxygenator, which extended and allowed him to pull it along wheels. He pointed to Val'idin.

"I can carry myself. You must support the Dark Templar, young one."

Khalis wanted to help the elder, but nodded and went to hoist Val'idin onto his feet. The feeling of his chest supporting itself stung, but he quickly reassured Khalis that support was unneeded and walked alone. The passenger bay door opened, allowing the three protoss to descend the ramp.

They were met by a terran woman who apparently anticipated their arrival. Short neck-length black hair. She was short, even by terran standards, and wore a lab-coat over casual Terran attire. A dark red shard adorned her right wrist on a bracelet. Her brown eyes examined them as she smiled, excited as her fingers danced notes on a tablet.

"Oh finally!" she exclaimed. "Our guests have arrived. Oh. Where are my manners? Welcome to Korhal! I am Dr. Lexi Nguyen. I was told you all had a rough day and could really use better check-ups." She held up her hand. "And I can reassure you we won't use you as test subjects..." she snorted, "-mostly."

Val'idin glanced between the others, who were looking at him expectantly. He did have prior experience with terrans, and so approached the woman.

"I am Dark Templar Val'idin. This is Templar Kaldalis and High Templar Khalis. We would be grateful for your assistance." He offered a handshake. "Truly our journey was most exhausting."

Nguyen giggled and took the handshake. "Another protoss that knows terran customs? I'm impressed! And it's no big deal, I'm happy to help if I can. As long as I get four protoss to observe and take notes on."

Khalis eyed her. "Wait. Are you telling me you have another protoss?"

The terran faced Khalis with a knowing smirk. "Oh, he didn't tell you? Of course he didn't" she sighed in mock exasperation. "We do have another protoss, but he's not inside." She pointed ahead. "He's right behind you."

The three protoss spun back. Descending the ramp they had passed earlier was another protoss, wearing a large dark green trenchcoat that managed to cover his wrist and stopped at his ankle, wrapped over black light civilian-grade body armor. Dark brown cargo pants covered the entirety of his digitigrade legs to metallic 'shoes' specifically built for Protoss feet. A holstered revolver and canister hung from his belt.

In short, terran attire looked so awkward on an albino, red-eyed protoss, who was scrutinizing the group with stern glares.

"Surprised? he chuckled. "The looks on your faces are comedy gold. How could you not sense me?"

Val'idin eyed him warily. There's something unusual about this protoss, and it had nothing to do with his ridiculous attire.

"You must be our pilot. What is a protoss doing among terrans?" he inquired.

Nguyen pulled their attention. "William's my servant. Let's just say we have a 'mutually beneficial partnership'. I can tell you more later after we head inside.

"Yes," said William. "And while we're at it, we can talk about these _disgusting_ damages to our ship!" He had moved near the dropship and pointed at one of the engines, damaged during their escape from Aiur. "I did what you requested, Lexi, but credits are not easy to earn the honest way these days." He stalked to her side. "I am _trusting_ you on your decision to save them."

"William please." she nudged his wrist; able to reach it with her shoulder height. "Doesn't it feel good to help others?"

"Only if there's value in their life. I'm trying to be pragmatic here, Lexi."

She tugged at his braided nerve-cord and stared up at his towering form. "Heartless as always." she mocked.

Val'idin was quick to ask. "Hold! Your nerve-cords are still attached, yet you are not possessed by the Khala?"

William frowned. "I don't know what this Khala is. But I noticed on Aiur that your people were dominated and enslaved by your cords. How you allowed that to happen must be pathetic."

He was undaunted by the three protoss seething at his offensive remark. Lexi, sensing the hostilities, defused a potential confrontation. "W-wait! Willy here's just being an insensitive jerk-" she punched William's hand, earning his hiss of pain. "-because he's secretly awkward and shy around strangers. Let's go inside, there's so much to discuss."

"Much obliged Doctor," said Khalis. Perhaps this terran had a solution to her psionic disability.

"I told you not to call me 'Willy' in public!"

* * *

 ** _-UNN Studio on Korhal-_**

 _"This is Kate Lockwell live on UNN. Since Crown Prince Valerian assumed the throne a year ago, he has promised to rebuild the Dominion and end the repressive laws instituted by his late father's reign. Many citizens have praised the Emperor for enacting successful reforms and wresting the Empire from political chaos after the Zerg invasion. However, in light of recent attacks on Dominion fringe worlds the Emperor has called for a massive mobilization of the military, and the people are concerned that a new age of oppression is right around the corner. Today the Emperor is holding a press conference to address public concerns."_

 ** _Screen Change_**

 _"How will you rebuild the military on such short notice?"_

 _"Will we accept another wave of refugees into the Core Worlds?"_

 _"Emperor! Can you tell us more about the insurgents attacking the Dominion fringe worlds?"_

 _The Emperor stood firmly behind a podium, facing a sea of flashing lights and accompanied by Admiral Horner and guarding red-armored Dominion Marines. He spoke. "Well, I can tell you that, based on the information gathered, the insurgents striking our worlds are Mobius Corps. We lost contact with them three months ago."_

 _"Emperor! Do you know why Mobius Corps is indiscriminately attacking our worlds? What are their motives?"_

 _"We are still uncertain about their goals. Our last transmissions with the Mobius foundation were crazed and chaotic, and any soldiers we've captured have gone pyschotic, as if something was influencing them. We believe some unknown force is out there inciting Mobius Corps to attack us."_

 _Murmurs broke out from the crowd of interviewers and the waves of camera flashes intensified._

 _"Emperor! Do you suspect the Zerg are behind this? A secret mass infestation campaign?"_

 _"What about the Protoss? Are they psychically dominating terrans to do their bidding?"_

 _The Emperor replied. "Like I said, we do not know who is behind all of this, and we are also unable to find their base of operations. What we are certain is that the Dominion will defend its people. I have arranged with Admiral Horner to revive the strength of our fleets after the Second Great War and ensure that our worlds are protected."_

 _"Our economy is still recovering from the massive military spending under Arcturus' reign, and most of that was wasted against the Zerg."_

 _"The Dominion worlds won't be able to finance such a massive order."_

 _"We've ain't got rest fightin' nonstop for five years!"_

 _"What about the families still waiting compensation for loved ones killed by the Zerg?"_

 _"Will you reconsider reinstituting neural resoc for mass conscription?"_

 _"Is Commander Raynor supporting your decision?"_

 _"Are we able to stop a protoss terror fleet in the future?"_

 _"How can we trust that the Dominion will protect us this time?"_

 _The Emperor gestured his hand hoping to calm the crowd. "I-I can reassure you we are doing everything possible to address your concerns. The Dominion will continue to stay true for the people's well-being. Diplomatically, we won't be taking hostile actions against the Zerg nor the Protoss. Our stance is purely defensive. Soon, the Mobius insurgents will be repelled and peace made possible."_

 _More questions bombarded the Emperor, who was hard-pressed to respond to the multitudes of voices blending together. Admiral Horner winced away from the flashes, unused to being in the spotlight._

 ** _Screen Change_**

 _"That's all the time given for the interview," said Kate Lockwell. "Emperor Valerian promises to defend the Dominion while staying true to his goal of reformation, but only time will tell. If you want to see the full interview, we'll have a video posted on our website. Up next, many spectres have gone rogue and psychotic near the period Mobius attacks started. Is there a connection, and are spectres truly dangerous as some experts claim?"_

* * *

 **Korhal Palace, some time later**

"That could have gone much better than expected." grumbled Valerian.

"You did your best." reassured Horner.

The two were walking along the corridors of the palace. Valerian hoped to enjoy some peace and quiet whilst Horner opted to console the troubled leader.

"Our fleets are stretched thin throughout Dominion space," said Valerian. "Mobius Corps picks random worlds to attack enmass and overwhelms the stationed defenses." He scowled. "The cities are burned then. They're killing people without quarter or reason."

"It takes time for nearby Dominion ships to reach hotspot systems," added Horner. "Which then leaves other worlds defenseless. What's worse, these attacks were reckless; they seemed hell-bent on killing everything in sight than achieving a tangible goal. It doesn't make sense, sir. Calling for mobilization was a good call."

"I was hoping to let the empire heal beforehand. I'm not sure mobilization is what the people want now."

"Sir, a good leader should listen to the people, but don't be intimidated by public opinion when making tough decisions."

Valerian paused in step. "I have done everything I could to prove the people that I can be a good emperor. Yet, I don't think they trust me completely. Honestly, it's quite discouraging."

Horner stopped "I never condemned you for your father's actions. You've proven yourself to be a competent leader, the reforms are proof of it. Keep in mind that the people are just scared now; they want to make sure the Emperor respects their concerns."

The grin broke on the young blonde's face. "I suppose you're right, Admiral." They resumed walking. "If Commander Raynor's prophecies are true, then mobilization is our highest priority. The reports of these... hybrid, they deeply concern me. We can't yet tell the people about these creatures nor the possibility of an alien god waging genocide."

"I agree, sir. We don't want fear to poison politics further. All we need to do is be ready when all hell breaks loose. I don't want us to take chances."

A marine approached the two. "Emperor, orbital customs patrol checked in a protoss, the one you wanted to keep tabs on. He's brought in more of his kind"

"Already back from his mission?" asked Valerian. "No matter, send him and the others to me as soon as possible."

The marine nodded and relayed the request from his armor.

"Sir," said Horner. "Are you certain he's trustworthy? We can't just allow protoss to stroll along the streets."

"We'll get what we want and vice versa. All he needs to do is fulfill his end of the bargain."

* * *

"So you're telling me... you were basically subjected to severe electrocution and the only tangible damage you're scared of is losing your psionics?"

"Of course that is what concerns me, Doctor." Khalis laid on an examination table as Nguyen examined brain scan readings of Khalis' brain. They had entered Nguyen's living quarters within the facility; said quarters happened to contain medical equipment in the living room.

Khalis looked to see doctor frowning down at her. "Well, what we suspected was correct. The part of your cerebrum responsible for psionic control shows no signs of normal neural activity."

Can they please stop telling her the obvious?

"How would you know the inner machinations of a protoss brain?" questioned Val'idin.

"Oh, that's cause I have him." The doctor jerked her thumb back at William, who was standing in the kitchen brewing some sort of dark-brown concoction. "I'm a neuropsychologist, and believe me, I was so excited when he gave me the chance to study a protoss brain in normal conditions up-close."

"How did you meet him?" pressed Val'idin.

"Doctor," interrupted Khalis. She was growing anxious. "Do you have a solution to my problem?"

"Well luckily for you." answered Nguyen. "I have something we could try out." She turned back and hollered. "William! Can you get the terrazine from the safe?!"

"Yes, Lexi," He droned, then sauntered off.

"Don't huff it behind my back!"

"Trust me, Lexi. I won't" he disappeared down the hallway.

"Anyways." said Lexi. "Your name was Val'idin? I'll call you Val instead."

Said nerazim shrugged. "That works. Why do you have terrazine?"

"Well Val, let me answer both your questions. I met William probably five years ago. He was captured somewhere by the Dominion and brought to Korhal as a research subject; they were hoping to learn more about unlocking terran psionic potential from studying him. He showed us that terrazine can be potent a psionic reagant."

"It's a highly addictive drug that induces insanity," warned Val'idin. "Terrans shouldn't be dabbling with it."

Nguyen 's face grew strained. "I'm damn aware of its effects... but the Dominion wanted super soldiers. After I graduated from university, I was foolish to accept an offer to work on Project Shadowblade, that's where we got spectres."

"I've heard of these 'spectres'" chimed Khalis. "They're quite..."

"-eccentric? Some of them turned out psychotic and beserk. We didn't know to use jorium as a stabilizing coreactant. When Project Shadowblade was decommissioned, they purged the scientists to keep it in the dark."

"How did you escape the purge?"

"She made a deal with the devil," said William. He stalked towards them with a terrazine canister in hand, the purple condensed gases visible through a glass window. "The terrans bound me in chains like some _beast,"_ he spat. "And kept me alive hoping to gleam more information regarding terrazine; I refused to bend."

"I was assigned to examine the effects of Terrazine on his brain," added Nguyen. She took the canister. "He agreed to help me escape the purge if I freed him, then we just stuck together after fleeing from the Dominion."

"We returned to Korhal shortly after Lexi received a pardon," William returned to the kitchen. "-and that is all we'll say for now."

"Yep, that's our story. Now William goes out and harvests the stuff while I run a clinic that specializes in terrazine therapy. Alright, Khalis. I think that is the best option I can give you."

"Doctor," said Khalis. "Did Val'idin not say that terrazine is addictive and dangerous?"

"Oh don't worry. I've done this before on terrans to cure most symptoms of neurodegradation. Normally I'd strap you inside a machine and keep you there for close monitoring, but I'm expected that you guys'll leave soon. So here's what I'll do. The gas will be delivered in micro-doses through a device that attaches to the neck, one I've developed myself. So you can trust me here, what say you Val?"

"Have some faith in the terran, Khalis. I've trusted my life in theirs multiple times."

Khalis sighed, "Fine. Attach the device, doctor."

Nguyen clamped the device on the back of Khalis' neck. "How do you feel?"

"I-I believe it is working?" Khalis concentrated on her hand, and was able to conjure a cohesive energy orb for a few seconds until it sputtered and disintegrated. She frowned "At least this is an improvement..."

"Well, it's a start." said Val'idin.

"Yeah... I didn't want to overwhelm you with the gas." Nguyen suddenly started clapping ecstatically. "That was so cool! I've always wanted to see a Protoss do something awesome with their psionics."

"You're gushing at this amatuer's magic trick?" spat William. He gave Nguyen a cup of the brown liquid he'd been brewing. "If I wanted to, I can do so much more than this... what? She doesn't even look like the soldier type. That's just sad. _Weak._ " He pulled a canister from his belt and dabbed his hands with brown oil, rubbing it over his arms.

Khalis stared confused. "What are you doing to your arm?"

The red-eyed protoss glared back as if he'd been accused. "What, this? It's just coffee oil. It's based on the liquid Lexi is drinking."

"Pretty much all terrans live off this stuff," she downed the coffee. "It helps keep us awake when we're tired."

"And give protoss a buzz. Now I'm curious, try some of this."

Khalis couldn't answer, William pretty much went ahead and poured the oil all over her arm. Her skin tingled as it absorbed trace compounds, and seconds later she felt awake like never before.

 _"Whoa! I feel like I'm a hundred years younger!"_

Val'idin did a double-take "Whoa?"

Khalis jumped off the table and clasped both his hands together. _"Who knew the Terrans had such an amazing thing! I feel like I can take on whole the universe!"_

The Dark Templar faced her flabbergasted, then snapped to the other two. " _What did you do to her?"_

Nguyen whispered to her partner. "Wow. You were just like that."

"Caffeine's hella crazy on the first dose." William retorted.

They were too amused to feel concerned as Khalis snatched Val'idin's warp scythe, twirling it and pretending to be a Dark Templar.

"Look at me! I sneak in the shadows with double glow-sticks! _Very stealthy_!" Cue imitated energy noises as she ran out the front door.

"Kaldalis where are you?! I require assistance!"

"Your old man is trying to kill our water bills!"

* * *

Kaldalis could hear them screaming, but they do not seem distressed. He tuned them out and sighed in relief.

He was lying in a large bathtub, filled to the brim with hot water in a heavily steamed room.

It felt so good on his sore muscles and aching bones. The youngsters better leave him be for now. He damn deserved it!

* * *

Val'idin ran out the door to chase Khalis.

William was recovering from a bout of laughter when his face grew stern. He craned his head, as if trying to sense something.

Nguyen was quick to notice. "What's up?"

He placed his large hand on her small shoulder. "We have an uninvited guest... she's dangerous too."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No I don't. She's upstairs in the bedroom. Stay here while I investigate."

* * *

The chase was short-lived. Khalis quickly burned up the caffeine and had to deal with the resulting crash. Val'idin pulled her hand along back to Nguyen's living quarter.

"I'd be furious if not for your hilarious performance."

"Shut up, 'Val'. That substance seriously affected me, why am I so tired?..."

"You are not going to call me that! Maybe you're secretly a youngling at heart judging from what I saw."

"A presumptuous assumption! If I could, I would strike you with lightning!"

"Already did that to me once."

"...oh."

As they approached their destination, crashes and the sounds of struggle could be heard. The two protoss ran inside and met Nguyen, who was clutching a pistol nervously between her hands.

"Doctor!" exclaimed Khalis. "What trouble is afoot?!"

"Someone broke into our home!" replied Nguyen. "Normally William usually deals with them quickly, but I think he's struggling this time." Something heavy crashed against the floor above, and the fighting stopped. "I'm not going to sit around while he gets his ass kicked! Come with me!"

Val'idin activated the warp scythe already in his hand while Khalis picked up her glaive cannon. The three rushed upstairs and approached the bedroom. He gestured for Khalis to stand on one side of the door whilst he stood on the opposite side. Nguyen stood aside with a fearful expression. The dark templar listened in, and hearing nothing, he slammed the door open. He entered the room followed by Khalis, the two stood side-by-side with their weapons pointed at the perpetrator.

William, battered and bruised, was pinned down against his stomach by a blonde ghost woman, who held a combat knife to his neck. The ghost noticed their presence.

"Oh look." said Nova. "You've made some friends."


	5. Chapter 5: Start the Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Starcraft characters and setting are owned by Blizzard Entertainment. OCs belong to me

 **A/N:** The story will begin on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge on its own soon from time to time to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm during the Protoss campaign.

Thanks to Howling Din for proofreading. Enjoy your reading experience and please leave a review for improvements, comments, and criticism.

After a lengthy period of time deciding how this story's plot will continue, I have finally churned out the 5th chapter. Hopefully we won't have another lengthy wait for the next chapter. Enjoy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Start the Adventure**

* * *

 **-Earlier-**

The metal door clicked and parted to the side, giving way for William's digitigrade feet to stalk across the metal floor. He chose to be silent, yet exposed without stealth in mind as he prowled - listening. His body slouched forward, head hung down almost lazily as red eyes swiveled erratically; taking in his full field-of-vision. The buzz of electronics and machinery within the walls droned in his head. He smelled the scent of two beds, each belonging to him and his terran friend.

There was nothing obviously suggesting intrusion.

Yet. The air was warm in minuscule traces - something alive was here recently. It reeked with the smell of another terran, one that prompted a tighter grip on his revolver. His other hand bared its claws.

"Nova. I know you're here. You're not welcome in our house, so leave."

No response was given. Some might call him crazy, he thought, addressing someone that doesn't exist in sight.

But oh, he knows... ghosts do exist. They haunt wherever one thinks they're safe, and have a preternatural affinity for fucking shit up.

He did not even need to detect scent molecules to sense her living psionic presence, which was outside and propped right above the balcony sliding doors.

Did she really think she could get the drop on him? Pathetic. It's so obvious!

William walked up to the sliding doors without incident. Poised with the revolver in his left hand, he threw open the sliding doors.

His shot glanced off one of two armored combat-boots that flew towards his chest as Nova swung through the doors. He reacted fast enough to grab a leg and throw her across the room. She broke her fall with a roll and dove behind one of the beds.

"Trapping yourself?" he spat, realigning his revolver and stalked towards the bed.

Something interrupted him mid-step

* * *

Kaldalis continued to relax in the hot bath-tub water, feeling rejuvenated albeit still exhausted from constant battling. He didn't even get to sleep longer than an hour since escaping Aiur.

A muffled bang shook the walls and created ripples on the bath water's surface. The veteran shot up at the sound of the explosion.

What in Khas' name just happened?

* * *

"SHIT!"

William suffered a sensory overload as his elevated senses were suddenly bombarded. His free hand flew to shield blinded eyes. Hearing organs overloaded, droning a high-pitched ringing. A concussive blast knocked off his sense of balance. He thrashed his head trying to clear the haze.

 _'She dropped a fucking flash grenade during her stunt.'_

Nova, partially shielded by the bed and protected under a ghost helmet, looked over to assess the dazed protoss. The flash grenade derived its concussive ordinance from a marauder's punisher grenade and was designed for inflicting contained and surgical stuns. She vaulted over the bed and charged her opponent.

* * *

 **-Present Time-**

"Release him!" Khalis backed her words with a charged glaive cannon.

Nova held her hands up in surrender. "Hold on. Let's not get too trigger-hap-"

A clawed hand would have raked her face if she dodged a second later. Free from her grip, William scrambled back and proceeded to lash a series of heavy swipes as Nova nimbly dodged and parried his strikes.

The dark templar lunged his own strike on the ghost. His blade swung down onto its mark, until it stopped when William snatched the shaft and shoved him aside.

"Stay out of this!" growled William. "This hunter is my prey!"

He gasped in pain as a knee slammed into his stomach, and retaliated with a powerful kick, throwing Nova out onto the balcony. He pounced forward and continued to slash away at the recovering ghost. The protoss was using his superior height to rain attacks on the lithe terran, whose fury remained undaunted as she side-stepped a punch and grabbed his arm. He howled as she cracked a painful twist.

Khalis and Val'idin winced.

"Are you certain we should not intervene?" asked Khalis.

Her partner just shrugged.

At that point, Nguyen entered the room. "What are you guys standing around for?! Is he okay?"

The dark templar, ready to intervene if necessary, raised an arm to block Nguyen, who stared anxiously at the brawling duo. "He wants to fight his own battle."

Nova ducked from another clawed swipe and kicked William's exposed ankle. He collapsed onto a knee, allowing Nova to grapple and throw the larger protoss over her shoulder with her augmented strength, slamming his back against the neo-steel balcony floor. He groaned, but could not recover as the ghost stalked above and slammed her boot against his ribs.

She kneeled and stared down her kill. "Yield."

A newly blackened red eye winced, a guttural response followed. "I yield... Terra."

Nova's glower persisted as she backed up for Nguyen to run in and lift William in a sitting position. After confirming his acceptable well-being, the doctor turned to the ghost. "What do you want, Nova?" she asked calmly.

"To give this bastard what he deserves, but now that's out of my system. I'm here to take him and his new protoss buddies to Valerian." She glanced at the other two protoss watching them, then back at her beaten opponent. "I don't know why he can't just send someone else to do the job."

"The feeling's mutual," hissed William. "You Dominion lapdog."

"Shut up, Willy!" snapped Nguyen.

"Still not used to cussing like us? Say it to my face." she stomped towards him. "Cause I think you're trying to call me a bi-"

"Wait!" Val'idin blinked in to stop another fight. "You're taking us to your Emperor, I presume?"

Nova leveled herself to ease. "Correct. The Emperor wants to know what's happening on Aiur."

Khalis approached them. "The Terrans have been spying on us?"

"We're just keeping tabs," replied Nova. "It's what sensible people do. If you have a problem, tell that to Valerian." She walked back inside. "Let's not waste time. I have a dropship for transport to the palace."

Once Nova left, Nguyen tended to William, "She could have killed you this time - are you alright?"

The downed protoss huffed, pushed himself up and stalked after the ghost, his hands tucked within his trenchcoat pockets. He gestured for the other two protoss to come.

"Wait," said Khalis. "What about Kaldalis?"

Nguyen, who was pinching the bridge of her nose, handwaved. "I want to finish my check up," said Nguyen. "He can stay here while you guys go ahead. I think he's done with the mineral bath I told him to take. That, and I need to meet our mechanic fixing our ship."

* * *

Nova and the three protoss sat silently within the confines of her dropship as it flew towards the Imperial Palace. More comfortable with eachothers' presence, Khalis and Val'idin properly sat close on one end of the bench whilst William sat cross-legged on the other side, with a permanent frown. Nova watched them from another bench across the passenger bay, her sharp eyes remaining on her charges.

No words were exchanged since they entered.

It still strained to project psychic thought, so Khalis had to lean in and whisper. "Do you feel it?"

"I can literally feel it pooling around me." replied Val'idin. The two were glancing between the third protoss and the ghost. To anyone else, they seemed to be sitting idly, albeit strangely concentrated.

"I can not clearly sense what they are doing. Can you inform me?"

"They're trying to psychically dominate the other. It's like what terrans call psychic 'arm-wrestling'".

The air grew stiff, lights began blinking erratically, the pressure intensified. They could practically see the two contestants tense up.

Then Nova latched to her temple and held-in a hiss of pain as she doubled over. Immediately their surroundings stabilized, and the Daelaam duo thought the worst has passed.

But someone had to gloat.

William cackled and jabbed with a pointed finger. "Ha! You have yet to learn. I've told you before." He added after a chest beat. "Force of Will! That is what equates to strength." He leaned forward as she recovered, and added in a darker tone. "That is something you lack, noob, in more ways than one." He resumed laughing, soaking in the euphoria of victory.

His laughter croaked from a rifle-butt upper-cutting his narrow chin. He tendered his face and utilized his feet to push back an enraged Nova and her improvised club.

No one was stopping him this time. Val'idin jumped off his seat and encased each of the two in separate void prisons. They lashed initially at the sudden restraints, but quickly calmed as they eyeballed the Dark Templar, who spoke. "I don't know why you two are out for eachothers' blood, but I don't want this to hinder our return to Shakuras. Let us stop the fighting for now."

Without awaiting an answer, he released his hold on them; to his relief the two elected to resume sitting calmly. William pulled a smartphone and tapped away at the screen with his claws, donning a lazy look, while Nova tried to distract herself by cleaning her rifle, silently fuming.

Val'idin sighed in relief and sat down. "I yearn to return home..."

"The feeling is mutual, Nerazim." added Khalis. "Watching them fight almost made me forget of our catastrophic situation."

"Let's not dwell on that now. We were fortunate that William helped us."

That reminded her. Khalis turned to William still texting away, making her judgement. This protoss in terran's clothing seemed so apathetic, and his words suggested their lives mean little to him.

 _-"I did what you requested, Lexi... I am_ trusting _you on your decision to save them."-_

They only survived because the terran woman willed it, not William himself. But why?

"Why did you save us back on Aiur?" she asked.

William remained fixed on the phone and answered, "Because my friend told me to do it. I already told you."

"But what was the reason behind her request? Is she plotting something sinister? Did the terrans order you to spy on us?"

This time William dropped his phone to return a stern stare. "What're you implying about the Terrans?"

The conversation piqued the attention of Val'idin, who stared with concern as Khalis continued. "You have been living with them for quite some time. Surely you must know of their primitive ways of thinking; compensating by stealing our technology and kidnapping our brethren to experiment as specimens."

By this time, Nova's attention was grabbed. William loomed over Khalis, trying to intimidate her. "That's just biased. Not all terrans are so corrupt and backwards."

"I am trying to protect my people. How do I know we are not test subjects like you mentioned before?"

"You're questioning my friend's integrity..." he growled dangerously.

Val'idin pulled on Khalis' shoulder. "Khalis, stop. He and the doctor have shown us hospitality thus far. Give them some faith."

Khalis calmed at his words, casting her eyes low. "I apologize for my rash accusations." she muttered.

William snorted. "Apology accepted. But think about this, _firstborn._ Despite all your technology and psionic mastery, the terrans managed to kick your asses over and over again. Perhaps there's another 'weakness' you don't yet realize." His words were meant to be condescending, yet Khalis noticed his tone lacked the usual venomous bite.

"Now that's something we can finally agree on." added the blonde sniper. "Fighting the protoss can be easy sometimes, they're so predictable."

Weakness? _Predictable?_ No one was allowed to talk bad about her people! Her anger returned, "What weakness?" she inquired.

William dabbed coffee oil on his hands, rubbing them against his neck. "A weakness of the heart and mind."

That was vague. "Elaborate."

"What's the point of me telling you? This is something your people as a whole must realize to remain strong. So figure it out yourself!"

"Enough chit-chat," said Nova. "We're here."

* * *

Horner, flanked by 4 red armored palace-guard marines, faced the front of the parked covert ops dropship. He dusted his epaulette and stood straight with his hands clasped behind him.

 _'_ _You're a fine looking admiral, Matthew. Mother would be so proud.'_

Horner returned his analytical focus to his assigned charges.

The dropship unloaded its ramp, allowing William to step out first. His posture was carefree and relaxed, as if this summoning was routine. He was in the process of spreading more of that brown substance over his pale white arms - how they remain clear is a mystery to Horner. Despite his lackadaisical appearance, his red eyes swiveled constantly around his surroundings, pausing to note Horner and the marine entourage.

Following behind the weasel was another protoss. This must be the first time Horner has seen the bare upper body of one, albeit covered in faded bandages. Using William for comparison, Horner could tell this one was professional - the protoss carried himself in a straight and practiced posture as he expected from protoss military propriety. That quality itself can warrant Horner's respect for the aliens. The protoss' purple eyes locked onto his own, focused as if they were analyzing each other and making mutual judgements.

Horner had a feeling that, perhaps when times are appropriate, they can get along swimmingly.

Staying close behind the analytical one was another protoss, shorter and most likely female, and her high templar armor was battered and filthy. She peered over her companion's shoulder with contorted features, eyeballing at the terrans with harsh blue eyes. If she was uncomfortable, no effort was made to hide that and her obvious distrust.

Last off the ramp was Agent Nova holding her canister rifle in a low-ready position - she probably elected to watch from behind instead of leading.

Odd... according to reports, there should be one more protoss. Horner waved off his confusion as he composed himself to greet the approaching party.

"I know this is short-notice and unscheduled, but welcome to Augustgrad," he extended his hand out to the purple-eyed protoss, who was more receptive to the gesture and shook it. "I'm Admiral Horner."

 _"Adun Toridas,"_ the protoss greeted for the second time today. _"I'm Val'idin and this is Khalis. We've been summoned with William?"_

"Correct." replied Horner. "You three follow me; we'll escort you to the Emperor."

* * *

Khalis's darted all over the gilded halls of Augustgrad's palace. The interior wasn't the usual rustic terran aesthetic, but covered in smooth golden metal walls and ceiling over a red carpet floor. There were paintings of what she assumed were important individuals and various landscapes. She was less focused on the aesthetics though - too concerned looking for any threat or trickery. At first, answering the summon seemed like the polite thing to do, but now, deep in unfamiliar waters, she was nervous.

To their front was the Admiral Horner and his four-marine entourage. To their back was Nova, who could take down a full grown protoss in close-quarters combat, if she chose not to shoot them first. William has no real weapons besides his pathetic minuscule terran handgun, and if his scuffle with Nova suggested much, he is no warrior. That and he appeared to prefer the terrans over his own race. Khalis herself was powerless, and bringing her glaive-cannon in a meeting with their emperor would never be allowed.

No means of escape or self-defense, it meant they were at the mercy of their hosts. Khalis stuck close by Val'idin's side, he was their most reliable warrior if disaster strikes. She whispered, "Do you think we could escape if they turn on us?"

"It's unlikely," he responded. "I am still injured. Perhaps I could dispatch some of their soldiers, but we would be stranded on this planet."

"But if they choose to entrap us? What then?"

"Khalis, there's a Terran concept called 'gambling'." Val'idin explained, "We tempt fate and pray for good fortune."

"That sounds idiotic and foolish." she deadpanned.

"Then clearly you have yet to understand the Hero James Raynor."

"He was an astounding leader above his race, respected for his _cunning and inspiring leadership_ "

"But he also risked his stakes, enduring great dangers knowing he may fail. Yet somehow, he always succeeds."

"...perhaps he knows some secret skill."

"It's not skill, just boldness." He then added, "I do suggest that you not follow James Raynor's example, however..."

A stealth insult? Khalis' tone darkened, "Why not?"

Val'idin realized he'd carelessly set off an explosive reaction. Before he could calm Khalis lest she cause a disturbance, they entered a spacious room and Khalis reflexively bit back her retort. There stood an elaborately dressed blonde man and a light-haired woman.

"We will discuss the logistic value of resoc later, General Davis. We have guests." The blonde man turned to Horner, assenting with a nod, and faced the protoss party as the marines cleared. Khalis had seen enough Terrans to guess he was young, yet held an air of intense control and practice... almost like Artanis. His right arm lay slack on a Terran side-arm of sorts, perhaps a blade, further suggesting his ease of control. "You couldn't have come at a more appropriate time."

"You must be the Emperor Valerian?" asked Val'idin.

"Correct. You probably wonder why you've garnered my attention." His sword arm gestured to William. "William is my associate who offered to survey a once in a lifetime event: the protoss reclamation of Aiur."

"Yes.." William added. _"That was the deal."_ He pulled out a data drive and held it. "I have full footage of the Aiur invasion from the very beginning."

"Excellent!" enthused the Emperor, taking the drive and examining it between two fingers. "Cultural xenology and the military acadamy will have a field day once we verify the footage."

"Yes, and I will receive my reward?"

"Considering the revenue we'd acquire selling this to science, it would be more than enough to pay your small request. We'll transfer your credits after we watch the clips." He turned his attention to the patient Daelaam protoss. "I suppose you want answers."

Khalis spoke for them. "Why were you spying on us?"

Valerian answered, "We terrans are curious creatures who want to witness and learn as much as we can. An advanced alien culture retaking their homeworld was something the scientists wouldn't miss for the world. We sent William, if he was caught, we wouldn't be liable for his actions because he's not directly affiliated with the Dominion."

"It was a protoss affair. Terrans have no business during such a crucial event."

"There was no harm intended. We have a fundamental right to learn as a culture. But I'd like to discuss that another time." his face turned grim. "William informed me that the invasion was interrupted by something he warned enough to be a major threat. I called you in alongside William to be my witness. What happened?"

"I- It was the worst calamity." she responded. "Words alone cannot describe the horror we endured. Watch the clips yourself." Khalis wanted the terrans to see it firsthand with their own eyes.

"I see... very well. William already informed me most of what happened; that's why I'm calling for a military staff meeting. There's much we need to discuss."

* * *

 **-Augustgrad Military Conference, Meeting in Process-**

William had pulled out a holoprojector from his trenchcoat and inserted the hard drive, not wanting the data to be copied to another device.

They relocated to a room designated as a military office. A raised platform in front of a red-curtain wall carried a table situated for William to place the projector. Spanning the room was a long table, seating with nearly a dozen military officers and several white-robed terrans. Surrounding the long table were other smaller tables, probably seating more lower-ranked officials. At the far end of the table was the Emperor seated in the center, flanked by Admiral Horner and General Davis. The room was dim-lit, with a spotlight aimed at the platform.

Whilst William was at center stage adjusting the projector, Khalis and Val'idin were standing to the side outside the field of the spotlight.

Nova was nowhere in sight.

Khalis had to distract herself from the scrutinizing eyes of the terrans. "Is this similar to a communing of praetors?" she asked.

"Most likely." offered Val'idin. "I was never comfortable with such formal gatherings."

"Why?"

"I prefer fieldwork over sitting to talk. That's why I never tried for a prelate position."

The projector activated, created a holographic screen above it, which displayed an up-close view of Aiur's blue atmosphere from space.

"This is where the footage begins." narrated William. The camera swivelled around to detect several arbiters. They lit up, creating warp-rifts allowing the Golden Armada to surge forth. Hundreds of capital ships in the form of carriers flew in wide formations, escorted by equally numerous void-ray escorts and endless waves of fighter squadrons. The massive frames over a dozen motherships cracked through warp space on their own, the force of their entrance powerful enough to vibrate through the vacuum and audibly rattle the camera.

The terrans occupants of the room came to life. The white-robes enthused among themselves and took notes whilst the officers murmured with mixed reactions from awe to fear.

"Heaven have mercy..." drawled Davis, loud enough for Khalis to hear her across the table. "Where did they get all those ships?"

"The protoss have always kept their fleets hidden from our scanners." added Horner. "We'll have to update intelligence, they have enough fleet-power to smash the Dominion if they wanted..."

"Then we're lucky they're occupied in their own affairs." said Valerian.

As the display fast-forwarded to show the Daelaam fighting the zerg. Khalis felt intense pride for her people swell within. Those primitive apes were right to fear and be awed by the true power of the protoss, now unleashed after all these years! Their reactions felt so satisfying.

She then noticed someone leaning under the darkness of a doorway behind Valerian. She couldn't see his expression as he watched alongside them, his grizzled face only partially illuminated by the orange glow of a cigarette.

"As you can see, the invasion proceeds normally as planned, with the Daelaam protoss steamrolling the zerg hives. Then this happens." William timed his lecture; the display showing the appearance of the hybrid on the battlefield.

It was then Khalis noticed that the survey focused on Artanis' battle group, that meant they were included in the footage. She paid closer attention and found her previous self struggling to fight the hybrid, leaving Val'idin and Farus to bring it down themselves. Once again reminded of her lost brother and ineffectiveness, her impending sadness was only interrupted by another bout of terran discussion.

There was a mixture of confusion and apprehension after the hybrids' appearance, much of the staff officers and suits were either morbidly amazed or horrified by the amalgamation of zerg and protoss essence. A select few, especially the officers and scientists closer to Valerian, including Davis, were silently still. Horner and Valerian's expression darkened.

A young, inexperienced officer from one of the tertiary tables stood and pointed. "What the _hell_ is that thing? An infested protoss?"

The chatter intensified. Davis pulled up her table mic and hollered. " _SILENCE."_ Silence ensued. Few ever dared to test the General's impatience.

"Thank you, General," said Valerian., he moved to address the room. "What you see here is not an infested protoss, rather, an intentional hybridization of zerg and protoss genetics. The origin of these hybrids resides in our former associates, the Moebius foundation. This is something kept secret and unknown to the lower military ranks until now: my late father acquired Moebius' research data and authorized the development of more hybrid as an advanced bio-weapons program."

"Those hybrid were supposed to be our final answer against the zerg and protoss threat," added Davis. "Until along came some arsonous terrorists who burned down our laboratories."

"We were fighting against Arcturus at the time," defended Horner. "The hybrid were also incredibly dangerous, and there was little to suggest they could be controlled. It was in our best interests to destroy them."

Davis waved to the projection. "But now Moebius has their own hybrid!"

"That's enough." interjected Valerian. "What matters now is that we are now all aware of their existence. Unfortunately, we do not have time to discuss the hybrid issue further, there is something else we must see. William, can you show us?"

"Acknowledged." He fast-forwarded the footage, stopping to showcase scores of protoss being possessed and turning on each other. The terrans grew more agitated watching the bizarre behavior shown. "This is where everything went downhill." his eyes flashed to Khalis. "I have witnesses who can better explain what occurred."

Uncertain and confused, Khalis pointed at herself in question. She instantly regretted it, for all eyes turned to her and she shot up to her feet, suddenly feeling obligated to present herself. The shaking protoss creeped up to the projector and gazed back at the countless terran faces.

 _'There is no need to be nervous... perhaps this is like a Khala sermon or lecture back when she was studying as a youngling?'_ But back then she felt safe; comfortable in the presence of others in the Khala. Here she was completely exposed, mentally alone, and surrounded by unfamiliar and unfriendly aliens. She mustered her courage before she froze completely, what was she supposed to say?!

"A-A..." she coughed. "As you can see here...," she pointed blindly at the projector. "Ah.. We were fighting the Zerg until A-Amon took control of the Khala."

"Who's Amon?" asked one of the officers.

"Well... He's a fallen Xel'naga who corrupted the Khala."

"What's the Khala you keep yappin' about?" asked a scientist.

"Eerr..." she choked. _'How do I explain this?'_ "Th-The Khala is the communal link that connects all my people together."

"How did this 'Amon' take it over?"

 _'Well how am I supposed to know!?'_ "Uhh..." Her mind blanked out, too focused on trying to find the answer to a question she never expected. Realizing she was losing her audience, yet lacking a response, she froze completely; hands pulled to her sides. Hushed whispers permeated the awkward silence.

William facepalmed.

Khalis panicked. What was she supposed to say? What made her think she could do _this?_ She was just a _librarian_ , not an orator! How are these terrans able to intimidate her to this extent?!

She was jolted from her thoughts, having felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Val'idin gently guided her behind him, then spoke calmly. "The Xel'naga known as Amon has psionically dominated the protoss communal link, which is maintained through our nerve cords. He held out William's cord. "With a few exceptions, most Daelaam protoss are bound to him unless their cords are severed. Despite our efforts, we couldn't save most of our people. Virtually the entirety of our fleet has gone on a rampage."

Having calculated the threat of the Golden Armada, the terrans started a new wave of murmurs upon this revelation. Valerian's voice was barely heard over the droning. "What is Amon's goal?"

The talking stopped to hear the dark templar's answer. His face darkened. "Amon wants to use our Golden Armada to purge all life; he will show no mercy in his inevitable attack."

Panic erupted. Nearly every terran was noisily lamenting the sheer difficulty of trying to repulse an unrestrained protoss invasion.

"Those alien bastards will slaughter every last one of us." drawled Davis.

"General, now's not the time..." hushed Valerian.

"The General has a point, sir." said Horner. "We already have trouble trying to stop Moebius raids with our weakened fleets. If the Golden Armada starts glassing our worlds, I don't think we can halt their advance."

Valerian pinched his noise, leaning his elbow on his chair's arm rest. "To think... the protoss could have eliminated us whenever they wanted." He looked around the panicked officers and scientists debating among themselves. He pulled up his mic. "Everyone!" Still talking. "Order... _Order..._ Tch- SILENCE."

Khalis jumped at the sudden forcefulness from the polite Emperor. The chatter stopped, and Valerian was allowed to continue. "We will adjourn this meeting and arrange another to properly discuss the 'Golden Armada threat'. For now, go alert your stations and the rest of the Dominion garrisons about the impending threat. We must prepare for the possibility of total war. You're all dismissed."

The officers wasted no time getting up and filing out of the meeting office. William deactivated his projector and waited patiently with the hard drive in his hand. Khalis and Val'idin stood idly as the Terrans discussed.

"Thank you for taking over for me, Val'idin." said Khalis.

"I suppose you're welcome," he replied. "You're not used to presentation?"

"No," she admitted. "I never had to deal with so many people, that... and it felt so strange being among so many minds I cannot share."

"I believe I understand, you're afraid because you were alone?"

That answer seemed so obvious, and it chilled her. "Perhaps..." she sought to change the subject. "How long will they continue talking?"

Valerian, Horner, and Davis had remained, currently standing and debating intensely.

"General Davis," said Horner. "Mass conscription is understandable, but there's no justification for resocializing people into soldiers."

"Don't be naive, boy." retorted Davis. "This ain't the time for wide-eyed idealism. We are at war! A war that calls for using every means at hand if we are to survive! We've used it before, what's so different about this time?"

"We promised a better tomorrow for the Dominion," Horner's voice turned to yelling "If we just turned our backs on our promis-"

"Admiral, that will be enough," said Valerian. "General, I appreciate your concern in fighting this conflict, but we'll save this for another meeting with the staff."

"This is foolish, son." said Davis. "You are our emperor, you're supposed to make the right decisions like your father did, not wait while other men cry among themselves."

"Leave Junior alone, General." Khalis followed the three Terran's gaze. She'd seen him from images! The Hero James Raynor! He'd made himself known from his dark spot under the doorway, a lit cigar in his mouth.

Horner drew himself at attention and smiled, welcoming the distraction. "Hello, sir. You've finished talking to Tosh?"

"Yeah." answered Raynor. "The man's been having headaches, asked us to lock'm in the brig, _Hyperion_ only. He thinks that whatever's affecting him's also turned some of the spectres crazy. It's not the usual voodoo mumbo-jumbo, it's somethin' more sinister."

"We're just finished talking about sinister news, Commander," said Valerian. "How long were you here?"

"I've been here since the start, thought I'd stay away from the suits." He pulled down his cigar. "So now the prophecies are startin' to come true."

"I care little for whatever your alien friends have shared with you." said Davis. "It is our imperative to prepare for a possible invasion, no matter what circumstances we must utilize."

"If your imperative's to brainwash more people into mindless drones of the Dominion, then I'd be damned if yet another revolution catches fire during an alien crisis. You know how it rolls in these parts."

"Any revolutionaries causing trouble during a time of crisis can be branded traitors," pointed Davis. Allowing no chance for another retort, she vacated the room.

"She's not known for her affection, isn't she?" said Horner will a frown.

Valerian shrugged. "She's a seasoned leader and a worthy successor to Warfield. She helped build the Dominion and was always loyal to my family."

"Right..." hummed Raynor. He turned his attention to the protoss as Valerian and Horner privately conversed.

Khalis observed and judged as the hero approached them. She was short, but he was shorter; that was to be expected. His face seemed grizzled and prematurely aged judging by her knowledge of his age, but healthy. He seemed average by terran standards, but knowledge of his deeds was enough to fuel her adoration.

"En Taro Tassadar, James Raynor." she bowed. "It is an honor to meet you in the flesh."

"En Taro Tassadar. To what do I owe you folks the pleasure?"

Owe what pleasure? What? Khalis pulled from her bow, confused. Was that a terran saying? Was it literal or metaphorical?

Fortunately, Val'idin spoke, "We're hoping to catch a ride back to Shakuras and regroup with Artanis."

"Artanis' boys? No problem. Let's see if we can get you folks home." He turned back to Valerian. "Hey Junior, do you have a spare dropship they can use?"

"Ah, I was just getting to that." Valerian blustered. "I apologize, you two. Things are just so finicky these days..." He walked up to William, who had a look of impatience plastered on his face.

" _Finally_." he held out the hard drive to Valerian. "I've been standing here forever."

"I thank you for your patience," said Valerian. "You will receive your credit transfer soon, but I do have another favor to ask of you."

William growled and facepalmed, and huffed. "What do you ask of me, Emperor?"

"Well," interrupted Raynor. "Matt and I'll go get the Raiders prepped up for battle. All this peace's probably made them lazy. We can't have that, right Matt?"

"No, Sir." he jested. "Let's go whip them back into shape."

"Haha. Like old times man" The two men walked out as Valerian explained his request.

"This involves your new protoss friends. I was going to ask you to make a trip to Haven, but since that's on the way to Shakuras, you might as well bring them along. Perhaps they can help."

A ride back home? Finally! "What do you have in mind for us?" asked Khalis.

Valerian briefed. "I need you three to meet with the scientist, Ariel Hanson. She's offered to share a reliable solution to the Zerg infestation, some sort of cure, in return for military and development aid, I need you two to validate the authenticity of such a solution."

"There's no such thing as a cure to Zerg infestation, the only solution is fire."

"That's may be so. I can't afford to divert precious war resources to Hanson unless it's worthwhile. So it's important we ensure Hanson's product is real, if it is, our people will no longer be vulnerable to the Zerg Virus."

"Don't you have survey teams to investigate Hanson's 'cure'?" asked Val'idin.

"All my intel-teams are busy trying to track Mobius' fleets, and this matter is relatively low priority. It's the perfect excuse to send you three. After the product is verified, William will be free to take you home. What say you, William?"

William held out an open palm gesture, "No errand boy if no equivalent exchange."

"If you discount doing a good deed for everyone, I'll pay you." answered Valerian.

The albino protoss snapped his fingers, "Done" He turned to Khalis and Val'idin, arms crossed. "Looks like I'm stuck with you guys, again."

Khalis would be annoyed by his attitude, but for the life of her, she was just glad they were one step closer to going home

* * *

The three protoss left the palace doorway leading to its outdoor landing zone.

"So," said Khalis as they strolled out. "All we have to do is investigate this 'cure' to the zerg infestation, and we can go home to Shakuras?"

William gave a gruff reply, "Yes. Check cure. Get out."

"I seriously doubt such a cure exists." she added.

"Well," said Val'idin. "The emperor requested us to check its authenticity. Whether or not the cure is viable, we will still get our ride."

They paused as a blue figure shimmered into view. Nova stood without her rifle; arms crossed.

"Isn't this just swell?" exclaimed Nova. She flipped her hair and added in mock exasperation. "Now I'll have my hands full fighting the protoss. Can't a girl get a break around here?"

"Don't underestimate the threat of the Golden Armada." cautioned Khalis.

"I'm not," retorted the ghost. "It's just nice to finally fight something other than terrorists. Anyway," she gestured to her dropship they rode earlier. "I'll give you a ride back."

"No need." said William. On cue, his dropship flew into the scene and landed next to Nova's ship.

"Fine. Have fun errand boy." She cloaked away, cutting off William's retort. He growled and pocketed his hands, pacing towards his ship as Khalis and Val'idin followed.

The ramp extended, and Nguyen waved in greeting. "William messaged me to come over as soon as the hired mechanic fixed the engine. We're set to go."

"Straight to Haven?" eagerly asked Khalis.

The doctor nodded excitedly as the three entered the passenger bay. "Yes! Then to your homeworld. I've always wanted to explore the spatial frontier. Let's go, William!"

"Acknowledged, Lexi." Moving towards the cockpit, he passed a sitting Kaldalis, once more wearing what's left of his zealot armor, who held his hand up in greeting to the young ones.

"En Taro Tassadar. I trust that your meeting proceeded satisfactorily?"

"The terrans are warned of the rampant Golden Armada," answered Val'idin. "We managed to secure a ride to Shakuras, after visiting Haven first."

"Yes, the doctor was kind enough to inform me."

"Are you well, Kaldalis?" asked a concerned Khalis.

Kaldalis' scarred face offered a confident look from his single blue eye. "I still feel weariness edging within my body, but my strength has returned, and more importantly, my spirit remains indomitable. Once we return, whether in battle-armor or the confines of a walker, I will continue to serve the Templar."

His words of confidence were uplifting. Khalis knew once more, with the bravery of the Templar, they can survive this dark time.

* * *

They were out of Korhal's orbit, facing the vast expanse of space. William sat in the cockpit prepping the systems.

"Adjutant," he said. "Initiate warp to Haven."

 _"Destination: Haven. Confirmed."_

Nguyen stood to the side of the pilot's seat, her smile beaming at the unknown. "Welp, my alien friend. Looks like we're on another journey again."

"Yes, Lexi..." he voiced wistfully. "Let us start another adventure."


	6. Chapter 6: Homefront Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Starcraft characters and setting are owned by Blizzard Entertainment. OCs belong to me

 **A/N:** The story will begin on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge on its own soon from time to time to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm during the Protoss campaign.

Thanks to Howling Din for proofreading. Enjoy your reading experience and please leave a review for improvements, comments, and criticism.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: "Homefront" Part 1**

* * *

 **-Shakuras, Talematros City-**

Fires of blue and red raged over the urban lights. Sirens wailed. The Nerazim city was rife with chaos.

On the streets leading to the Citadel, droves of Nerazim civilians fled from mobs of berserk Khalai brandishing common tools as instruments of carnage. The mass gangs mobbed panicked stragglers on the streets, violently maiming and beating them to the ground. Windows and doors smashed open. Apartment complexes trapping hapless victims in the upper levels. There was no cohesion or mercy from the mass riot, which easily killed thousands of those shocked and unprepared.

Retaliation swiftly followed. Many civilians with combat experience defended themselves, forced into killing several Khalai in the manic confusion. It virtually devolved into violent battles on the streets of Talematros. Combatants slashing and mauling - a flashback to the Aeon of Strife as the two protoss sects slaughtered the other.

Eventually the force of the unrestrained Khalai rampage became too overwhelming, shattering the resolve of the beleaguered defenders and prefects. They fled towards the Citadel.

To the civilians' collective relief, they managed to reach the safety of the Shakuras' garrison army. A legion of centurions in 6 rows, each with 50 warriors to span the full width of the centralized avenue, folded their formation, allowing the riot victims to bypass.

Leading from the behind the legion was the Matriarch Vorazun, flanked by prelates leading the legion. She spoke as the centurion reformed their ranks. "Legion of the Shadow Guard. We must hold the line here and end this madness swiftly. Ready yourselves!"

Unearthly howls echoed through the spiraling buildings of Talemetros. Pooling in from arteries of streets was the Khalai mob as they surged down the wide vein of the avenue. Some had managed to procure or steal psi-blades to supplement their weaponry, and were backed by red-lit sentries and other reprogrammed civilian robots. They charged the centurion line.

The flood was blocked by a wall of force-field domes cast by the sentries the Shadow Guard still control. The rioters uselessly beat away at the constructs designed to withstand and obstruct anything less than a sufficiently powerful ground offensive. They resorted to lobbing metal objects and IEDs over the wall which glanced harmlessly off the clustered centurion shields.

"Perfect," said Vorazun, satisfied with the wall-off. "Get the Dark Templar in posi-"

"Incoming!" A prelate pointed to the sky. Hurtling full speed towards their formation was a commandeered shuttle. Diving at a low angle, the ship's bow shattered the force-field wall on impact and skidded towards the legion. A collective gasp of panic echoed across the formation as the giant metal object barreled towards them.

Vorazun and the prelates blinked ahead of the formation and lashed out with their telekinesis pushing against the momentum of the shuttle. The metal object groaned and bent under the countering kinetic force, and barely slowed to a halt several feet from the Nerazim elite.

With the force-field wall broken and the Shadow Guard sentries still on cooldown, the Khalai and robot horde surged forth.

"Raise shields!" At a prelate's command, the front rank flickered with the conscious mustering of plasma defenses, and each warrior was spaced out to provide ample room for their shields in the closed formation. "Brace for impact!"

Hundreds of Khalai closed the gap, screaming bloody murder. The first assailant leaped forth and slammed down a metal bar, pinging loudly against a strong, solid plasma shield. It heralded countless weapons and the full weight of the mob that crashed against the centurion shield wall as the melee ensued.

Fully protected, the centurions were free to slash away at the mob's weapons, aiming to disarm the crowd amidst flailing arms. Despite countermeasures, the sheer ferocity of the unrelenting attack, supported by sentry disruption beams, were slowly draining the warriors' shield batteries.

The scene was loud, yet the telepathic command of a prelate sounded clearly. _"Cycle Rank!"_

The combating centurions unleashed bursts of psionic energy that stunned the crowd upfront, then dashed towards the formation's rear - phasing through their comrades. A fresh set of warriors stepped forth from the second rank and resumed the fighting.

The legion was slowly grinding down the mob's assault, but not fast enough - this had to end now.

Vorazun pulled out a hand-held khaydarin communicator, and spoke to a holoprojected prelate. "How are the other districts holding?"

 _"There is still heavy fighting in all districts leading to the Citadel, but the Legion succeeded in holding and securing 4 and 6."_

"Can you divert the colossi from 4 and 6 to district 5? It seems most of the Khalai have congregated to this location."

 _"The main avenue? It will be done, Matriarch"_

The mob ceased attacking and fell back as red sentries floated in position, firing streams of disruption beams against the centurion formation.

A prelate shouted telepathically. _"Advance!"_

With a sudden burst of speed, the legion charged and overtook the sentries before the mob could react and cover. With their ranged support disabled, the Khalai started another melee, halting the legion's advance.

Two pairs of electric beams strafed the crowd at an angle; stunning and disabling those struck with pulsing sparks of energy. A pair of colossi, smaller than the standard military model, strode around the corner. The war machines towered over the legion, slicing the crowd masses. With the weight of the attack torn apart, the mob fled, leaving their stunned numbers twitching on the ground.

"Break Ranks! Charge!"

The legion dashed to catch the routed enemy, with some warriors stopping to amputate the downed Khalai's nerve cords. As the Khalai ran scattered down the streets, dozens of Dark Templar took advantage, leaping from buildings. Some caught runners with drop-takedowns whilst others touched ground and joined the centurions in tackling the stragglers.

Soon, most of the mob was arrested and severed from the Khala, with the rest managing to escape amidst the chaos. The confused and shaken civilians were ushered to the citadel whilst Nerazim ships flew above to other hot-zones across the planet.

The defense of Talemetros was successful, but so much damage was inflicted by the sheer chaos and brutality of the sudden uprising. Fortunately, the connection between the erratic behavior and nerve-cords was spotted early and few lives were lost on both sides when riot-control started..

She contacted the prelates. "How fares our hold in the city?"

 _"All our perimeter defenses have held steadfast, the Khalai that escaped arrest left the residential districts."_

"Are our oracles and scouts in pursuit?"

 _"Yes Matriarch. They report massive hostile movements congregating to the Xel'naga Temple and the old Warpgate to Aiur. The garrisons in both locations will fall shortly."_

The Xel'naga temple was worrisome enough, but why the Warpgate? Vorazun already drew possible conclusions and felt dread. "Are you certain they mean to take the one leading to Aiur?"

 _"We are certain, Matriarch."_

"Without contact from Artanis, we are unsure as to what happened on Aiur. They must be intending to unleash the Zerg on Shakuras, just as it happened years ago."

 _"We will do our best to stop their plans."_

"You'd best. En Taro Adun." The Matriarch ended communications, standing among the regrouping legion. She sighed wearily and turned to board a nearby landed shuttle.

* * *

 **-Warpspace, Dropship "Phantom"-**

"Breath. Focus. Find symmetry in your thoughts and emotions."

Heeding Kaldalis' instructions, Khalis leveled her mind. Sitting cross-legged in front of the couch where the zealot sat, Khalis remained silent, trying to meditate. Her eyes wandered around her surroundings.

Val'idin was cleaning his Zer'atai armor, fussing over the deep slash on the torso where the platinum metal melted apart. William and Nguyen sat on opposing sides of a square table, the former amiably chatting with the latter as she ate an unknown plant-based soup. Kaldalis...

"Do not get sidetracked." scolded his gravelly voice.

She flinched and closed her eyes, then caged her hands together to conjure a blue focus orb. It was minuscule, struggling to gain size as sparks flew wildly within her fingers. Her shoulders shuddered. She scowled, sensing the orb losing its volume.

"That will be enough." spoke Kaldalis. "You have yet to recover."

But that shouldn't be enough, she still had more power at her disposal! She pooled in the rest of her reservoir in an attempt to constitute the focus orb. It grew larger than her fist, then kept growing, threatening to escape the confines of her fingers. The frequency of electric sparks intensified. Sparks jolted further from the orb and danced along her arms.

"Khalis, _stop!_ "

The surrounding room grew dark blue as the ambient lights short-circuited and only the high templar shined brightly. Khalis could no longer fully contain the energies squeezed together in one focal point, but she kept trying. The sphere stretched and wobbled as it continuously shrank and grew, slowly collapsing into a flower of lightning.

The zealot lunged from his sitting position, startling Khalis into dropping the orb. Artificial gravity had no time to pull the fuzzy ball of sparks to the wiring underneath the floor as Kaldalis clapped his hands over the orb, snuffing out its light, and dispersed the energies to the void around them.

Khalis looked around to note the others' reactions. Val'idin shook his head. William was holding his revolver and scowling at her. Nguyen just stared shocked, forgetting to swallow a mouthful of soup.

"I didn't agree to this assignment so you can blow up the ship, with _us_ in it!" hissed the red-eyed protoss.

The doctor swallowed her soup. "Relax, Willie." assured Nguyen. "Looks like Kal has everything under control."

Her friend just grumbled and rubbed coffee extract onto his neck, she chuckled and resumed eating.

Khalis hung her head low, rubbing at the terrazine clamp behind her neck. "Forgive me, Kaldalis. I wasn't strong enough."

"You weren't patience enough." he responded. "Do not force yourself beyond what you can handle. In matters like this, one's impulsiveness can be the undoing of others. You must understand that."

He took to napping on the couch, leaving Khalis huffing as she sauntered to the doctor's side of the table.

"Are you certain your remedy will prove effective?" she inquired.

"Uh. To be honest, I'm not sure." admitted Nguyen. "I just know that controlled terrazine dosages stimulate brain activity and restore cognitive functions. Attempting to fix your case is a first time attempt."

Khalis sighed, leaning onto the small table in frustration. William passively watched, prompting the doctor to take initiative. "Don't worry, I'm sure your people have seen this before and can fix it. Let's talk to distract yourself."

The high templar didn't know how to proceed, so Nguyen continued. "Well, you know I'm a doctor, a neuropsychologist maybe. What about you? What did you do for a living?"

"Well," began Khalis' response. "I was training to control the Khala and maybe become a preserver, but most of the time I was a librarian working for the Templar archives."

"Interesting," said Nguyen, intrigued. "How long have you done that?"

"213 solar cycles, once I reached 100 as a youngling."

Nguyen choked and swallowed her soup. "You've been a librarian for 200 years?! Wait, are protoss years the same as terran years?"

"A protoss 'solar cycle' is roughly the same length as a terran 'year'," uttered William.

The doctor stared wide-eyed at Khalis. "How can you stand being a librarian for 200 years?"

"I am only 319 cycles."

"Did the math," interjected William to a confused Nguyen. "10 years for a protoss equates to one year for a terran."

"So," continued Khalis. "I am still young for my race. Of course I would still be a librarian."

"No... but." said Nguyen. "You literally just do the same thing for all those years?"

"I do not see how that concerns you. How long have you been a scientist?"

"5 years till now, since I graduated at 22."

It was Khalis' turn to gawk. "You are only 27 cycles? That is equivalent to a newborn infant!"

"It's because these insects have the life-span of roughly 60 to 100 years." answered William with unnecessary harshness. "Depends on their health."

"Yep," said Nguyen. "So we try to do as much as we can in that short life. Me? I want to explore the Koprulu sector before I kick the bucket."

"If we don't trash this ship first, then I promise we'll do that, Lexi." William frowned. "This conversation is getting uncomfortable." He stood and stomped to the cockpit.

"What troubles him?" asked the young female protoss.

The young woman sighed, finger brushing her black hair. "I know what's eating at him. He's afraid; doesn't know what to he'll do in like around 60 years or so. You know?"

Khalis raised her brows in silent understanding, suddenly feeling pity for the cantankerous albino. The ship's adjutant then descended from the ceiling, twitching with residual blue sparks. "W-We have arriv-arriv-arriv- reached Haven system. Prepare for landi-landi-landi-docking on the surface."

 _"Thank you, Adjutant."_ said William from a speaker. _"And run a self-diagnostic."_ The AI retreated upstairs just as the ship exited warpspace, with the planet Haven in view.

 _"Haven. If an Alderaan ever existed, this planet would be its real-life equivalent."_

"What is this 'Alderaan'?" asked Khalis.

 _"Something you wouldn't know about."_

Khalis gazed at the planet's beauty. It had green land with blue oceans, just like Aiur, but with snowy mountains dotting the landscape. Already it portrayed its namesake as a lush planet teeming with life.

* * *

The Phantom flew under white clouds and over tall, endless conifer forests segmented by multitudes of rivers flowing from snow-capped mountains in the distance. There was no customs patrol guarding the atmosphere, allowing the ship freedom to fly over the landscape. Small terran towns sat on forest clearings near rivers. Carved over the forest terrain were large swaths of farm fields, worked by multitudes of mechanical combines and machines escorted by farmhand personnel. The ship followed the winding asphalt roads connecting the farm towns and leading towards Haven's capital, Fjellhavn.

Fjellhavn was the largest city on Haven with a population of roughly 3000. The metal structures of the city, averaging two stories, were constructed on the sloped side of a large mountain and extended daringly up a steep cliff-side, thanks to the ingenuity of terran architecture. A large government hall was built into the base of the cliff-side. A large, wide starport bay was carved into the rocks over the hall alongside other docking bays in other tertiary cliff-faces. Air traffic flowed from the mouth of the cliff hangar bays and over the city, as its outskirt was protected by smaller mountains and cliffs, a natural protection against ground assault and provides some cover from air attack, as one can only see the city over the mountains when flying above. The only way in and out of the city was through narrow, guarded ravines or the dozens of ships flying over the rocky terrain. There was a stark contrast between the surrounding warm pine forests and the snowy grasses covering the gravelly rocks.

Thanks to the influx of immigrants from refugees and prospective colonists, Haven had enough population to constitute the need for a higher government. Intellectuals and political activists from the recently busted New Folsom came together to create the Haven Republic, bound by a constitution, to contrast the witnessed shortcomings of the Dominion monarchy.

What literally stood out the most in Fjellhavn was its automated defenses. Missile turrets. Hundreds of missile turrets. Built between city buildings. Built on the side of the starport cliff. Built on both sides of the defensive mountains. Khalis mouthlessly gaped at the sheer number of anti-air defense, could these turrets possess the firepower to repel anything short of a protoss fleet?

They flew undisturbed to one of the cliff hangar bays, the interior of the mouth illuminated by ceiling lights, and landed on a metallic parking floor. Afterwards, the party descended the ship's ramp.

The hangar was bustling with activity, with farmers and laborers hauling crates of crops and minerals between ships and descending to the lower levels on elevators. Civilians and white-armored marines idly chatted, and were quick to notice the four protoss standing tall next to an unfamiliar ship.

Almost immediately, everyone had a gun pointed, from a farmer's handgun to the marine's C-14 Impaler Gauss Rifle. Raucous shouting echoed across the rock and metal walls.

"What-What the hell?!" screamed Willaim. Nguyen yelped as the protoss dragged her close to his stomach and forced up a red plasma shield, holding the terran within one arm and slinging out his revolver in another.

Khalis and Kaldalis reacted to the hostile display and powered their weapons. "Why are they angry!?" asked the former.

"Selendis..." uttered Kaldalis.

Val'idin just stood ahead of his squad and threw his hands up. "Hold! Don't shoot! We come in peace!" He looked over his shoulder. _"Lower your weapons!"_ he hissed.

The two Khalai protoss, trusting the dark templar, deactivated their arms. William, having holstered his gun, maintained his red shielding and sent death glares as Nguyen anxiously held her breath.

The rest of the terrans seemed placated and lowered their weapons. A marine addressed behind his orange visor. "What business do the protoss have on Haven?"

"Actually, we were sent on behalf of the Dominion," answered Val'idin honestly.

A cacophony of guns being drawn resounded for the second time, as every muzzle stared them down. Val'idin groaned.

* * *

Khalis easily decided she hated being lead and herded like livestock. Their group was surrounded by a dozen white marines, and unlike those from the Augustgrad palace, these terrans had no subtlety in showing their mutual distrust towards the protoss. Her shoulders ached from their bulky forms shoving her down the elevator and through the hallways inside the cliff. Her comrades fared no better, except for the terran-washed William protected by Nguyen, who actively discouraged the marines from manhandling her partner.

She heard loud chattering from the marines. "Where should we take them for interrogation?"

"I dunno, we never expected the protoss to show up."

"Let's just take them to the council. They'll know what to do with'em."

They entered a large, spacious hall roughly four-stories tall, Khalis assumed this must be the main government hall judging by the multitudes of glass windows and a two-story reinforced door built on the other side of the room. Admittedly, the terrans must have placed great emphasis on antiquated architecture and beauty familiar to the protoss. The metalwork was covered and decorated with dark brown wood floors, walls, and ceiling; alongside metal pillars wrapped with lacquered wood, all brightened by bright floor and ceiling lighting. Potted and boxed plants decorated the entirety of the room and the three balconies wrapping the upper stories. In the center of the room was a raised platform with wooden tables and chairs, perhaps arranged for a conference meeting.

Two carved-wooden statues stood tall in the room. Khalis recognized one as a carving of friend James Raynor in a proud, arms-crossed pose. The other was a terran woman standing straight with a lab-coat and holding a pen-board.

"That's the Ariel Hanson we're looking for." pointed the doctor. The protoss noted their objective's physical appearance.

Several well-dressed officials were busy discussing among themselves and working on rustic terran computers that looked out-of-place with the hall's elegant aesthetics.

However, most had formed a circle around someone playing what Nguyen pointed out to be a piano. The instrument was large and alien, but the articulating flow of pings and resonating chords through a fast tempo were appealing to Khalis. To think the terrans actually create and enjoy art and culture? The marines had them wait until the performance ended, and the pianist stood to a round of applause.

Spotting their group, he crooned. "Well, well. What do we have here? Stand down, men. I'd like to chat with these fellows."

"Of course, Magistrate," the armored soldiers left as the audience dispersed to see miscellaneous tasks. Khalis watched the pianist approach.

He was spindly, taller than most terrans. His bony face held a carefree smile alongside sunken dark eyes, wrinkles beyond his age, and neck-length black, curly hair, and his seemingly thin frame was covered in an antiquated officer uniform. He took a swig from his bottle of beer and held out a hand in greeting with a smile.

"Austin Nathaniel. And you are?"

Khalis rushed past Val'idin and showed her newfound mastery of terran customs by taking Nathaniel's hand, shaking it firmly. "I am Khalis of the Daelaam. You seem fairly cordial, for a terran."

The dark templar gave her an incredulous expression for her choice of words. Nathaniel just laughed. "Blunt, aren't we? I'm personally fond of the straightforward type, even from a protoss. And you chose a fine lovely young lady as a companion?" He took Nguyen's hand and kissed it.

The smell of beer was mildly offsetting, but the doctor giggled. "Wow, such a gentleman."

William snorted.

"Anyway, to the point." said Nguyen. "Do you know where we can find Dr. Ariel Hanson?"

"I do know where we can find the Doctor," answered Nathaniel. "What for?"

"We're performing a favor for the Dominion," responded Val'idin. Nathaniel's smile vanished, and his sunken eyes bore into the nervous dark templar.

"Dominion business?" he said. "I suppose we can't ignore that. You flew here, right? I'll join you boys and show the way."

* * *

With the Phantom parked in a nearby forest clearing, Nathaniel led the main party to a research facility several miles from Fjellhavn. It was a modest structure that served as a gate for the visually endless chain-link fencing cutting through the forest trees and patrolled by white-armored marines.

After greetings from armed guards and wary scientists, the group traversed the hallways behind Nathaniel.

"Austin Nathaniel," spoke Kaldalis, genuinely curious. "Is it true the doctor Hanson managed to cure the infestation?"

Nathaniel gave a forced chuckle and a chill response. "Oh she fixed the infestation alright. I guess you could say that."

They entered a decently spaced lab-room. It mostly contained botanical specimens, plants of numerous species, which were attended by several white-coated scientists and a few farmers. No one broke and panicked from the protoss thanks to Nathaniel waving and greeting them as if everything was normal.

In one segment of the room, separated by a glass wall, the subject changed from plants to photographs of cells, jars of wildly mutated organic matter, and microscopes, one of which was used by a female scientist.

"Hey! What's up, Doc?" called out Nathaniel.

The doctor in question pulled her eyes from the microscope and lowered her sanitation mask with gloved hands. She stared incredulous and nervous at the unusual band of aliens. "Uh, hello Nathan." Her voice rose, betraying panic and fear. "Why are the protoss here?"

He answered. "Oh, I actually don't know why they're here. They just wanted to see you." He moved to the side and waved to Hanson. "She's all yours." Then walked away.

"Nathan! You can't just bring the protoss here! I mean-," Hanson faced the party. "What do you want?"

Val'idin tried to calm her agitation. "Ease yourself, Dr. Hanson. We're here to investigate your cure to the Zerg infestation."

It only made Hanson more antsy. "What? No! This is a private affair. What do the protoss need to know about our research?!"

"Oh no! Relax. We're not actually here by the Daelaam's orders. We've been sent by-" he bit back his words. "-'another party'."

The doctor heaved a sigh of relief, then went flat. "Oh, you mean the Dominion sent you?"

Val'idin awkwardly replied, "Yes... the Dominion sent us, to validate the authenticity of your cure in exchange for development."

Hanson pushed in her glasses. "Well, I'm glad you're not sent by the protoss. I've been trying to get this deal to work with Valerian, but I'm not sure if I can show you right away..."

"What?" Khalis pushed past Kaldalis, infuriated. "You mean we have to _wait_!?"

"No! Not exactly, it's just... it's not something I want to show to you out of all people right away, let me explain..."

* * *

Nguyen approached William as the latter examined a row of bright flowering plants. She tip-toed next to him, and leaned into his view, smirking.

"Enjoying your flowers there, bud?"

He simply nodded. "Korhal doesn't have many flowers... I like looking at flowers."

"I'm glad you like them, tough guy," she backpedaled towards a hall-entrance. "You do that. I'll go find a restroom."

She twirled to walk forward, but then smacked her forehead against a marine blocking the way, and fell onto her rear. She clutched her throbbing forehead after her collision with solid neo-steel.

"Ow..." She looked up at the person she ran into. "I'm so sorr-"

The armor was filthy and covered in viscous, throbbing tumors. Yellow glowing eyeballs eyed her from a cancerous red-face, with tentacles writhing where the man's mouth should be.

She shrieked.

* * *

Khalis whirled back to see a disgusting, monstrous infested marine towering over Nguyen with every intent to slaughter her! Seeing their terran friend in danger, the high templar moved to pull her glaive-cannon up and dash forward.

She would have done that and call out to distract the monster, until she heard a crack. A red blur flashed forward before she could react. The moment Khalis turned her attention to the infested, William, with an enraged roar, already blitzed the gap, right in front of the infested-

 _"What the fu-"_

-and landed a flying kick against its torso. With a resonating clang between the armor and his metal shoes, the kinetic impact from his speed was enough to send the heavy marine flying backwards, crashing into some potted plants.

He moved faster than she ever saw _even_ Kaldalis move! Where was that speed when he fought Nova on Korhal?

Growling and shouting expletives, he helped Nguyen onto her feet and retreated with shields active as the science personnel dove for cover. "I-it touched me!" screamed Nguyen, who was rubbing her forehead in cold-sweat.

Kaldalis and Val'idin already rushed ahead of William to confront the threat. "The colony has been infested once again!" cried the older veteran.

The infested marine had a cracked dent in his breastplate, but quickly got back up. Staring murderously at the protoss, he raised his integrated infested gauss-rifle and unleashed lead at the two protoss, who easily held back the fusillade.

"Khalis, now!" called Kaldalis. Khalis obliged, jumping between the two and catapulting a glaive disc, which sliced the marine's arm holding the rifle, severing and disabling it. He howled in pain.

With both psi-blades armed, Kaldalis charged forth to deliver the killing blow. Nearing his target, he brought down his blades.

Then stopped. Hanson had thrown herself right in front of his attack, glasses tilted, arms out and shielding the infested marine. "STOP! Just _stop_ for the love of god!"

Kaldalis lowered his arms, blades still armed, and watched Hanson help the Marine up. "Oh my god. Are you okay, Jeremy?"

" _Eh,"_ gargled the infested marine. _"Beats having my legs blown by a spider mine."_ Tendrils of muscles and skin sprouted from the stump of his severed arm, recovering bits of armor and pulling back the cumbersome rifle into his hold.

The old protoss veteran looked down at the scene, his gravelly voice weary. "What is the meaning of this, doctor? I pray you have an explanation for this defiled one's presence...?"

"I knew you'd react horribly if I showed you the results of my work. I fixed this _man_ with my research."

Khalis stared down at them. "I thought you somehow concocted a miracle cure for the infestation!"

"What? I- no!" Hanson stood, nearly pulling at her hair from the moment's stress. "A 'hard' cure is practically impossible, the changes induced by the virus are too drastic and random to simply reverse. I can't magically remove tumors and rewrite the jumbled mess of altered human DNA."

 _"Sad for us."_

"Not now, Jeremy."

The marine grunted and shambled off. _"I'm going back to help move the plants."_

"Alright," said Val'idin to Hanson. "How did you 'fix' the infestation?"

* * *

"The Zerg hyper-evolutionary virus, I believe, was meant to create disposable cannon-fodder, without care for the host's mental integrity." They were back in Hanson's station, where she showed a hologram, revealing the brain-scan of an infested: a mess of tumors and fungal growth. "They'd only consider preserving the brain and mental faculties to prevent damaging a terran's psionic potential." She pulled up another image, showing the brain scan of a familiar subject.

"Is that," whispered Kaldalis. "The Queen of Blades?" Khalis too recognized the dreadlocks and the feminine face of the former terran.

"Yep. I managed to acquire data from some friends in Umoja when they studied the Queen of Blades under Valerian's watch. Using that and a man named Stetmann's personal research, I isolated a certain zerg cell, a "Type B Cell" that controls the mutations caused by other zerg cells, particularly in the cerebrum."

They continued to patiently listen.

"After countless long nights over a year just to make minor tweaks, I _somehow,_ with great luck, managed to create genetically engineered Zerg cells to counter the infestation and stunt its growth, without mutating itself!" Her voice portrayed happiness at the milestone accomplishment. "Changes to most of the body are still impossible to reverse, but the Type B Cells succeeded in cleansing the brain of up to 99% of zerg pathogens, with the 1% being inconsequential as far as I know."

"This sounds too good to be true," added Nguyen, examining the data. "The tumors and changes in the brain chemistry aren't simple to fix. Were there lasting effects, after curing?"

"Of course," admitted Hanson sadly. "It varies from person to person. Some recovered their original personalities, but are still stunted. Others are still stuck in a repressed animalistic state, but fortunately lost their aggressive drive to attack people... usually. Very few have fully restored cognitive functions. I'm still running tests to make sure."

"But is it really safe to keep the infested terrans alive?" asked Val'idin. "Wouldn't they spread the infestation?"

"Secondly, no. The infestation is spread through parasitic bio-toxins that the infested can't produce. That's why the zerg have dedicated virophages and infestors, and the infested often have residual bio-toxins to spread on contact - I sanitized them all. If it was that simple, the Zerg can infest anything simply by touching them. That means firstly, yes, it _is safe_ to keep them around." she emphasized forcefully. "We don't have to purge our friends and family!"

Kaldalis ruminated on this discovery, solemnly silent. This was news worth sharing to the Templar...

"Wait, you keep referring to multiple infested terrans. Where are you keeping them?" asked Khalis.

Hanson led them to closed window blinds and opened the shades.

Khalis would have puked if she had a digestive tract. Gagging from pure repulsiveness would suffice. There was a whole town of these disgusting creatures, performing tasks such as mining, construction, and other miscellaneous work. At least their structures were decently maintained...

"The Haven Republic's council is too wary and paranoid to allow the infested's return to society," said Hanson. "So we keep them busy here to help stimulate their regressed minds, and they're surprisingly efficient. If I were an economist... durable, adaptable workers requiring little sustenance, no sleep, and immune to the dangers of mining and heavy-duty accidents; oh and forgot to mention the ability to burrow. These people make up most of our mining industry and can rival the SCV corps. I can't let them farm though... no one wants to eat their crops..."

"This is actually very interesting." spoke William.

"No, it is not!" cried Khalis. "We've seen enough. The cure works! Let us call Valerian and go home!"

"Do you think Valerian would be satisfied?"

"I'm sure he would," shrugged William. "I'll report to him now. Be in the ship."

"Well I for one," Nguyen grabbed her fellow scientist's hand and shook it. "Applaud you for your work. I'm actually very impressed."

"Why, thank you." gushed Hanson. "As if I didn't already get enough praise... But anyway I've got to get back to work."

* * *

Khalis was glad to be in the familiar confines of the _Phantom_ , and away from those disgusting infested terrans. If their souls weren't salvageable, she would have wished for their destruction.

They returned to the ship, and didn't have to wait until William left the cockpit. "Valerian is satisfied with the survey results and informed the Haven Republic that a Dominion fleet and its resources will arrive in three standard days."

"Excellent!" enthused Khalis. "Now let's go to Shakuras!"

"We can't yet." countered the red-eyed protoss.

 _'WHY?!'_

"There's a stowaway." He walked up to a closet opened it. Its contents of clothes were released onto the floor, having been disturbed by a dark-brown skinned girl, a young child given her size and high-pitched yelp of surprise as she fell onto the clothes. William grabbed her back by the overalls and lifted the tiny creature to eye-level, casting his death glare. "Who may you be?"

The young girl's golden eyes widened, boring into his red orbs. She then beamed and waved. "Hello, mister!"

William's face dropped, having failed to shock the child. He set her down, allowing her to examine the other protoss.

"Whoooooaaa. You're all tall, and gray, and wrinkly... Not scary like mama and papa said so."

Khalis stared down at the girl, who barely reached her waist, and lacked the fear of protoss she'd witnessed in other terrans. "You're not afraid, youngling?"

"No," the child perked honestly. "I can hear you, you're not scary. I think you're the one who's scared, Khalis."

 _'What did she mean by that? Wait.'_ "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I told you, I heard you." said the girl. "You're very loud for some reason. What's wrong with you?"

"That's enough," said Val'idin. "You should run home to your kin."

"Kin? I don't know what that means." she stared blankly at Val'idin, who felt suddenly violated. "Oh, family? Mama and papa are busy... so I'm bored!"

"D-Did you just read my mind?" exclaimed Val'idin.

They didn't have time to investigate further, as the adjutant descended with an alert. "Warning. Unknown terran forces are attacking the outlying towns. Haven is mobilizing a defensive."

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Nguyen. "Adjutant, who is attacking?"

"Patching to Haven military channel. . . _This is New Jamestown, we are under attack! Mobilize the militia! Confirmed Moebius attack! They got battlecruisers and tanks! Gotta evacuate the civilians, we'll meet you at the capital!"_

"So Moebius wreaking havoc," said Khalis. "That means we should vacate posthaste to Shakuras. We have dawdled for too long!"

"No, Khalis," countered Kaldalis. "As Templar, it is our sacred duty to uphold justice and protection to the innocent, _even for the terrans."_

Khalis bit her words, conceding that her elder had the moral high-ground. Val'idin then spoke. "While I agree with Kaldalis' sentiments, I must side with Khalis' urgency to return to Shakuras. We are wounded and disabled, unfit for such a risky battle."

"I for one actually agree with the dark templar," added William. "We're not risking our lives for these strangers."

"But we can't just abandon these people to die," Nguyen urged. "You're all powerful people who can make a difference."

Moral and pragmatic issues aside, this was two against three in favor of Khalis' decision. She rejoiced, finally ready to go ho-

"I change my mind," blurted William. "Lexi is right, I'd like to punish those bastards and give them what they deserve!"

For gods' sake... she felt someone tug her arm. Khalis looked down at the stowaway girl, who faced her with teary eyes.

"Miss? I don't want my home to blow up. Please help us?"

Something stirred in Khalis, triggering memories of when she ran from the swarm and fire, crying as her home burned and cursing for the feelings of helplessness...

"Do not worry, youngling." she said as gentle as can be. "Your home and family will survive. We shall not falter."

Nguyen smiled to William, who left to start the ship. "I shall relish the battle against dangerous game."

Kaldalis nodded with pride. "We will meet the enemy in battle."

Val'idin sighed and resigned himself to more action. "Well, I guess battle is upon us."

The young girl beamed with gratitude.


	7. Chapter 7: Homefront Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Starcraft characters and setting are owned by Blizzard Entertainment. OCs belong to me

 **A/N:** The story will begin on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge on its own soon from time to time to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm during the Protoss campaign.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: "Homefront" Part 2**

* * *

 **-Haven, New Jamestown-**

"Come on! Load the civilians onto the transports! _Hurry!_ " The white-armored marine turned to some SCVs trying to haul caches of minerals, New Jamestown was a mining town next to a mineral field and two vespene geysers. "Leave room for the people first, worry about minerals later! Let's go!"

The town was in a state of rushed panic as people tried to pack their barest possessions and rush to board a _Titanic_ -class Transport ship, parked on a defensive platform for evacuations such as this. Cries of fright and terror chattered as the dark forms of four black battlecruisers descended from the clouds in the distance.

"Alright, is everyone accounted for-" Glass cracked and blood sprayed, and his friend next to him fell dead with a stray bullet in his skull. Instantly the civilians ducked and cowered in fear.

"Contact!"

"Open fire!"

A defensive perimeter of marines, medics, auto-turrets, and sandbags stood between the civilians and the onrushing wave of dark-red, almost black, marines. The Moebius marines charged openly through the dirt streets, and were gunned down in the droves by the Haven militia. Nonetheless, the Moebius infantry rushed with guns blazing. Spiked armor-piercing rounds tore through several hapless civilians, who cried painfully in visceral sprays of blood and ripped flesh. The medics panicked in distress.

"Damn it! Boys get out here! Protect the transport!" The marines set to evacuate and rendezvous at Fjellhavn wasted no time hopping out of the transport and lining up, hoping to shields the civilians from incoming fire. The onrush of the suicidal, but numerically superior Moebius marines threatened to thin out the overwhelmed perimeter defenses. It ended when a gigantic explosion of tungsten smashed into the perimeter defenses, sending sandbags and perforated bodies flying into the air. The passengers screamed as the transport rocked from the shockwave produced by such raw firepower.

The marine gawked. " _Siege tanks!?_ Hell no! TAKE FLIGHT NOW!"

A medic stood under the doorway leading to the transport. "Sir, what about the soldiers?"

One punisher grenade flew past him and smashed into the medic's chest-plate, the concussive blast sent her broken body flying. She painfully wailed and skidded to a stop near the panicked civilians. The marine whirled around and unloaded his magazine into the head of the offending Moebius marauder. Bullets and grenades slammed into the ship hull, tearing away to reach the meat within.

" _LAUNCH!"_

The pilot hurriedly fired the thrusters and took off in the direction of Fjellhavn, barely escaping the siege tank shell impact where the transport was seconds ago. The marines left behind were gunned down to the last man.

* * *

 **-Fjellhavn Government Hall-**

"New Jamestown has fallen, but the evacuation was a modest success. A list of those who didn't make it will be compiled."

Chief Councilman Harald Strommen nodded solemnly, stroking his blonde beard. "Thank you, continue monitoring our channels."

Strommen sighed and leaned into the tactical projector as the Fjellhavn hall buzzed with activity from nervous officials and officers. Haven's military staff was fortunate to include Dominion military leaders once incarcerated in New Folsom, but unfortunately they and the new recruits haven't experienced warfare since Haven's founding until now.

"Contact Dr. Hanson," requested Strommen. Almost immediately, a video-feed was shown on a holoprojector, showing Hanson's laboratory. Several scientists were busy trying to move lab equipment and specimens, and were aided by, to the horror and disgust of many, infested terrans, whom easily helped the evacuation by lifting heavy loads.

It was moments later until Hanson ran into view, clearly disheveled and panting from running about. She pushed in her glasses. " _What do you need, Strommen?"_

"The deal you've made with the Dominion," spoke Strommen succinctly. "Have they complied and how long will it take?"

Hanson answered with a disappointed tone. " _Yes they've complied, but it will take about three days for a Dominion fleet to arrive."_

Strommen let loose another held breath. They likely wouldn't last three days, but at least he knew help was on the way. "Thank you, Dr. Hanson. Good luck on your end."

" _I hope everyone makes it out alive."_ She looked to the side. _"Move those super carrots first. And where's Constance?-"_ The transmission ended.

Strommen composed himself, willing the stress to leave his mind. "Contact the Emperor. See if he's available." After several agonizing seconds, their call received a response, and a video-feed of Emperor Valerian came on display.

 _"Ah. Governor Strommen."_

" _Councilman_ Strommen," corrected the former governor. "I've received word that a Dominion fleet will arrive in three days' time?"

 _"That is correct, Councilman"_ answered Valerian, eager to engage in diplomacy with a fellow leader. _"Fleet logistics will assemble a garrison force of seven battlecruisers and its complementary army, along with military hardware and developme-"_

"There is a Moebius. Fleet. Attacking Haven." said Strommen forcefully. "Four battlecruisers and _its complementary army._ They are ransacking our towns and terrorizing our people."

 _"Moebius is attacking Haven!?"_

"Yes, the same Moebius that took potshots in Dominion territory. Listen son, if you send over your fleet now, you can smash this invasion and arrest or execute whatever's left, I don't care as long as we're both happy."

 _"...that does make sense. Do not fret, Councilman Strommen. I will personally compile a fleet posthaste and send it to relieve Haven."_

"How _long_ will it take?"

" _A few hours, but certainly far less than three days_ _. I'm pulling many strings on my end. Just try to hold for as long as you can."_

"We'll try..." He ended transmissions, and let loose another breath of air, eyeing the tactical map projector in front of him.

A young woman with an equal shade of blonde hair approached the elder from behind, standing to attention in fresh military uniform. "Lieutenant Strommen ready to take charge of the defense! I won't let Moebius destroy our home!"

Strommen looked over his shoulder. "Tana Strommen. Young niece. I admire your bravado and desire to take command, but I'm afraid this isn't your place for now."

Tana frowned, her face betraying shock. "Councilman... why not?"

"I understand you are waiting to put your skills to use as a military leader for Haven, but this is our most dire hour. Therefore I hope you are understanding if I assign command to another more experienced individual."

" _More experienced?_ I served the Dominion in fighting the Zerg! And I was jailed for trying to save my men! There's no one more qualified than me!"

"Perhaps I can fill the role?" interjected a whimsical voice. Tana whirled around to see Nathaniel saunter past her, tossing an empty bottle of beer into a nearby recycling can.

Strommen Sr. smiled. "Yes, Nathaniel will fill the role as our commander in the defense of Haven. I have full confidence he will turn the odds in our favor."

The young woman couldn't hide her utter skepticism and incredulity. "The musician? The _drunk?_ But he's just a magistrate!"

The musician smiled lazily. "You are right. I am _the_ magistrate. Also I'm as drunk as I need to be, but that's besides the point." He graced his hands over the tactical projector as if they were the keys of a piano. "This battlefield is the theater of which I am the composer. But who is my audience, I wonder?"

As if right on cue, a message was received from Moebius and displayed on the holo-projector. An elderly scarred man, with a large mustache, one cybernetic eye, smoking pipe, in Admiral's uniform, addressed them with a bombastic voice.

 _"Attention Haven bumpkins! This is Admiral Gestefield of the Moebius Corps! You will surrender immediately...or...be annihilated!"_ The transmission ended. Expecting more, everyone stared each other in confusion.

"That's it?" inquired Tana. "Wait, didn't he used to be in the Dominion?"

"Gestefield?" repeated Nathaniel. He allowed a wide smile to stretch on his face.

A human adjutant piped up. "Sir! The battlecruisers are heading straight for us!"

Tana nodded. "Everyone's inside the underground bunkers and the enemy is within range of our Longbolt missiles." She popped a fist in glee. "Fire all batteries!"

"No," said Nathaniel smoothly to Tana's dismay. He faced the adjutant. "Only allow turrets 1 to 50 to attack, and to spread their targets randomly."

The adjutant frowned in confusion, but affirmed. "Understood, Sir!"

* * *

Four titanic _Minotaur_ -class battlecruisers, decked in black neo-steel, were rocketing over the pine treetop towards the mountain city in the distance. The large warships' hammerheads plowed through the atmosphere, disturbing the leaves and wildlife below with wind torrents and the thundering of thrusters.

Admiral Gestefield exhaled smoke from his pipe as a bridge member turned from his console. "Admiral! Incoming missiles!"

Small trails of smoke flew from the mountains and snaked towards the battlecruisers. They closed in, revealing themselves as hundreds of Longbolt missiles swarming like piranhas to whales against the flying fortresses. The tiny warheads plunged into the ships' armored hide before detonating in smoke and shrapnel. The battlecruisers were peppered all over with direct hits, yet they continued to push, hull strong and gun batteries barely damaged.

The treetops gave way to an expansive field surrounding the city, on which marines and SCVs were constructing layers of trenches, supplemented by bunkers, auto-turrets, and neo-steel Czech hedgehog emplacements to hopefully deter tank movement. The low flying battlecruisers blotted the sun, prompting the shovel-wielding marines and SCVs to stop and stare up in horror.

Gestefield laughed. "Pathetic anti-air defenses. This'll be a slaughter. Commence bombardment, reach their city!"

Haven's army was already shouting and diving for the trenches and bunkers when fire rained from the sky. Burst laser shots strafed wildly, throwing dirt and singed bodies unfortunately caught by the blast. For those hiding in trenches, much of the lasers' explosive force passed over them into the air, protecting them save for shots directly hitting them in the narrow spaces. Bunkers were exposed targets, easily torn apart after several direct hits and immolating the people within. The army was unable to retaliate and at Moebius' mercy.

* * *

Tana clenched her teeth as she watched their army being torn apart. Why aren't they driving them back?! "They're fucking killing us!" she screamed. She slammed her fist against the tactical map, flickering the holograms. "Fire all the damn missiles!" She faced every man and woman around her, but no one offered a response. She was not the highest authority here.

Nathaniel broke the silence. "We'll wait until they're on top of us." Watching the brutal bombardment, he took a swig from his beer bottle, eliciting a furious growl from Tana.

"What the hell are you doing? Our military is small enough already. We can't just throw away lives like they're tools. We're not the Dominion."

" _No._ " Nathaniel frowned. "We are not the Dominion. However, young Strommen. This is not just warfare, but an orchestrated game, and a good player knows cost-effective trades."

* * *

"Yes..." He was so close. One barrage and the city and its command will be leveled to rubble! The four Moebius battlecruisers flew over the mountain passes and within visual range of the city. Gestefield stared down like a bird-of-prey, and seeing what he saw at that moment, his confident smirk fell with dread. "All ships return to base! Emergency warp us out!"

And officer droned. "We diverted the whole grid to guns and engines. It'll take time to power up the warp drives."

Gestefield's cybernetic eye widened and twitched erratically as every spinning turret swiveled around, pointing their spiky death-spears at the sitting ducks above.

* * *

"Now it is time to crescendo. Bring all our arms to bear!"

"Finally!" said Tana. "You heard him! Turrets 1 to 450 fire at will!"

With the order given, every missile turret unleashed continuous streams of missiles, vastly multiplying the initial attack. The battlecruisers struggled to rotate their giant bodies, but could not escape the swarm of armor-piercing warheads. Small but overwhelmingly numerous explosions covered nearly the entirety of the battlecruisers; each missile chipped away the armor for another to dig deeper. Hull failure became apparent as the ships suffered their own external explosions, sending pieces of metal and parts falling to the rocky ground below.

One battlecruiser snapped its neck, having been drilled and blown apart by the onslaught. It lost its anchoring and crashed into the mountains between the outlying fields and the city. The other three managed to warp away, leaving behind falling black clouds of flaming shrapnel and blown bits.

Now with the skies clear, the marines and SCVs crawled out of cover on wobbly legs, moving quickly to rebuild the fortifications.

Sighs of relief resounded. Nathaniel smiled, and faced Tana. "The defensive army took a beating, but we can recover from the damage. What's more important was taking out at least one battlecruiser and crippling the other three."

Tana eased her tense face, but her displeasure remained. "You baited them. Destroyed around a quarter of their forces."

Harald Strommen chuckled after releasing a sigh of relief. "You can stand to learn stratagem from this man. We were right to trust him."

"I don't believe in cold tactics." she spoke with spite. She recomposed herself and held a firm face to Nathaniel. "What's the plan now?"

He set down his beer bottle. "In the short-term, we'll scavenge the battlecruiser and take any survivors. In the long-term..." The tactical map displayed a square view of the landscape from New Jamestown to Fjellhavn. The level of detail featured the hard glass surface showing a detailed colored representation of the terrain and color-coded representations of the forces at play. A pixel mini-map. He graced his finger across the field. "... we'll have to fight Moebius' ground advance. After that attack, they'll be repairing their battlecruisers or just not risk another offensive. To defeat us, Gestefield will need to capture Fjellhavn with his superior ground army."

"There are many terrain advantages we can exploit. And we've almost finished scrambling the Viking Corps. Can you beat them?"

Nathaniel offered a weak smile. "I can compose an elaborate concert of defense-in-depth and guerrilla warfare. But this is beyond my skill. I'll do my best to delay them until they reach the capital."

"Are you _that_ sure?" ' _Even he can't beat them back?'_ she thought.

"I am certain. We only have to delay them for a few hours until the Dominion cavalry arrives. Stall them until the final stand in the mountains - that is our objective. Fortunately... I've done battles like these before."

"Hrm... I'll go join the defence," said Strommen. "Will any of you join us? We need all our manpower mustered."

"It would be nice to step down as composer and be a musician, but I'm needed here."

"Wait," called Tana. "If I'm not the commander, then I might as well join in and fight!"

"No, Tana." urged Strommen. "Stay here and learn. If we do survive, I need you here in case I fall. Our leadership must persevere for the future of Haven."

 _"Sigh."_

* * *

Gestefield scowled, surveying the construction of his base in New Jamestown as a staging point from within the lead battlecruiser. All three surviving battlecruisers, smoking and heavily scarred, had landed after decimating a large clearing in the forest. He was pissed - most of the resources in this area would be wasted on repairing the capital ships instead of fueling his ground offensive. But he shouldn't have needed a ground offensive! How did the dirt-farmers build so many turrets?! He turned to an overseeing figure behind him, hiding his turmoil. "There will be slight delays, but soon, this world and its dirt-farmers will be under our control."

 _"Excellent, you conquered a small mining town with a sloppy infantry wave attack."_ responded the figure sarcastically. _"On top of that, you failed to scout the capital before charging in._ _It will take more than gloating._ _Your performance will not be satisfactory until you've successfully taken the Haven capital."_

"I had the advantage of numerical superiority, I knew what I was doing." Gestefield grunted and moved to observe Fjellhaven's heavy defenses. He grimaced. "Why are we even here anyway?"

 _"Consider this a test of skill, Admiral, regarding your ability to lead our God's armies. We have many more ships at our disposal, but for now you should see if you can accomplish your objective with the forces given. I am certain that with your_ ability _, you can conquer this dirt-farming society with the army you have now."_

"Well, I'm going to be brutally honest here. Three battlecruisers ain't gonna cut it against those missile turrets."

 _"They will be taken care of shortly. That is why it's imperative you_ do not fail _when the opportunity presents itself."_

Gestefield laughed. "Then that changes everything. I can assure you now, victory will be ours!"

Samir Duran stared down the admiral from his elevated platform in the bridge. _"We shall see."_

* * *

"You know this is incredibly risky?" said William as he piloted the _Phantom_ across the treetops towards where they guessed the militia would congregate. "Anything could happen, and we'll die just for being ballsy."

"I know." responded Lexi. She was encased in a Dominion-issued medic CMC-armor, which she was currently busy adjusting its fit and the delicate surgical auto-laser. The albino protoss did a double-take after realizing she suited-up, stood up to examine the protective armor, noting how her eyes reached his chest thanks to layers of neo-steel.

"Wait, I thought we were just going to drop them off and stay in the ship."

"And sit here while someone else dies? How can I live with that?"

"We owe them nothing. This may not be worth it."

"You can stay if you want. There's nothing wrong with that."

William dipped his head lower, feeling no need to bow to establish equality in body-language. "...you're going to fight with them?"

Brown eyes gazed into red ones. She recognized the tone he used, it was controlled and leveled, unlike the jovial and energetic one he'd use when they're alone and he wanted to jest or simply chat amicably. He wasn't going to challenge or stop her, he simply wanted affirmation. "People are bound to get hurt; one medic can always make a difference."

"I'll join you then."

She smiled, jabbing at his stomach where he flinched: he was ticklish. "So does this mean you get to have all the fun?"

William laughed awkwardly, not feeling the humor he knew she was trying to make. From his experience, he knew her point had merit - Medics were infinitesimally valuable in any dangerous situation. "Just be careful. I mean... of course you're a very intelligent and capable person, with experience, quality armor, a nice shield." he sighed, rubbing his temple, his eye-brows creased. "I think we'll be okay..." this time he leaned in at face-level and placed his palm on her shoulder armor. "...and the best part is that I've gotchu."

"And I'll watch your back too, like always." she smiled, rubbing his skull's crown with gloved fingers to soothe his worry with rhythms.

* * *

"What will be our course of action?" asked Khalis to Val'idin and Kaldalis; now thinking to trust their superior experience. Lexi and William entered the "dorm bay", so they were included in the conversation.

"Before we devise our plan," said Kaldalis, sitting on the couch as the others stood around him. "We must confirm a few questions." He turned to the two that entered the room. "Will you two be joining us in this defense?"

Khalis took a second look at the two, noting how Lexi was inside white terran armor supporting a large shield adorned with a red cross and William was holding an elongated rifle, similar to the terran ghost Nova's weapon, except larger befitting his size.

"I can offer healing to you guys and the other soldiers."

"I have experience hunting and operating within fire-slash-kill zones. Perhaps you firstborn understand the importance of fire support?"

Khalis scoffed while Val'idin clapped his hands together. "Thank the Void you terrans invest in training medics." He faced William. "So you know how to use a gun. I take it you're skilled in stealth and guerrilla tactics?"

"Stealth?...pft. Not anymore. But I do understand that and guerrilla warfare at its finest points."

"That'll do. Kaldalis, perhaps William and I can operate well if the fighting takes to the forest."

Kaldalis stroked his chin. "Indeed," his gravelly voice spoke, thinking. "If William is truly skilled in picking targets as he says, he can work with your stealth to strike them from the forest shade. However, I am concerned as to how Khalis and I will contribute. I must admit I have little knowledge of terran warfare aside from when Friend Raynor fought alongside my judicator comrades against the Overmind." His single blue eye turned. "Dark Templar; Doctor, what say you?"

Indeed, how would they fight? Val'idin looked to Lexi, who shrugged with a face that said 'idk'. "Well, I have no idea what the terrans will do. Given that you and Khalis are shining golden targets with major handicaps, our best option would be to coordinate with each other and the terrans."

Oh no, so they're cooperating with more terrans now? "These terrans lack honor and valor. We can not trust them as stalwart battle compatriots."

"Girl, I'm standing right here..."

"Ignorant firstborn."

"But it's true!"

Val'idin facepalmed, and opted to discuss that topic with Khalis later. "How about telepathic communications?"

Kaldalis nodded, "That would be prudent. I will establish the psychic link." Despite being a zealot, Kaldalis was a venerable protoss, and almost every protoss had at least decent psionic potential. Forging the link would be simple. He closed his eyes. _"Answer to my voice."_

 _"I hail you, Kaldalis",_ responded Val'idin.

 _"Acknowledged,"_ hissed William.

Lexi held her gloved index and middle finger together to the side of her helmet. _"...Am I in the call?"  
_

 _"S'up."_

That left Khalis silent from the link. The high templar rippled with frustration and exertion. Even the _non-psychic terran_ could do what she's struggling to do!

"I still can not connect." growled Khalis.

"Try doing that," suggested William with a blank face, gesturing to Lexi's fingers against her 'temple'. "It helps with pitifully weak terran psionics, creates a psychic dish or loop or I don't know..."

Khalis raised an eyebrow. "...are you taunting me?" She lifted her fingers to demonstrate the futility of such a simple technique. "It is inconceivable the extent terrans misunderstand psion-" Briefly after her clawed fingers touched her temple, her eyes widened. She was instantly aware of the psychic link bridging her to the four others, as if a part of her had reawakened. It wasn't the Khala, no emotions and companion thoughts to soothe her, but it would do. _"...how?"_

 _"It's best not to question."_ said Val'idin as William laughed at her bewildered face.

"That will do for now," said Kaldalis vocally. The presence of the link remained in their minds, ever-present. "How long until we reach the field of battle?"

The adjutant pinged. _"Long range sensors report: Haven's militia army has formed a blockade on the main road leading to Fjellhavn. Moebius forces are moving to break the blockade and attack nearby locations. *BEEP-BEEP* Alert! The nearby town of Riverwood is under attack."_

"Take us there, Adjutant!" commanded Lexi.

The _Phantom_ raced to Riverwood and shortly arrived overhead. It was a logging town situated on a river powering a primitive water-wheel lumber mill, situated in a valley. The town was surrounded on both sides by packs of marines and marauders tearing away at defending militia and sandbags. The dire situation became more apparent: their transport ship was destroyed by a prior attack given the smoking wreckage and corpses lying about.

Flying low, the dropship armed its front auto-turret and strafed over the Moebius line at the North side, gunning down several marines and suppressing the armored marauders. Haven's white armored marines paused momentarily to cheer the stranger ship as it hovered over the town, continuing to fire as its rear passenger doors opened.

"Khassar de Templari!" _With order comes justice._ Kaldalis leaped from the three-story height of the ship, his metal feet solidly stamping the ground. His long enhanced legs just finished bending to disperse the force before he burst forth towards the North perimeter.

 _"My blades will face the enemy there."_

 _"I shall join you, honored one!"_ Khalis eyed the drop's height nervously, unable to levitate for descending. The dark templar simply blinked to ground-level, and turned to watch her hesitation.

"Khalis, let's go!"

"Oh my god..." growled William from behind with a disgusted expression. "It's not that high, grow a damn spine!" Khalis suddenly felt clawed metal boots slam into her spine, throwing her light body off the ship. She screamed as she plummeted to the ground, and would have landed painfully on her back had Val'idin not caught her in his arms.

"You're alright, let us move." the Dark Templar shimmered transparent and ran to the South perimeter as Khalis recovered and raced to join Kaldalis.

William stood at the edge, preparing his HEV rifle. Lexi ran past him and dropped to the ground, her fall absorbed by the power suit and fall-boots designed for such drops. Instantly spotting wounded civilians and marines pulled from the defense, and noting the disturbing lack of medics, she rushed over to her relieved patients.

* * *

Kaldalis nimbly sprinted past the startled white-marines; straight toward's Moebius' guns. Three marauders shielding the front line, like lifeless robots, raised their grenade launches and fired a salvo of concussive grenades rocketing at the approaching zealot. In one swift motion, the warrior leaped high over the grenades with enough momentum to land on a marauder, slashing the armored skull mid-takedown.

"Aw hell no!" The second marauder fired another grenade, which Kaldalis spun low to dodge, causing the projectile to knockdown the third marauder. He closed the gap and sliced into the second marauder's thigh, who dropped to its knee screaming as Kaldalis pulled at both arms from behind. Trained natural protoss strength and psionic muscle enhancements overpowered the terran powered exoskeleton as the marauder's screamed, his arms bent back at an awkward angle.

With the zealot being the closest threat, most of Moebius' marines pointed at Kaldalis as he hid behind his armored meat-shield.

"No man! _I'm on your si-"_ He wailed helplessly as countless rounds embedded themselves into his body.

 _"Khalis, now is your chance!"_

 _"The enemy will fall!"_ Khalis stood at the center of the sandbag line and launched glaive discs as fast as she could. With the enemy focused on Kaldalis and emboldened by the rescuing protoss, Haven's marines stood out of cover and unleashed their fire on the enemy. Bullets and glaive discs mowed down most of the wave, and Kaldalis threw away the perforated remains of the marauder as the last marine was disemboweled by a glaive disc to the ribs.

Meanwhile, the South perimeter was on the verge of collapse, there were too many Moebius soldiers breathing down on the dying defenders. A white marine ran out of ammo, and was about to turn and run when something pushed him down from above? He scanned his visor around, confused.

The first Moebius marine was suddenly bisected. He screamed as his upper body plopped to the ground, his two halves separated by a clean burn cut. Realizing an unknown threat as another marine's visor imploded and melted in fiery sparks, they panicked, halting their reckless march. One by one they were being cut down like wheat to a scythe, their armor almost useless against the unseen attacker. Some fired blindly, grazing the light of a plasma shield.

A loud bang boomed across the valley, preceding the sudden explosive gibbing of a marauder's head. William took advantage of Val'idin's disruptive attack to take potshots and snipe at the exposed, panicked soldiers. A marine raised his rifle and returned fire, but was promptly silenced when the hidden blade chopped his rifle, then his thinner waist. Without any opposition suppressing him, William was free to chuck away a heavy spent shell and fire another shot.

Without any help from the tired Haven militia, the two protoss wiped out the last remnants of the Southern attackers.

With the threats eliminated, the _Phantom_ descended next to the destroyed transport ship, eliciting cheers from soldiers, medics, and farmers as they came out of hiding from the town's barricaded buildings. Khalis gathered with the others as Lexi ushered Riverwoods' people into the spacious dropship.

A marine approached her and addressed, "We didn't expect the protoss to show up, but we sure as hell ain't complaining. Thanks for the assistance."

These terrans are actually thanking her? Not wanting to disrespect their gratitude, Khalis waved her hand up, "No thanks and adulation are necessary. It is the Templar's code to help the innocent."

The marine saluted, then rushed to join the others in the _Phantom._ Khalis followed suit, entering the passenger bay crammed with countless stranger terrans.

"I just finished cleaning the floor..." groaned William as he handed Lexi a medical tong, seeing dirt and blood staining the carpet floor.

"Get over it, Willie." said Lexi. She carefully pulled out a bullet from a marine's leg, then focused her auto-laser over the wound. "You can always clean it later. Adjutant, take us to the battlefield and drop us off."

* * *

Haven's militia had gathered outside the edge of a forest, with the main highway, around two siege tanks wide, winding through the trees. The white marines waited anxiously amidst a field of wheat as Moebius marched towards them, their boots and siege tank treads trampling the crops underfoot. Seeing the approaching heavy-armor divisions, further escorted by the towering forms of armored goliath walkers, Haven's marines and medics retreated into the forest cover.

Gestefield had assessed his plan of approach. Duran promised the missile defenses will go down, but that sounded sketchy. He needed siege tanks to besiege and hopefully break through Fjellhavn's entrenchments without battlecruiser support, but logistical problems needed to be addressed. Without dropships or the battlecruisers, the tanks will have to travel all the way to the capital on land, and the highway was the only feasible option, lest they get bogged down trying to plow through thick trees. Luckily there were no bridges to sabotage and impede the tanks' advance, but his main concern was the militia lurking within the forest darkness. Enemy infantry could harass the tanks and run for cover before any retaliation was given. No, he had to do this thoroughly - spread his forces across the forest and hunt down all and any guerrilla fighter to secure the tanks' path. It would take time to smoke the dirt-farmers out, but he couldn't risk losing his momentum to rebuild his army. He already underestimated them once; he will not make the same mistake twice... they needed to check for potential mines and traps on the highway anyway.

The siege tanks slowed to line up and funnel into the highway. Moebius' marines and marauders trekked the forest undergrowth and the goliaths maneuvered past the large ancient moss-covered pine trees with enough space to comfortably turn; the walkers had no trouble striding over the uneven terrain. They formed a loose wave advancing across the forest, taking free territory to safeguard the tanks' advance. The leafy canopy was thick and cast a dark enough shadow to necessitate the need to utilize the built-in searchlights of power armor and the goliath frame for optimal visibility. With the moss covering the ground, rocks, and trees, and with the sun low in the sky, the air had an almost green glow in the atmosphere.

It only took nearly a minute of searching until the first shots were fired, sending birds and rodents fleeing from the devastation about to unfold. Camouflaged militia, conscripted farmers and civilians wearing nothing more than green or brown jackets, emerged from the rocks, bushes, and trees to strike at the lights of the noisy power armor and walkers. Their weapons were random and no heavier than an antiquated Brood-War era gauss-rifle - they couldn't use standard marine gauss rifles without the strength of power armor. Nonetheless, despite their obsolete and downgraded quality,the automatic weapons barking and firing armor-piercing slugs were enough to stagger and fell the first wave of Moebius' soldiers. With the ambush sprung, the desperate battle for Haven had begun.

Further down the highway beyond the front of the tank line, the _Phantom_ descended onto the spacious asphalt, unloading all Protoss and Terran combatants. Lexi ran out of the ship and activated her helmet-comm. "Adjutant, take the civilians back to the capital and stay there until we summon you."

Running on autopilot, the dropship closed its door and took off with precious cargo inside. Khalis turned to her companions and the Terran marines and medics they had rescued earlier. "Where will we meet the enemy in battle?"

After the roar of the Phantom's engines died out, the party picked out the sounds of gunfire amidst the ambient forest noise, providing the answer. Haven's soldiers were the first ones running into the trees to aid their comrades, with the protoss following behind.

 _"The forests will easily enable William and me to fight at our maximum advantage,"_ said Val'idin telepathically over the sounds of trampled branches and grasses. _"What of the rest of you?"_

 _"We still do not know their full army composition,"_ said Kaldalis. _"Khalis, stay by my side so I may cover you should we lose ground."_

 _"Understood."_ Khalis noted William holding a smaller rifle, just like the one the ghost Nova uses, and it looked puny and weak in his hands. _"William, why not use your other rifle?"_

Khalis heard the red-eyed albino scoff. _"Do you have no idea how the Terrans fight?"_ He quickly explained. _"Unlike you, we don't enjoy the luxuries of advanced energy-efficient and psi-based weaponry. Most our weapons require mass projectiles, and there's only so much we can carry. I can hold the HEV rifle no problem, but not enough ammo to be reliable in this battle. A good friend of mine taught me to conserve my resources in times of scarcity."_

Indeed, Khalis noticed the bandolier of ammo wrapped around the armor under his trenchcoat. She could help but rub it in his smart-ass face. _"Well, how unfortunate for you. Such a liability like 'ammo' can only come from an infantile society."_

 _"Funny coming from a hypocritically primitive culture such as yours... doesn't stop the space monkeys from pub-stomping your 'advanced race' time and time again!"_

 _"For Adun's sake Khalis,"_ yelled Val'idin, annoyed with the comments thrown. _"Don't pick a fight with him. I see the enemy ahead!"_ The dark templar cloaked, yet still transparently visible for his allies, and dashed ahead.

Looking ahead, Khalis could see the militia struggling to stop Moebius' advance. After the shock from the ambush faded, the tables were turned on Haven as the armored marines were difficult to gun down and suppress and could easily fire-back. The marauders were even worse - brood war rifles were horribly inadequate at penetrating their armor. Trees can only protect so much against gauss rounds and marauder grenades, killing some conscripts who couldn't find more cover in time.

A goliath pilot laughed as his cannons sawed through a tree and slaughtered militia behind it. The goliaths were a serious force to be reckoned with, standing tall over the rocks and bushes that were supposed to cover the militia. They couldn't hide from his heightened view and his advanced Ares-class targeting system. Trees and bushes provided no protection against the anti-armor 30mm twin autocannons, and the walker's supposed weakness to close-proximity due to the spread of its twin guns were instantly negated by the chin-strapped machine gun underneath its torso. Any militia attempting to flank him and attack his blind-spots were flushed out by escorting marines. To him, it was little more than a shooting gallery.

He felt a jerk backwards, and the vehicle registered extra weight suddenly imbalancing the walker. Before he could dismiss it as a fallen branch, an unknown force began slicing into the plexi-glass front. "Ey! What gives?!" The glass was ripped from its frame, exposing the pilot as something plunged into his chest like a hot-blade. Eyes popped, he rasped an airless gasp as the walker fell forward, crushing the dying pilot underneath. Val'idin leaped from the falling strider and eviscerated its confused marine escort with shadow fury. The militia peeked from cover and cheered to the transparent alien David who felled Goliath and gave them enough breathing space to counter-attack in greater force. The dark templar paid no heed to their jubilation and rushed towards the next goliath.

 _"Impressive dark templar."_

 _"Thank you, Khalis."_

Kaldalis sprinted forth, trees whizzing past his view as he leaped over some militia crouched behind a log and landed on a marauder, slicing its helmet under his feet. Khalis positioned behind the log and used it as cover to fire glaive discs at the marines in sight. Her actions emboldened the militia beside her to rise from cover and continue fighting. One man addressed her. "What a day. Moebius' being a pain in the ass, then the protoss rescue us. You're all a sight for sore eyes."

The last sentence confused her. "Are you thanking us?"

"Hell yeah." He paused to shoot a marine straight through its visor. "Captain Zack Hai, honored to fight alongside you."

Khalis recognized the value of respect forged through combat, and waved. "Honor to fight alongside you as well. Captain Zack Hai."

He nodded with a smile, then turned his view to see Kaldalis taking on a squad of marines. "Alright boys and girls, lay down suppressive fire for that zealot over there!"

Meanwhile, Lexi soon caught up after the protoss charged ahead. William had left to skirmish elsewhere, leaving her to find and rescue the wounded. She spotted a victim of the previous goliath attack wirthing in pain from perforations and wood shrapnel in her leg. She rushed towards her with shield up to deter small arms fire and dragged the downed militia behind a rock formation. Her visor quickly scanned and relayed information on the wounded area.

"Jesus Christ... multiple puncture wounds and a definitely shattered leg," she said to herself, not wanting to distress the relieved but still pained soldier. "Don't worry, I can still save your leg." Lexi quickly administered a morphine shot and worked to surgically remove foreign objects and setting the leg before she could use the auto-laser.

Her patiently suddenly screamed and pointed to the side. From Lexi's peripheral vision, a Moebius marauder had spotted them behind the rocks. She calmly hushed. "Shh-shh, calm down. You'll make your leg worse."

The soldier could not calm down. Does this crazy medic not see the danger they're in!? The marauder raised an arm to fire a grenade almost point-blank. With a sudden bang, the spot between its eyes was holed by an unseen attacker, and it fell dead. The crying soldier continued whimpering from the fright as Lexi continued her work.

* * *

Gestefield huffed on his pipe, impatiently observing his two freshly assembled factories constructing the war machines within. He then observed his tactical map, his mustache bristling in fury. "The attack is slowing. Why is the attack slowing?!"

"Admiral, we report multiple protoss contacts attacking our forces. They appear to be aiding the Haven army."

"What... that's absurd. The protoss have no reason to even be here!" Their raven had finally exited assembly and arrived at the battle, giving him an aerial view of the battle in the trees. He saw handful of protoss managing to resist his superior army. "Damn absurd!" He slammed his fist against the tactical map, flickering the holograms. "Send in the hellions!"

At that order, the two factories discharged nearly two dozen hellions stored within. The lightly armored buggies zoomed across the farms and roads from New Jamestown towards the battle.

"And... on a side note, why haven't I heard from the SCVs sent to that outlying rich mineral field?!"

"Uh... sir? I scanned their last reported location. They may have ran into a slight problem..." A video-feed was displayed, showing the camera feed from the P.O.V. of an SCV

 _"Aw Heck yes!" cheered an SCV among half a dozen, escorted by marines and a land transport filled with enough minerals and materials to construct a new command center. "Look at all dem rich minerals. It's like a gold mine'n here! Not to mention several construction goods, an abandoned science lab, and the town's abandoned. We don't even have to fig- OH JESUS CHRIST UGLY MOTHERFUCKERS!." The sounds of gunfire were drowned out by the droning and snarls of hundreds of infested terrans unburrowing from the ground right under the expanding party. "They're all over me! HAAAALP!" The infested terrans had climbed over the large SCV frame, and the last image of the footage was a clawed hand disabling the camera, leading to static."_

"First the protoss, then infested terrans? The hell's wrong with this crappin' dirtball!?"

* * *

This was way too easy.

William sniped an offending marauder trying to slow Kaldalis' killing spree with a concussive grenade. Good, the old man can continue shitting on these poor weaklings... didn't he have heart problems? Questions for later. The albino's lack of cover and abundance of loud rifle noises attracted the attention of many marines trying to gun him down. He simply blocked their shots with his shield and, with a loud crack, sprinted across the forest and quickly repositioned himself in a random spot, easily losing the sights of his pursuers. He quickly reloaded and after again sensing his surroundings fired another shot into a unaware marine trying to catch Khalis' position by surprise. It didn't kill it, but its cries of pain alerted Khalis and the others who quickly dispatched it.

 _"Pay attention noob. You're about to be cut-off. I suggest falling back, unless you're the stupid 'stand-and-fight' type."_

 _"He's right Khalis,"_ said Kaldalis, who's posture slouched as exhaustion took its toll. He had been using psionic "valor" to empower his endurance and keep him fighting, and even that was reaching its limit. _"The enemy is still gaining ground, we have to fall back and regroup. You as well, Val'idin."_

 _"Understood. Just let me finish slaying this goliath. Can't let it rampage the terrans any further."_ Val'idin dashed towards his 8th goliath, cloaked from its sensors and its marine escorts. He slid to a stop when suddenly, the walker and every marine suddenly turned their weapons to him. Trained reflexes saved him as he leaped to the side before a hailstorm of bullets impaled the ground where he stood.

' _Maybe they predicted my movements?'_ He poised to strike, but had to blink away upon being discovered again. He reappeared on a pine-tree branch behind the goliath, but they all turned about face to fire at him, forcing him to dodge and leap across the treetops to avoid their attacks.

" _They can detect me! I'm pulling back!"_ Jumping nimbly across the branches, the dark templar noticed a dark black-red raven hovering over the battlefield. "Damn!"

William had also noticed the raven and turned to snipe it out of the sky. He took aim, but stopped to hear the distant buzzing sound of engines and track wheels. They sound just like hellions coming towards them... in a forest full of trees.

"Oh shit!" He called out, both telepathically and through his voice echoing through the trees. _"Hellions incoming, everyone fallback!"_

"Hellions!?" cried Captain Hai. "Oh no we've got to move!"

"Wait, hellions?" inquired Khalis. "The wheel-based vehicles?" She followed Captain Hai as Kaldalis joined them, dodging and deflecting bullets. "Why are we running? They can't reach us in the forest, right?" She'd done her fair share of military research on the militaries of all three races. Wouldn't the forest terrain be unsuited for primitive wheels?

"Oh they can ma'am!" said Captain Hai. "And they're about to light'up this place hotter than a barbecue on Raynor day!"

The hellions quickly caught up the main battle line. One rammed into a jutting rock and flipped into the air, transforming in a quick motion of servos and shifting metals to land on its feet as an armored powerful infantry/walker. The others transformed as well, easily walking over the forest terrain, and quickly breathed forth intense yellow flames several meters ahead of them. The flames wrapped around trees and seeped through moss and bushes to engulf those unfortunately caught in searing napalm. As the stragglers died in their fiery death throes, the hot and sticky napalm solutions easily set the ancient pines on fire. In seconds a firestorm had erupted, flushing out the protoss and militia as the Moebius' armored marines, marauders, goliaths, and hellbats marched through the inferno like unflinching robots set to terminate their targets.

 _'Great, more transforming mechs from the Terrans!'_ bemoaned Khalis to herself.

With the hellbats literally hot on their heels, everyone was in full retreat. " _What do we do now?"_ asked Khalis. She desperately wanted to know if they can make a comeback and hear if everyone was still alive.

 _"We must make a tactical withdrawal with the Terrans!"_

 _"And get the hell out of here!"_

 _"Calm down, Willie!"_

 _"Be silent!"_ urged Kaldalis. He turned to Captain Hai. "What is your strategy?"

"Believe it or not." Bullets traced over them, and he turned briefly to shoot back and silence the offender. Satisfied, he resumed running. "This is sorta going all according to plan."

"How so?!" yelled Khalis. She spun to fling a glaive disc, missing a marine by a wide shot. She growled and resumed running.

Twin explosions suddenly slammed into the raven tailing them above, knocking it from the sky. Khalis looked up, seeing Terran starfighters flying over the treetops.

Captain Hai whooped. "Hell yeah! It's the Viking corps!"

* * *

"One bogey down. A thousand more to go." Hawk-1 exclaimed as his rip-wave missiles made short work of the raven. He adjusted his controls as his black-hull, white-striped viking made a wide pass over the trees, searching for any more flying targets to kill.

"There's no more bogeys for you to chase Hawk-1," said a blonde woman, with a stern calculating expression as her heavily armored dark blue, white-striped viking searched for possible landing spots amidst the trees. "Focus on the ones below. Our people down there need help."

"Ah, right. On it Eagle-1." said Hawk-1.

The Viking squadrons are the Haven Republic's main punch and the pride of their military. Inspired by Raynor's defense against the protoss commanded by Selendis, Haven adopted donated vikings and their schematics to build and maintain these complicated war machines. It was commonly known that the viking was a high-skill machine that could potentially become one of the deadliest Terran weapons in the hands of a skilled pilot, so any ace pilots were openly welcomed to pilot the ships and raise new recruits under a fledgling training program. It made tactical sense to invest heavily in vikings and their advanced hardware: they can provide air-superiority to cover the still inadequate ground army, fly over Haven's rivers and forests, and may be Haven's only defense against Dominion or Protoss capital ships beyond the range of Fjellhavn's long-range defenses. The best advantages of the Viking were seen in the long-term: the population can only support a small fleet of vikings, but with enough skill, those numbers can match fleet and manpower many times their actual worth.

Every viking could be custom-colored to the pilot's preference, provided that a uniform white-stripe be painted over their wings for identification in case the IFF system malfunctioned. As of now, the rest of Eagle and Hawk squadron, numbering a dozen each, had arrived and raced to approach the fleeing ground army. Moebius' goliaths detected the incoming aircraft and acted to fire their hellfire missiles, which were notoriously effective against aircraft of all sizes. Fortunately, the tall pine trees and leaves blocked and disrupted the view and pathing of the missiles, and the Vikings were free to slow and transform into their ground-based assault mode, easily landing between the trees as powerful leg servos stomped onto the forest floor.

Revving up their twin gatling guns, they instantly began belching deadly slug rounds into the advancing Moebius army, easily mowing down infantry and hellbats while shrugging off small arms fire. The only threats were their goliath counterparts, but concentrated fire from the numerically superior vikings were enough to tear down the walkers. Hawk-1 and Eagle-1 landed with the other vikings, forming a solid line of gatling-guns and metal.

* * *

With the advent of the Vikings, Khalis rushed beside them and contributed to the volley of machine gun-fire that had enough volume to drive back a rampaging ultralisk. Soon the retreating militia doubled back and reinforced the defensive line, taking cover behind legs or natural formations to ensure Moebius will not break through now.

Kaldalis rushed to Khalis' side. "This seems like a pleasant turn of events."

"Indeed," Val'idin had blinked to their side. "I'm surprised they hadn't shown up earlier."

" _William, Lexi, where are you two?"_ asked Kaldalis.

 _"I'm with William escorting the wounded to the back lines. There are a lot of them to tend, so I'm doing my best to help the medics."_

 _"Understood,"_ Kaldalis sat down. "I am afraid I cannot continue the battle any further..."

"Rest now Kaldalis. Val'idin and I will hold them here. Not one step backward!"

* * *

"How many have we lost?"

"Judging from the lack of status reports given. Our casualties are in the hundreds. I'm sorry Lieutenant Strommen."

Strommen Jr. slammed her fist against the tactical projector while Nathaniel stood unresponsive, his eyes still watching the map. "How long until the Dominion arrives?" he asked coolly.

The communications officer spoke up. "It's been almost two hours since Valerian promised us our fleet. Who knows how much longer it will take."

"I see..." said Nathaniel, stroking his clean-shaven chin. "Then it's fortunate our defense-in-depth strategy is lasting longer than I anticipated. We haven't even gotten to the final perimeter outside Fjellhavn."

Tana spoke up, "The protoss from the reports. Do you think they're to thank for that miracle?"

Nathaniel smirked. "I believe so. I've fought the protoss before. Once, I've seen a handful of zealots decimate an entire armored division specifically deployed to counter them. Their presence on the battlefield must never be underestimated, and based on what I've seen... they seem quite capable."

* * *

Khalis was honestly enjoying herself. Deep in the glory of battle, the beating of gatling guns as war-drums, she was a Templar immersed in glorious combat, fighting for a righteous cause.

So why were the militia starting to break off and run away? One by one they stopped firing and routed, leaving the Vikings to fend for themselves. Did these terrans easily break from the stress of risking their lives for only a few short hours? Such sad beings that needed to be saved by her, and she'll gladly do so.

It wasn't until Captain Hai, a terran she'd already come to associate with bravery and respect, suddenly decided to give up that Khalis became infuriated. "Alright men, let's fall back now!" Already he and his soldiers were quick to run _away_

"No! What are you doing!? We were holding our ground just fine!" Now more exposed than ever, Khalis had to divert more attention to counter attacking the seemingly endless waves of Moebius marines. Just how many did she already kill, let alone their allies?

Why were the terrans running? The Vikings were enough to hold the line against Moebius, so shouldn't they stand and fight to make this defense even stronger? She just couldn't understand what possessed the terrans to cower and flee!

And to top off her annoyance, she hated how whenever she peeked out from behind a Viking to fire a glaive disc, she'd have to stand near their sides, which were vomiting endless streams of heavy metal casings that rained on her head several times.

Casings?... wait.

 _"Stupid, inferior, idiot_ _! Unlike you, we don't enjoy the luxuries of advanced energy-efficient and psi-based weaponry. Most our weapons require mass projectiles, and there's only so much we can carry..."_

It suddenly made sense. They were nowhere near supply depots where the terrans can replenish their precious 'ammo', and seeing the pool of bullet casings building around the vikings, they were spending _a lot_ of ammo. Perhaps she should leave with the others.

On cue, the vikings' gatling guns suddenly went silent, save for the clicking from empty chambers. That signaled the mechanical beasts to transform and take off into the sky. The defensive line practically vanished, and Khalis was quick to retreat. She liked to think she was proud, not stupid.

After several long minutes of running, she broke free from the forest into the light of Haven's sun, rejuvenating her protoss spirit. She saw the militia from the forest running towards the trenches and bunkers, where the actual marines and medics had entrenched themselves. Sensing Kaldalis, Khalis ran towards one of the bunkers within the second line of trenches. The terrans allowed her in, and she stopped to rest within the safety of the metal structure.

So this is what the inside of a bunker looked like. It was deceptively spacious from the inside. Kaldalis was currently sitting against the wall, resting as well. He spoke. "Good, you have managed to survive this battle. The others are safe elsewhere."

"Well there's no time to sit on our asses," said Captain Hai, who was in the bunker with them. "They're already here and packing the big guns!"

As the marines, marauders, and goliaths emerged from the forest, so did the siege tanks as they rolled in from the highway. It was still too far to effectively strike Fjellhavn's defenses, so Moebius would have to destroy the defensive perimeters before besieging the city. Instantly the din of gunfire and artillery echoed from outside the bunker, pushing Khalis to rise towards the windows and desperately fire her glaive cannon against the enemy.

The two lines of siege tanks from he highway split apart from each other, moving to join the attacking forces surrounding the defense perimeter and creating a semi-circle of armored 90mm plasma cannon death machines. They weren't invulnerable to gauss rifles, but they were definitely extremely tanky, to the point that they simply plowed over the first wave of trenches and busting bunkers as they passed through them. Explosions of dirt and fire erupted all across the trenches, and Moebius' numbers were overwhelming to the point that their marines reached the trenches and began brawling Haven's marines in close-quarters-combat. Not even the Czech-hedgehog emplacements could deter the tanks, as the marines and marauders quickly destroyed them.

This was extremely demoralizing, even to Khalis. Her glaive discs barely scratched the tanks' armor! The one she was targeting just wouldn't go down! That is, until something sliced through its cannon, carved its way to the diver's seat, and started gutting the tank inside-out.

So Val'idin was still alive. What about William and Lexi? She didn't have time to raise her hand to her temple to check, she had to stop these tanks before they steamroll them!

" _Khalis! Kaldalis! The tanks are about to overwhelm us. You have to fall back to the city!"_

"Understood, Nerazim. Khalis, we need to leave now."

Khalis hesitated to respond. Personally, she did want to leave, to save herself and Kaldalis from such an overwhelming attack. But yet... if she ran with the others. Their siege tanks will be free to siege up and fire on the city, breaking away at rock and stone to kill everyone within, and all their fighting would be for nothing.

She didn't want to die fighting for terrans, she wanted to die fighting for her people. To stop Amon and save her brother. But... as inferior as the terrans were, they were people too.

Ultimately, she was given no time to decide. She saw a siege tank turn its gun to her bunker; it's dark mouth lighting up for a split second before a deafening shockwave and the sounds of tearing metal knocked her unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile in the government hall as everyone nervously observed the battle right outside their city, Dr. Hanson suddenly ran in with her boots smacking against the floor, and looking completely distressed. "Constance! Where are you?"

Nathaniel's cool demeanor vanished as he eyed the disheveled doctor. "Glad to see you're finally here, but what's wrong Dr. Hanson?"

"Nathan! Have you seen a little girl? Dark skin? Seven years old?"

"Chill man. Constance? I know who she is, but sadly I haven't seen her."

"Oh no... I don't know what happened. One moment she was behind me as we left our ship, but when I turned around, she's gone!"

"Maybe the girl's playing hide-and-seek?" suggested Tana, annoyed by so much commotion over a trivial problem.

Hanson shook her head. "She's usually more mature than that. I think someone took her, she's crucial to my infested research and more importantly... she's just a kid. She should be here with us!"

"Just. Chill." said Nathaniel, making calming gestures. "I'm sure someone will find her. No one's coming in and out of this city. Our lockdown and security will make sure no misfortune happens."

A deafening alarm wailed across the government hall. One officer yelled. "Commander! Power to the defense grid has been cut off! Our missile turrets are deactivating!"

"Huh..." said Nathaniel with a slightly inquisitive expression, with barely a hint of surprise. "I stand corrected."

" _What happened?"_ demanded Tana. "Contact the people manning the grid!"

"I'm trying," said an officer. "But no one's responding! An inspection team's already been sent!"

"Unfortunate," mused Nathaniel. "It would seem something spectral is haunting our defenses. Without the missile turrets, we're in a pickle."

"No!" screamed Tana as the horrible realization entered everyone's minds. "It means we're _fucked_!"

* * *

"Ah yes... " Gestefield allowed a smile to break, flashing his bare teeth under his mustache. The missile turrets were disabled. And while battlecruiser repairs weren't 100% complete, they were still ready to wreak havoc, and he couldn't afford to waste his opportunity...

"All ships, take off and prepare to flatten their capital city. We will destroy their armies and end this once and for all!"

* * *

 **Author's note:** Sorry for a month's worth of waiting. I just had to figure out how the battle of Haven should play out. I suppose it's worth it since this chapter's over 10,000 words, which took hours to formulate and write ; u ;. Thank you for waiting and please leave a review, they really do help with my story-writing and the way this plot develops.

You'd probably have noticed I enjoy writing battle scenes. I am concerned about writing too long battle scenes that'll drag on and on and bore the reader. If you think that'd be the case, please leave a review for consideration.

Gestefield is based on the terran commander from Starcraft II's Demo video. I say based on because I couldn't tell if this is the correct spelling based on the Audio. I hope.


	8. Chapter 8: Homefront Part 3

**Disclaimer:** Starcraft characters and setting are owned by Blizzard Entertainment. OCs belong to me

 **A/N:** The story will begin on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge on its own soon from time to time to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm during the Protoss campaign.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: "Homefront" Part 3**

* * *

 **-Haven Government Hall-**

"We're going to die." bemoaned Tana, clutching her head. "They'll execute us for resisting so hard, then kill the rest of our people."

Nathaniel held the only straight face in the room as he watched the younger Strommen panic in a fit of defeatist hysteria, a sentiment shared among most of the staff. They anxiously looked to each other, expecting the worst to happen in the next hour.

An intel officer hastened to the two, holding out a dossier of freshly printed papers. "Sir! *pant* Gestefield's info *cough*"

"Ah, thank you my good friend." said Nathaniel as he received the dossier. The intel officer ambled off as Nathaniel read through the contents. Tana stared with an incredulous expression.

"Are... you reading up on Gestefield _now?_ "

"Yep"

"Why didn't you do that earlier!?" screeched Tana.

"Better late than never." he shrugged. "Besides, I thought I knew the admiral enough. I'm just checking to see if I missed anything."

"That's a half-assed excuse-!" She was shushed by Nathaniel as he continued reading, ruminating outloud.

"Civilian life. Nothing too important... Military record... Why was he discharged from the Dominion fleet? His last documented action was a minor battle aboard a space platform during the Cold War."

"I know that one," said Tana with a bitter tone. "He sent his forces to chase a couple of miners, thinking that Raynor was hiding among them. The admiral lost his entire fleet when the Zerg and Protoss showed up in a three way brawl, attracted by his paranoid search in the first place. It was one of the first battles to end the Cold War."

"I see."

"Okay, but what's this history lesson got to do with saving our asses?"

"Frankly... I don't know." shrugged Nathaniel with a carefree grin. He walked away with the Dossier in hand. "I'll read this up. You stay here and take command, Commander Tana! Keep up the defense!"

"Wait. What?!" She couldn't stop him as he strolled away, leaving her blinking as she shared her utter confusion among the staff as they stared back at her, hoping there was a plan to save them. She bit her lip and positioned herself behind the tactical map. Suddenly the huge weight of commanding this desperate defense didn't seem like a responsibility she wanted to have. But, she asked for this in the first place, so might as well do her best...

* * *

 **-Battlefield surrounding Fjellhavn-**

To say this was bad would be a gross understatement.

Hawk-1 had finished reloading his viking with more ammunition and took off with the rest of his squad from Fjellhavn's ports. Flying high over the mountains, he watched as waves of Moebius infantry, goliaths, and tanks surged over the trench lines like a tide. Auto-turrets blazed before being picked off by siege tank rounds; bunkers were simply bigger targets to shoot and some were blown apart after several concentrated blasts by the tanks. Haven's entrenched infantry can only last so long...

He snarled and contacted his squad. "All wings on me, we have to help them. Don't land or the tanks'll pick you off. Strafe them and hit as many runs as you can get!"

"Understood Hawk-1." The vikings of Hawk Squadron formed up behind their leader as he dove towards the enemy advance. They wouldn't land and use their gatling guns, it was too dangerous. Contrary to popular belief, a viking didn't need to land to attack ground targets. The assault mode's purpose was for sustained ground combat support, but they could use certain warhead armaments as unorthodox bombers.

"Sack them!" Once low enough, the vikings unleashed their ripwave missiles, which flew forward, then homed and dove down to carpet bomb the battlefield. Subatomic shrapnel designed to shred light-fighters easily killed multiple soldiers in single blasts, and the warheads were powerful enough to obliterate the exposed tanks.

"Watch those goliaths!" warned Hawk-1. Seeing the vikings wreaking havoc, the Moebius goliaths turned and launched their hellfire missiles.

"Pull up!" The bulky vikings swerved and struggled to evade the incoming warheads. One viking couldn't pull up in time and flew face first against a missile, killing the pilot as the ship crashed and skid across the grassy field.

"We lost Hawk-3!" one pilot reported.

Several more missiles were chasing a few other vikings as they ascended. Fortunately the viking ships were heavily armored and most survived with minor damage as the missiles slammed against their metal hull. However, Hawk-1 had the worst misfortune of having multiple missiles chasing him. He rolled and sped to the best of his ability in his customized viking trying to shake the missiles. Alas, vikings were not the most nimble of aircraft, less so against advanced seeker missiles.

The goliath's missiles would have destroyed him had they not been intercepted by another wave of rip-wave missiles. With the threats eliminated, Hawk-1 looked to see another viking joined by Eagle Squadron.

"Save your strength, kid." said Councilman Strommen within his own viking.

"Thanks 'Hullcrusher'!" enthused Hawk-1.

Eagle-1 chimed in comms. "Someone's shut down the missile turret grid, and command says the battlecruisers are heading this way."

"So you mean?-"

 _"Yes Hawk-1,"_ contacted Nathaniel. _"The vikings will likely die if they stay here. I'll continue holding them here, but we need you to initiate Phase 2 of our grandmaster plan."_

"Our units are in position now," said Eagle-1.

"Are you certain this will work?"

"Just trust him, Hawk-1" said Strommen. "We have no other options available."

"Of course Chief! By the way, why are all your vikings painted red now?"

* * *

"Wake up Khalis!"

She laid dreamless, until someone jolted her awake. Khalis woke to easily the second worst headache from after being knocked unconscious. At least this time she could focus and sit up from the rocks.

Val'idin, whom she assumed used his 'Nerazim technique' to restore her consciousness, kneeled beside her in concern. "Thank the gods you're still alive. Short-story: Kaldalis carried you and a terran to the city while I covered your retreat.

It took a moment to process her thoughts, and a sudden concern overtook her. "The enemy! Are we still fighting them?"

"Haven's still putting up a decent fight, but I fear they may not last much longer." Indeed, Khalis could now hear the sounds of fighting beyond the mountains.

Speaking of mountains, Khalis looked around. She was in what she assumed was a makeshift medical camp close to the city, surrounded by medics attending to the wounded, the dying, and the dead. Kaldalis was being tended by one such medic who fussed over shrapnel wounds he received.

"Khalis, you're alright!" Khalis whirled to see Lexi who offered a weak smile. "You can thank me for healing you later." The tired, blood-stained medic quickly returned her focus Captain Hai, who was lying on a stretcher with a pained expression. The cause of his pain revealed itself as a large chunk of bunker metal impaling his shin. His combat cargo-pants had been removed, already showing his skin turning a dark purple, and her protoss senses smelled the beginning of decay. The high templar winced in pity, this terran fought bravely and suffered for that.

"Will he fare any better?" she asked.

Lexi finished administering anesthetic while her helmet relayed scanned information. "I don't know man... but that leg definitely needs to go."

"Shit..." groaned Captain Hai. "I kinda liked that leg too. Whatever, just cut it off and get it over with. Protoss ma'am, can you go ask someone for a buzzsaw?"

Khalis was shocked by his request. So a terran can choose to sacrifice limbs they were born with their whole life. For all the sadness that entailed, the decision was admirable.

"No." said Lexi. "You'll lose a lot of blood and could cause terrible, terrible damage. Stand back Khalis." Her left mechanical hand gripped Captain Hai's ankle and raised his leg. Her right hand formed a fist underneath the limb. A second later, a familiar activation sound cracked and a blood-red, wickedly-curved energy blade sprouted from her right knuckles, with the hot base of the blade a mere inch from her hand. Lexi then sliced the blade up, amputating the screaming captain's leg below the knee, and leaving a cauterized stump where the limb once connected.

With the rotting limb removed, Lexi deactivated the red blade and focused her auto-laser to heal Captain Hai's leg. Khalis stared in shock, "How did you do _that?"_

The blood-stained medic faced Khalis with a blank expression, which shifted to a coy smile as she held a finger to her lips- "Shhhh." -and resumed tending to her patient.

 _'These terrans are just full of surprises'_ , thought Khalis. _'I definitely want answers for this one though.'_ She turned to comment her observation to Val'idin, and saw the dark templar engrossed the green-holographic projection of Nathaniel's head, presented by a panicking terran.

 _"-want your team to secure the power grid. Without power, our turrets are all off. Moebius' battlecruisers will have free reign to bombard us from the sky."_

"Do you know what sabotaged your defense?" assessed Val'idin.

 _"We don't know what happened. We sent a team to investigate, but they've gone dark as well. We'll send another squad, but they certainly won't expect protoss intervention; that may tip the odds in our favor."_

"It would be wise to restore your deterrence to those battlecruisers. Very well, commander. We'll investigate the disturbance immediately."

Nathaniel smiled, and his projection vanished as the messenger hurried away. Val'idin turned to Khalis and the resting Kaldalis. "As you may already be aware. Their anti-air defenses have been compromised. Let's not waste time." He contacted telepathially. _"William, where are you?"_

 _"I'm covering the army's retreat into the mountain passes. They can't delay Moebius on the field any further."_

 _"I assume you are already aware of the situation here. We need you here."_

William was momentarily silent. " _...Are you ordering me to help you?"_ He asked with an underlying edge in his voice.

 _"He is requesting your assistance,"_ interrupted Khalis. _"It would be disrespectful to refuse."_

 _"NO. I'm_ busy _fighting the freaking endless waves of Moebius trying to Zerg rush us to death. The saboteurs shouldn't be that difficult. Do it yourselves_ _lazy asses!"_

 _"I understand you are trying to prioritize. Yet, you are a part of this battle group."_ said Kaldalis calmly. _"I ask this of you because your presence may be critical to our success."_

 _"...Ugh. Lexi, are you going?"_

 _"Yep. Just as soon as I finish healing some of my patients."_

 _"Fine,"_ conceded William. _"I'll be there."_

* * *

 **-Lead Moebius Battlecruiser**

Gestefield had approached his mission with great confidence. His ground army smashed the last remainders of the perimeter defenses, sending every farmer bumpkin scurrying from their trenches and into the snowy mountains, hoping that the few remaining bunkers and rock outcroppings will defend them from continuous siege tank fire. Soon the siege tanks will roll around the outlying mountains, transform into their siege alt-modes, and unleash their crucio shock cannon barrage against the mountain faces.

The awesome power of a full siege tank battery cannot be understated. Gestefield grinned in restrained glee.

"Sir!" called his communications officer. "Haven's leadership is hailing us."

"Hrm." he recomposed himself, smoking his pipe. "Let's see what they have to say."

A video-feed displayed the person across the established channel, a moppy haired, lanky man greeted him, holding a bottle of beer in a dim-lit room. _"Hello Admiral! I'll cut right to the chase..." He threw the empty bottle to the side, then shrugged with his hands and a tilted grin on his face. "We surrender."_

This caught Gestefield off-guard. Did they even know his malicious intentions? No matter. This would be the perfect opportunity to draw them from hiding instead of wasting time digging them out of the rocks. Once they're exposed and at his mercy, he'll just kill them! Or whatever Duran wanted.

"You're the commander of Haven's military?"

 _"That's correct good sir."_

"Where's the rest of your staff?" asked Gestefield.

 _"Oh, they're off doing their own things. A tactical genius such as myself can't have other people distracting me!" He plastered a smug smirk on his face with eye brows raised high._

This kid thinks everything is fine and dandy? Gestefield bit back a guffaw. "A tactical genius? _Boy_ , you're in way over your head if you think you're a tactical genius. I have you beaten, you are in no position to make such an uppity claim!"

 _"Pft. Well to be fair~, I_ was _one of Mengsk's commanders in the Sons of Korhal. The best of the best, the top leader of the entire rebel military."_

"Hold on... are you?"

" _Indeed the one and only! The guy who betrayed Mengsk and destroyed the Ion Cannon on Tarsonis!" He held out his arms as if inviting Gestefield to bask in his physical glory._

"Well I'll be damned. Mengsk made such a huff, trying to bring you to justice. It turns out the great 'Magistrate from Mar Sara' was hiding among the rabble of refugees. You're impudent, but I'm sure my master will be interested in you, maybe even spare your life."

 _Nathaniel laughed. "Oh? Duran's taken an interest in a genius such as myself?"_

"What-"

 _"I guess none of that matters now. There's only so much a genius as I can do with medics, marines, and a few vikings."_

Gestefield's amusement was dying out. This boy still has that lazy grin on his face. "It doesn't matter how skilled you are, you lost. And another thing: you got protoss fighting for you. I've seen footages you can't deny. Care to explain, kid?"

 _"Oh, those guys? They're diplomats sent by the Dominion two days ago to discuss a deal. It's nothing important, really. They're just fighting an honorable fight."_

Gestefield was unnerved. This kid's still has that grin, that unnerving smile in the face of utter defeat. Something's wrong. "You will tell your men to lay down their arms and crawl out of wherever they're hiding in the rocks."

 _"Of course, admiral! Just keep your forces right at our doorstep, and we'll come right out! I gotta go tell everyone the news. Have a good day."_

The transmission ended, leaving Gestefield more unhinged that he should have been. He ruminated on the words spoken from the man's mouth. The protoss were diplomats from the Dominion who arrived two days ago to discuss a deal. What if... the Dominion were already here somewhere, ready to attack?

That would make sense. Haven's commander would have plenty of experience if he truly was the Magistrate of Mar Sara, and would know how to set up an ambush! "I want a comsat scan over the area surrounding the city, now!"

A moment passed. An officer reported. "Admiral! Multiple Dominion IFF signatures sighted between us and the city. They're moving together for an ambush!"

Hah! He knew it! That immature braggart thinks he's a hotshot, but is sorely overconfident! The offer of surrender was just an act to lure him into a false sense of security, but he saw through the deception!

"Slow down the ships and divert all power to weapon systems. Order half of our invading army to double-back towards the Dominion signatures. We'll crush those loyalist dogs in a pincer maneuver! That'll teach the Mengsks to sack me!"

* * *

Khalis, Val'idin, and Kaldalis were directed to a door that leads into the power grid built within the mountains. The towering missile turrets that surrounded them were dead-silent, and the only way to revive them was to clear out the saboteurs so the Terrans could fix the grid. Val'idin took the lead whilst Kaldalis tailed from behind to watch the rear as they entered a concrete underground complex filled with metal scaffolding, wires like vines in a jungle, and rows of glowing fusion power generators.

Khalis wondered, "The lights are still on, the generators are functioning, so why are the missile turrets not operational?"

"The Terrans told me the city's missile grid is connected separately from their power source." explained Val'idin, who was reading a digital map of the complex given to him earlier. He gestured for Khalis to come closer and showed her the layout. "There's a main circuit breaker panel here. The power lines are reinforced, so the easiest way to cut the power would be to simply turn it off." He was too busy explaining and bumped his foot against something. Looking down, he and Khalis could see the ravaged body of a terran worker. There were more bodies strewn about, some fully-armored marines, staining the area with blood.

Val'idin knelt and examined the carcass at his feet. "No bullet wounds, the injuries he and the others sustained are more like tear marks. Given the regular pattern, it looks like something telekinetically pulled him apart."

"A mindblast?" asked Khalis, fairly familiar with the field of psionics.

"Most likely," confirmed Val'idin.

"We should keep our shields on guard, lest the enemy catch us by surprise." advised Kaldalis. The three protoss kept their spherical plasma shields continuously active and visible, which took minimal energy to maintain when already charged and powered.

The complex darkened, prompting Val'idin to ignite his purple warp scythe as a makeshift torch whilst studying the map in the other hand. Soon, they reached the main breaker panel, left wide open and surrounded by dead worker bodies. Val'idin waved his illuminated scythe over the rows of switches whilst Kaldalis stood on watch on one side, prompting the less-experienced Khalis to take cue and guard Val'idin's otherside.

"Alright, Nerazim." said Khalis. "Activate the switch."

"... We have a problem?" said the Nerazim.

"What problem?"

"I can't read the Terran text."

"What do you mean you can not read the Terran text?" Khalis spun around and watched as Val'idin nervously stared at the many switches labeled by the alien Terran language. "I would expect you to be an expert on Terrans."

"Telepathically translating their spoken tongue and understanding their tools is one thing... " retorted Val'idin. "Spending time to read their text is another. You can't psionically convert this!"

"Well, try reading the instructions they gave you with the map."

"That's also in Terran text!"

"Then just switch everything on!"

"That's risky, we have no idea each switch does!"

"You're both bickering like younglings," scolded Kaldalis with a hint of exasperation. "Assess the situation like you normally do Val'idin. We can either ask the Terrans now for instructions, or clear the area and let them fix this issue."

During their moment of discord, an EMP grenade hidden in the floor below them detonated, shocking them alert. While the pulse stung, the three were far more concerned as their shields crackled and collapsed, the built-in generators on their armor shutting down.

"We're exposed!" screamed Val'idin as he shoved Khalis behind a metal pillar before a sniper round could explode her skull. Kaldalis himself took cover behind another pillar whilst the young two stuck close behind theirs.

"Now what?" asked Khalis as she beat at the psi-shield-generator in her armor, fruitlessly willing it to recharge faster.

"We're probably dealing with a ghost," guessed Val'idin. "Wait here." He cloaked, then removed one of his arm bracers. Holding the still cloaked metal bracer in his hand, Val'idin held it out from the pillar's side. The bracer was instantly knocked out of his hands by another bullet. "It can detect us. But we can't do the same if it can cloak too."

 _"Oh don't bother with your skirting about and hiding."_ The voice was ominous, dark, otherworldly. It was a strange voice that unnerved Khalis. A familiar voice whose recognition sent a mixed spike of wounded fury and rational fear within Val'idin and Kaldalis as they tensed in the presence of a dangerous old foe.

"Samir Duran." uttered Kaldalis' gravelly voice.

The dark-skinned man decloaked atop a metal bridge, dressed in his camouflaged ghost armor and red beret, holding a C-10 Rifle. _"You are all so far away from the Daelaam. How did this come to be, I wonder?"_

Khalis suddenly heard the faint sounds of sniffling and whimpers, the pitch of which most certainly belonged to an infant.

"Why are you doing this?" asked the voice. A question born of genuine confusion and hurt.

Khalis frantically looked to Val'idin, each recognizing the voice as the female terran youngling they encountered after visiting Dr. Hanson. The high templar couldn't accurately sense and pinpoint the source of the voice, instead trying to hear her location. "Someone is in grave danger!"

Val'idin held her back before she even tried to dash off. "We still can't expose ourselves!"

The voice twisted into desperation and screamed between sobs."No!.. STOP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Hearing the distressed infant in all her struggle and vulnerable fear stoked a primal urge in Khalis to rush in and protect; _do something!_ _"To the Abyss with tactics!"_ Khalis broke free from Val'idin's hold and dashed from the pillar's cover towards the crying girl. Now out in the open, Khalis could see the youngling not too far off on the other side of the power room. Unfortunately, Duran now had free reign to snipe her down from the height of the bridge he stood upon.

"Khalis!" called out Val'idin. "Not this again!"

Duran poised his rifle to gun her down; in response, Khalis raised her glaive cannon as a shield in anticipation and blocked the shot; then flicked her arm to fire a glaive disc which bisected the thin bridge holding Duran. He hopped onto another platform, which Val'idin blinked onto and immediately engaged the enigmatic ghost, who nimbly dodged the dark templar's quick cuts. A straight, red psi-blade materialized past Duran's fist, enabling him to parry Val'idin with deceptively inhuman strength.

Khalis almost reached the crying child, who had her hands pressed to her ears as if it would block out the presence in her mind. The girl noticed Khalis' approach, and her gazes swiveled rapidly between her and the side. Something spoke in Khalis' mind...

 _Danger... left!_

It wasn't a clear command, but rather a vague warning to Khalis' precognitive instincts. She threw a rapid right hook to her exposed left side with the glaive-cannon, and was rewarded when her punch shattered a knife that shimmered into view in pieces. However, she couldn't see where the knife originated, and her confusion was cut short by sudden telekinesis forcing her down, painfully bending her bones and threatening to crush her against the concrete floor.

Brought down to her knees and pushing against the floor, Khalis struggled uselessly to break free from the psychic death-grip, which forced her head to look up at a flash of red light, revealing a spectre behind a skull-faced combat mask. It looked like a woman, with her suit and armor dark grey and black with red energy lines. She used one arm to telekinetically hold Khalis in place and the other to pull back her mask, revealing short, messy brown hair and skin contrasted by glowing purple eyes. These weren't the usually luminescant eyes like those Khalis saw in other protoss, these were shining bright orbs that stood out against the dark body of the spectre.

"Tsk tsk. I can't let you stop me from... 'recruiting'", The young woman laughed, the action releasing puffs of purple gas. "Are you in pain? Do you fear pain?"

"Pain is for the enemy!" hissed Khalis defiantly. She suddenly felt like her ribs were crushing inward towards her organs, and couldn't suppress a scream

The spectre's energy-ridden eyes gazed down as she split a wide toothy grin, looking down at Khalis, her clenched fingers closing tighter on the air. "Then just don't have enough pain to fear it. Let's see much I bend until you break."

Kaldalis charged to Khalis' side and swiped at the spectre, who ducked low to dodge his blade. The veteran warrior pursued the lighter terran who continuously evaded his strikes and slashes with unusually high agility, even by psionic standards.

Khalis' sore body pulled itself up, and she spotted Duran in a blade-lock with Val'idin and overpowering the dark templar. Eager to help her comrade, Khalis lashed out with a feedback against Duran's energies.

The ghost looked back, still locked against Val'idin, and flashed his eyes red. A pillar of blue feedback energy slammed down on the screaming Khalis, draining her energy and vitality with the excruciating feeling of being pulled, bent, and torn from every possible direction. Her body dropped limp and balanced on shaky legs for a few seconds before she fell back next to the terran child.

 _'Why can I not do anything useful?...'_

Duran cut his duel short by cloaking, forcing Val'idin to activate his recharged shields to block his invisible attacks. Kaldalis was forced into the same predicament with the spectre as she too cloaked and battered away at his shields.

Two shots echoed across the complex. Duran was hit directly in the shoulder, but mostly unhindered, whilst the spectre narrowly dodged a bullet to her ankle. William stood with his revolver, the tip of the barrel smoking. Lexi stood beside him with her shield raised and a red, curved energy blade over her right fist.

"I'm tired of people cloaking." growled William as he reloaded his gun chamber to full. "I spent a lifetime hunting people like you!"

William's mind touched Val'idin and Kaldalis' own, and shortly the transparent forms of Duran and the spectre woman materialized before their eyes. Val'idin renewed his defense with his scythe as Kaldalis continued his assault.

Lexi and William approached Khalis and the teary eyed girl, with the former sheathing her blade and kneeling to inspect Khalis. "Jesus. She's unconscious again."

"She's probably the stupid one in their group." Lexi shot him a scolding look. "What? You can't deny that!"

"...True."

"Yep. But whatever," said William. "I'll check out the power grid. You get the stupid one and that girl out of here."

"Got it. Do you want me to help you later?"

"No. Stay out of this one."

"Looks pretty bad. Alright." Lexi immediately got to focusing her green auto-laser to sew back together torn muscle and mitigate the fatigue caused by the stress to Khalis' body. "You're so lucky the scapel laser works on Protoss. What happened to you?"

"Feedback..." groaned Khalis.

The girl stepped forward and knelt besides Khalis' head, wiping the snot from her red nose. "Will you be okay, Miss?"

It hurt to move her eyeballs. "I pray so, youngling. You should stay with Lexi after this."

"I know. I'm just wondering why your head's got black spots."

"What? What black spots?" inquired a confused Khalis.

"You got black spots in your head, no wait, it's the brain." Khalis flinched when the girl planted her hands onto her crown.

"What are you-" The girl was doing something to Khalis, something she could feel in her mind. A tingling sensation in her head. Something awoke inside, something she lost recently; as if a deceased part of her had revived and regrown. Khalis' upper body shot up to Lexi's surprise. In an instinctual moment of sheer desperation and hope, Khalis held out her left hand and conjured a focus orb. It wobbled and sparked perilously, but it held its form in seconds, forming neat luminescent membrane of blue energy. The best part was that it took almost as much effort as the day before their failed invasion of Aiur. It was as easy as blowing a bubble.

" _How?"_ Khalis turned to the girl who awed at the focus orb. "What did you do to me, young one?"

"Dr. Hanson told me to try to fix the black spots in anyone I saw. 'It's good to help people', she said." answered the girl as she took a breath.

"May I know your name?"

"Constance. My last name's Hai."

"Constance Hai. Thank you."

"That's really good and all," said Lexi as she nervously watched the two duels. "But we really need to go." She took Constance's hand. "You're coming, Khalis?"

"I think not." she replied as she stood, testing her left hand with sparks of lightning, a flood of eagerness filling her spirit. "Now I can finally unleash my fury!"

* * *

William ran to the circuit breaker panel whilst simultaneously detecting Duran and the spectre. Quickly reading the labels, he switched on the one labeled "Missile Turrets".

Nothing happened after waiting for a few precious seconds. "The hell?" He tried switching it on again, then growled and pulled out a screwdriver from his trenchcoat, resorting to inspecting the problem within. Opening the panel, he saw the wires damaged and disconnected. "Wow. They actually took the effort to break this thing from the inside. _Fuckers!_ " No matter... He pulled out a hybrid fusion cutter/plasma welder, then moved to repair the damage after checking the coast was clear.

Meanwhile, Kaldalis was forced on the defensive after realizing he couldn't land a single blow on the spectre, who no longer bothered to maintain her cloaking. Whether it be his heart condition, his imminent exhaustion from the day's toll, or the spectre's inhuman abilities, he was losing and aware of his disadvantage. He jumped back for space, slouched in exhaustion as the spectre stood arms crossed with a bored expression.

"Is that all you got? How quickly bravado goes out the window when you're about to be flat on your ass." She scoffed. "That's pretty sad."

Kaldalis poised himself, willing his body to fight on. "I will not falter. Prepare yourse-" The immediacy in which the spectre closed the distance cut his statement short. A roundhouse kick broke the bones in his left arm. He forced down a scream as he moved to slash her mid-attack, but she managed to duck and throw a sucker punch into his gut, knocking the wind out of his non-existent lungs. A powerful psychic push ragdolled him against the concrete wall, and Kaldalis fell to the floor defeated.

"You're boring me."

The spectre shifted her focus to William repairing the circuit panel. She leaped onto a nearby large pipe and lashed downwards with a mindblast. The box exploded in sparks and flame that blew up in William's face. He sputtered and raged as he shook his head and gazed up at the offending spectre.

" _God damn it!_ _You fucking bitch!_ I was _this_ close to fixing it!"

"Oops!" she said insincerely. "I accidentally let my hand slip. Sorry for wasting your time."

"You think this is funny? I'm going to go up there and _maul_ your... wait, what's up with your eyes? Is that fucking terrazine?"

The spectre blew a kiss in his direction, creating a purple heart-shaped cloud. "The best psi-enhancing drug in the known galaxy. Some minds break from this substance. Me? I live on this stuff."

A primal chill ran through his spine, "Oh hell no..."

The spectre giggled and took a long look at William. Her coy, flirtatious attitude suddenly shifted. Purple eyes twitched in recognition as the terrazine heart dispersed violently. "Wait... I know you."

"Uh, come again?"

Rage twisted the spectre's face. "YOU! You were there that day with Nova! At New Folsom!"

The gears in William's head turned. "I don't have that many people in my life worth remembering... thinking... hold on, your face. You're Corona?"

"Yes I am," answered Corona, her purple eyes bearing down on him.

"How are you still alive?"

"It matters not how I survived." said Corona. She cracked her knuckles, a malicious smile splitting her face. "You have serious blood on your hands, hunter. I will enjoy staining your blood on my own."

"Oh, you mad? Come at me, bro!"

Corona telekinetically pulled an ARG rifle hidden among the pipes, now with every intent to kill her target. She set her weapon to automatic and fired wildly at William, who deflected her shots and sped away with an audible crack.

 _'If only my rifle didn't run out of ammo...'_

* * *

Khalis would have rushed to Val'idin's side to fight Duran, but her still sore body warned otherwise not to get knocked out again. She assessed the desperate situation. Kaldalis was injured and down. William's being chased by the spectre Corona, who just _destroyed_ their only chance at powering the missile turrets. And Val'idin's struggling to fight the more powerful Duran. Even if they beat these two somehow, the battlecruisers will surely flatten them in the next few minutes.

But she had to at least try to do something with her newly recovered powers. Think Khalis! The most important objective was powering the turrets, but how can she do this?

A sudden idea spurred in her mind. It was crazy, outlandish, and could even fail, but it was the best one she could formulate in this dire hour.

Meanwhile, Val'idin was busy spinning constantly and alternating the angle of his scythe to block Duran's red blade. He kept pace, but it seemed impossible to turn the tables. Duran was a notorious enemy of the protoss for good reason, and Val'idin wondered why the fates ever decided they cross paths on an obscure planet for any reason other than to torment him.

He received a telepathic call from Khalis. _"Val'idin! The panel has been destroyed. But I have a way to power the turrets!"_

Val'idin blocked Duran's downward's slash with his blade-shielded scythe's shaft. _"How are you contacting me? Kaldalis is down!"_

 _"I regained my full psionic control!"_

 _"How?"_ He blinked away as Duran pursued.

 _"Well, there was that terran girl, who is named Constance, and..."_

He leaped over Duran onto a pipe. _"I didn't mean that! Just tell me how you can pull that off!"_

 _"I'm going to culminate an enormous psionic storm that will restore power to the entire grid. I got some energy back, and I think I can tap the energies from the Terran fusion cores."_

 _"You're banking our entire success on an attack that you may or may not be able to pull off?"_

 _"...Yes."_

Duran charged a red psi-blast and tossed the fireball at Val'idin, who leaped aside before the pipes exploded and released scalding steam. _"Fine. What do you need?"_

 _"I need you to distract him while I charge the attack."_

 _"Well that doesn't sound so ba-"_

 _"For five minutes. And considering how powerful these demons are... I am certain you can handle it, Nerazim."_

 _"...I appreciate the faith, Khalai. Very well. I won't disappoint you."_

Satisfied, Khalis stood up, dropped her glaive cannon, caged her hands together, and concentrated. A blue focus orb materialized in her hand, and she dedicated her full concentration on gathering enough energy to unleash the storm.

"I just hope this works..."

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the third of the four or five chapters that'll make up the first Haven arc. Please let me know if the story drags on and if it'd be preferable to compress and move on to the next arc.

This chapter pretty much confirms that Austin Nathaniel is indeed the magistrate from Starcraft I's terran campaign. He's been hiding from the Dominion with the refugees and spending his days drinking. What plans does he have for Gestefield? We'll see soon. o u o

I forgot to mention this before: Gestefield is based on the Terran commander from the video of the first Starcraft II demo; you can find it on youtube as long as you include "demo". I say based on because I don't know if Gestefield is the correct spelling from the audio I heard.

If we're wondering where the hell's Artanis and what Vorazun is doing on Shakuras, don't worry. Right after this arc will be the arc covering Shakuras, just hang in there guys!


	9. Chapter 9: Homefront Part 4

**Disclaimer:** Starcraft characters and setting are owned by Blizzard Entertainment. OCs belong to me

 **A/N:** The story will begin on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge on its own soon from time to time to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm during the Protoss campaign.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: "Homefront" Part 4**

* * *

 **-Fjellhavn Underground Complex-**

The concrete and metal hallways echoed with rapid footsteps drowned by the din of psionic cracks and gunfire. William used his longer legs and psionic-enhancements to flee Corona in a trail of red sparks. He zig-zagged and bounced between pipes to ensure the enraged spectre never got a solid spray of bullets to his plasma shield.

At the start of their high speed game of cat and mouse, William's raw velocity far surpassed Corona's terran agility, restricting her to closing the gap with her ARG rifle. Often William would simply speed away and inaccurately return-fire with his pistol before dashing away. However, the albino was expending excess energy and slowly losing speed, while the spectre's stamina remained seemingly endless in her terrazine high. He found himself forced to run more frequently until it became a continuous, desperate sprint.

 _'Damn it! I haven't gotten exercise in months!'_

He spun around and fired a full chamber back at his pursuer. Still running, Corona lashed out a tense hand and halted all 6 bullets with powerful telekinesis, before shattering them into particles.

"That's not fair!" cried William as he continued running. "If I had my other weapon, I'd slice you."

"You're going to pay for what you did in blood!"

"What? Because I sent your delinquent friends to hell? Don't worry, I sent each of them off with their own Darwin Award!"

Corona's eyes flashed a dangerous purple as she lashed out a mind-blast, shattering the concrete surroundings where William stepped on a second earlier.

The two dashed across a metal bridge on the second floor, over which Khalis stood in place charging her attack. The focus orb between her caged hands was continuously trying to grow, and Khalis dedicated most of her attention to compress the orb whilst gathering the ambient energies produced by the fusion cores in the complex.

 _'Just standing here... charging my attack... a little bored... I wonder how Val'idin is doing?'_

* * *

" _Oh gods!"_ screamed Val'idin internally as his sore arms rattled from repeatedly blocking Duran's furious swings. The ghost launched a kick into Val'idin's gut, who doubled over in pain and managed to blink away before Duran could slash his exposed back. The dark templar reappeared meters away, prompting Duran to unleash multiple chains of red lightning that Val'idin had to perilously dodge away from.

" _For Adun's sake, someone_ _help me!"_

* * *

 _'Perhaps on second thought a whole five minutes' startup time is pretty abysmal in terms of usability in battle... or any situation in general...'_ thought Khalis. "Just 4 more minutes!"

* * *

 **-Fjellhavn Forest Outskirts-**

Amidst the trees' shadows walked a horde of infested terrans, each carrying an online hand-held beacon in hand or claw. Spoken words and guttural growls coordinated their movements as they positioned their numbers in a fake mobilization, feinting preparations for a spear-headed attack against the Moebius encirclement of the city.

Some of the infested tilted their mutated heads, using hyper-sensitive tentacles and/or enhanced sensory organs to detect Moebius' imminent approach. That was their cue to deactivate the beacons and claw their way into the earth, vanishing from sight and expertly covering their burrows.

Moebius marines charged through the thicket with rifles ready, searching wildly for the IFF signatures' sources as the three battlecruisers flew overhead.

"What trickery is this?" yelled Gestefield. "They just vanished from the radar! Not a single soldier nor beacon in sight!" He chucked his pipe across the bridge, infuriated by the seemingly endless series of crazy turns in the past few hours. "Have our newly constructed orbital command center do a thorough scan, they may be cloaking their forces."

"Admiral! We report multiple confirmed Dominion contacts attacking our bases and supply lines!"

"What?! Turn the ships around and get them before they escape!"

* * *

 **-New Jamestown, Moebius Base-**

Eagle-1's gatling guns unleashed their torrent of armor-piercing bullets that shredded the orbital command's outer layer alongside the 9 other vikings tearing it down. Other members of Eagle Squadron were busy mopping up SCVs and decimated the few marine patrols stationed in the area. Once the guards were cleared, the vikings worked to pillage the barracks and factories as fast as their gatling guns would enable.

"Enemy production halted, Chief!"

"Good work, Freya." praised Strommen, whose viking stood watch for Moebius' impending aggro.

All the vikings were painted red and marked with the Dominion insignia, which worked with their reprogrammed IFF markers to disguise themselves as Dominion vikings.

Meanwhile, the faster vikings of Hawk Squadron flew over a wider portion of the region to raid cargo transports resupplying the rest of Moebius' army, as well as any SCV parties sent to scout for potential mineral fields. All were easy pickings for well-aimed ripwave missiles.

The vikings transformed and flew off as the three battlecruisers lumbered over the ruined base and supply lines like birds returning to a raided nest.

Gestefield raged, throwing a tablet computer against a wall where it shattered to pieces. His mineral line was destroyed, and his base sacked by several Dominion vikings he never anticipated!

"Admiral! Our accompanying ground forces still need time to catch up, and we can't cover all our strategic locations with three battlecruisers!"

"Damn it! They'll be free to strike wherever and whenever they please! Spread out! I want the Dominion forces found and destroyed. Do you hear me! _Now!"_

* * *

 _"This city should be destroyed minutes ago..."_ mused Duran as he continued his psionic barrage against the disheveled, damaged dark templar struggling to blink-spam and taking glancing hits. The complex shook as the thundering of siege tank impacts rocked the rocky mountains. They smashed bunkers and blew apart stone, but it would still be excruciatingly time consuming compared to simply glassing the area from the sky.

Elsewhere, William decided to switch tactics. His legs ached from sustained sprinting and thus lost his speed advantage. He knew if Corona caught him exhausted, he wouldn't be able to fight back and risk death. He broke off a long piece of piping whilst running.

 _'So she's dangerous in close-quarters, even beat Kaldalis. But maybe... if I can catch her by surprise with a blitz, I can kill her for good this time!'_ His natural protoss strength enabled him to bend the metal pipe's end at a 90 degree angle, then he hastily pulled out his fusion cutter and shakily trimmed that end to a sharp edge, creating an improvised pickaxe.

He lead them to a corner, skidded to a halt, and waited at the turn. Hearing Corona's loud footsteps and timing his attack when she reached the corner, William mustered the remnants of his psionic speed to swing his pipe pickaxe with enough velocity and kinetic force to shatter bone and pierce body armor.

That should have been the result, had Corona not performed a knee slide, ducking under the entirety of William's strike.

 _"SHIT. Press the attack!"_ He roared a battle cry and swung downwards hoping to catch the spectre during the awkward slide, but she was quick enough to roll aside and reorient onto her feet. The albino protoss lunged forward with his green trenchcoat tailing behind him and tried to hook his weapon against her neck, but the pipe's end clashed with her ARG rifle instead.

"Pathetic. Even now your strategies are always so predictable."

"Fuck this shit I'm out!" Wanting to cut his losses, William shoved the spectre back and fled towards the exit.

Khalis noticed the now wretched albino craven conspicuously trying to flee the scene. "William! Where are you going?!"

"You think your lives are worth my sacrifice? _Social Darwinism!_ "

He was about to run up the stairs to the outside world, but was violently, and painfully, jerked back by the end of his long nerve cord. The sudden stop of his body's rapid acceleration nearly snapped his neck as he fell back onto the concrete floor. Corona, having easily caught up with his slower attempt to escape, lashed out with telekinesis, and William, too tired and injured to fully counter her psionics, felt the crushing hold twist and flatten his body.

"You haven't changed a bit. There's always some cruel streak with you." she stared him down with an uncharacteristic degree of disgust. "I'll make the most of your suffering before you die."

"Fuck you-" He cut himself short with growls and barely suppressed screams as he thrashed, trying to bear the excruciating pain. Corona's eyes flashed a purple glint as she smirked.

* * *

Gestefield had spread his accompanying ground army to search for Dominion troops amidst the pines whilst guarding the supply lines. The Dominion vikings were constantly stalking his army's surroundings in view, and he had nothing fast enough to pursue them should they attack his assets unguarded.

"Where are the rest? I know they're here somewhere! Come out of hiding!"

In the midst of the admiral's paranoia, a powerful psionic voice tapped into his head from afar. _"Admiral Gestefield, why haven't you attacked the city?"_

"The Dominion are here on this backwater planet! I'm going to flush them out before making further advances. The Magistrate of Mar Sara tried to trick me into a Dominion ambush, but I saw through his trickery!"

 _"Admiral."_ spoke the voice with an eerie calmness. _"Surely you are mistaken. I sense not a single Dominion soldier on this entire planet."_

" _WHAT?!_ But I swear!" he blubbered in cold-sweat. "I saw them here!... No wait... what if that was also a trick?!"

There was a pregnant pause. "What _you see does not matter. You had one goal, and that is to destroy Fjellhavn. Instead, you blundered and wasted all our times."_

Knowing who exactly was furiously scolding him now, Gestefield felt a pit of dread fester in his stomach. "I will destroy their city now!" He addressed his officers. "Order all our ships to attack the city! Full speed ahead!"

* * *

"Commander Tana! Our troops in the mountains managed to avoid siege tank fire and barricaded the upward passes, we can hold for a while longer!"

"That's a relief." uttered Tana. "The missile turrets are still down. What are they doing?!"

"We still don't know. Another team's been sent to investigate, but the door's been barricaded shut! It'll take a while to cut through the reinforced steel!"

"Damn it!" cursed Tana. "What about the battlecruisers? Are they still aimlessly milling about?"

"No Commander... they've turned around and heading straight for us now!"

"For fucks' sake!" She tugged at her blonde hair, completely ignoring her composure as a leading officer. "Where is the Dominion?!"

* * *

 _"I must admit, dark templar, I'm impressed by how you're keeping pace with me."_ admitted a straight-faced Duran to a Val'idin barely supporting himself on his two legs. _"Of course, you ended up just dodging and running. But few can last this long, save for rare individuals like Zeratul and Kerrigan, though I_ was _significantly weakened before fighting the latter-"_

Val'idin cut Duran's bored-induced rambling short by slashing a nearby pipe, which blew pressurized hot steam to obscure vision. Val'idin turned to run again, but was blown back by red lighting that burst from the vapors and shattered his weakened shield.

 _"That was quite rude. You protoss should learn your place among masters..."_

The nerazim fell from the 2nd floor and landed next to Khalis, who showed visible exertion in trying to tame a shining bright focus orb, releasing excess sparks from a congregation of energies begging to be released.

"Kh-Khalis!" sputtered Val'idin. "What are you waiting for!? Unleash the damn thing!"

"I can not do that yet." answered Khalis.

"What?! _How?!"_

"If I release the attack now before it stabilizes, I might possibly destroy us as well! Just a little more time!"

Duran strode through the foggy mist with his red blade in hand. _"An interesting development..."_

Khalis tensed, unable to move lest she disrupt the compressed focus orb. "Oh no..."

 _"Admittedly, I had forgotten about you after dealing with your inferior comrade. Tell me, were you hoping that build up of power energy will save you?"_

"Silence! Not one step forward! If you attack me, I will unleash this psionic storm!"

 _"And risk killing your friends as well?"_

"Better than allowing your cruel victory over this planet!" spat Khalis defiantly.

Duran laughed. "Your race is always so foolishly defiant in the face of extinction. Do not fret young creature. Today is your lucky day..."

* * *

The psychic twisting and bending of William's body ceased, relieving the barely conscious protoss as he laid limp and broken. He listlessly stared at the spectre who held his life in her hands.

"As fun as that was, I think I've had enough." uttered Corona. Her malicious expression shifted to a stern glare. "See you in hell when the world burns in flames."

The tension in the air intensified as her acting hand cranked up the pressure. But for a split second in her moment of triumph, a zealot rammed her aside with his tough plasma shield, breaking her psionic grip. The spectre rolled aside and held her shoulder as Kaldalis moved to carry William to safety with his good arm.

"How dare you..." cursed the spectre. "Now my arm's going to be sore!" She placed both palms forward in preparation for a furious mindblast. "You dare get between me and my vengeance!?"

 _"That is enough Corona. We are leaving."_

Corona turned back with a furious expression to Duran, syncing with Khalis' own incredulous and hopeful expression of surprise. "But master! My kill! What about the city?"

 _"It will be spared today, for we have accomplished a secondary goal already. For now, we'll return and give our admiral a stern lecture before we waste our efforts further."_

The spectre was silent and disappointed in losing her target, but she offered a sick smile. "Alright... that sounds fun at least." She rushed to Duran's side and stood in place obediently as Duran looked to Khalis.

 _"Enjoy one of the few last victories your race will ever achieve, firstborn."_

"Indeed I shall, for you will not live another sunrise!" The brief moment of inaction from Duran and Corona allowed Khalis to completely finish stabilize her focus orb. Releasing all her exertion and pent up control in a battle cry, her two hands holding the orb from her chest flew apart. With the grip released, the compressed orb inflated for a brief second, then exploded in a blossom of arcing lightning surges. Khalis continued to struggle in trying to direct the arcs, which immediately fed themselves into the power lines that led to the grid.

She directed some of the lightning to strike the two interloping Terrans, but they vanished in a flash of red light as an arc smitten the floor they had stood upon.

"They escaped..." muttered Khalis as she continued to direct the massive reservoir of unchained energy through the grid.

* * *

"Commander! The power grid is receiving a sudden surge in power!"

"What happened?!" yelled Tana as the tactical table before her brightened and flickered. All their computers and electronic devices, as well as the lighting, were overloading with sparks of excess energy unable to be contained by Terran components.

"All our missile turrets are coming back online. They have enough power to last us several minutes!"

The disturbing anomaly regarding the power surge was instantly forgotten. "Yes! Finally!" She smacked her hands together for a clapping emphasis. "Destroy their battlecruisers now!"

Even before she gave her command, every man and woman operating the missile turrets eagerly turned their sights on the Moebius battlecruisers approaching in the distance over the din of siege tank fire, and unleashed their destructive salvo.

Gestefield could only watch in horror. "No..."

Repeating what happened earlier, the swarms of tiny armor-piercing missiles infested the capital ships' hulls, blowing bits of armor and parts that fell to the forest below. One battlecruiser was blown apart and crashed, flattening the pines upon impact. The surviving two moved away and up high in orbit to escape the fusillade, whilst the rest of Moebius' ground forces grew restless over their abandonment.

The Moebius admiral slumped onto his chair, too fed up with the day's events to give a proper rant. "Blasted... we'll wait here-"

Seven battlecruisers braked from warp space perilously close to the battered Moebius duo of battlecruisers, weapons already primed and directed as Gestefield's fleet stared in horror.

"IFF confirms Dominion battlecruisers; we have _actual_ visual! The _Hyperion_ is leading them!"

Gestefield stared slack-jawed in disbelief as an officer automatically received an incoming transmission.

 _"Moebius fleet this is Commander Raynor with my Raiders and the Dominion Armed Forces! Lower your weapons and surrender now! You will be given quarter!"_

Hearing the promise of mercy from the famous freedom fighter James Raynor, Gestefield's crew immediately cut power from their weapons systems.

"No no no NO!" screamed Gestefield! "This isn't how my career is supposed to end!"

 _"Indeed, Admiral. Your career will not end by imprisonment under the Dominion."_

Gestefield whirled around to see Duran had suddenly appeared behind him, with a blank expression as he stood cross-armed in his camouflaged body armor. "Thank God it's you! You have a plan to get me out, right?!"

 _"On the contrary, I believe it's time to relieve you of our duties."_

"What?"

 _"I already suspected this from the start; your incompetence has costed this fleet a clean victory. Four hours passed, and you still failed to conquer even a single city of farmers with three battlecruisers and advanced hardware. Instead, you were beguiled by a man far below your supposed experience and sent on a wild goose chase because of your poor aggro."_

Gestefield was reduced to grovelling, now fearing Duran's fury. "I-I promise you. It won't happen again I swear!"

 _"You are right,_ Gestefield. _It won't happen again, because failure of this magnitude deserves an equivalent punishment. Your life will be retired permanently."_

The old man went bug-eyed. "No. NO!" he yelled desperately. "You can't kill me! Who will lead your fleets and armies? You have no one else to turn to!"

 _"I already have a candidate in mind. You were merely a pawn in my schemes. For now, I've grown weary of your sniveling. Corona."_

The spectre decloaked in front of Gestefield, spooking him to fall onto his back. Corona's purple eyes gazed down on her victim as she twisted her hand in the air, and Gestefield screamed as he felt a head-splitting pain rack his head. Blood flowed from his orifices as he slumped limp, twitching in his dying moments.

The crew watched in horror as Duran turned back towards the hallway with Corona following his head. A simple, yet sinister psychic command possessed every crew member as they, with a zombie-like trance, powered the ship's armaments and attacked the overwhelming Dominion fleet head-on.

A dropship flew from the hangar bay of the lead Moebius battlecruiser, escaping the barrage of anti-capital ship batteries exchanged between the two fleets.

"So I don't mean to kill the mood but..." said Corona as she finished huffing a canister of terrazine. "What was the whole point of this escapade? We did lose an admiral."

 _"For someone as mentally unhinged as you are, you still have a modicum of rational thought. Like I said, we have another candidate to replace Gestefield."_

"But where is he? Why didn't we blow up the city?"

 _"All I ask is patience."_

Corona remained confused and unsatisfied with the vague answer, but refrained from pressing the issue further. "Alright. So what do we do now?"

 _"While Kallistra leads Amon's slave brood in decimating Shakuras, we will seek out another over whom we will impose Amon's presence. A powerful individual and legendary tactician from the Brood War."_

"Sounds like a lot of people," deadpanned Corona. "Just who is this guy?"

 _"A cerebrate who survived Kerrigan's purge. I've worked with him before and thus am well aware of his talented competence. Sensing him on a distant planet, we will awaken him from his seclusion."_

Corona smirked. "Digging up some old worm on a backwater planet? Alright, count me in."

The dropship zipped away into warp space as the two remaining Moebius battlecruisers were annihilated.

* * *

"Chief!" called out Hawk-1 enthusiastically. "Command reports the Dominion destroyed the Moebius fleet and are descending to clear the stranded army!"

"We did it," echoed Eagle-1 with a slight smile over her stoic face.

"Well said Rohan, Freya." resounded Strommen. He and the two viking squadrons gathered in formation and flew towards the capital. His mouth gave a weary smile "I never thought I'd live to celebrate a Dominion fleet saving our humble planet..."

* * *

Fjellhavn's government hall erupted into cheers as the invading ground army immediately surrendered in the face of Dominion battlecruisers and drop pods raining over the settled regions. Red and blue marines scoured the forests for stragglers and surrounded the siege camps as the enemy threw down their arms and fell to their knees in submission. Medivacs with teams of medics descended to the city as the outlying settlements were liberated from Moebius' control.

Tana allowed herself a small smile as she slumped onto the tactical table, weary of the day's stress. But the joy of victory was short-lived for her. In the face of total populicide by the now feared Moebius Corps, Haven had levied a majority of its people to fight without hope for peaceful surrender. How many people from their small communities lay dead compared to the total surviving population? She knew the jubilation of victory would be short-lived after the people remember of the heavy price they paid for survival.

* * *

Civilians and soldiers ran through the snowy streets as the medivacs parked in the cliff starports or landed wherever space was available outside. Medics relief teams quickly moved to heal the wounded and save the dying. Meanwhile, some engineers were busy trying to cut their way through the reinforced neo-steel entrance to the underground power grid.

"Why is the door welded shut?" complained one engineer. No SCVs were on site, and with every power tool spent repairing fortifications and mobilizing the Viking Corps earlier, they were stuck with hand-held fusion cutters.

Lexi, followed by an inquisitive Constance, approached the door. "Here, allow me." As the engineers parted, she activated her curved red psi-blade and sliced a clean oval into the door to the surprise of many. Sheathing her blade, she was about to ram the slice down until a lightning strike blew it off from the other side, and her bulky suit barely dodged the flying piece of metal as it knocked over an unsuspecting marine.

"That's so cool!" enthused Constance as Lexi grimaced.

A weary Khalis emerged from the hole. Cape torn and armor singed, she was supporting an exhausted Val'idin as they shielded their eyes from the sunlight. Lexi rushed to the two.

"You're alright! Where's William?" she asked with concern.

The dull golden reflection of Kaldalis' armor caught her attention, and she bore witness to Kaldalis hoisting William's arm over his neck with his good limb; the other dangled uselessly.

" _Oh my god!_ " she rushed over. Kaldalis allowed William to fall into Lexi's arms; the bulk and strength of the medic power armor easily enabled her to carry and cradle the taller yet skinny alien after dropping her shield. "William! Are you okay?!" She worriedly questioned as her visor scanned his vitals. Constance tried to look over with her short body.

The albino slowly looked to his friend without a hint of the hostile emotions he felt earlier. "It kinda hurts _everywhere_ Lexi, but I think I'll live."

"Jesus Christ. You're not dying at least. Our ship's parked in one of the starports, I'll treat you there instead of the medical camps." she looked to Kaldalis. "Thank you so much for looking after him, Kaldalis. It means a lot to us."

The veteran warrior held his broken arm. "I am honored by your gratitude."

"Lexi," said William. "Can you fix the old man's arm? It looks pathetic."

"Sure, Willie." Lexi obliged his request, setting him down and focused on the disabled limb. The protoss warrior allowed the terran to inject a pain-numbing substance into his system, and the medic held his arm with both hands. "Just stay still and calm. I promise this won't take long." Used to pain, Kaldalis merely winced as Lexi set his arm's bones into place. The visor scanned for important medical information as she focused her green auto-laser over the arm. Kaldalis could already feel the pain subsiding as the beam of energy made incisions through his entire arm.

"Protoss anatomy isn't the same as a terran's, so precision is very important if we want the bones to heal properly. Fortunately..." said Lexi as she read the information feed. "... your bone assembly is around 89% accurate. It's a good thing I practiced on William before. Don't take my word at full value though, let it rest, heal, and get used to its new shape." She stopped the laser and allowed Kaldalis to roll his arms for inspection.

"I now give you my own gratitude as well, Lexi Nguyen." said Kaldalis, addressing her full name for emphasis on respect.

"Yep, just being a friendly medic." she once again tenderly cradled William in her arms and walked towards the starport, with Kaldalis accompanying them. Someone called Constance and she ran off.

"Can we go a little faster, Lexi?" requested William. "I don't like people seeing me carried like this."

"You know it wouldn't matter because we'd probably never see them again."

"Oh, right." He turned his aching head to Kaldalis. "You, old man. Why did you risk your life to help me?"

Kaldalis was quick to answer. "We are comrades. There is no reason I should not protect your life with my own."

"But we're not friends. We barely know each other. And I was constantly rude, and tried to abandon you all to die." he admitted. "My life shouldn't be worth anything to you. It doesn't make sense!"

Truthfully, Kaldalis had been unconscious at the time and wasn't aware of William's 'treacherous cowardice'. The moral paragon, who would never abandon his comrades in the face of death, considered his next words with careful tact. "You stood by us in battle. Even if your life was not dedicated to the same risks as ours', your aid was crucial to our success."

"You don't hate me?"

It suddenly occurred to Kaldalis that William was probably still young. His exact age was unknown, but he appeared like a youngling that only recently became an adult in the past few decades. "No. Do not feel guilt for considering yourself. Tomorrow we will still be comrades."

William said nothing further, falling back to a forlorn expression. Kaldalis then remembered he had to tend to Khalis and Val'idin, and doubled back.

As the templar limped out of earshot, Lexi addressed her partner. "You seem more down than tired. Do you want to talk when we're alone?"

"Uh. Yeah. I'd like that..."

* * *

"Would it be appropriate to say I delivered our victory?" stated Khalis with no iota of pride.

" _Ludicrous._ All you did was stand there." said Val'idin. The two were sitting in the medical camp to rest among the hundreds of soldiers nursed by numerous Haven and Dominion medics. The cheers were quick to subside when new orders were quickly issued, and the victors were reminded of the grim duties in recovering traumatic battle injuries and burying the dead. Civilians, with a disturbingly high percentage being children, wandered throughout the snow-laden streets and the rocky, grassy camps, but were not permitted to go home to their towns until the Dominion properly cleared the area of pocket resistances.

"Duran was clearly intimidated by my threat to incinerate him to subatomic pieces!"

"And us with him!" responded Val'idin with an iota of jest.

"A Templar is always ready to make the ultimate sacrifice." She said while lamenting the hole on her blue cape that somehow grew bigger since the last fight.

"What if I never asked to be part of that sacrifice?" Said Val'idin as he inspected another burn mark out of many on his platinum armor.

"Then you are a coward." said Khalis lightly. Her tone held little weight, for she knew Val'idin completely risked his life to accomplish her goal.

"I do believe he spared us." said Val'idin, returning to the main topic. "Duran is far more powerful than we could ever hope to match, so there must be a reason he permitted the planet's survival."

A part of Khalis knew that was true. "Why was he here then? Out of all places?"

"That, we may never know." He focused his gazes to her own. "You fought well. Of course, your lack of restraint is still horribly paltry, but the attack you conjured from nothingness was a brilliant idea."

"Well, I _did_ concoct the technique from the psi storm template _._ "

"At least you're not inflating your ego further, templar." Val'idin took notice of Kaldalis' approach, but before he could utter a word, another terran rolled in on a... chair with wheels? Captain Zack Hai waved one of his arms as a teary-eyed Constance pushed the wheelchair by a pair of handles.

"Fellas! Boy am I glad to see y'all alive!" he yelled over the din of the peoples' chatter.

Khalis grew uneasy seeing the heavily bandaged stump where his leg used to be. Why isn't he in bed recovering? Or at the very least, disheartened by the lost of his limb? "Does... it hurt?" she tentatively asked while pointing to the amputated area, unsure if it was a subject she should ever shed light on.

" _Khalis!"_ hissed Val'idin.

"Papa says the doctors gave him pain-killers," said the girl as she wiped residual tears from her eyes. "He'll be alright."

"That'd be correct! The medics gave me some top-line anesthetics for this captain." he emphasized with a fist to his chest. "Of course. I did feel a little down over losing my leg. But everything perked up when my girl came to help her old timer." He gave a cheeky grin, ruffling Constance's short dark-brown hair. She giggled slightly in response.

"Ah, so this is your daughter?" continued Khalis as Val'idin stood idle, being less familiar with the light-skinned captain.

"Indeed she is."

Khalis leaned in to address the terran infant at head level. "You father fought bravely, young one. Do not feel distraught over his injury, for he is alive. You're proud and honored to have noble parentage."

"Thanks, Miss Khalis." said Constance as she offered a grin.

"Well, that'll be enough chit-chat for now. I need to go meet with command" He turned himself around and Constance remained behind him.

"That sounds pleasant," said Val'idin. "We really need to return to our people at Shakuras as well."

"Alright. Suit yourself. How about we walk together since we're heading the same way?"

After Khalis helped Val'idin's sore body stand, the Daelaam trio followed Captain Hai as he wheeled his way over the grass, rock, and snow to the government hall across the city, with Constance helping to push. Khalis observed the father-daughter pair with apprehension, unsure if Val'idin or Kaldalis could sense what the high templar's psionic affinity could detect.

Constance was constantly feeding Captain Hai empathetic waves of artificial happiness and jubilation through a telepathic link to mask his evident depression from limb loss. Khalis subtly read the captain's mind, he was even aware of his daughters' effort to combat the melancholy most would feel in his situation. It was a touching display of kinship.

It also confirmed her suspicions, as if they weren't obvious from the beginning. Constance's mind-reading during their first encounter, her somehow psychically reconstituting Khalis' psionic control, and her telepathic link with her father who himself was aware, confirmed that Constance was most definitely psionic.

Every psionic on Aiur, meaning everyone, was given mandatory lessons on controlling their psionic powers. Later, Khalis had learned the Nerazim expected the same from their protoss children, as expected. Did this child have a mentor to prevent a potential catastrophe?

Khalis sent a telepathic message to Val'idin sharing what she had learned. He looked to her with intrigue, and after a moment of self-thought sent his own message to Constance. " _I wouldn't recommend continue the emotional supplication for long."_

Constance angled her head to stare up the taller protoss, while watching her father's path. _"Why not?"_ She instantly knew what he was referring to.

 _"I've read stories describing such links. One day when you're gone, your father will be deprived of your light, and he will be miserable."_

 _"But I don't want him to be sad now though."_

 _"What is so wrong about her supporting one's emotional sanity?"_ asked Khalis.

 _"He must learn to cope with his loss."_ answered Val'idin. _"It is never wrong to support. But this man needs to face and accept his sacrifices, or he will become too dependent. Let your father be strong for himself, Constance."_

 _"... I don't want papa to end up like that. But what do I do now?"_

 _"Lessen the link slowly overtime so you would not shock him so soon,"_ offered Khalis in Val'idin's place.

 _"Ok. Bit-by-bit. Thank you, miss."_ she said calmly.

* * *

"Uncle!" Tana rushed to hug Strommen Sr. as he entered the bustling government hall, still wearing his viking pilot uniform.

"Relax, lass. I'm alive. Most of the squad is alive. But most importantly..." he pulled out of the tight hug and braced both her shoulders. "You and the people of Haven are alive."

Hawk-1 stood with Eagle-1 and most of the viking pilots that entered with Councilman Strommen. The red-haired man addressed his blond friend. "Hey Freya, want to go drink some mead to celebrate?"

The stoic woman glanced her eyes. "...sure Rohan, why not? Just let me get out of this suit first" The two squad leaders left with the pilots in tow as the two Strommens spoke.

"I heard that some protoss, who are for some reason from the Dominion, aided us in our battle?"

"That's correct Uncle." said Tana, falling into a military persona. "I believe they were the ones who restarted the power grid too. A daring and risky plan by Commander Nathaniel, but it paid off in the end."

"That's good. And after that, we have a lot of work on our hands." said Strommen solemnly.

"Right... of course Chief Councilman."

"So!" called out Nathaniel as he entered holding a crate of beer and plopped it on the now offline tactical table. "I'd reckon we'd drink all our stress away before diving straight first into reconstruction and Dominion diplomacy."

Tana, with a wry expression, declined a bottle whilst her uncle claimed one for his own. "To a hard-earned victory and the continuation of our republic."

Nathaniel returned with a smile, then noticed Dr. Hanson busily chatting with her fellow scientists. "Hey Doc! Nice work with the infested terrans!"

Hanson looked over and responded. "Oh no. That wasn't all me. Sure I did ask them very politely, but they coordinated everything themselves."

"Whatever you like to say Dr. Hanson!" jested Tana. "You're the best! Seriously!"

"Want a beer?" offered Strommen. "You deserve it."

"Oh no, thank you, but I don't drink." She returned to her prior conversation, leaving the three leaders to their discussion.

* * *

Constance and Captain Hai entered the gigantic metal painted front doors first, and Khalis followed in with the rest.

"This is where we will part ways." said Val'idin.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? I'm sure everyone would like to give you a proper thank you."

"Your sentiments are appreciated, but I worry it may take too long even if it was planned to be brief. Time is of the essence."

"Alrighty then. I wish you folks good luck."

"En taro Tassadar." said the three protoss simultaneously.

The Daelaam trio finished bidding the two terrans their farewells and rushed across the hall leading to the starport as fast as their battered bodies would allow, leaving the father and daughter alone.

Hanson raced to Constance. "Constance! There you are! Are you alright? What happened to you? Do you need some juice? How's your head?"

"Dr. Hanson I'm alright." blushed Constance as the doctor blatantly mothered the dark-skinned child to Captain Hai's amusement. "I was kidnapped, but the protoss saved me."

Someone entered from the front hall doors and cried. "Everyone! Raynor's coming right outside to visit!"

The government hall became further engrossed in activity as people cleaned the mess of papers and two rows of white marines lined up for a welcoming reception.

"Blast!" cursed Strommen. "I'm still in my viking suit."

"Jim's here?" squeaked Dr. Hanson, allowing Constance to slip away.

The hall doors were held wide open as James Raynor and the _Hyperion_ 's engineer, Rory Swann, sauntered into view. The two rows of Haven Republican marines saluted as the legendary rebel fighter, still dressed in his casual outlaw attire, strolled in to a chorus of cheers and applause grander than the one given to the protoss.

"Looks like their glorious leader came back to'em, ey' cowboy?" said Swann over the echoing reception.

"Shut it Swann." snapped Raynor playfully. "Sometimes... it's things like this that almost makes me miss being on the other side of the law."

"Yeah yeah, say what ya want. Look hotshot!" He pointed with his claw hand. "They even built a statue in your honor."

"What?" Raynor broke from his straight focused stare to stare up at the wood-craft statue of himself striking a proud, arms-crossed pose. "Ah hell." he chuckled lightly to himself. "I guess a _little_ respect ain't too bad."

"Damn straight. I almost broke my back several times tryin' to keep up with the hardware you boys keep breakin'!"

Dr. Hanson stood straight with a stiff back, daintily holding a tablet close as if it would grant much needed cover. "J-Jim! I didn't expect you to show up!"

"Howdy Doc, it's great to see you again."

"You t-too. Oh gosh, so sorry. I wasn't prepared for this." she sputtered with a blush. "By the way you look... fantastic. It's like you're several years younger from an estimated point of view."

"I'm tellin' ya! Excessive alcohol's always been doin' a number on ya good looks, cowboy!"

"Indeed it did." said Strommen as Hanson ran off to cooldown. He clasped Raynor's hand and gave a firm shake. "It's good to see you bright and healthy youngin'. Let the old people actually look their age."

"Well, nothin' a real good night's sleep can't fix." jested Raynor further. "But enough about my beauty rest. Swann and I came as soon as we heard what happened."

"A lot of you boys used to be part of our ragtag gang of misfits," added Swann. "We ain't gonna just let y'all die."

Strommen laughed with his neice. "Ah yes, Raynor! There is someone I'd like you to meet." He gestured to Nathaniel who waved his beer bottle with a crooked smile.

For several seconds, Raynor couldn't identify the man, but it soon clicked. "Austin? Is that you?"

"Yes, and _I'm guessing_ you must be former Marshall Raynor!" he played along.

"Buddy!" They clasped each other's forearm in greeting, one muscular and the other wiry. "I always wondered where you ran off to. Were you with the refugees this whole time?"

"Well... only recently. I was around when you rescued us on Agria, but I never spoke up."

"Well lookie here." said Swann. "I finally get to meet The Magistrate of Mar Sara. Cowboy used to talk a lot about ya. Why'd ya run off again?"

"I just needed to clear my head after everything that bastard Mengsk did to us. I didn't mean to abandon you and Jim."

"No hard feelings, man." insisted Raynor. "I'm just glad to see you again."

"Damn straight, cowboy. If this guy's as good as you say he is, then we've got the whole gang back together."

"I suspect you two are here for more than just chit-chat." interjected Strommen.

"Of course Strommen. Austin, we'll catch up later for sure. For now, let's cut to the chase. I've brought together some men and supplies to help get folks back on their feet, and Swann'll help you get your hardware up to speed. We're here for volunteer 'development' and cleaning up. But long term protection? You're gonna want to talk to Valerian about that."

Tana exhaled. "That's going to be fun."

Raynor could only offer a sympathetic smile. "Since when was politics ever fun?"

* * *

 **A/N:** It took me less than 5 days since the last chapter to write this one, and yet I could never feel satisfied with how it turned out. Admittedly, this chapter's kinda weird. The conflict and battle is resolved mid-way, then leads straight into the aftermath where's everyone's celebrating and doing _a lot_ of talking. I was considering splitting the chapter into two, one where the battle ends completely, and the other being the aftermath. I ended up keeping this chapter in one pieces since the two halves would be too small.

Normally, I wouldn't mind writing long conversations, but the Protoss are in a hurry to reach Shakuras, so dragging the chapter for further dialogue where the protoss are present just feels awkward in my opinion. There's still room for so much more dialogue for the Terrans on Haven as they recover and talk about what to do next, and that'll happen at the same time as the Protoss warping to Shakuras as soon as they can. I also want to know if all this dialogue would actually be relevant to good story-telling, so if you have any particular opinions on that matter, feel free to leave a review about that.

I know the hints were obvious before, but this chapter formally confirms, or rather suggests, that Constance is psionic, so I can discuss the part where she restores Khalis' psionic potential. For those who may be skeptical of this blatant stretching of psionic capabilities... yes, Constance did heal a part her brain, which isn't much a stretch considering several factors. One of Kerrigan's first ghost training tests was to psychically destroy a tumor injected into a small kitten before it died. Nova herself demonstrated the ability to use psionic healing in another comic detailing her early life.

But on the bright side. This now officially marks the end of the Haven Arc or "Homefront" arc. Thank you for continuing to read this story at your own enjoyment!


	10. Chapter 10: Haunting Ghosts

**Disclaimer:** Starcraft characters and setting are owned by Blizzard Entertainment. OCs belong to me

 **A/N:** The story will begin on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge on its own soon from time to time to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm during the Protoss campaign.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: "Haunting Ghosts"**

* * *

 _"Approximately 4 hours ago, the Dominion received a dire distress call from the fledgling Haven Republic warning of a Moebius attack terrorizing their people. Commander Raynor, having been immediately informed, quickly gathered his raiders, pulled several battlecruisers from Korhal's garrison fleet, and quickly rushed to aid the refugees he's helped in the past. Our reporters haven't reached the scene yet, but fortunately we've received word the terrorist fleet was repelled, insurgents arrested, and damage control is taking into account."_

 _"While Haven survives to live another day, the vulnerability of the fringe worlds to assault became much more apparent. This, followed by warnings of alien zerg/protoss hybrids invading on a potentially apocalyptic scale, raises an age-old question championed since the founding of the Dominion: must humanity unite to survive the hostilities of space, including rogue members of our own race?"_

 _"Haven is one of many fringe worlds to declare independence from the Dominion due to Arcturus' oppressive regime, but the people there are afraid of standing alone, and Dominion officials are well aware to exploit this in the name of a united Terran front in the Koprulu sector."_

 _"Valerian Mengsk is arranging a diplomatic visi-"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **-Haven, Fjellhavn Starport, Phantom-**

Still laying on the medical bed where Lexi had placed him, William remotely turned off the television as Lily hovered over and passively mended his torn tissue with surgical precision.

"We risked our lives to save these people. Yet they'll just end up under Dominion control like before. It's not like they have a choice after almost getting rekt."

"That doesn't sound so bad." said an unsuited Lexi with a cup of coffee in hand, having sat beside William to watch Kate Lockwell's broadcast. "I'm sure the Dominion will protect them this time."

"It's not that it's bad. It just seems like an utter waste building up an entirely new republic, only to realize they can't grow in peaceful isolation. If my studies on Terran history amount to anything, they're going to be assimilated out of necessity."

Lexi sipped her coffee. "Sad life."

"Yep. Oh yeah, can you pass me the coffee oil? I'm getting a little jittery."

Lexi strolled over to the kitchen area, grabbed a small bottle from William's coffee oil stash in the counter, and tossed it to him across the room. His arm shot up and caught it, then he recoiled in pain.

"Thanks... Ok. I think she tore a muscle." He hissed as he rubbed the oil over his arms. "Much better."

"So this Corona." inquired Lexi. "It's the same Corona you supposedly killed at New Folsom? During that mission with Nova?"

"It's definitely her. Same look, same scent, same psionic signature. I think she survived, because the way she "died" wasn't certain, like an explosion or something... it's really difficult to explain in a short way."

"But the important thing is she's back now, and definitely hates you."

"Yes, but enough of that. When you think about it, we haven't fought together since the last invasion of Char."

Lexi choked on her coffee. "Oh god. Please don't remind me about Char..."

"Oh. Sorry. But yeah, how was fighting for the sake of 'justice'? Were you in any grave danger?"

"Hm, not really. I never felt like I was threatened with you around."

"Oh?" William wished he had a mouth to smirk. "Is that so?"

"Yep! Thanks to you, I could save dozens of people without impediment. Seriously William, good job on that one."

"Well, what did you expect me to do? Run off and let you die? A good friend of mine taught me to always cover my allies."

Lexi hummed, and sipped her coffee again. "I guess she taught you well. What about you? How did you feel?"

William sighed. "Lexi, I think I felt the fire within me rekindle."

The terran set down her coffee to focus her gaze at William, "What do you mean by that?"

"I knew it would happen if I picked up a gun, or any weapon in general. Every kill I scored out there, the adrenaline, the rush, the thrill of life and death, it's reawakening the thirst for battle that constitutes the core of my bloodline. Normally I'd easily suppress it, but now that the freaking apocalypse is at our doorstep, I don't think I can let my pacifism continue..."

She frowned, but was interrupted by the adjutant who spoke.

"Tissue reconstitution complete. I notify that the protoss are approaching the vessel."

Lexi leaned in to scratch his forehead. "We'll talk more later, Willie. Mmk?"

"Very well," purred the protoss, angling his head so she could reach the sweet spot.

* * *

"Words cannot express my jubilation, for I no longer have to babysit you!"

"Watch your words carefully, Dark Templar! With my revived powers, do not be surprised if I carry you to our next victory."

Kaldalis shook his head as he listened to the noisy duo behind him. "Tassadar be praised... I can no longer tell whether you two are playfully bantering or bickering with spite."

The shorter Khalis, who had been hovering over the taller Val'idin to gain the height advantage, ceased trying to shove him off-balance. "Honored one. Is it not obvious? I can never allow the Nerazim to gain delusions of grandeur."

"That doesn't exactly answer his question, Khalai." said Val'idin. "Are we bantering or bickering?"

Khalis blindly shot a mild electric blast into his side, shocking him into blinking onto the _Phantom_ to escape.

"I call it a 'spirited repartee'."

"That's a foul move!" yelled Val'idin.

"Of course you would be familiar with foul moves, crawling in the dark."

No longer caring where this is going, Kaldalis marched into the dropship to sleep on his favorite couch.

Khalis took the moment's silence to survey the empty starport. "Do you think the Terrans would praise us if they were not busy elsewhere?"

"After what we did, Khalis?" Val'idin sat at the edge of the ship over its passenger bay entrance. "They'd be throwing us cheers instead of pointing guns. You'd best remember the Terrans can understand the meaning of gratitude." He looked across the room and pointed. "Wait, someone's coming."

Khalis turned to see Constance running towards them, holding in her arms a relatively large glaive cannon.

The girl called out. "Wait! Don't go!" She skidded to a halt, nearly falling forward from the weight of the protoss weapon. "You forgot your shield, Miss Khalis."

Admittedly, Khalis did forget her glaive cannon after the battle, though she now had psionic powers in lieu of the simple weapon. "I no longer require it, child."

"Oh... maybe you can still keep it just in case? Or maybe as a souvenir?"

Khalis considered the value of the girl's words. The glaive cannon was dirty; it's chrome gold covering riddled with scratches. This weapon wasn't given to her for her rank or station - she salvaged it from the disturbed corpse of a fallen warrior whose identity eluded her. Yet, the weapon did aid her during her most vulnerable state, and she'd need it if the same disability were to strike her again. Having grown attached to the previously forgotten weapon, Khalis easily grasped the cannon from Constance's cumbersome hold.

"Thank you, Constance. I will carry this weapon with me unto death."

"You're welcome, Miss Khalis," bowed Constance respectfully.

Khalis could still sense the lingering sadness in the girl, most certainly from her kidnapping by the spectre and seeing the immediate effects of war and loss on her people. And yet, this girl wasn't communing with her kind for comfort? Khalis always lived with the support of her people, and she in turn supported them.

She leaned as low as she comfortably could to Constance's eye level. "Young one, would you like to see a _stunning_ display?"

Constance perked up with curiousity. "A stunning display?"

"Yes. Just take a few steps back."

Val'idin, who had been sitting passively the whole time, raised a brow as the inquisitive girl backpedaled and Khalis held out her left palm. The high templar created her standard focus orb which levitated in her palm, and it quickly wobbled like an air bubble before popping gently. Lightning cascaded down like roots and arcs of light sprouted up, creating arching branches of static energy. Constance gazed with wide-eyes as the crackling lines of blue, purple, and white stretched out like webs until its speedy growth petered out, creating a bright Tesla tree as tall as she was, all growing from Khalis' left palm.

Constance eyed the sparkling energy tree with awe, noting how the stems of energy pulsed with life. "Whoa~ that's so cool!"

Seeing the youngling cheer up by her efforts, even for just this moment, made Khalis swell with joyful emotions that over swept her exhausted state. "I am delighted to hear you are pleased. Is it not _stunning_?"

Val'idin facepalmed as Constance chimed. "Can you teach me how to do tricks like that? Please~?"

"Oh... uh." droned Khalis as the lightning tree dispersed into thin air. "I hardly believe I would have time nor the opportunity to bring you under my tutelage, even without the End War consuming our focus."

"That does raise an interesting question though," said Val'idin as he leaped down. "Who is training this youngling? Proper psionic training isn't a luxury, it's a necessity. All protoss are trained to control their psionic potential the moment they can walk, including even the weakest. For terrans such as her, this is no exception."

Constance answered, "I remember people telling papa to send me to a ghost school, because no one else knows how deal with what I can do. Neither of us know much about the school. Papa didn't want me to leave and asked Dr. Hanson to take care of me."

"Is she psionic? Did she teach you anything" asked Val'idin.

"No... and she didn't teach me. I learned almost everything myself, she just promised to watch after me."

"Ghost school? The Ghost Academy in the Dominion sounds like a good idea." His purple eyes assessed Constance. "Do you _want_ to go?"

"Hm. Learning how to do tricks like a ghost sounds cool. I want to go, but I promised papa I'd stay here."

Khalis spoke her turn. "Fear not, Constance. I am certain your father will allow your departure to better your future."

"Really?" she asked, a glimmer of wishful hope in her eyes. "Maybe if I promise to call him and visit, he'll let me go!"

"A sound statement. If you were to attend this academy, I wish you good luck in the pursuit of strength and knowledge."

"Indeed," added Val'idin. "The best teachers for a terran psionic would be other trained terran psychics. It's imperative she goes to that academy."

"Like HELL NO!"

Khalis and Constance flinched from the angry bark, and Val'idin turned to see an irate William leaning his arm against the side of the entrance to support his shaky legs, his red eyes glaring furiously and emitting streams of energy like fire.

Khalis and Constance were the first to sense the outpouring aura of unyielding rage, with the latter fearfully hiding behind Khalis' leg. The Khalai had never felt so much raw anger with this much intensity from a real living being, except for Amon when he briefly controlled her.

Val'idin made no move to summon his warp scythe, but nonetheless kept his tense guard up as he stood still; watching. What set William off?

Lexi was already at her partner's side. "Willie, you can barely stand! Get back in bed!"

"I'm _not that weak._ I can stand on my own god damn feet!" He snapped forcefully back at the undaunted Lexi. He reflexively flinched, bringing his head lower. "I-I mean-... I said just give me a moment, Lexi." He shambled down the ramp towards them, with Constance digging her nails into Khalis' leg as the enraged ghostly-white alien drew closer. He maintained his furious, unbroken glare as he pointed furiously. "I overheard you scrubs talking. You want to send that girl to the ghost academy?"

"Yes," said Val'idin. "She needs to learn control as she grows older. I've seen enough ghosts both personally and from combat reports to assume the Dominion's academy can competently train their recruits."

" _Fuck tha-_ I mean- No!" corrected William in young Constance and critical Lexi's presence. "Do you ignorant outsiders have any idea what that academy does to its trainees?"

"No, it's because we're ignorant outsiders. Do you?" retorted Val'idin sarcastically.

William's pointing finger clenched into a fist to emphasize his rant. "I know the clandestine machination of the academy. Every psychic member in that school is psychologically broken down and rebuilt as depraved and unprincipled warrior slaves to the Dominion. These ghosts have no life, no dignity, and not a shred of morals! At a single command from the Emperor or whoever the hell's leading these slaves, they'll turn on whoever they're ordered to kill, even betraying friends and family."

"All you had to do was simply inform us." said Khalis. "Why are you _so angry?"_

"Angry? You're asking why I'm angry!? It's so that _this child doesn't lose her life to another megalomaniac's pathetic schemes and ruin someone else's life!_ "

"Willaim that's enough!" scolded Lexi, tugging at his arm.

"Lexi, please! You out of all people should understand why I'm taking this seriously!"

"Yes, I know Nova gave us a hard time in the past. But that's over! Mengsk is dead. She won't bother us anymore so let it go! You're scaring the kid!"

William's pulled his furious gaze away and saw Constance, reduced to tears by his unbridled fury, taking cover behind Khalis' cape; the high templar shot him a disappointing look as she tried to console the girl. His posture seemed to shrink; he stomped his metal boots and repeatedly clenched his hands as if willing the anger to leave his body. Khalis felt all that unnaturally powerful rage be replaced by a new burning sensation - it was shame.

"I'm sorry." he said stiffly, the energy streaming from his eyes were snuffed out. "I got a little spirited. But I still insist - she can not go to that academy."

"If she can't get proper training-," said Val'idin, who was now eyeing William with suspicion and scorn. "-the chances for a psionic accident will increase dramatically with age."

"I'm well aware of that." said William.

"May I also add-," said Lexi. "-Valerian made the public well aware of his numerous reforms to the Ghost Program. They're not as harsh and restricting as they used to be, and the ghost even get paid and live normal lives when not on important missions."

"The Ghost program is government owned. You can't be certain how long that'll last," responded William lamely, knowing that statement heavily countered his argument. He growled, "You know what? How about this?" He winced as he stalked towards Constance and Khalis. "Your name is Constance?"

The frightened girl peeked from Khalis' cape and responded. "Y-yes."

"Let us make a bargain. You will _never_ join that academy, and I will train you myself."

Khalis and Val'idin stared with wide eyes at that bold, outlandish proclamation. Lexi gaped. Constance, disoriented by the sudden request, asked, "You w-would?"

"I have few better things to do in life, except maybe our side-job as musicians... Think about it, Constance. You'll probably be the first terran trained by a real protoss warrior. I'll teach you to be strong, to be cunning, but most importantly... I will teach you how to be free!"

"Free?"

"Yes, free! Your force of will be made strong, never to be a slave under another being!" He extended a clawed hand. "This is entirely your choice."

Everyone else was in shock. A protoss training a terran? That was unheard of! No protoss would ever consider trying to raise an inferior psionic species, and no terran would ever refuse such a rare opportunity.

But that is exactly what happened: William extended his offer... which Constance shot down.

"I-I don't want to. You're too scary! I want to go to the school."

William was momentarily stunned with rejection. He quickly stood up. "So that's how it is then? You're scared of me? Fine. I will respect your decision." He turned and shambled back inside. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

Lexi waved her hand in dismissal. "I'm _so_ sorry about William. A lot of random shit happened to us in the past, but he's usually not like this anymore."

"It's fine," said a skeptical Val'idin.

The terran woman laughed awkwardly, trying to clear the mood. She walked over to Constance and patted her head. "I wish you good luck getting into that academy, Constance."

"Thank you, Miss."

Lexi cheerily smiled, and quickly paced back inside.

Khalis placed a comforting hand on Constance's shoulder. "Stay safe, young one. May your people protect and guide you."

"I will." said Constance, giving a genuine smile.

Khalis beamed and walked into the ship, with Val'idin the last to enter. Constance watched as the passenger bay door closed off her saviors, and waved as the ship quickly took off from the starport and flew into the sky.

Inside, William crawled back to the medical bed whilst Lexi gave him a firm lecture in the background. Khalis telepathically conversed with Val'idin.

 _"Did you sense the rage?"_

 _"I_ felt _it. A being with that much fury bottled up inside him is a walking explosive. If William were to lose self-control... I don't think he can be entirely trusted."_

 _"But he did aid us in our time of need."_

 _"Remember that Lexi asked him to help us, and he's getting paid too. I don't know how that terran managed to hold his loyalty like a leashed animal, he's wild and undisciplined."_

Khalis looked to Kaldalis, who was staring at them unexpectedly, and asked. _"Honored one, did you sense William?"_

 _"As Val'idin worded, I_ felt _it."_

 _"That would mean this enigmatic protoss is potentially dangerous."_ said Val'idin.

 _"The potential to be dangerous is not the same as actually being dangerous,"_ responded Kaldalis. _"You may provoke him further if too much caution is exercised. For now, leave him in peace. He will return us home, and we may never see him again."_

 _"Now that is something I can look forward to."_ said Val'idin as the _Phantom_ zoomed into warp space.

* * *

 **-Fjellhavn Government Hall-**

"How are you doing, Jim?"

"Pretty good, Ariel. That is if I can ignore the apocalypse I'm trying to prepare for."

Dr. Hanson sat awkwardly with Raynor at a wooden end-table in Haven's government hall. "This 'End War' you mentioned. Is it really true?"

"Remember all the hybrid we found in Castanar? The Moebius Foundation was behind it all and got Mengsk to make more of them. With him gone, all the hybrid are under Moebius' control, but even they're also controlled by the Dark Voice I saw in that Ihan crystal."

"And now this Dark Voice is back and the reason why Moebius attacked us?"

"Right."

"I just wanted to say: Thank you for coming to help us again. You really are a hero."

"Don't mention it."

"And I know you'll do your best to stop these invasions."

"Thanks."

"And that everything's turning out well for you in the end. Everyone finally sees you as a hero. You deserve that, Jim."

Raynor laughed. "Well Doc, being a hero means you can't stop and settle down so long as there's a problem we need to solve."

"Right." Dr. Hanson twiddled with her thumbs. "You know, the offer I made before still stands." Her face reddened. "I mean, when all this craziness is over of course. There's still a place for you on Haven if you're interested."

Raynor looked to her with a weak smile. "Appreciated, Doc."

Hearing particularly heavy footsteps, they both saw Swann and Nathaniel walking towards them, having gone to drink and converse with other random officials. The dwarfish man called out. "Hey cowboy, if you're done talking to the gal, I pulled 'Slinky' away from the party so you two can talk."

"Slinky?" asked Raynor with a bemused expression.

"Yeah, you know." said Swann, gesturing his hydraulic claw to Nathaniel. "He's like the skinniest man I've ever met. And from what I've heard, he's a flexible commander and can do some neat tricks."

"I for one actually like that nickname." added Nathaniel.

"I see you boys are busy," said Hanson as she stood up. "I'll just get back to reorganizing the science facility. Have a great day, Jim."

"You too, Ariel." He saluted her off with two fingers as she quickly fled the scene.

Swann leaned into Raynor's ear and spoke. "You know. I was kinda hoping you two would get together. No offense cowboy, we were hoping she could bring you out of the pit you dug yourself into. But now you got your girl back... eh it's just awkward now."

"Tell me about it. I think I need to talk to her before it gets out of hand."

"Well ladies man, I'll leave you with Slinky here and go direct the engineers."

"I'll see you later Swann."

Swann waddled off while Nathaniel occupied where Hanson sat earlier, setting his crate of beer at their feet.

"So it's true, Raynor? That you're a commander of the Dominion now?"

"You betcha, Austin." said Raynor, taking a shot from Nathaniel's beer crate.

Nathaniel chuckled, "Ain't that funny? You back up the young crown prince, put him in power, and he makes you one of his top dogs."

"Junior's a good guy at heart, Matt and I can tell. Otherwise I would've put a bullet in his head not too long ago."

"You'd never get that close to the crown prince."

"Now, funny thing is... I actually had him at gunpoint during our first meeting. I thought he was Arcturus, and even afterwards I still couldn't completely trust him."

"You had the bastard's son's life in your hands? Why didn't you shoot him then? Or at least hold him hostage?"

Raynor took a moment to find the words. "Letting him go did seem foolish at the time. Let me ask you this: How much have you heard about Kerrigan in recent news?"

Nathaniel's friendly smile vanished instantly. He took a long swig from his own beer, and let his hand drop the bottle hard onto the table. Raynor watched him return his gaze, and noted how his eyes seemed weary and aged beyond his years... kinda like him.

"Hey man... you alright there buddy?" he cautioned.

Seconds awkwardly passed until Nathaniel croaked. "I've been able to catch up. I heard about her deinfestation, the fall and rise of the Zerg Swarm, and her invasion of Korhal. Here on Haven, I had no idea what was going on and why she was doing these things. I was so worried, and I knew you would be involved in it one way or another."

"Yeah, a lot of crazy shit happened. It's a long story."

"Then start from the beginning, Raynor."

"Well, back on track. I didn't shoot or capture Junior because he told me of a way to deinfest and save Kerrigan."

"You actually believed him? What if it was all an elaborate scheme to capture the infamous outlaw."

Raynor frowned. "I already got enough of that bull from my crew, it's a miracle no one mutinied. I knew that if Junior wanted me captured, he wouldn't have made such a complicated scheme. And if there was even a small chance I could fix things and bring back something I lost, I would take it!" Raynor took another shot. "I know some people think I was getting desperate, but don't forget: if we could have taken out the Queen of Blades back then, we might have a chance of stopping the Zerg invasion."

"... Heh, so you didn't completely lose yourself back then. But... remind me again, how many people she killed?"

"That's all in the past, Austi-."

"Tell me how many people died because _of my failure!_ " he suddenly yelled, catching the attention of several officials and soldiers.

Raynor was spooked, unused to seeing the calm and collected Magistrate so troubled. He waved the others off to carry on their business. Once the awkward moment passed, he turned to Nathaniel, whose eyes were haunted and pained as he clutched to his beer bottle for support. "Do you blame yourself for what happened on Tarsonis?"

"Of course I do. We all knew Mengsk was growing mad with power, but I still followed his orders. If I was just a little more careful, maybe get Kerrigan onto a dropship-"

"Nathan. As far as I know about that day, there was literally nothing you could have done. We couldn't have guessed the Zerg wanted Kerrigan for their own twisted plans. Don't blame yourself for what they made her do."

Nathaniel sighed. "It's not as easy as it looks. But when I look at you, you don't seem haunted anymore. I remember you and Kerrigan were close, weren't you going to kill her? How did you move on?"

Raynor chuckled lightly trying to raise the mood. "That'll bring us back to our story. I did promise to kill the Queen of Blades during the Brood War... Don't make this mistake: I'll never forget Fenix and the millions she butchered. But when Junior gave me the chance, I took everything we had to Char and deinfested Kerrigan."

"You didn't kill her then? To avenge the billions dead?"

"That was the complicated part. The whole time that thought ate away at me, I felt like I was betraying the billions dead, Fenix, and my friends who lost something to her. I didn't kill her though, because I did fulfill my promise to kill the Queen of Blades. I killed her using the Xel'Naga artifact on Char, and saved Kerrigan instead."

"That does sound poetic... and a cheap handwaving of the lives still lost."

"It's all a matter of perspective, Austin." said Raynor with a frown.

"I didn't say you were wrong. But, didn't she infest herself again?"

"Now that, that actually sent me over the edge. I couldn't believe it at first. I sacrificed so much to bring her back, good men, my morals, my conviction that all the good things I gave up could amount to something worthwhile, and I thought she threw that all away. Even if it was still the same Kerrigan, she wasted everything we sacrificed just so she could chase revenge. Honestly, I did want to shoot her when I had the chance then."

"And it's obvious you didn't."

"No... I couldn't... because of a damn protoss prophecy that needed her alive, otherwise we're done for by an apocalyptic Xel'naga god. That's how Kerrigan ties with everything that's happening now. Moebius? The Hybrid? For some reason I can't imagine, she's supposed to stop that."

"Keep going."

"In the end, she helped us overthrow Mengsk off his cushy throne with a blast. Last I heard, now she's leading the Zerg swarm to fight the Xel'naga god's hybrid out there." He placed a comforting hand on Austin's shoulder. "The Zerg swarm will never threaten us again. So don't beat yourself up too hard; it's all in the past and something good came out of it."

Nathaniel sighed. "I suppose so. But now I guess now we'll just have to fight Moebius and the hybrid on our end." He took another swig.

"That's the gist of it. But I already warned Chief Strommen this: somehow the Xel'naga god, Amon, hijacked control over most of the protoss fleet."

Nathaniel twisted to the side and did a spit-take with the beer in his mouth, much to the chagrin of the janitor. " _What?"_ He asked after barely regaining his stoicism.

"It's called the Golden Armada, the protoss tried to use it to reclaim their homeworld of Aiur, but now Amon's had their sights set onto us."

"How many ships?"

Raynor spoke seriously. "Enough to scare the entire Dominion into full mobilization. Umoja and the Kel-Morians are also on high alert. Everyone's looking to hire mercenaries, and Matt tells me Mira Han's suddenly become filthy rich. So basically enough ships to spook all the Terrans in the sector more than the Zerg ever did."

Nathaniel's haunted eyes grew darker over his prematurely wrinkled, skinny face. "What can we do to stop that?"

"What we do best, Austin. Bunker down and blow up whatever comes our way."

"Just like when we were holding out against the Zerg for the Sons of Korhal evac on the outskirts of Mar Sara city."

"Exactly like that, buddy. And speaking of old times, I think it's best if we recruit you in our ranks."

Nathaniel pulled a smirk over his previously haunted face. "Are you serious? A forgotten Magistrate such as myself?"

"I'm serious! You're actually kinda popular in the military books, and I can vouch for you to Junior. We could use all the best minds we can get."

"Gee man. I don't know what to say. At least we won't be outlaws anymore, right?"

"Think of it this way, Austin. All the lives lost before? You could save even more by helping us stop Amon's crazy apocalypse, as a commander just like old times. What do you say, partner?

Nathaniel thought heavily before making his decision.

* * *

"Wait!" yelled Tana. "You can't leave us! Who will command Haven's forces?"

Nathaniel carried a simple briefcase holding whatever scant clothing and belongings he owned, he answered. "Why, you of course."

"Indeed," added Chief Strommen as Tana squelched. "If I remember correctly, you enthusiastically wanted to be Haven's commander."

"Okay, look." said Tana. "I know I got excited, but recent events forced me to reconsider. If we get attacked again, this magnificent drunk musician is the only one who can successfully protect us!"

"Don't you worry," reassured Raynor. "The Dominion garrison will ensure you folks stand a fighting chance. Austin and I gotta go back to Korhal and get him signed up. In the meantime, you boys best rebuild and bulk up your military while Swann stays behind a little longer."

"Understood," said Strommen, who then explained to Tana. "It'll be part of our new deal with the Dominion. We receive development and recovery aid, and in return, we become a Dominion protectorate. It's our job to use the new resources to build a respectable fleet so that when the time comes we can join the Dominion in battle."

"How did this happen without me knowing?" asked Tana.

"Valerian called."

"Did we cast a vote on this decision?"

"The Council's decision was unanimous, we're desperate for aid."

"So we're Dominion dogs again?"

"It's not like before, young Tana. We still get to keep our republic, but of course the Dominion controls our foreign affairs. It we want them to help us, we have to help fight their war, which is basically our war too. Honestly, this is a good deal."

"So... I'm our new commander?"

"Yes." Strommen approached her and clamped his hand on her shoulder. "When the next opportunity comes, I trust that you will seize it and make us proud."

The blonde woman took a moment to accept her new responsibility, then saluted proudly. "I won't fail you nor our people, Uncle."

Strommen smiled and turned to shake Nathaniel's hand. "It was a pleasure to have you here. Go make the sector a safer place."

"Sure man." said Nathaniel with a small smile. He shook Tana's hand, then followed Raynor out the hall.

"Just like old times?" said Nathaniel.

"Like old times, buddy."

* * *

 **A/N:** This is basically the interlude between the Haven Arc and the Shakuras Arc, which will come up next.

When the apocalypse is at your doorstep, can you really afford to give precious resources to a weaker neighbor hoping they could survive? It would make sense that the Dominion would send a task-force to smash Gestefield's fleet before he could raid other worlds, but what about long-term protection? Any Dominion battlecruiser guarding haven could make the difference in defending a Dominion world elsewhere. So I reasoned that the Dominion can still gain benefits from protecting Haven. By helping Haven recover and developing their military using the planet's untapped resources, the republic can build a decent force, which would be expected to fight on behalf of themselves and the Dominion. Here's an analogy. Someone(The Dominion) finds a puppy(Haven) harassed by crows, saves the puppy, protects and feeds it until it grows into an attack dog. Would this be real political investment?

I also wanted to cover two things with Raynor, his relationship with Hanson and more importantly, his motives in Wings of Liberty and Legacy of the Void.

Hanson and Raynor together sounded like a cute idea at the time, and I was all up for that until one thinks it through. To me, Hanson and Raynor seemed pretty similar to Eowyn and Aragorn's case from The Lord of the Rings. Both woman fell in love with the ideals and heroicism the men stood for, not the gritty, troubled men themselves. Raynor would probably be too deep in his hole of self-pity and pain to drag Hanson into his mess, and if Hanson got to know him longer, she might change her mind.

Many people were upset over Raynor choosing to spare Kerrigan. Was he a hypocrite? Did he forget the countless deaths she inflicted, including his friend Fenix, whom he promised to avenge among the many she's killed? As mentioned earlier, I assumed Raynor believes that he did kill the Queen of Blades, who possessed Kerrigan, on Char. Also, I believe Raynor would definitely kill Kerrigan otherwise if given the chance, but the moment Valerian offered to not kill, _but save_ Kerrigan, after losing almost everything he loved, can we really blame Raynor for going off the rails? To save one out of many things he's lost?

Also because the prophecy specifically told him not to kill Kerrigan or the apocalypse will happen. It's probably why he didn't angrily shoot Kerrigan in Heart of the Swarm for basically throwing all his sacrifices back into his face. He's angry, but he knows he can't kill Kerrigan because of that prophecy.


	11. Chapter 11: Fall of Shakuras, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Starcraft characters and setting are owned by Blizzard Entertainment. OCs belong to me

 **A/N:** The story begins on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm. This effectively creates an alternative plot line separate from the protoss campaign.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Fall of Shakuras, Part 1 "Starlight"**

* * *

 **-Mar Sara, Major mining city-**

Large swaths of dust blew across the desert landscape. The skies were covered with yellow and grey clouds, creating a somber mood. There was no sunlight over the streets, which were rife with panic and haste as civilians, many children, were ushered by Dominion marines towards deep underground bunkers, hoping to survive the glassing the planet may endure.

For once more, Mar Sara was invaded by an alien protoss terror fleet.

Broken bodies of battlecruisers fell from the heavens, heralding the dreaded, titanic, golden protoss warships that descended from the clouds, casting dark shadows over the wastelands. Instead of simply bombarding the planet from orbit, the large protoss vessels were forced to close in by the furious barrage of Drakken pulse cannons installed along the city's defense grid. With targets covered by clouds or simply too low to accurately shoot at, the Drakken cannons struggled to effectively counter their targets.

Over the booming din of anti-orbital artillery, a line of marines, marauders and siege tanks had already formed right outside the city. Thundering cracks echoed across the flat wasteland from behind the terran front line, and heavy artillery fire slammed into the invading ground forces, creating billowing pillars of black smoke.

A ghostly immortal robotically walked out of the ashes, its hardened-shield barely cracked from a direct hit. Like the immortal, the rest of the protoss legion endured the impacts and overall suffered superficial damage to its ranks. Hordes of red-eyed zealots marched unfettered, even as siege tank fire tore wide holes in their numbers, sending broken bodies and armor pieces flying. Immortals and colossi stood tall in the horizon, terrifying the Terran defenders.

"They're not stopping!"

"Fire at will!"

The infantry both within bunkers and outside unleashed their desperate volley of armor-shredding bullets and high-yield grenades. As if provoked by the flickering of their plasma shields, the protoss warriors ended their zombie march and suddenly broke in a unrelenting charge. Lines of tracer rounds and siege tank fire continued to pour into the advancing flood of gold and red, but the tide of psi-blades grew ever closer...

"Shit shit shit!"

"Stimpacks!"

"Don't you fucking stop firing!"

Blue lasers and plasma fire incinerated a squad of marines and annihilated a siege tank as protoss scouts and interceptors zoomed by, strafing the soldiers. Missile turrets spun wildly, desperate to shoot down the increasingly unending waves of starfighters. Many exposed towers were destroyed by the first wave.

Far behind the front lines, Gunner Ashley Lewis despairingly watched the swarm of fighters swarm past the Drakken pulse cannon she had been manning with her crew. This many protoss warships, both big and small, and the deadly horde of warriors and war machines about to crash into the perimeter defenses, what chance did they have to survive?!

One of her fellow crewmembers called out. "In the sky!"

The dark Mar Sara clouds parted as a gargantuan mothership loomed ominously over the desert, leading the terror fleet as it sliced the city with beams of red lasers.

"That one! Hit that one Ashley!"

She nodded and adjusted the cannon's rotary position, aiming her sights at the crystal center of the mothership. Who cares how thick the infamous mothership shields were? They'll just keep shooting it again and again until it cracked.

"Prime the gun!" she called out to her crew.

"Heat cycling commencing."

"Energy build up ready, preparing the catapult's projectile."

Satisfied with their routine, Ashley anxiously held her fist over the fire button as she waited for the cannon's procedure to finish

Someone screamed. " _Watch out!"_

Ashley ripped her head from concentration, seeing a phoenix pursued by much slower vikings. Her eyes widened with dread as the phoenix fired ionized blasts straight at them. In seconds, the cannon's armored crew bay was destroyed, and that one Drakken cannon out of many went silent.

Ashley's vision spun wildly, and she shook herself back to focus. A pained cry escaped her throat, as her leg had been seared and blown off by a direct shot from the ion blast, and various burns covered her entire body. She had no time to flail in pain though, looking around, she saw her crew dead and her gunner post announcing that the gun was fully charged. Having been knocked away by the explosion, she crawled with both arms back to her station

Meanwhile at the front lines, the marines quickly realized the futility of stopping the zealot charge, even as widow mines and perdition turrets peppered the protoss only to be dug out and torn apart. They looked to eachother's faceless visors for support, affirming that it was too late to retreat and they would stand their ground. They braced for impact as the zealot tide drew closer.

Ashley pulled herself onto the seat in front of the control panel. Ignoring the intense pain racking her body, she double-checked the gun's sights on the protoss mothership. She gave herself a broken smile. They will surely die trying to defend this planet they call home from the protoss, but God forbid if they'll kill her hiding in some bunker. They'll all die fighting to the last man, and she accepted her fate.

Three sounds echoed.

The clash of a marine's bayonet against zealot armor.

Ashley's scream as she brought her fist down against the fire button.

And the banging of two doors being slammed open.

* * *

 **-Korhal, Augustgrad Palace-**

Admiral Horner barged in with a stern expression. He hastily strode through the room as nervous officials flocked by his side, messily grabbing onto papers and punching away on their tablets. Horner approached a large holographic tactical table surrounded by people, and two officers politely parted aside so the admiral could assess the situation.

This tactical map was wide and expanded to show the holographic projections of most major systems and their planets within the Koprulu sector; all color-coded by faction. People were busily discussing the current geopolitical state of the Koprulu, using extendable pointers for convenience in identifying each holographic system.

The current hot topic? The Golden Armada invasions have begun, mere hours after their first warning.

Horner addressed the crowd. "Do we have fleets inbound to the Sara system?"

One officer addressed. "Yes Admiral." He extended his pointer and gestured to the holographic planets. "As per our current war doctrine, we pulled fleets from three outer core systems to destroy the Golden Armada force striking our worlds. Ships from our inner core worlds filled some of the vacant garrisons to protect our out-most territories."

"Not a single dedicated attack on a core world." observed Horner. "So far the Golden Armada has been striking a few fringe worlds, and not even that many. That doesn't make sense... they have enough ships to make at least a concentrated strike and try to destroy one of our cores."

Another officer offered. "Mar Sara was a major mining planet, and the five other invaded worlds had valuable minerals and vespene reserves. Perhaps they're trying to cripple a portion of our war economy?"

Horner explained. "It would make sense for a drawn out conflict of attrition. But the protoss, or whoever's controlling them, wouldn't allow us time to reinforce our worlds. We still haven't fully mobilized, and the core worlds alone can still sustain the war effort. Unless... they're holding back a majority of their armada to prepare for something."

One officer said, "If they're hoping to catch our core worlds by surprise in a concentrated aattack, our web of outposts and long-range scanners would alert us in time to prepare. A core planet's tough defenses should buy us enough time to respond."

Another officer argued. "But if they all attack at the same spot, I doubt we'd even be able to encircle and destroy them."

"Then what can we do?!"

Horner tapped his pointer against the projector's surface to catch their attention. "We must accept that if the entire Golden Armada attacks a core world all at once, we may not be able to stop it. We need to stick to the doctrine and hope to catch their fleets when separated from the main armada, just like the one in Mar Sara."

"Defeat-in-detail." said General Davis, who had been with them the whole time. "What about the independent fringe worlds? What will we do if they're attacked?"

"We can't afford to defend every single fringe world from a protoss strike fleet, but we have a solution..." Horner pointed to a planet. "The Dominion recently established Haven as a protectorate, where we currently send consultants and advanced hardware to bulk up their military. They already have strong viking traditions with many skilled pilots - a decent viking fleet can pack a serious punch against protoss warships, and have reliable FTL response times. They will be the extension of the Dominion defense doctrine, and through them we can fulfill our moral obligation to defend the refugee systems."

General Davis nodded. "It's a cost-effective strategy, and would still exert Dominion influence without causing a ruckus. I concur with this move. But that also reminds me: We still do not have an accurate estimate of Moebius Corps' true strength, nor what they're up to."

"Intelligence suggests Moebius is lurking in the shadows of space," answered Horner. "It's estimated their fleet is dangerous, but not truly threatening to our core fleets. My only guess is they're preparing for something too... just like the Golden Armada. Any news on the major Zerg broods?"

One officer double-checked her tablet, then pointed. "Kerrigan's Swarm is still out there in unknown space, presumably fighting the hybrid like we're led to believe. However, rogue broods across the sector have mysteriously vanished. We don't know if Kerrigan's involved or another entity is controlling them."

A scientist-consultant spoke up. "Data extracted from Moebius files tells us the hybrid are capable of controlling the Zerg. It's possible the hybrid, and by extension this 'Amon' are responsible for their disappearance. He or it may be building a swarm of their own."

"I sincerely hope not." shuddered an officer, and the room hummed in agreement.

"It'll bite us in the rear if we're caught off-guard." spoke Horner. "Make sure to divert at least some of our resources to anti-Zerg countermeasures."

Another officer frantically joined the discussion and connected her tablet into the projector's interface. He calmly, and urgently, spoke. "We've received report a major protoss fleet is warping deeper into our territory."

"What?!" yelled Davis. "How'd they slip by?"

"Ah-" croaked the officer, intimidated by Davis' stern glare. "They're just jumping systems, ignoring planets and the fleets defending them."

"What is the fleet's strength?" asked Horner.

"10 carriers, several dozen escorting void-rays, and one mothership."

"That's not enough to threaten any of the core worlds" noted Horner. "And yet here they are deep in Dominion space. Do we know anything else about them?"

"I was just getting to that," said the reporting officer. "These warships are different, they're colored red and black with different aesthetics that don't match Daelaam architecture. This leads us to believe this is a Tal'darim fleet that appeared from unknown space."

Horner refrained from groaning in front of his subordinates. "The Tal'darim... These fanatics are always so unpredictable, yet extremely dangerous as well. They're randomly jumping across our systems, but they must have a goal in mind."

The officer input data into the projector, which displayed the Tal'darim's reported path on the three-dimensional holograms.

The admiral rubbed his chin in thought. "It does seem sporadic, but the lines suggest the Tal'darim are slowly circling... onto Korhal?"

Davis guffawed. "Korhal? Our capital world? What do these aliens think they can accomplish? A diversionary distraction? The moment they stop jumping, our core fleet'll tear them a new behind."

"But we can't just ignore them." said Horner. "The protoss have their moments of shortsightedness, but they're almost never stupid."

"You're not wrong about that," admitted Davis. "But all we can do is wait for their move." She spotted a raised hand. "Speak up."

"What if our enemies attack us all at once?"

The question weighed heavily on everyone's shoulders.

Horner was the first to break the silence. "It's obvious the Dominion can't stand alone. Valerian sought a potential alliance with the Daelaam, who'd be our best ally in a sector-wide crisis, but now it's likely they're in no position to help us whatsoever."

"We shouldn't depend on the protoss for aid." spoke Davis. "What about the other major terran factions? Our young emperor is quite the diplomat bringing us in the favor of Umoja and the Kel-Morians."

"Valerian's already working on a defensive-pact with the Protectorate and the Combine."

"There's also Mira's Marauders and their crime lord. Extensive intelligence reports tells me Mira Han's built a _very_ formidable army, for a band of mere mercenaries. Perhaps you should make sure your wife doesn't laze around while her husband's doing all the fighting." spoke Davis with derision.

"Uh." flatlined Horner having been thrown into an uncomfortable situation. _'Why does everyone know about this?!'_ "They're mercenaries, they'll probably be fighting the war since someone's bound to hire them anyway. Weren't we tight on money?"

"It would be best-," spoke Davis firmly. "-if the mercenaries fought on our behalf and led by our skilled and competent minds. Mira's Marauders didn't build their fearsome reputation out of nothing, so it's imperative we secure the contract and have them on our side, and you are just the man to do it."

"But.. it's complicated." croaked Horner lamely.

"If we are to win this war, every Terran loyal to defending our divine right in the stars must stand by us! It is the only way we can survive the apocalypse!" The general typed her commands into the holoprojector. The map of the Koprulu sector was erased, instead showing a grand fleet of red, grey, and green Terran battlecruisers and starships facing enemy vessels from all three races. "The Kel-Morians and the Umojans will stand behind us." Ahead of the massive allied Terran fleet, three ships took lead. A red Dominion wraith, a pink Marauder battlecruiser, and a white Haven viking. "Humanity, long divided, must unite!" The three ships moved to take on the enemy horde. "And our manifest destiny be shaped by its champions!"

Now hyped, the room cheered General Davis' rousing jingoistic mandate of a united terran front. Except for Horner, he was not looking forward to another awkward marital confrontation.

* * *

 **-Warp Space, _Phantom-_**

Kaldalis pushed himself off the medical table after the adjutant finished scanning his body for possible internal injuries. He passed William, cleaning his two rifles, sitting in front of an active television and watching the movie it currently displayed.

The veteran warrior paused his pace and turned back to watch the video with curiosity.

The video showed two terrans facing off in an unfamiliar installation. One an old man with earthen colored robes... and a blue laser sword? The other a towering black armored individual wielding a similar sword, but red. Kaldalis never knew the Terrans had such weapons; why hadn't he seen them before? The two terrans were locked in blade-to-blade combat, occasionally swinging wildly as the blades clashed with exotic electric crackles.

"What are you watching?" asked Kaldalis.

Spooked, William snapped his head to address the elder. "It's just Star Wars. One of the best things the Terrans have ever produced."

Extremely interested at this never before seen aspect of terrans, Kaldalis took time to study the unusual martial forms utilized by the two swordsmen. Perhaps this was a video manual on an ancient terran combat style before their transition to firearms? Terran warriors actually engaging protoss zealots in hand to hand combat would surely be a sight!

"Those... laser swords. Did the terrans use them in the past?"

William choked on his own laugh. "What? Lightsabers? Yes. In fact, I hear they still use lightsabers in monasteries back on Earth."

"Is that so?" Maybe he should make plans to sneak past the UED and explore around...

"Nah. I'm just kidding. They never existed. The lightsabers you see here are just special effects, they're fake. This whole thing is just an act, and the people in the video are just actors."

"Ah." said Kaldalis, genuinely disappointed. "A theatrical performance. I did notice their fighting style seemed oddly subdued and stiff."

"I know right?! That's what I told Lexi, but she said it's not always about the choreograph or CGI special effects, blah blah blah. It's about the story and its character's development, I guess she's right on that one. The original Star Wars is basically about a farm boy who goes on a journey to defeat an evil empire."

Kaldalis watched as the elder terran paused to quote dialogue.

 _"If you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."_

"What does he mean by that?" Would the terran become a dragoon? An energy being? The terrans he fought rarely survived psi-blade wounds!

"Just watch the movie, old man."

Kaldalis watched as the swordsmen dueled into a tense stand-off. Elsewhere in the movie a group of terrans sneaked around accompanied by two robots, one an ugly, rustic imitation of a terran and the other a chirping and beeping blue robot of endearing size. One of the terrans, a young boy it appeared, sought 'Ben', and Kaldalis saw the elder man...Ben?... allow the black-armored terran to cut him down. To the protoss' mild surprise, Ben instantly disappeared instantly when the red lightsaber struck him down, to the grief of the young boy.

"What happened to Ben?"

"He became 'One with the Force'."

"What is the 'Force'?"

"Come on old man! There's no point in me explaining unless you watch the movies."

"Of course. I had no idea the Terrans enjoy creating and watching heroic epics."

"Yeah, it's a popular cliche anyone will eat. Ordinary kid lives a normal life, gets called or forced into some crazy adventure, then meets a gang of weird people in a ship to go on crazy adventures as a bunch of misfits."

"Intriguing." mused Kaldalis. "That mirrors similarly to the situation we are in."

William shot Kaldalis a dirty look. "I'm not going to get attached to a group I'll drop off and never see again. And with that logic... I think you saving my ass earlier was stupid."

"Is that really what you believe?" asked the elder protoss. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I'm worth nothing to you, and you all are worth nothing to me," explained William. "If our roles were reversed, I would rather ensure I survived, and not risk myself saving you."

"That is a rather... callous approach, openly admitting a willingness to abandon your comrades, but an understandable one. Do you view your life as more important?"

"One life usually isn't more important than another. But _t_ _o me,_ of course my life would be more important."

"You are correct, one life should not deserve greater priority than the other. In the Khalai, we believe there is strength in unity. Would it not be mathematically sound to combine our strengths together to accomplish greater heights? It was this reasoning that spurred me to aid you among many in my time. I risk my life to help yours, and you may support me in return. That is the core philosophy of the Khalai people."

"That sounds like wide-eyed idealist bullshit." spat William. "Not even mocking you, I honestly believe that's stupid. Tell me this, old man. What happens if one day, you're alone. Either your friends aren't around to help or they just straight up abandoned you to die. Where's your strength then? What will you do?" He continued, his voice stern and harsh. "I'll tell you what you're supposed to do. You need to become strong alone so that your life will never be placed in the mercy of another. Feeding off the support of others makes you weak and overly dependent! This is probably why you lost your home in the first place!"

The scarred zealot stared at William for an intense few seconds, and closed his one eye with a frown. Soon, he spoke, with the same level-tone and calmness as before. "It is true that one must find his own strength. That is where unity comes in. In order to help others, one must have an iron will and strong hearts. Collectivism does not automatically equate to weakness for the individual. When we lost the Khala, I feared the worst, that our people will no longer turn to each other to create a solid foundation. Yet, after seeing those like Khalis and Val'idin fight together, I believe there is still hope for the Khalai culture, and the protoss people as a whole."

William processed his words. "That would only work if you can place total trust in each other. You shouldn't have trusted me, especially since I actually tried to abandon you all. That's how Terran society functions. You agree to work with each other. You can become good friends and stalwart partners. You can even actually, genuinely like and love each other. But there's always a chance you'll backstab and betray each other, in one way or another, and you'll be broken because of that. That's why the smart terrans are wary of building trust towards each other."

He continued. "So I think you lied earlier. You hate me for my 'dishonorable deed'."

Kaldalis responded. "What I told you earlier is an earnest truth. I can not despise you for wanting to live. And you are not as dishonorable as you believe. Which brings us to this question. Why did you risk your life to aid the terrans on Haven? That is contrary to everything you just told me."

William's glare intensified. "I wanted to leave. But Lexi willed me to save them, so I did just that."

"Why would you listen to Lexi? Someone who asked you to risk your life?"

"And why are you asking me these questions?!" William's voice rose unintentionally. "Technically, I'm her servant and she's my master. That's how we function. Emotionally, I owe her _a lot,_ that's why she's my best friend."

"Do you expect her to betray you?"

"What makes you think you know anything about how our relationship works?! She would never betray me, so I would never turn my back on her!"

The old zealot threw down the finishing strike. "Because you completely trust in her to support you. And thus you found yourself depending on her companionship and, as you said, would never turn your back on your friend. Seeing this, that is why I chose to save your life, even if it costed my own. And if you gave them a chance, the others will hold you in the same light."

William stared up wide-eyed at the standing elder protoss, who held a confident look in his own eye. The albino pulled himself from his stunned silence to snarl, he could practically imagine Kaldalis with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Ha...haha... That is a _very_ bold claim, Kaldalis. I see how it is. You think you're so wise and clever. You think you're some Ben? _The Obi-wan Kenobi?_!" His voice dropped to a hiss. "Get the fuck out of my face..."

Satisfied, Kaldalis left William in peace.

 _'Kaldalis as Obi-wan?... Hm... Between me and Lexi, who's Han Solo and Chewie? I still don't know that'_ He sat there, pondering deeply on a question he juggled for years.

* * *

"Are you faring well, Lexi?"

Lexi had borrowed her adjutant's auto-laser mod to mend a minor shrapnel wound on Khalis' arm, and accidentally dozed onto said arm. She pulled herself back up to face the high templar with weary eyes. "Oh, haha. Sorry. I'm-" she yawned, milking tears from her eyes. "-good."

"You seem... tired."

"Yeah.. it was like 2:00 P.M when we left Korhal. Then I ran all over the place with you guys on Haven for _four_ hours, in power armor. So yeah, I'm kinda tired." She sipped her now cold coffee. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Her hand reached behind Khalis' neck and removed the terrazine clamp. "I guess you won't be needing this anymore."

"Admittedly, I too forgot. I appreciate your diligence in healing our injuries," said Khalis. "Would you like to rest afterwards?" she asked tentatively, feeling guilty for consuming her time.

"Oh no. Even if I wanted to, I can't sleep. I'm too excited to see what Shakuras looks like. Don't coffee, Khalis -I mean- don't worry! A little coffee won't hurt."

"I believe you will like Shakuras," mentioned Val'idin, meditating next to their spot on the couch. "The world is shadowed and harsh, but we Dark Templar managed to create a comfortable abode within the darkness. In the distance, you can see the towering obelisks and 'skyscrapers' lighting the sky. The center of the city is even brighter."

Lexi lit up with excitement. "Ooh~ So it's like the pictures I've seen of New York City back on Earth. 'The City that Never Sleeps'."

"Everyone sleeps," answered Val'idin with some confusion. "But I suppose you can say the lights of Talemetros are everlasting."

"Yes... It is a nice place I suppose." said Khalis.

"Have you ever visited Talemetros?" asked Val'idin.

"No. I never set foot in Talemetros and spent most of my time training in the Khalai district. I know that my brother Farus would frequently visit the capital. He said he was..." she narrowed her eyes. "...seeing someone."

"'Gasp!' Was he meeting a girl?~" Lexi nudged Khalis' knee with an elbow.

"Your brother, a Templar, entranced by one of our own?," joined Val'idin, stroking his chin. "Very interesting~."

"Enough of these foolish allegations!" spat Khalis. "There is no way my honorable little brother would stoop to that level. Perhaps he had to work with a dark templar - purely business."

"No one said it was wrong. But if your brother was caught truly in such a relationship, it'll become everyone's business. A riot so to speak. I mean, if I caught my younger sister pursuing and courting a Khalai, my whole family would faint."

Lexi snorted. "So scandalous! Good one Val!" She held her right hand to her mouth to stifle the chuckles. The blood-red crystal bracelet on Lexi's wrist was bare for Khalis could see. She was deeply curious.

"Lexi," she started. "Earlier, you were able to conjure a psi-blade during our battle on Haven. How were you able to wield one?"

"Eh?" croaked Lexi, with her mouth hanging like a deer caught in the spotlight.

"She can what?" asked Val'idin.

"I saw her wield a psi-blade on Haven. It was floating just past her fist, and it was red. I have never seen a red psi-blade outside the ones possessed by Amon."

Val'idin took a perceptive look at the meek terran woman shrinking in their gaze. "Was it right-handed?"

"I believe so." answered Khalis. "Does it have something to do with this crystal?" She straight up snatched and pulled Lexi's right hand to closely examine the piece of jewelry. "I know psi-blades need a crystal to power and focus the blade, this must be the explanation!"

Lexi's face paled and broke into a cold sweat. "Uh-"

"Let me see." Val'idin stood up and approached them, leaning in to examine. "This bracelet looks handcrafted. And what's this? Minute components and focusers, all disguised as smaller gems and parts of the bracelet's band? This is a blade unit? If it is, a red crystal?..." Val'idin's eyes turned to slits.

Her eyes zoned out. "I...uh...Yes." she finally answered. "I use this bracelet to make my very own psi-blade."

"Can you demonstrate?" pressed Val'idin.

"Yeah, sure." She held her arm away. "I just need to think and-" With a crackling pop, an inwardly curved red blade instantly sprouted mere inches past her fist. Her wrist was free to rotate, and the blade would stay fixed ahead of her knuckles. The red crystal in the bracelet glowed with power as the bracelet's metal band surged with red sparks that danced harmlessly against her skin and fed into the crystal itself.

Lexi took a mock fencing combat stance and slashed the air with her blade. "I love whipping this out. It's like my very own lightsaber!"

Khalis marveled at how this Terran was enthusiastically wielding what was otherwise uniquely protoss weapon, ignoring the dreaded Duran. She looked to Val'idin for his reaction, but saw that he was visibly disturbed and troubled. "Val'idin, are you alright?"

Lexi stopped her playing as Val'idin spoke. "This blade. It's not just a psi-blade. It's some twisted mixture of psionic and void energy. Like a hybridization of purely psionic Khalai blades and Nerazim warp blades. And the curvature of the blade... its distinct redness." His frowned deepened as he spoke darkly and firmly. His tone was no longer speculative, it was a declaration. "I've seen this before."

The adjutant suddenly brought Val'idin out from his train of thoughts and announced. _"We are now entering the Shakuras system."_

Val'idin wasted no time rushing to the glass windows as the blast-doors opened, revealing the Shadow World. Lexi followed Khalis to observe this alien planet. It was breathtakingly beautiful in spite of its simple colors. What little light the system's star managed to shine on the planet created a blue atmosphere, over deep blue oceans and grey continents. The otherside of the planet glowed a deep violet, illuminated by some celestial anomaly. In between day and night was a pitch-black twilight.

"Dark and edgy, but it's _so beautiful._ " enthused Lexi.

"Oh thank the gods we're home!" cheered Val'idin. He nudged Khalis' shoulder. "We can finally rest!"

Khalis was also relieved, for even if it was not Aiur, Shakuras was good enough to be her second home, especially after everything they've been through.

William was behind Kaldalis as they joined them, and gave Lexi a camera. "There, you happy now, Lexi?"

"This is THE BEST, Willie!" She immediately worked to take full snapshots of the planet from orbit.

"Would this be Umbara?... Nah, Umbara doesn't look like this."

Val'idin took the moment to share their jubilation, but something, a sixth sense, troubled the Nerazim psionic. "Wait... something is wrong. I have a bad feeling about this for some reason."

"Oh my god you said it." said William off-handedly.

"I sense it too." said Khalis. "It feels like..."

"Zerg!" yelled Val'idin with dread.

Seeing how quickly the mood became serious, Lexi called out. "Lily, can you run a long-range scan over the planet?"

"Look near the side of the planet with the purple night sky." directed Val'idin. "That is where most of the Nerazim settlements are!"

 _"Scanning... Warning: Zerg biosignatures detected."_

"No... no no no" rambled the usually composed Val'idin. "Not this again!"

"We need to know what exactly is happening!" urged Kaldalis. "Get us closer!"

The _Phantom_ quickly descended closer to the atmosphere over the night zone. Looking down, Val'idin watched in horror as the dreaded sight of Zerg creep was spreading like a tumor across the shadowy landscape, all from the fortress where the Warpgate to Aiur was located.

"Get us tactical, Adjutant!" commanded William.

 _"The Zerg are pouring from a central warpgate by the thousands. Battlefield analysis suggests the Dark Templar have fortified a web of fortresses surrounding the warpgate and are doing their best to contain the Zerg onslaught. By calculating proportional military strength, the total Protoss on Shakuras currently overpower the Zerg, but the Hybrid are spearheading the assault. It is possible the encirclement will break before the Zerg can be contained, and the invading brood's expanding hive clusters will worsen the situation."_

"Alright." said Val'idin. "So the situation is bad, but there's still a chance we can stop it. We have to!"

"I shall stand beside you Dark Templar." said Khalis.

"As will I." Kaldalis.

"I'll get suited up," said Lexi. "William and I will help as much as we can."

"What?" hissed William. "Lexi, we've already survived deep shit on Haven. This time it's _the Zerg_. I don't want to do this!"

Lexi looked to William with a firm expression. "William, please. People need our help. Don't run away from this."

William struggled to find his words. He faced Lexi, and could see Kaldalis' expectant look in his peripheral vision. The albino sighed. "Fine. Let's do this."

Val'idin summoned his warp scythe as it materialized in his hand. It was time to plan. "We need to find the prelate leadership and know what is the best course of action we can do to help. Take us down with all our haste!"

The _Phantom_ dove straight towards the Nerazim lights over the planet's surface, becoming a small light over the dark sky.

* * *

 **A/N:** When you're too hyped for _Total War: Three Kingdoms_ and couldn't resist weaving that into General Davis' dialogue.

Now we've finally reached the Shakuras Arc. It will take place before Artanis arrives with the Spear of Adun, and we'll see how everything goes from bad to worse by the time the player reaches Shakuras.

I'm throwing you guys even more questions! What plans are being cooked with the Golden Armada, Moebius and Amon's slave brood? Why is that Tal'darim fleet jumping wildly across the Terran Dominion? What's Val'idin's deal with Lexi's lightsab- I mean psi/warp blade? Just where did she get that blade? Is William the scoundrel and reluctant ally Han Solo or the alien Chewie to Lexi's Han Solo? Or maybe Lexi's Chewie since she's the token alien?...

Yes, I am a Star Wars fan. I might write a Starcraft/Star Wars crossover once this story is finished.

The Tal'darim fleet being able to completely bypass Dominion defenses and travel deep into their territory was inspired by _Stellaris_ before it's 2.0 patch. You can build defenses in systems, but unless you can stop them from jumping away, hostile ships can just completely ignore the fleets and fortresses near your planets and jump to another less defended system. It was a pain to deal with... I often allowed only Hyperspace travel in my games. I'm glad for the 2.0 update, but you better make sure you still research the FTL-inhibitors. I once built a super fortress in a hyperlane chokepoint, only to watch as hostile ships went AROUND it. Chasing those raiders with my deathstack took forever. ; u ;

Philosophical discussions in this chapter aside, we're now back in the action. I hope you enjoyed the interlude!


	12. Chapter 12: Fall of Shakuras, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Starcraft characters and setting are owned by Blizzard Entertainment. OCs belong to me

 **A/N:** The story begins on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm. This effectively creates an alternative plot line separate from the protoss campaign.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Fall of Shakuras, Part 2 "Star Burn"**

* * *

 **-On a distant planet-**

Her snow boots crunched with each step as her aching legs trudged up the mountain. She struggled to see beyond the flurry of white particles buffeting her face, and her posture ached from balancing a heavy backpack against the snow-swept winds. Nonetheless, she pushed herself forward, past herds of fat four-eyed penguins that watched her dark pink jacket against the bright surrounding. Squinting her eyes, she smiled upon seeing a gaping maw in the icy mountain-side, and pushed herself to the finish with the promise of shelter. Once she escaped from the howling din within the cave, she released a warm sigh as the heavy backpack slipped from her shoulders with a solid thump against the ice floor.

The Umojan scientist pulled back her insulating hood and shook her bubblegum hair free from chilly snowflakes. She knelt to unpack her backpack.

"Alright. Let's see here... Rations to last me a week. Components for the psi-reader I ordered. And _peppermint_!" She joyed with a smile and popped the candy into her mouth, stoking warmth in her chilly body.

She gathered the parts for her psi-reader and set them on a metal table nearby. While reading the assembly instructions, she flicked on a radio.

 _"...-Valerian Mengsk approached The Umojan Ruling Council to reaffirm the defensive pact signed between our two nations, but the government and the people are divided over a decisive course of action. Much of the populace is still wary from the recent cold war and warn that the threat of an alien apocalypse is simply an elaborate Dominion scheme against the Protectorate. However, evidence does suggest an organized alien threat has waged war against the Dominion and everyone's especially concerned from confirmed news of the Daelaam's fleet_ going rogue! _The government diverted much of our science funding for emergency mobilization along our borders, and the Ruling Council warned Valerian that if he were to issue a call to arms, we may not be able, or even choose, to respo-"_

The scientist switched off the radio with a frown. "Tied down. A parent trying to herd children wanting to run in every direction."

She finished tweaking the final assembly. Admittedly, democracy sounds good, and it worked for a long time. Yet times have changed. In her knowledge, an autocracy possesses a higher statistical probability of leading its populace to swifter action, would that be what Umoja needed?

History created by dunderheads has shown her the facts - autocracies are easily ruled by the inept.

But what if that leader can analyze the data? Incorporate the statistics that will most efficiently govern the nation?

An enlightened despotism? An enlightened monarchy? A technocratic monarchy? The last one sounded better.

"If I was in charge," she spoke to herself. "I'd do what's obviously the best for my people. Scientific study is key to understanding the universe. If an alien threat's going to stop me- I mean- the people from accumulating new knowledge for edification. I'll gather intel with the shadowguards, assess the situation, then blow them up... _with science! Ha!_ "

Out of impulse, she whipped out a laser pistol and fire wildly away from her equipment. The blast cracked an ice stalactite that fell and shattered, sending clinking crystals flying everywhere like glass bits as she shielded her eyes.

"Fudge... my bad."

She gathered her assembled components and entered another cavern. It was spacious, absolutely gigantic like a cathedral, but downward instead of up high. Light barely reached the dark blue glow of the icy walls. She descended down a long, slippery ramp to the floor several stories below.

Here lies great beasts that slumber in the cold darkness.

Standing tall in the cavern was a massive ice formation, and frozen several feet within was a gigantic ultralisk. It was a brood war breed, albeit absolutely larger than the recorded average and probably matched the size of a modern ultralisk. Its kaiser blades were curved akin to the tusks of prehistoric Earth mammoths, like the proud creatures frozen in ice. Instead of a jaw, its mouth was a gaping maw of several mandibles and a beard of tentacles, a testament to its alien nature.

Rational logic dictates that the creature should be dead from suffocation or chronic hypothermia, who knows how long it's been frozen or why it even allowed such a state to occur? But the resilience of ultralisks, even dead ones, was legendary among the Terrans. She wouldn't dare dig into the ice to acquire a sample of the creature.

Instead, she focused on a much smaller entity, a large mass of grey matter barely resembling a slug or larvae, with numerous purple limbs extending from its sides.

It was a cerebrate, frozen in a crown of ice.

The brainy zerg was perfectly still, but she already confirmed the creature was still alive. She placed the final component piece into a large machine connected to the cerebrate with wires. The machine activated and displayed readings of brain-waves and other scientific data she would use or just overlook.

Satisfied, she pulled out her holopad and added to her journal.

 _Day 3_

 _My choice to study on the irradiated planet Marcellus is paying off so far. Instead of simply succumbing to chronic radiation poisoning, the flora and fauna have altered into idiosyncratic entities that would probably suffice in a wacky children's cartoon. This is a crucial opportunity to study the effects of Terran nuclear arsenals on biospheres that haven't been subjected to intense atmospheric scrubbing. There's not much to say for now so... closing off!_

 _To-Do List:_

 _Order more equipment._

 _Order more candy corns._

 _Tell my two volunteers to stop goofing around_

 _Day 13_

 _I've followed the unusual flight patterns of Marcellus' bats to an icy land... at the center of the planet's tropical equator. I won't even go into how much that defies the laws of logic. Anyways, the migration of these bats is highly unusual. They are frugivores with high preferences on fruits with red pigmentation, like my obsession with red jelly beans. However, the icy terrain would be horribly ill-suited to growing fruits, so I cannot fathom why they would make the journey to such a cold climate._

 _Day 14_

 _I made the most amazing,_ algebraic _discovery! I've followed the bats into the cave and found hibernating zerg! And not just any zerg, a live cerebrate! I've already hypothesized that the bats are latent psionics and were attracted to the psionic emanations of this cerebrate, will test later._

 _I have all this data to myself, just waiting to be researched! Can zerg enter stasis? How can they survive a cold climate? Adaptation? Why are they even here to begin with? And that's only concerning the regular zerg. How does a cerebrate think, reason, and calculate? Is this creature a genius mind like my own, or merely a discarded pawn of the late Overmind and Kerrigan? Can they still be controlled? Hm... if I could figure out how to manipulate this cerebrate, obviously with more success than the UED, I could give humanity a powerful ally... or create a kingdom for myself with an army of zerg._

 _...maybe this is why my assistants are concerned about me._

 _Day 57_

 _I've finished assembling this ridiculously expensive psi-reader (Good thing I have connections). The creature's psionic emanations is extremely low compared to those controlled by the UED. Is it due to its catatonic condition, or an intentional desire to hide its mind from my scientific probing? Will it ever become conscious again? This is only the beginning of the long research program I've planned out._

 _I imagined this cerebrate to be like a great King, trapped within a crown of ice. Sounds poetic? No?..._

 _Am I writing to myself? Tired from hike, will rest and enjoy my peppermints. Maybe read up on Angela Ziegler's late 21st century study on nanobiotics before I sleep._

She yawned and ascended the ramp. As a colony of bats swarmed the ceiling, the cerebrate dreamed.

* * *

 _The Terrans and Protoss have decimated the broods of two other cerebrates, subsequently severely compromised our defenses! It is only a matter of time before they coordinate a final assault against your location._

 _ **It is as I had expected. The prideful protoss have marshaled their armies across Aiur to challenge the might of the swarm, and my overriding ambition to kill, to destroy their people. It is apparent I underestimated their determined resolve to destroy the Zerg. My children lay dead around me. It is only a matter of time...**_

 _I will gather my brood and rally to your defense. My warrior breeds will decimate their assault in an impenetrable meat grinder. Once their momentum is crippled, I will swiftly rebuild and rush forth to cleave death among our enemies!_

 ** _My child, you set the fiercest example amongst the Swarm's cerebrates, yet your overconfidence in your abilities may be the end to your string of victories. Your fate will not be to die fruitlessly in an attempt to protect me, however mighty your defiance may be. My final will is for you to flee from Aiur. Return to the location of my corporeal body, and I will conjure a wormhole where you will escape the encroaching fleets._**

 _Why will I not fight here where I'm needed?_

 _ **From the first moment I created you, your purpose was to protect the chrysalis where Kerrigan could complete her metamorphosis, and it is still your purpose to safeguard her.**_

 _You created the Queen of Blades to match the power of the Protoss; yet you left her behind when we struck directly into the heart of their civilization... why?..._

 ** _Young child. There is still much you do not understand. I am the Eternal Will of the Swarm, but so long as I live, the Zerg will have no future. We will fight. We will kill. But we will die. Kerrigan must live so she will lead the Swarm, and only then can we defy what fate was forced upon us._**

 _This is vague. I... do not understand._

 ** _It pains me as I am unable to say more. Do not question my will any further. All you must know is your purpose to protect Kerrigan. Continue to guide and bring her victory, and my Zerg will live on._**

 _Protect Kerrigan. I will gladly continue this directive. But I am still so confused._

 _ **You are the manifestation of my desire to watch my creations grow, perhaps that is why you are the strongest of my children. You are intelligent, entertain this in your mind. I invested heavily to find, capture, and train Kerrigan, yet I abandoned her on Char when our hour came to conquer Aiur. I am the Eternal Will of the Swarm, a being of purity of essence, without form. Yet I constituted a completely immobile,**_ **mortal** _ **body on a planet where every individual has the potential to kill me.**_

 ** _This is all my part of my elaborate design. For the continuation of our race, my death is only the beginning._**

 ** _It is unfortunate I was unable to designate a name to you during your short campaign. Wait on me no further, you are free to choose your own preferred title. Farewell, cerebrate..._**

He hadn't been able to come up with his own name since, not even during the arduous brood war campaign. When Kerrigan found him, she simply referred to him as "cerebrate", with him being the only one of his kind under her control.

But here, in a distant planet's cave he had no clear memory of reaching, his surreal dreams pieced together name, one he formed during his long dormancy.

His name was...

was...

Someone was watching him. Who? From where? How? He didn't know.

The presence came from the beyond. Millions of minds from all three races were tethered and enslaved as a part of its corrupting influence. Amidst their anguished screams from within, an eldritch abomination gazed from behind a shadowy veil.

The cerebrate trembled in the face of the dark god, and the legions of monstrosities adding to his terrible visage of red eyes.

 **I see you**

* * *

The thin layer of ice covering the cerebrate from within the crown shattered as the cerebrate flinched.

It was dark

It was _extremely cold._

And he was entombed by said cold, the ice squeezing against his stiff flesh.

A thousand sensations bombarded his clouded, heavy mind as he struggled to think.

Where am I?

How did I get here?

What was that horrible voice?

 _Kerrigan?_

Kerrigan.

 _Why?_

First, he needed to assess the situation. He formed coherent thoughts as his brainy mass warmed and his vital fluids thawed for circulation.

He was in a freezing environment, he needed to maintain his metabolic homeostasis to prevent another hypothermic coma.

He needed resources. To feed on. To build his brood.

Where was his brood?

Sensing his environment, he found the Torrasque frozen, long deceased and preserved in the ice. He racked his brain for recent memories. How did he even get one? Nonetheless, the mighty giant could not help him, yet.

He needed a foundation to grow and rebuild. Reaching further, he detected a group of drones burrowed nearby - he probably stashed them there beforehand. Save for a single living drone, the rest had perished from the chilly hibernation.

He double checked his surroundings, but could not find anything else he could use.

 _'If I came here by my own means, I must chide my past self for choosing such a ridiculous hiding spot!'_

It was of little concern though. Often he built entire hive clusters from mere handfuls of drones, and one was all he needed to build a mighty army.

And as luck may have it, he sensed rich mineral fields and vespene reservoirs trapped within the ice. A drone's claws will easily mine them out.

He must hurry, for he sensed that someone was coming. Despite having just woken from his long slumber, he mustered his massive psionic pools and reached out.

He was already found, by someone he definitely feared. He needed to gamble that the Swarm was still out there to sense him.

The psi-reader next to him skyrocketed in its readings. The bat colony high above was spurred with energy and swarmed the entire cave.

He needed to prepare an army.

And find the Queen of the Zerg.

An aching washed over his cold body, as a thin layer of creep stretched over the ice.

* * *

 **-Somewhere in unknown space-**

A flock of mutalisks flew across the vacuum, escorting one monstrous zerg leviathan out of the dozens that formed the Zerg Swarm. These titanic monsters floated across space like whales accompanied by schooling clouds of fish - mutalisks, guardians, vipers, corruptors, brood lords, scourges, and devourers to name them all, forming the endless congregation of species blurring into a single, mighty warring organism. That didn't even include the millions of warrior breeds, from the tiny zergling to the gargantuan ultralisk, stored within the massive chambers of the Leviathan.

It was like a bee and ant colony mixed together on steroids. But everyone in the sector was already familiar with such a lengthy description. Such was the notoriety of the Swarm's power.

Within the Monarch Leviathan, the largest of its breed, the Queen of Blades sat on her organic throne, eyes closed in deep thought. She distracted herself with petting Tusk, the broken-horned zergling turned raptor that faithfully accompanied her since she reclaimed the Swarm.

A psionic voice far away had called out to anyone in the sector. Her eyes flashed open, she was the first one to sense it in the entire swarm.

"That can't be..."

* * *

The fleshy doorway parted its jaws as Kerrigan strode into the chamber, where she'd formally hold council with the leaders of the Swarm. Currently, the only visible occupants of the room were Izsha and Zagara.

The former turned her attention and spoke first. "My queen. We are almost finished with the preparations. It is only a matter of time before we are ready to assault Amon."

"Good," reaffirmed Kerrigan, her direct voice clashing with Izsha's own cordial speech. "We've sensed Amon's return to the material world, and he's moved to the Alterian rift. The sooner we can attack him head-on the better."

Zagara added, _"The Swarm has grown ever mighty, far more so than even when we assaulted Korhal. Surely Amon doesn't stand a chance against us?"_

"Don't be so sure. Amon is not like the Terrans nor the Protoss. Even with our massive preparations, this may be the fight of our life. It'll be close, Zagara."

 _"I only wish to confirm with you. It is not wise to be overconfident in our power?"_

"You're getting somewhere," said Kerrigan with a faint smile. "Izsha, has Dehaka returned?"

"Dehaka says he is finished collecting enough essence for his pack, and that he is ready to fight alongside the Swarm."

Kerrigan's military mindset came naturally. "His Primal Zerg are powerful. They'll be our reserve special forces when we attack Amon."

She decided to get to the point. "Have you two sensed it?"

Zagara shrugged. _"A psionic call has resonated across the emptiness. I am perplexed, for it is Zerg, but I do not recognize such a powerful entity."_

"The voice is familiar," said Izsha. "But it should be impossible."

"It's a cerebrate," stated Kerrigan. "And not just any cerebrate..."

"Is it the cerebrate created to watch over you?" asked Izsha bluntly, Kerrigan casted her eyes down with a faint scowl. "I have memories of him. But if it is the same cerebrate, why would he return after all these years?"

"I don't know..." admitted Kerrigan.

 _"I do not see why we are making such a big deal over this cerebrate,"_ said the broodmother. _"We have broodmothers now."_

"Let me educate you on a little Zerg history," said Kerrigan. "During the First Great War, this cerebrate smashed through the Protoss defenses on Aiur, the homeworld they'd die defending."

Zagara ruminated with a pause. _"That is not so impressive, we've sacked Korhal in a matter of days. The Protoss were always so hypocritically inept."_

"But wait, there's more. When the final battle of the Brood War came about, this cerebrate stood his ground at Char Aleph, with only a small force, to defend against the combined fleets of the UED, the Daelaam, and the Dominion. It was practically three against one. Tell me, Zagara, What do you think happened?"

Zagara crossed her hands as she thought deeply, sensing that this was another witty verbal test. She answered honestly. _"I'd imagine that such a flimsy alliance between enemies would collapse. The Swarm is still alive today. So after wiping out the small defense force, the three separate fleets would begin infighti-"_

"The Zerg won." Kerrigan cut her off. "This magnificent bastard sent all our foes packing and ended the Brood War in one decisive victory, and secured my place as the Queen Bitch of the Universe."

"It is strange..." said Izsha offhandedly. "But I feel like this very moment has happened before. Yet I do not know how..."

 _"If this cerebrate is so powerful,"_ continued Zagara. _"Where is he now?_

"I killed him."

 _"Why would you kill such a powerful ally? And how is he still alive today?"_

"It's complicated, Zagara." bit back Kerrigan. "And I don't know how. All that matters is bringing him back into our fold."

 _"You would have him as a leader of the Swarm once more?!"_ screeched Zagara. _'If he's as good as the stories go...'_

"Don't worry, Zagara." said Kerrigan with a bemused expression. "You're still heir-apparent to the Swarm as I planned. Izsha, where's Stukov?"

"You wished to see me, your highness?" the infested Russian emerged from a shadowed hallway and entered the chamber near the spawning pool.

"Stukov," said Kerrigan. "Any news from back home?"

The former vice-admiral chuckled darkly. "A lot has happened back in the Koprulu sector in just a single day... My infested have finished their reconnaissance, and I bring ill-tidings. You're not going to like this..."

 _"Get to the point, Stukov."_ snapped Zagara.

"The Daelaam unleashed their mysterious Golden Armada to reclaim Aiur. This armada is far stronger than we ever anticipated. Basically if we threw the entire Swarm at them, including Dehaka's pack, there's a very likely possibility they will win." His hand shot up cutting them off. "And one last thing... Amon has corrupted the Protoss Khala and now controls that armada."

The stoic Kerrigan's eyes widened stiffly, but shockwaves rippled through the rest of the Zerg leadership. To the Zerg, being the strongest was vital to survival. To learn that the Protoss suddenly pulled out a powerful fleet from nowhere and became the dominant force in the sector...

Zagara screeched in rage _"Are you certain of this?! How could they suddenly have so many ships?"_

Stukov shrugged. "They've had years to prepare, and have been playing it safe throughout the entire Second Great War."

"It's not so surprising when you think about it." agreed Kerrigan. "But this is still a pain in the ass. What's Amon doing with the Golden Armada?"

He shook his head "The situation is pretty dire. They're already warring with Valerian's Dominion. Maybe if all the terrans joined forces, they could _delay_ the Golden Armada. But that doesn't include Amon's slave brood, Moebius Corps, and the Tal'darim."

He added gravely. "Your Majesty, if Amon's going all-out, I don't think our comrades will make it."

Kerrigan placed a clawed hand to her forehead as she sighed. "We've gone too far to turn back now. Our priority is to strike down Amon in the Alterian Rift. If we succeed, we can probably end his war in one clean stroke. That, and I have reason to believe the Xel'naga can be found there. This is something we can't ignore, so hopefully our allies in the Koprulu Sector can hold out."

Stukov nodded. "Then there is nothing we can do for them. Understood your Highness."

Izsha spoke. "My Queen. Are you not concerned about the Terran, James Raynor? Is he not important to you?"

Zagara curiously looked to Kerrigan's expression as she clenched a fist. "I can't dwell on that Izsha. Zagara, get the Swarm ready to move out."

The broodmother bowed politely as Izsha returned within the Leviathan, leaving the two former Terrans alone.

Kerrigan spoke. "There is one task I need you to do."

"Does it have to do with the voice that's ringing in my head?"

"Yes, you probably know who he is."

"The bastard responsible for decimating Gerard's fleet? Definitely. Let me guess, you want me to find him."

"Your infested Terrans are already assigned to intelligence for the Swarm, so it's natural I'd send you to do the job. Besides, you're the only other person who fought in the Brood War. If this cerebrate decides to put up a fight, you're best equipped to deal with his tactics. I need to stay and lead the Swarm to battle. Find the cerebrate and try to recruit him to our cause."

"I'll try to not fail. But are you certain he will still want to join you?"

Kerrigan's sour expression deepened as she gave her answer. "For all his brilliance, I've known him as a... simple mind. There's a good chance he's still loyal to me."

"Very well, your majesty. I will call this Operation: Waking the Tiger." he popped a cask of vodka, and downed it. He furrowed his brows. "This is strange. But this mission you just assigned... it's giving me the weirdest sense of deja vu."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Stukov..."

* * *

 **-Shakuras-**

The _Phantom_ flew undisturbed over the Nerazim armies as they rushed to contain the Zerg threat.

Val'idin stood next to Lexi as she piloted the ship, urgently pointing. "The prelate's war camp is over there. Land near its location!"

"Got it, Val!"

The dropship landed and quickly opened its doors. Val'idin was the first to dash out, blinking erratically as the rest rushed to catch up.

The dark templar blinked into the camp, seeing the Matriarch Vorazun communing with her prelates. He knelt on one knee respectfully before them, and quickly spoke out. It was rude to disturb their planning, but he needed to get into the action quickly. "I've returned from the failed Aiur invasion to serve our people in this dark hour. Please tell me what I must do!"

Vorazun looked curiously to this stranger, she spoke to one of the prelates. "Diasen, you were the leader of the Nerazim volunteers in the Golden Armada. Take him under your command, I need to focus."

Val'idin perked his head to the familiar name. To his utter relief, he beheld the sight of his master, completely draped in her dark blue cape, as she approached him.

"Val'idin?" her blue eyes examined him. "You're still alive?"

The purple Zer'atai nodded. "I escaped Aiur against all odds. But that doesn't matter. You're here, but where's Artanis and the _Spear of Adun_?"

* * *

 **-Earlier-**

 _"Praise the gods! Artanis, you live."_ said the live video feed of Vorazun on the _Spear of Adun_ 's display. After long periods of tweaking, Karax finally managed to contact Shakuras across distant space.

"Matriarch Vorazun!" exclaimed Artanis. "The invasion of Aiur has failed. We've rescued as many Templar as we could, and were fortunate enough to acquire the _Spear of Adun_."

 _"Where are you right now?!"_ she spoke with urgency.

"We've managed to emergency warp away from Aiur into space, but the vessel is old and complex. It will take time for Karax to restore the burnt-out warp drive before we can return to Shakuras."

 _"No... Artanis, you must hurry and return to us!"_

Artanis definitely noticed her distress. "Matriarch. Did something happen?"

 _"The Warpgate linking this world to Aiur was overrun by the Khalai. By the time our Shadow Guard reached them, it was too late. Hordes of Zerg and hybrid pour from the otherside. They're obliterating our cities, and at this rate they may decimate the Shadow Guard if we do not close the gate in time."_

Prelate Diasen was present in the bridge, and slammed her fist against a console in rage as Vorazun continued, her voice breaking slightly. _"We are trying to evacuate the remaining population. But I am uncertain we can hold long enough to get them to safety."_

Artanis's brows rose in despair, but he focused. "It is a shame we do not have the Uraj and Khalis crystals to activate the Xel'naga temple. Matriarch, please hold out as long as you can. My Templar are inbound, I promise you this!"

 _"I pray that you will make it in time. We are about to lose our home, Artanis."_

The transmission ended. Artanis contacted Karax, where one of his probes displayed the phase-smith busily tinkering away at one of the _Spear of Adun_ 's large warp drives.

"Karax! What is the status of the warp drive?"

 _"Hierarch."_ addressed Karax, still focused on his task as his hands worked at the complex inner workings of a drive's panel. _"I estimate that it will take approximately another hour to restore our warp capacity to operational levels."_

"Shakuras is being assaulted by Amon's Zerg. You must double your efforts, phase-smith!"

 _"What?"_ The phasesmith turned to face the probe, but quickly resumed his work with haste. " _I know it is urgent, but we_ _were unable to rescue many phase-smiths."_ pointed out Karax as cordially as he could. Indeed, his location was almost void of life save for the phase-smith himself and his robotic workers _._ _"Nonetheless I will do my best, Hierarch."_

Artanis sighed. "That is all I ask of you. Continue your work."

The transmission ended. Artanis scanned and found Diasen standing anxiously. "Prelate Diasen. I need you to buy time for the Nerazim until we arrive. Take all our shuttles with your Dark Templar and any other Templar warriors you need!"

"You needn't tell me twice, Hierarch!" yelled Diasen as she dashed off, her blue cape tailing behind.

Dozens of shuttles and warp prisms discharged from the _Spear of Adun_ 's carrier bays, and frantically zipped away.

* * *

 **-Present-**

Val'idin stood tall as Diasen paced with one arm behind as she planned. "Our top priority is to reach the gate and shut it down by any means necessary. We're trying to plan the best possible approach without extensively unnecessary loss of life.

By the time Diasen had finished her previous story, the rest of Val'idin's party had caught up to him. The Zer'atai quickly racked his brain and mentioned. "The ship that brought us here is exceptionally fast, and has cloaking capabilities."

" _Shut up!"_ hissed William as he glared the Dark Templar. Diasen bent over to examine the _Phantom_ in the distance. She practically gave a mouthless grin behind her face's cloth shroud as the gears clicked in her brain

"None of our vessels have cloaking capabilities. If we had a ship that can transport a task force undetected across the main enemy advance... with great speed... and with a single pylon..." Her eyes lit up. She placed a hand on Val'idin's shoulder plate and beamed. "I have a plan, my faithful student!"

Val'idin was already up to speed, "That sounds like a good plan, Master!"

Kaldalis already knew what kind of plan they were concocting in their insidious Nerazim minds and just chuckled wistfully, leaving Khalis, William, and Lexi confused.

"What are they planning, honored one?" asked Khalis.

The Akhundelar veteran sighed. "Same plan the Protoss always do, Khalis."

* * *

 **A/N:** Remember guys. Always scout your base for them cheese tactics. O u o

I love the Zerg! When I first played Starcraft as a tiny kid, the Zerg were the most appealing race and essentially my first main before I switched to Protoss in SC2. They're just so alien and uniquely powerful, and watching their old Starcraft animations when I was a toddler was mesmerizing. Even to this day, I probably play Zerg around 40% of the time in casual competitions. So I just had to write a scene for the Zerg.

Even the Zerg are afraid of the Golden Armada. For comparison's sake, I imagined the Zerg Swarm to be a 80-90 while the Golden Armada is at 100, and that's not including the hybrid Amon would use to back up all his armies.

 **I see you** \- I imagine Amon copying Sauron's line when he spied on the cerebrate.

To justify why the _Spear of Adun_ took hours to reach Shakuras in this story, I reasoned that the old warp-drives burnt out - you need a _lot_ of power to accelerate and brake a ship that massive. Plus, Karax's probably forced to fix everything almost by himself because most of his phase-smith buddies are still corrupted by the Khala.

Please excuse the cheesy title regarding Stars, that's where the creativity just _burns out._ O U O


	13. Chapter 13: Fall of Shakuras, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** Starcraft characters and setting are owned by Blizzard Entertainment. OCs belong to me

 **A/N:** The story begins on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm. This effectively creates an alternative plot line separate from the protoss campaign.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Fall of Shakuras, Part 3 "Star Fall & Stukov's Offensive Begins"**

* * *

 **-Shakuras-**

The _Phantom_ raced across the shadowed valleys and plains, where a steady stream of zerg and hybrid spill into the meatgrinder against the Shadow Guard. Thanks to the spec op ship's cloaking device, the Zerg paid no heed as Lexi piloted the ship past mutalisks and overlords, but frequently had to make wide curves to avoid detection by squads of overseers."

"Yep... Just like freaking Char. Why the heck are there so many overseers?"

She gave it a momentary thought. "Oh yeah... Dark Templar world."

Meanwhile in the passenger bay, Val'idin anxiously watched the explosions light up the night sky behind them. "The sooner we commence our offensive, the faster we can relieve our brothers-in-arms before the line breaks."

"Let me tell you what I do not comprehend..." asked Diasen, who had stolen Kaldalis' spot on the couch to lounge. "How is this ship able to escape detection?"

William, who had been strapping rifle magazines within the folds of his trenchcoat, deadpanned. "Because we have a cloaking device?"

"Yes, your ship possesses the useful ability to manipulate light for invisibility," agreed the prelate. "But I distinctly remember your ship relying on plasma exhaust thrusters for propulsion. Based on my study on Terrans aerospace vehicles, their banshees can reliably cloak because they derive their thrust from rotors, which leaves no trace exhaust and somehow emits little noise. How are the Zerg unable to hear your engines and detect your exhaust?"

William raised a finger to retort, but it died in his throat as he contemplated the paradox. "Huh..."

Elsewhere, Kaldalis was double-checking the reliability of his psi-blades - a practice only recently adopted by praetors and most experienced zealots. This left Khalis to observe a probe, which beeped and booped and chimed with a life of its own.

"I still have yet to hear of our plan," said Khalis as the probe bobbed up and down. "Why did we bring this probe?"

The middle-aged prelate tilted her head from her lax position and spoke. "That probe is not just any probe. It's the first one sent with the Akhundelar squads. Kaldalis, isn't this the same probe that accompanied yours?"

"Indeed."

The prelate added, "To commemorate the auspicious attempt at the reclamation of Aiur, Karax had named this one 'Probius'. Hilarious? The phasesmith offered me this probe, promising he will 'function with performance beyond my expectations'."

"It has quite the personality." noted Khalis as she waved her finger up and down for the probe to follow.

"Master," said Val'idin. "What is the-"

"The Khalai already asked me, Val'idin," interrupted Diasen. "We will use this probe to build a proxy pylon deep in enemy lines."

"What is a 'proxy' pylon?" asked Khalis.

Diasen raised a brow. "It's a proximity pylon placed behind enemy lines. Once we establish the power field, we shall warp in a massive strike force and death-ball our way to the Warpgate."

"What is this... 'death ball' you speak of?" questioned Kaldalis, now equally confused like his younger kin.

"Oh come on...-I mean- The 'death ball' is an op amalgamation of protoss units that plows through enemy forces, it essentially snowballs its way to victory... like a snowball? It's one of the most basic strategies in PvZ!"

"By Khas' light!" snapped Khalis. "What is this balderdash you speak of? What is 'op'? PvZ?"

Val'idin, standing behind the couch, waved them off with a sheepish expression. "I apologize on behalf of my master. She used to be an oracle before an accident flung her in a incomprehensible pocket of warped space-time. I won't explain the details, it was that bad. Afterwards she became... loony."

"You know, I am in your presence, my treacherous student. Consider me as a... bunny-eared lawyer."

"The fuck are you saying?" spat William.

Diasen raised her hands up. "Alright. Allow me to explain the plan again. Probius constructs additional pylons. We mass warp all-in our army to the battlefield. We slaughter every single zerg abomination in our path. We don't die. We destroy the Warpgate."

"Thank you, Master." said Val'idin. "That wasn't so hard to explain."

Diasen tilted her head back to face him. " _No problem."_

William spoke up, with his arms crossed. "Alright quack. We have our _grand_ battle plan that's _so complex_. But how do you expect us to build a proxy pylon undetected by the Zerg?"

"We fully expect to face the Zerg in battle." explained Kaldalis.

"Are you kidding me? Just us six, excluding the puny toy-bot, against the entire Zerg brood!?" He glared at Diasen. "Why didn't you tell me the plan earlier instead of rushing us!?"

Probius beeped angrily whilst Diasen shrugged. "Just relax my obnoxiously rude compatriot. By my expert calculations, our party is enough to hold the Zerg long enough for a minute or so before the pylon warps across the battlefield."

"And you're certain the entire Zerg offensive won't just double back and surround us?"

"The Nerazim leadership are not incompetent as you would believe," said Diasen. "At the main battle line , the force comparison between the Shadow Guard and the Zerg is still roughly equal. Once we begin our attack, the prelates will order an aggressive offensive across the entire front to pressure the enemy. They will either lose their momentum to stop us, or hold onto territory. Whatever the outcome, our distraction will be most welcome in this situation. Besides, I know for certain none of us will actually die in this battle."

"How can you be so certain?" asked Khalis.

Diasen flashed a cocky mouthless grin. "Because we've all just met and learned each other's names. It is far too soon for any of us to die. Had I brought any other warriors to support us, they are almost most certainly definitely going to die a few seconds into the battle because simply... no one would miss them anyway. Perhaps Kaldalis will fall in this battle because of his advancing age, unless it's too soon... How likable is Kaldalis?"

"Master please. That _doesn't make any sense!"_ screamed an exasperated Val'idin.

"Trust me, my skeptical student. It actually makes perfect sense... Let us see here..." She scanned her eyes over each individual. "Kaldalis is our front-line fighter. Val'idin is the battle ninja. Khalis is the burst mage. From what my student has told me, the albino would make for a great support DPS. His terran friend will be our combat medic. And I shall be the stealthy interdictor. It is a shame we do not have a true tank. I wonder if that will change soon...?"

"...What is this burst mage you speak of?"

"You know I don't comprehend what a battle ninja is."

"What the hell is a DPS? And why are we resigned to support?!"

"Hush my ignorant party members. All our roles are clearly defined!" she gestured to Kaldalis. "The zealot's not complaining!"

The old zealot just sighed, not bothering to question the Nerazim's eccentricities.

"By the way..." said Diasen, fixing her gaze on William. "Val'idin informed me about your penchant for cowardice..."

Every honor-bound Daelaam protoss turned to watch William's reaction. He glared, "What about it?"

The prelate waved her hand as it lay on the top of the couch. "Probius."

The probe obediently whistled and zapped a warp rift floating in the center of the room. It was the size of a basketball, but already had enough concentrated power to stir wind currents within the space of the ship and was emitting sparks of energy that dashed harmlessly across the room.

The adjutant chimed, _"Warning! Dangerous anomaly detected!"_

Another voice soon joined in. _"Hey guys! What's going on!?"_

William fixated his death glare at the whimsical prelate. _"What are you doing?"_

"This is a nice ship under your possession." said Diasen, pretending to examine her claws. "Were you to try and abandon us during the battle. It'd be a shame if it were to... _get destroyed!_ "

 _"... Have we just been held hostage?"_ asked Lexi.

"That is a certain way to word it... Probius is prepared to detonate the warp rift, which would annihilate this vessel in a single stroke."

Kaldalis stood up as Khalis pointed an accusatory finger to the prelate. "What are you doing!? We do not coerce the loyalty of our allies with these underhanded threats!"

Val'idin stood steadfast behind his master. "The cost would be either these two, or millions of protoss lives. It wasn't a difficult choice to make."

"I can not believe this!" she continued to rant. "You sneaky Nerazim. This is hardly any different than if he were to betray us a second time!"

"Khalis." spoke Kaldalis. "While I do not appreciate this forceful act, we must make do with what we can. Win this battle by any means necessary."

Diasen shrugged. "As wise as a venerable one can be. Once we achieve our victory, they are free to go."

Flashing a last disdainful look, Khalis turned her back to the dark templar, leaving Val'idin sighing uncomfortably at her disapproval.

"Tch!" snapped William. "I hate _all of you."_

* * *

The _Phantom_ hovered over a deserted, creep-infested fortress occupied by zerglings and roaches. Dropping its cloak, the vessel sprayed a shower of bullets with its front auto-turret, sending the helpless critters fleeing and clearing a small opening.

"Let us strike swiftly, my fellow warriors!" Diasen energetically leaped from the ship and landed amongst the panicking zerg. Thick shadows seemed to emerge all around her and shrouded the zerg in a dark cloud. The last that could be seen before the cloud enveloped her was a blue psi-blade.

Dying shrieks and rapid slashes flashed with the blue lights below the ship. Just as soon as the clouds covered the area, it dissipated, revealing dozens of carved Zerg corpses and Diasen without a scratch on her.

"I have issued a challenge to you all: that no one shall die on this suicidal mission!" She vanished invisibly with cloak and dagger.

Everyone including Lexi jumped down the vast height to the ground whilst Khalis and Probius broke their fall with levitation. The dropship reactivated its cloak and ascended to the upper-atmosphere to avoid detection and potential destruction.

Just as they finished standing from the recoil of landing, a zergling pounced a screaming Lexi who raised her shield to block the flurry of claws and teeth. Val'idin and Kaldalis moved to slay the zergling, but an onrush of more zerglings and roaches forced their attention away.

Lexi ignited her red blade and skewered the zergling's belly like a Roman legionnaire before tossing it aside.

Probius wasted no time conjuring a massive warp rift to summon a pylon, chiming happily compared to everyone's tense mood.

"Get into your positions now!" called out Val'idin. "We need to make sure a single pylon survives the warp, lest we be cut off by more Zerg reinforcements and air attacks!"

The two protoss warriors stood ahead of Lexi where the zerg were funneling through a narrow bridge and met their onslaught head on. They slashed, sliced, and skewered the zerg as they repelled hundreds of kilograms of zerg biomass. Kaldalis' strong arms powered his every swing, while Val'idin, choosing to stand his ground instead utilizing his natural agility, disabled one of his blades and used his scythe as a lengthy polearm to hold back and cut down the zerg like saplings.

Meanwhile, William had already begun free-firing against the Zerg that surrounded and attempted to flank their exposed sides.

"High Templar! Cast your storm over the bridge so one of them can help cover the rear!"

No response.

"Khalis?!" William invoked her name for the first time. He looked over to see she had stood frozen, with her glaive cannon resting at her side. "What are you doing!?"

"So many teeth... and claws!" she gasped shakily.

She spun wildly to watch the vicious zerglings.

The vile roaches.

And worst of all... those demonic hydralisks. Their sadistic snarls and sinister scythe claws ready to slay her just as they did to all her kin!

"Why am I _so afraid_!?" she cried, unable to cope with the stress alone.

" _Shit!"_ William ducked from a volley of hydralisk spines and returned fire. " _Coward!_ Do something you fucking hypocrite! You're a brave warrior alien! SO ACT LIKE ONE"

That seemed enough to spur Khalis into action. She levitated over Lexi and unleashed a stream of lightning that paved over the zerg onslaught and left twitching corpses.

"Hey Dark Templar!" screamed William over the din of battle. "Cover the other side!"

"Diasen will cover our flanks. I need to assist Kaldalis."

"Lexi's got the old man's back! We don't have cover! We need space!"

Khalis shrieked, which alone caught everyone's attention, and pointed to a nearby hill, where a pack of banelings unburrowed and were rolling towards them with the promise of slow, painful, burning deaths.

The sight of those alone were enough to send everyone into a panic.

Except for Kaldalis, he's seen this before. "Shoot them down!"

William fired and popped a baneling, but his C-10 rifle was designed to punch hard at the expense of its automatic-fire feature, and thus he was forced to frantically handle the bolt-action to painstakingly reload each bullet. "Crap!"

Val'idin flashed out his palms and attempted to encase the banelings in void-prisons, but there were too many to affect.

Khalis alternatived between psi-blasts and glaive discs with both her arms and only succeeded in popping a few.

"Khalis! Why aren't you storming them?!" screamed a hysterical Lexi.

"I- Damn!" she had been too focused and forgot to cast a storm; by now it'd be too late!

Diasen suddenly blinked ahead of the baneling pack and stood her ground. In a split second, every baneling crashed into the prelate, covering her in a huge spray of deadly acid.

Everyone watched horrified. All the banelings were dead, but so was Diasen. There wasn't a trace... she'd been dissolved into nothing.

 _"Master!"_ cried Val'idin in anguish. He ignited his purple warp-scythe, holding the weapon in a vice-lock grip as his violet eyes flared. "I'll slaughter all you wretched fiends!"

His shadow fury sliced out a swath of dead zerg as he tackled them head on.

"Val'idin!" called out Khalis, seeing it was her turn to pull him back to rational thought. "You are delving in too far!"

A queen crawled its way onto the fortress. Val'idin mindlessly blinked past her minions, aiming to strike her down.

A blue-caped dark templar blinked onto the queen and beheaded her in a swift stroke. Before the body even hit the ground, Diasen unleashed her own shadow fury attack around the Zerg surrounding Val'idin.

"Master?! You're alive?" Everything happened too soon. One moment she was dead and the next she was alive? He didn't have time to feel affected... or maybe he's simply just relieved.

"I told you already, my sentimental student!" stated Diasen as she stabbed her blade up the mouth of a hydralisk, and pushed it off her gauntlet. "The challenge is for no one to die!"

"How-"

"I'll teach you the tricks later!"

"Where have you been!?" demanded William, who covered Kaldalis as the veteran continued to defend the pylon with Lexi.

"I was aiding Probius." Diasen gestured elsewhere. There, the probe had been setting up a multitude of warp-rifts, which he was summoning faster than the Zerg were attempting to destroy.

"What is he doing?" asked Val'idin.

"Did you honestly believe we would settle with defending a _single_ pylon? I ordered Probius to construct additional pylons to increase our chances of success. They'll have to split their forces to stop these pylons from warping in, making defending the original pylon much easier."

"That sounds quite convenient..." said Khalis as she hastily fired shots at the zerg.

"Indeed! Watch what he does next."

With the zerg swarming the rifts, Probius doubled-back and fired a disruption pulse from his eye. The result: huge domes of bright blue, explosive energy that obliterated everything in their blast radius.

Khalis, Val'idin and William stared wide-eyed. That one probe, in one move, wiped out over a hundred zerg warrior breeds, a far higher kill-count than the three of them combined.

And all it did afterwards was beep, as if it were happy and satisfied.

"So that's what happens when you infuse solarite into a probe... I shall give Karax his due credit! This is definitely beyond the expected performance!"

"S-Stop talking and get back in the fight!" croaked William.

"Ah fear not, my paranoid sniper. Our first pylon will finish warping in any second now."

Meanwhile, Lexi had stayed by Kaldalis' side to fend off the Zerg. She couldn't simply pocket him with aimlessly firing a healing beam while his limbs and body were constantly in motion. For accurate medical treatment, he needed to remain still, which he couldn't afford to do.

So Lexi had to help with combat herself, bashing and shoving and stabbing the onrushing zerg with her blade and shield, all backed by the powerful servos of her combat armor. Her movements were childishly basic and sluggish compared to Kaldalis' swift and expertly executed strikes, but the strength of her suit was enough to complement her shield and blade tactics.

Kaldalis naturally ensured that the less capable, but no less brave, Lexi wouldn't be overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. They managed to rack an impressive kill-count; virtually climbing over the piles of zerg bodies.

"You fight extraordinarily well in combat for a Terran, a legionnaire would be an appropriate title for you!" he enthused whilst kicking away a zergling.

"When I got this blade," grunted Lexi as she stabbed another under the belly as it latched onto her shield. "William absolutely made sure I learned basic "how to's" with defending myself; he'd never calm down if I refused. That's only when I'm in this power suit. Outside, I'm 100% weaksauce."

"Fear not, friend Lexi." said Kaldalis, glancing back. "I estimate our victory to come right about... now."

The first pylon had warped in. The towering crystal structure lit up and projected its energy field far and wide such that even Lexi could feel a tingling sensation within her armor.

Pillars of light slammed onto the fortress bricks, their bright energies slowly assembling the deconstructed matter of Shadow Guard centurions, stalkers, and recently developed annihilators.

Lexi's mouth gaped with awe as an entire legion had materialized around them; the warriors awakening from their statuesque poses and charged the zerg in a flash of blades and energy blasts.

Probius and the four other members of their party approached them with joyful expressions.

"We now have a chance to save Shakuras!" cried out Val'idin.

"Indeed." said Diasen. "Probius, run off and cannon rush to cover our army's advance."

Lexi could have sworn she saw the little robot salute with one of its arm-wings before it flew off.

"Val'idin!"

Khalis stumbled forward as she was rudely shoved aside. Turning back indignantly, she saw a centurion holding Val'idin's arm and shaking it fervently.

"Medina!" rejoiced Val'idin.

"Thank the Gods you're still alive!" said Medina. "Why did you neglect to inform me of your return?"

Already Khalis wanted to electrocute this annoying, impudent interloper.

"Who is that?" she asked, extremely curious.

The centurion's green eyes stared curiously back at her behind a purple face-shroud with ornamental hydralisk mandibles jutting from the side. The taller Val'idin spoke. "Khalis, this is my sister Medina."

Khalis allowed herself to calm down with relief.

Medina spoke. "We will recount our tales later, brother. Mother and Father wish to see you."

"Are they here? In the attack?"

Two older Zer'atai Nerazim blinked beside them, each planting a hand on Val'idin's shoulders as they inspected him.

"Son! You're alive!" said his father.

"Your armor is dull, scratched, and damaged!" spoke his mother forcefully. "And you look filthy. What arduous trials were you forced into?! How did you escape Diasen's watch?"

"Mother- I am faring well!" he sputtered, embarrassed by their coddling.

Khalis snickered, a familiar aching plaguing her heart as she watched the benign scene unfold before her.

"I was actually stranded on Aiur trying to save her." Val'idin pointed to Khalis for his parents to see.

Khalis suddenly felt self-conscious. Not only had she just been acquainted with her comrade's parents, she was now under their full scrutiny for having apparently indirectly endangered their son's life.

"You have weird taste, brother." spoke Medina.

"Silence, Medina!" hushed Val'idin.

"You shouldn't carelessly risk your life frolicking for the Khalai." scolded his mother. "We will discuss this later."

"Of course!" enthused Medina. "The time for battle is now!" She ignited her green psi-blades and charged with the rest of the legion.

Their parents vanished into the shadows.

"That was very distracting." said Diasen. "But at least it was nice to see Val'idin is one of the rare protoss individuals to have a fully intact nuclear family."

"I am actually surprised no one died doing what the Akhundelar had done." said Kaldalis, feeling cheated.

"Of course." said Diasen. "Tis plot armor mandated by the gods it was."

"What's plot armor?"

* * *

 **-Marcellus-**

"Warning!"

"Warning!"

"Emergency!"

The Umojan scientist groaned and lifted herself off the bed. "Wha-? It hasn't even been an hour."

She donned her jacket, lazily walked across the metal igloo she had set up within the ice cavern. and opened the door.

"Holy Jeebus!"

There was creep everywhere. Over the ice. Over her equipment. And already it was inching into her igloo.

No sense in staying still. She grabbed her data and all the necessary equipment she could carry and strode out into the cavern, the pulsating creep squishing under her boots.

"Ew..."

Dr. Hanson's research suggested any Zerg biomass that wasn't part of the infestation aspect wouldn't infest organic matter. The scientist, being ever bold and adventurous, dared to pinch the creep with her bare hands.

Various fluids, which she assumed supplied nutrition throughout a hive-cluster, secreted from the thick semi-permeable membrane. She couldn't resist whipping out vials and collecting samples of the fluids and creep separately.

She glanced over to the cavern entrance leading to the cerebrate, and discovered a thick wall of ice-chunks, held in place with viscous tentacles like mortar, had seal the way.

That was a shame, she wanted to inspect further before leaving. The creep connected to a hive-cluster's nervous system, so the sooner she skedaddled the better.

Loading all she could salvage into her heavy backpack, the scientist blew up the cavern entrance with charges, descended the snowy slope, and pulled out a communicator.

"Hey guys. I need you two to meet me at home base. We're leaving the planet."

"The Zerg have woken up in the frozen wasteland."

"Yes. Yes I'm fine. Help Jake pack our equipment. It's too dangerous to stay this close to the Zerg."

Distant thundering booms resounded high above, prompting the scientist to look up. A fleet of 7 battlecruisers had warped into the atmosphere, and they somehow instilled her an ominous feeling of dread.

She pulled a binocular from her backpack and zoomed into the fleet to identify the ships' markings.

"Shoot! Guys. Moebius is here! Do you see those battlecruisers in the sky?"

"No no. Don't endanger yourselves! Stay put at the rendezvous, I'll meet you there."

She hopped onto a custom Umoja-model vulture bike and sped away over the snow just as drop pods hailed from the sky over the area.

"Oh god. Oh glob. Oh glob god."

Why were they even here?! There was nothing strategically important on Marcellus!

Unless, they were after the cerebrate?

Whatever the reason, she really _really_ hoped they didn't notice her getaway.

* * *

 **-Shakuras-**

Khalis wasn't as afraid as she thought.

As virtually the only high templar at their disposal, she was performing her usual crucial tasks of psi-storming the zerg and applying the occasional feedback. However, she felt like her contributions weren't even necessary, for they were quite literally plowing through the Zerg with what Diasen insisted was a full-on 'deathball'.

Stalkers expertly blinked erratically ahead of the legions to soften the Zerg before the blocks of centurions slammed into the flimsy Zerg defenses, each taking turns to stun the enemy into submission for easy kills.

The Zerg sent ultralisks and brood lords to destroy their momentum, and Khalis was certain their momentum would shatter against such dreadful zerg units.

That was until the new 'Annihilators' strode forward and simply... annihilated the gigantic, armored ultralisks and flying brood lords with streams of powerful void-based blasts that just destroyed, decimated, _annihilated_ everything they attacked.

Seriously, where was this technology when they needed it before. Immortals that could attack flying units and slay ultralisks are the best thing the Nerazim have ever produced.

They pressed on, with Val'idin dashing with his family in battle, Kaldalis fighting alongside the legions, William sniping and kiting with the stalkers, and Khalis providing the high demand for damage with the annihilators.

Now that she thought about it, there was no reason she should be afraid at all!. She felt secure fighting within this powerful formation. She appreciated the presence of older, more experienced protoss like Kaldalis, Diasen, and Val'idin's parents. And they were winning!

The Warpgate was even already in their sights! Just a few more spine crawlers and zerg fighters to slaughter!

Two long talons suddenly skewered a centurion beside Medina, the long narrow spears glowing with hybrid energy having shattered his shields and armor in a single blow.

The talons threw him aside before another pair of talons lashed out, gouging Medina's shoulder armor and tossing Kaldalis back with the force of its attack shattering his shields

It all happened so fast! Khalis turned and saw the perpetrator.

Standing between them and the Warpgate was a large broodmother, glowing with veins of blue light like a hybrid, and sporting two long, wicked pairs of talons that would be seen on older queens, but they shined with energy and power.

 _"Firstborn! Your time of extinction has come! I am Kallistra, the true Queen of the Zerg, and you shall all perish before the might of_ my _true Swarm!"_

An annihilator responded with a stream of blasts from its shadow cannons. Kallistra met them head-on, rapidly striking away the blasts with her talons. She held her talons' tips together to form an orb of hybrid energy, and fired at the annihilator, destroying it in an energized explosion.

Val'idin's grip tightened on his warp scythe. "All force attack!"

He, Medina, his parents, a legion of centurions, all charged the hybrid broodmother. Her talons lashed out and impaled the first four zealots before forcing the group back in a flurry of strikes. All four of Val'idin's family focused entirely on barely dodging and blocking Kallistra's rapid-fire thrusts.

Diasen blinked over the distracted broodmother and dove down, her warp-blade eager to strike her down.

Kallistra was quick to notice and shoved the four dark templars back. Her talons flashed in a blur and, before Diasen could blink away, impaled her with all four talons.

The prelate screamed in pain before her body dissolved into shadowy smoke.

And she reappeared beside Khalis, lying on her back unscathed, but clearly exhausted.

"This is really bad... my fearful Khalai brethren. We can not afford to lose our momentum, or the reality of the Zerg surrounding us will ensue and they will destroy our power attack through heavy attrition, even with the pylons set up."

Lexi rushed over to tend to Diasen as William fired his shot at Kallistra. The high-velocity round shredded chunks of flesh from Kallistra's shoulder, being too small and fast for her to notice.

She simply regenerated in seconds and ignored him while single-handedly dismantling another annihilator.

The protoss would have focused everything on such a huge threat, but before they could attack full force. Two _enormous_ eldritch abominations emerged from hellish portals by Kallistra's side, baring similarly glowing limbs, and emitting chaotic energies.

Fear rekindled in Khalis' heart. Just what were they?! They didn't even look like conventional hybrid. They were monsters, demons from the void!

"The plan's falling apart!" she called out to Val'idin.

"No! NO! This can not be!" Val'idin was at his limit and breaking down. "We planned it out! It was supposed to succeed! Press the attack! Keep fighting!"

Somehow, she believed, they were all going to die.

* * *

 **-Marcellus, Some undetermined amount of time later...-**

Stukov, standing over a short rocky ledge and holding a binocular one-handed, watched the far off Mobius army set up their base on a sparsely forested flatland in the snowy wasteland. He sensed the cerebrate deep within the mountains close to Moebius' base, but the steep terrain wouldn't be able to support conventional terran structures, forcing the invaders to build on open terrain.

"Out of all the setbacks that would setback Operation: WTT..." he mused. "It had to be Moebius. And the one leading them..." he trailed off, sensing their identity. "I'll look forward to some payback."

Something burrowed towards him, creating a trail of disturbed snow that snaked its way to his position. It stopped at the base of the rock Stukov stood upon, and bursting free from the thick snow was his trusty Captain Benjamin, an infested terran just like him.

"Vice-" he stopped to cough out half-melted snow. "-Admiral." He saluted waist-deep in the snow and spoke with unusually preserved vocal cords for an infested terran. "Burrowing undercover without a communicator? I'm a soldier, not a mole."

"Technically you are a mole." said Stukov. "We need to ensure the opponent cannot detect our presence. If they're much stronger than us, the element of surprise is what we'll need to tip the scales in our favor. Report."

Benjamin climbed up the rocky ledge, and handed Stukov a simplistically drawn map from within his uniform."The enemy economy already has two bases set up, each with rich mineral and vespene lines. They've already managed to fortify the path to the mountains with heavy bunker placements and siege tank lines, in a multi-layer defense-in-depth set up."

Stukov ruminated the information with his military mindset. He only managed to bring four battlecruisers worth of infested armaments. It was nothing to scoff at - infested banshees, liberators, and tanks, full divisions of well-trained and organized infested terrans as well as hordes of obedient 'lesser' infested terrans eager to tear apart anything at his psionic command. They also had their capital ships and the heavily armed _Aleksander_ for fire support.

But Moebius took the only available resource sites on the planet, allowing them to produce additional hardware to tilt the already huge power disparity in their advantage. Everything Stukov had was brought with him to Marcellus.

In short, the supply count for Moebius Corps would be more than twice that of Stukov's. He needed to force an attack ASAP before they become too powerful.

He needed more information, and worked to grill his captain. "We can't afford to fail on behalf of the Queen's orders. What are their anti-air capabilities?" asked Stukov.

"They've neglected to construct any missile turrets, instead pooling their resources into building a large and mobile viking wing. It's too late to attack the starports with our banshees because their command centers have been upgraded into orbitals."

"Why haven't they dug out the cerebrate yet?"

"I've learned that there's active zerg prowling the mountain. I'm assuming Moebius wants to prepare before attacking the Zerg with Terran forces in such disadvantageous terrain."

"So the cerebrate's probably already woken up. Where are most of their bunkers and siege tanks located?"

Benjamin took a moment to process the question. "On the outer-most layer of their defensive perimeter. The instant we close in for a full frontal assault, a single siege tank volley could decimate our attack, and their viking wings will nullify our air superiority."

"Indeed, attacking them head-on is tricky. Let's put our heads together, shall we?" Stukov turned back and called. "Falkenhausen!"

A bald, uniformed infested terran trudged his way through the snow to meet Stukov and Benjamin. Former UED General Alexander Von Falkenhausen saluted with one clawed hand, leaving his other arm to hang loosely as a mutated 'spike launcher'.

"You... called?" he gargled behind the tentacles that had replaced his mouth. Nonetheless, his focused glowing eyes betrayed a mind nearly untouched by his infestation.

Stukov briefly explained Moebius' defenses and showed him the map. "If you were to assault and take this position, General, how would you manage?"

Falkenhausen growled in thought. "Artillery... too many. Would infiltrate... unseen... close as possible... before attack."

"Benjamin. The area surrounding our opponent is nothing but flatland, correct?"

"Yes, Vice Admiral. Nothing but a few pockets of trees. I can sneak around just fine, but there's no way we can get a large strike force close enough undetected. We'll be sitting ducks out on the white snow."

"What's the ground composition under their defenses?"

"What's their ground made of?" asked Benjamin, fiddling with his claws in thought. "Maybe some rocks since it's close to the mountain, but I'm fairly certain most of it is just dirt, judging by the surrounding geography."

Stukov examined Benjamin's claws with satisfaction. "Well comrades, I think I've figured out our battle strategy." He returned to spying on Moebius through his binoculars with morbid glee. "Duran has betrayed his inexperience as a terran commander. Fresh, green officers would naturally fear losses and devise their tactics without understanding the value of sacrifice. He chose to place the strongest of his defenses at the outermost layer, a shell to protect his softer, fleshier interior. He will pay the price for that foolish caution."

"Comrades. Let us show our enemies how we earthlings wage war."

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who like to pay attention to the minor details in their fanfic readings, Benjamin and Falkenhausen are OCs, but the former isn't mine to begin with. ; u ;

When I played Legacy of the Void, I felt like there was nothing more satisfying than selecting your annihilator, hotkey their special ability, and targeting whatever hybrid/ultra/meaty target you wanted to shred. Seriously, if you take time to micro all your units, your annihilators will just shred anything. They're so useful for when you don't have a large army and need that DPS asap.

Also they can attack air... that's a pretty big deal.

Fun-fact, if you pit hundreds of centurions vs. hundreds of Aiur zealots, the centurions will curb-stomp the spin-to-win zealots... because perma-stun is OP.

Not much to say for now. Introduced four new characters (excluding Val and Medina's parents), cracked the 4th wall a bit, all that stuff.


	14. Chapter 14: Fall of Shakuras, Part 4

**Disclaimer:** Starcraft characters and setting are owned by Blizzard Entertainment. OCs belong to me

 **A/N:** The story begins on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm. This effectively creates an alternative plot line separate from the protoss campaign.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Fall of Shakuras, Part 4 "Fire, Crimson, and Blood."**

* * *

 **-Shakuras-**

The void thrashers belched forth breaths of lightning that completely incinerated a squad of zealots and obliterated an annihilator's shields. The nimble stalkers managed to blink away and were trying to take down the towering hybrid, but with the centurions dead, packs of zerglings were free to swarm the beleaguered skirmishers and tear them apart.

Khalis ran with her head low trying to reach and aid Val'idin's family, narrowly avoiding glaive wurms that ricocheted throughout their ranks. The had no air superiority in the sky, for all their starfighters were blocked by the overwhelming numerical might of the Zerg flyers. Mutalisks and broodlords were free to dive bomb and harass the army below, as the stalkers were far too occupied to turn their attentions to them.

Their only meaningful counter against the Zerg flyers were the photon cannons Probius desperately tried to warp in en mass. Structures can be replaced, not warriors. The cannons managed to shoot down several mutalisks from the sky, until burning globs of orange corrosive bile _instantly_ melted through and obliterated the buildings.

Probius wailed in frustration as his pylons and cannons were sniped from afar. Neither he nor the Nerazim have ever faced the Ravager strain, a large, lumbering, living siege engine launching fireballs that arc over the night sky; their payload decimating anything the probe warped in to support the army.

Khalis spent the last of her energy to strike a psi storm over Kallistra that seared her carapace. The broodmother retaliated with bolts of lightning that crashed against the high templar's plasma shield. She raised her glaive cannon just before the lightning shattered the barrier and sent her flying. She crashed and slid across the hard gravel with a wince; her torn and stained cape doing little to mitigate the sharp pain clawing down her back.

Diasen stumbled back onto her feet after Lexi's treatment, took a hard, sober look around the battlefield, and called. "The attack has halted!"

"Fall back!"

"Fall back! The battle is lost!"

Val'idin's last remaining arm brace was torn off as sacrifice to block one of Kallistra's talons; he spun off balance and scraped his arms against the dirt. "No! The Warpgate is _right in front of us!_ We have to destroy it!"

Medina pulled at his arm. "Brother, this isn't working. If we stay here, we will all be slaughtered!"

His mother barked with authority. "Heed the orders of your prelate. We are leaving!"

* * *

"Matriarch!" A prelate bowed stiffly. "The attack's momentum has collapsed; they failed to destroy the Warpgate."

"No..." said Vorazun despairingly. Her hands, which had been planted anxiously on the crystal projector for an update, slid and fell to her sides.

This was a military disaster. They pitted nearly a third of their Shadow Guard in a desperate gamble to destroy the warpgate in a single, aggressive offensive. Even with their complete encirclement by the Zerg far from the main army, their sacrifices would have been worthwhile and all that would be needed was to clean up the Zerg on Shakuras.

Instead, thousands of warriors were cut off from help, effective communications, and would be slaughtered to last.

For years the Daelaam prepared battle plans should the Zerg ever invade Shakuras again, but their leadership failed to account for the overwhelmingly powerful hybrids and the unexpected Zerg breeds like the Ravager, all game-changers that rendered their planning useless.

Vorazun materialized her warp scythe in her hand. "I will not stand idly by while our people are butchered like animals! Gather our last remaining reserves, we must breakthrough the line and recover our brothers and sisters in arms!"

* * *

 _"Diasen. You must preserve their morale in this dark hour! Fight your way back to our position. We will bridge our forces together and spirit you all to safety."_

"As you were, Matriarch. Adun Toridas."

The prelate pocketed her Ihan crystal. "Everyone still in peak shape on me! Push forward!"

Many volunteers, including Kaldalis, rushed ahead to spearhead the army's path. But for everyone else, it was a full-on chaotic rout of discord and disgrace, with the Zerg harassing and picking away at their sides and biting their heels, taking down stragglers one by one.

Probius never ceased to lay down the pylons and cannons to block the Zerg, but they too were overwhelmed, and the probe flew away in terror.

Khalis was body-shoved by fleeing centurions through a claustrophobic, narrow canyon. Her legs, unused to running, burned and ached, but her adrenaline and fear forced her shuddering heart and body forward. Hydralisks peeked down from above, showering spines into the narrow passage as roaches burst from the canyon walls and mauled the warriors in brutal close quarters fighting.

She raised her glaive cannon over her head, and screamed feeling the needle spines driving themselves into her makeshift shield; rattling her flimsy arms with powerful kinetic impacts.

It was a miracle she managed to reach the end of the canyon, only to dart past more vicious fighting.

There was no glory in this battle. It wasn't a simple extermination like how she always imagined fighting the Zerg. Warriors were pointlessly dying like hunted animals, resisting the predators as they pushed back teeth and wrestled with claws.

She saw roaches tear into an annihilator, spilling out the pilot and his chamber's fluids like organs and blood.

She ran with tears streaking past her. This was cowardly. There was no honor, not just her fleeing, but this entire battle in general.

She didn't feel like a proud protoss warrior, nor a stalwart three centuries old adult fighting for her people.

She felt like a helpless animal.

Something was coming from behind! She sensed it! Daring to look, she saw a zergling had singled her out and was rushing towards her.

Her mind went blank with raw panic. _She can't outrun it. So fight!_ Without any energy left, she sloppily punched forward with her glaive cannon.

And _missed._

The zergling pounced.

She screamed, accepting a violent, painful death.

A bullet tore through the Zergling's torso midair, throwing it against the ground in a puddle of its own blood.

"Move your asses! Get the hell out of here!"

William was partially relieved to see Khalis had a few more seconds to run. Needle spines flew his way, and he dashed to another position, surveying the scene.

He was stressing out trying to sense everyone in the chaos. Lexi was escorting the wounded, and thus would be well protected by the other warriors. Kaldalis was fine. He couldn't find Diasen, but decided he didn't care anyway. Where's Val'idin?

"God damn this crazy shit..." he cursed under his breath as he sped next to a group of stalkers covering their retreat, and helped provide the necessary cover fire.

Satisfied with his result, and with the Zerg still coming closer, he turned to join the others.

A thick glob of green fungal growth wrapped as a heavy, warm goo over his body. He felt his feet trapped, and he pulled and tugged to no avail.

"Crap!" He looked around, and saw that the fungal growth had also splattered and trapped the stalkers in place.

He was pissed. His favorite trenchcoat was covered in alien snot!

And the Zerg were getting closer, seeing their prey trapped in place by an infestor.

Oh shit.

 _He knew he shouldn't have stayed to be a good Samaritan._

 _HE FUCKED UP._

His psionic speed was completely nullified if he can't get traction and push with his feet stuck in place. He yanked desperately to the point his legs ached, but he still couldn't budge free.

He turned back as much as he could and joined the stalkers in shooting down the advancing wave of Zerg. Until the stalkers recharged their blinks and escaped to safety, leaving him alone for dead.

"Damn it... I didn't even get to be a bridesman..."

Val'idin blinked ahead and took on the pack of Zerg all by himself. He swung his scythe, slashing and maiming with a fury never before seen in the Dark Templar.

"Die Zerg!" He continued to rage and scream, powering his every strike against the Zerg.

Ignoring Val'idin's frightening shift in behavior, Khalis jolted the fungal growth with energy into dry, crispy bits, freeing William as he ran to safety with the rest.

"You are safe now," said Khalis.

The albino allowed himself a reprieve as the adrenaline from the narrow escape faded. "Oh my god... thanks for the save, Khalis."

It was weird, thought Khalis, that William would genuinely thank her actions. "You are most welcome. Let us continue the battle together."

William processed her words, a familiar and painful feeling of camaraderie resurfacing. "That sounds ok."

 _'All these Khalai are the same.'_ he thought.

He couldn't afford to be caught in such a desperate situation again, where the Zerg would give him no space, no room to breath, and no quarter.

Knowing how dangerous the skies were, he called down the cloaked _Phantom_ and boarded the ship. Whatever he needed to do, it better be quick for they couldn't risk losing their most secure ride away from the planet to the Zerg.

He took note of the warp rift in the vessel still holding them hostage and quickly went for his weapon cabinet, pulled out a long narrow case, latched open several security locks, and opened it.

Resting inside was a polearm, an entirely metal dagger-axe. Its head was intrinsically decorated with alien carvings; the blade hook still sharp and clean, and on the reverse end was a counterbalancing smaller, thicker hook with an empty hole at the center.

Unpleasant feelings washed over him, but he allowed only a second to hesitate before snatching the weapon and jumping out of the drop ship, allowing it to escape back into the upper atmosphere.

The weapon was heavy and unbalanced in his grip, he could feel it pulling down his arm with its ghastly weight. Without any other means to carry it around, he set the weapon down to realign his rifle sights.

* * *

Kallistra watched with satisfaction as her brood hunted the survivors of their desperate and feeble gamble at the Warpgate.

A voice called from distant space. _"Kallistra. What is your progress on the Shakuras invasion?"_

 _"The firstborn are broken. My powerful brood has gained dominance over the planet and will lay waste to their cities, their armies, and their people. All shall be slaughtered to the last."_

 _"Ah... excellent. Then you are no longer needed there. Bring a sizable force and meet me at planet Marcellus."_

 _"As you wish... who will lead the brood in my absence?"_

 _"The hybrid will assume control of the attack on Shakuras. We will need your help in capturing this cerebrate, for he is not to be underestimated."_

 _"Very well."_

* * *

Val'idin's twin blades sliced two zerglings that attempted to pounce him from opposite sides. He continued his berserk counter-attack, hacking away at the thick carapace of a roach.

"Val'idin!" called Khalis. "You are once again going too far! Get back here!"

Never before had Khalis been more fearful for his life. Maybe it was due to the increasingly dangerous situation, or his erratic behavior?

Regardless, Val'idin ignored her warnings and continued to attack.

A zergling dove in and crunched his ankle. The dark templar screamed with pain and rage as he beheaded the creature. He collapsed onto a knee as he swiped away another zergling.

Khalis watched fearfully as the Zerg worked to take down the injured warrior, who no longer had the energy nor focus to blink and escape to safety.

Her comrade was in danger!

She ran, ignoring the hellish screams as she bashed aside zerglings, ducked from hydralisk spines, and shot her way through. And before she even realized it, she was already at Val'idin's side.

He stared with wide eyes. "I made my mistake, you didn't have to endanger yourself too, Khalai!"

"I will not abandon you to die alone!" responded Khalis, surprised by her own sudden bout of bravery.

"But now we're going to die together..."

* * *

William saw the whole exchange from afar through his scopes. Those two were going to perish!

"Hey!" he called to the warriors still nearby. "We need help!"

Most ignored him. A few looked back to where he pointed, and shook their heads, deeming it a lost cause.

"Cowards!" He cursed them.

But what about him?

His brain calculated. His mind weighing the pros and cons. Should he risk his life? Or abandon them and live to fight another day?

He could just abandon them. They had no real ties of loyalty to each other.

But Khalis and Val'idin could have done the same.

Why didn't they?

"Equivalent exchange." He said with a sigh.

He strapped his rifle over his back, picked up his dagger-axe, and charged the Zerg with a battle cry. Approaching a zergling, he swung the weapon's blade and knocked it aside with a squeal, only for it to get back up with a mere gouge in its ribs.

"Ok. Not good enough." He dashed and swung downwards like an axe, driving the blade-head deep into the zergling's skull. Another zergling attacked and he had to push it back with his polearm, before shoving it aside and hacking away.

This grueling, time-consuming process repeated as William had to focus on killing a single zerg with multiple strikes before another one attacked him. He couldn't cleave them like hot knife through butter, he had to manually hack and bash his way to Khalis and Val'idin.

But it wasn't working, it was just too inefficient. He didn't even know why he would resort to such a useless endeavor with such a broken weapon. Fighting with this metal dagger-axe, he learned just why Roaches are notorious for their durability - attacking them was like trying to cut through a thick tree.

But he knew he could do it, for he's pulled it off before, he just wasn't 'trying hard enough'.

He could really use a dark-side boost to tip the scales.

Spacing himself from the Zerg, William tried to summon something. He drummed the ground with his foot, imagining the war drums in his head. He tapped the metal weapon against his skull, wincing from the pain he inflicted onto himself.

"Kill them all. Be angry. Let the hate flow through..."

...

It sounded stupid. What he was doing is stupid!

It's not working anymore. He was angry back at the Haven starport, why can't he be angry now?

Then again, why would he allow such raw untamed emotion to cloud his judgement? Besides, anger isn't something you can whip out like a gun. it hits you unexpectedly through powerful emotional experiences.

He didn't really hate the Zerg, they're just dumb animals. And the more he thought about it... he probably wouldn't be hurt if Khalis or Val'idin died.

But...

If he can't even save them, would that make him incompetent? A failure? _Useless?_

It was a matter of wounded pride. Something familiar finally swelled in him, he could feel it! At least try!

* * *

" _What is he doing?_..." asked Khalis to Val'idin as they both watched William stomp around and bash his metal weapon against his skull, screaming expletives.

"I think he's throwing a tantrum?..." observed Val'idin. He shook his head. "He can not save us. We're going to die."

Khalis stared back at the savage horde before them. "Yes, we will die. But I do not want us to die without pride and honor." She pulled him up onto his feet. "Let us face death in a glorious blaze and take as many with us!"

Val'idin looked uncertainly, "You want to fuse?"

"I conceded that I would not mind. I would be satisfied with you as my comrade."

"...Yes. I agree."

"Thank you for taking us this far, Val'idin, so that I may fight in glorious battle."

"You're most welcome, Khalis."

At reaching an agreement of peace and a satisfactory farewell, Khalis helped shoulder Val'idin and popped a loud burst of energy in one hand, whilst Val'idin mimicked the same, creating a sphere of energy around them.

The power spiked.

The tension in the air tightened as Khalai and Void energy pooled together.

And it snapped.

Val'idin's father shoved Khalis aside, whilst his mate did the same with their son. The bubble of energy popped they stood back and back.

"Son!" called Val'idin's mother. "You will not die today! Not under our watch!"

"That was a very touching decision for you both." said his father. "I would almost be proud. Khalai, if you're going to commit, make sure he actually lives."

"There's no time to say more. We love you dearly, Val'idin."

Said dark templar got up, sensing what they were about to do. "Wait! No!"

Before he could react, his parents disintegrated into shadowy smoke, which converged and swelled like a hurricane until the wisps ignited into a bright crimson ball of fire.

Khalis shielded her eyes from the resulting wind torrent, squinting to see a heroic abomination materialize into the universe. She could sense such **raw** **anger** flaring like a firestorm, it almost threatened to suffocate her.

Val'idin watched in sorrow as the forbidden Dark Archon, its familiar face scowling with fury and suffering, gazed down upon him. It was dangerous and unstable, yet they didn't hesitate to perform the dire ritual!

 **"Stay by my side."** It spoke with the dual voice of his parents. **"I will find a way out for you two."**

The zerg, which had previously waited cautiously to watch the unnatural transformation take place, rushed from all sides by the hundreds.

The Dark Archon lashed out its void energies, the air thickened, and suddenly something possessed the Zerg to maul and attack each other in a flurry of claws, spines, and acid.

 **"Move!"**

The rest of the Protoss army was starting to disappear in the distance. Khalis shouldered Val'idin once more as they ran, with the Dark Archon scorching the earth ahead.

Mutalisks were quick to notice the burning inferno and flocked to the source, but were soon dominated and mind-controlled to crash into the ground around the Dark Archon.

Khalis felt the earth shake with a thundering roar, she turned back and saw with dread: a rampaging ultralisk barreling towards them.

The Dark Archon met the titanic beast's charge head-on, but was quickly overwhelmed and pinned against a cliff, sending rocks and debris flying that Khalis desperately pulled Val'idin away from. It stared back at the frenzied glare of the ultralisk between its tusks, but was more focused on the hybrid advancing towards them from the distance.

It knew what it must do.

Returning the ultralisk's glare under the visage of its hood, the Dark Archon clamped a large hand over its skull, aiming to dominate the beasts's mind.

It was frenzied and difficult to tame, and shoved the archon deeper into the cliff, scraping its ethereal body against the rough rocks.

But the Archon would not be deterred, it planted its other hand together over the ultralisk's skull. It pooled in more power, more energy. The ultralisk's will bent, and groaned under the pressure.

Until it snapped.

The beast released the Dark Archon and charged the surprised hybrid, their powerful psionic attacks no match for over a thousand tons of rampaging flesh, armor, and fury crashing into them.

 ** _'This bodes ill..._ _'_** thought one of the minds. **_'At this rate, we will burn out before our son makes it to safety.'_**

 _'We need another to whisk them away as escort.'_

 ** _'There is one other. A William as he calls himself now.'_**

 _'He's trying to invoke a state of berserker fury like us.'_

 ** _'He is letting his logos act as powerful mental blocks against his pathos.'_**

 _'He is too wary of risking his own life. He cannot fully commit to saving them.'_

 _ **'He is afraid.'**_

 _'Let us fix that.'_

William snarled as he hacked down his last zergling, already feeling his body weary from long months of relaxation.

It was almost shameful that he allowed himself to reach such a weak and useless point.

Three zerglings launched themselves at him, and he achingly raised his dagger-axe to strike.

Ever so slowly...

* * *

 _William was in dressed in his usual casual attire, dusting the exotic trinkets they had collected throughout the years of their life, humming with content as he surveyed the sparkling clean interior of the large fancy mansion somewhere in Augustgrad's richer zones._

 _All cleaned by him alone. A job well done! Lexi will surely be pleased._

 _Speaking of whom, the lady herself, garbed in a fancy black dress, descended the stairs "Good Morning, Willie."_

 _"A wonderful morning to you, Master!" said William cheerily. He held a cup of coffee on a plate, specifically premade, just for her. "A cup of coffee?"_

 _"Hm. I dunno Willie~." she said, crossing her arms. "Did you let it sit and become cold?"_

 _He snapped his free hand, sending a jolt of red sparks plunging into the drink, instantly super heating the liquid. "I_ may have _done that. But no matter!"_

 _Lexi took the drink and, after testing the temperature, took a sip._

 _She flinched._

 _"Oh shit." hissed William. "Did I burn you?"_

 _Lexi laughed, "Nah. Just static."_

 _William chuckled awkwardly to mimic Lexi's own happy gesture. "Oh good."_

 _It was so satisfying to see Lexi happy, especially when he was the cause. It brought a sense of... fulfillment_

 _"Anyways, are you planning to go out soon?"_

 _"Of course. We're going to visit the Augustgradian Museum of Terran History, next t_ _here's this new sushi restaurant that I wanted to try, then I'd love to go shopping for some books to suppliment my personal library."_

 _"That sounds fun, Lexi."_

 _"Indeed bro," said a different male voice. "Babe and I planned this for a while, dude."_

 _A man walked down the stairs, also dressed fancily like Lexi. His face literally did not exist, William could not see it._

 _"Hubby!" Lexi kissed the spot of skin where the mouth would be._

 _He spoke in a lazy, undisciplined, manner of crude speech. All possible indicators of an inferior mind, a peon in their presence._

 _And Lexi loved him._

 _William raised his brows in the friendliest gesture he could manage without a mouth to smile._

 _"Good Morning," he greeted the man cordially and succinctly._

 _"Aye, Good mornin' man." brayed the faceless man. They didn't exchange any further words, as the man already left out the front door where William's... their dropship lay parked._

 _"I trust that you two will have fun." said William to Lexi._

 _"Yep! By the way, what are you going to do, Willie?"_

 _"The usual. Clean the house, think about this happy life, take care of the kid."_

 _"Uncle!"_

 _A tiny terran glomped his leg, and William bent down to ruffle her jet-black hair, "Little One! Up already?"_

 _She giggled and turned her gaze up to him. Unlike her father, he could see her face and the brown eyes full of life and potential._

 _"Hey sweetie!~" cooed Lexi as she knelt down. "Mommy's going out with your father to have some quality time. You stay here with Willie and be a good girl, ok?"_

 _"Okay! Uncle's going to show me how to use a gun!"_

 _Lexi turned a raised brow of amusement as William shrugged, "Ok man. I didn't actually want to teach her that. Little one, can you go get your mathbook?"_

 _"Aw~ Alright, Uncle." She ran up the stairs as William shook his head halfheartedly._

 _His best friend took her opportunity to ask. "Hey, you alright? You seem bothered."_

 _William's red eye swiveled down to meet her own brown eyes. "Oh no. Just thinking a lot about things. I...*sigh* I guess I'm just still trying to get used to... the way things turned out now."_

 _Lexi was about to press further, but held back. That talk would take too long. "You're okay staying here alone with sweetie?"_

 _"Of course," said William, suddenly confident again. "I've never been happier."_

 _"Mhm. I always knew you'd make a great godfather. Take good care of her, mmk? When she'll grow up, she'll probably have kids of her own, and so on. You'll never be alone again, Willie."_

 _"That's a nice thought. I suppose something wonderful did come out of this."_

 _Lexi smiled, rubbed his head, and walked out the door._

* * *

 _"Uncle. When can I learn to use a gun?"_

 _They sat together at the dining table where he helped the girl study her math equations; the taller protoss hovering beside her performing the simple calculations in his alien mind. "When you're older, little one."_

 _"I can carry a gun. I don't see why I can't learn."_

 _"Why do you want to learn to use a gun?"_

 _"Cause I want to be cool like you. Daddy's not as cool."_

Hell Yeah! _"Little One, when you carry a weapon, you carry it because you want to kill someone." He stared firmly with his blood-red eyes. "Do you want to kill someone?"_

 _"No." she said sincerely._

 _"Then we'll wait until you're older. That's when you'll be able to make the proper, responsible decisions."_

 _They continued her math tutoring for a while until she asked, "You killed someone before, right?"_

 _The bluntness of such a serious question threw him off guard. He went with an equally blunt and honest answer. "Yes, Little One. During the wars before you were born."_

 _"How many people?"_

 _He scrambled to form a good answer. "Several."_

 _She thought it out. "You still know how to use a gun. Does that mean you'll kill someone again?"_

 _He was getting bothered by how deep this little girl was delving into this topic. "Maybe not anymore, Little one. Killing people is bad. Remember that." He said seriously._

 _"Oh. Maybe I shouldn't learn to use a gun."_

 _"Well. I still want you to learn how to protect yourself. Just not now. I'm not comfortable with you using a gun until a few more years."_

 _"But I thought you said if you carry a weapon, you want to kill someone."_

 _"I- Technically... it depends on the person, Little One. Understand that it's the person that can be dangerous. Some people use a gun to kill, while other people use the same gun to stop those killers. I want you to be the one who stops the killers."_

 _"Which one are you, Uncle?"_

 _He again answered honestly. "I'm both."_

 _"How can you be both? You're not a bad person."_

 _"I'll explain more in the future when you're older, Little One. Let's get back to your math studies so you can go to college like your mother."_

 _"Just be patient?"_

 _"Just be patient."_

 _"Ok Uncle."_

 _They continued for a few peaceful minutes. William returned to his content state and sighed_

 _Raising Lexi's kid, the satisfaction of being an important figure in both their lives; doing something_ _that's actually_ good. _Something he can be proud of._

 _This is the life! And he couldn't wish for anything better._

 _"Uncle. What's that?" she pointed with her pen._

 _He looked to the closet, and saw a small stream of purple gas leaking into the room._

 _What the hell?_

 _The sight of the purple gas instantly raised alarms in his head. He reached out with his psionic detection, but sensed nothing afoot in the closet nor around the mansion. "Stay there, Little One."_

 _He creeped towards the closet, and after sensing no other danger, opened it._

 _Lexi's daughter screamed._

 _William jumped in fright as skeletons fell out of the closet, their bones showing tell-tale signs of traumatic injury._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK!?"_

 _"Uncle!"_

 _He whipped around and saw the same purple gas had begun seeping out from under all the carpets in the mansion. The noxious fumes were filling the building._

 _"Cover your nose, Little One! I'll get us to safety!"_

 _He picked her crying form in his arms and raced for the entrance, bracing his psionic-based shields as he barreled through the door..._

 _... and into a white void, or what he would have seen if not for the thick purple fog that obscured his vision._

 _He held onto the girl tightly, both to comfort her and himself, and patted her back in reassurance as she hiccuped._

 _Was this a psionic hallucination?_

 _Some elaborate gas attack on Korhal?_

 _Or was it a dream?_

 _"Stay calm, just stay calm. I'll figure something out." He said to calm her with an adult's presence._

 _Suddenly, she was yanked from his arms by an unseen force._

 _"UNCLE!" She screamed, vanishing into the fog._

 _"NOO!" William, in an explosive burst of energy he hadn't summoned in years, dashed forward in a streak of red lightning; the fastest he's ever sprinted._

 _He ran as fast as he could, reaching out desperately with his psionic detection._

 _He can't sense her!_

 _He continued to run at his top speed._

 _And ran as fast as he could._

 _He kept running._

 _And ran._

 _Until._

 _His legs slowed to an exhausted stop._

 _He almost cried for his failure as he hunched forward in defeat, like a weak old man despite being only 241 years old._

 _He couldn't save Lexi's child._

 _He failed Lexi..._

 _..._

 _Wait._

 _It suddenly hit him._

 _He didn't remember Lexi having a kid, nor ever getting married at all._

 _"What the fuck's going on?"_

 **"For your failure and incompetence, you are forever cast aside. A broken link! Never return, or you will be punished with death!"**

 _He spun facing where he thought the voice came from, it seemed to echo from everywhere under this purple fog._

 _It was hauntingly familiar, buried somewhere deep in his mind._

 _"Who's there?!"_

 **"You should have listened to me instead of being so stubborn. I'm holding her hostage, meet me at the coordinates I've sent you."**

 _Are they holding Lexi's daughter hostage? But she didn't exist? He's so confused._

 _Yet, he could have sworn he heard that very line before._

 **"You know you're not actually friends? You're both just exploiting each other as a cheap fix for your own insecurities!"**

 _Anger flared in his heart. "Don't TELL ME THAT AGAIN!"_

 **"I'm Mengsk's bitch!? You're the one who follows that girl around like a lost dog!"**

 **"Do you honestly believe you can be friends with that terran?"**

 **"You don't belong here."**

 **"You're useless! All you know is how to fight!'  
**

 **"Maybe this is why she didn't choose you."**

 **"You can't sweep everything under the carpet!"**

Why did you kill them?

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _William clawed away at his head, willing the voices to go away._

 _He heard cackling somewhere in the fog. Struggle, panic, pain, sorrow, and the crackling of a red blade._

 _His head zoned towards the noise and the red lights, he saw flashes of crimson._

 _The silhouette of a towering, black armored reaper, with his scythe a bright glowing blood-red, was cleaving through countless protoss and terrans like a blur. William heard the pain, and anguish of their dying screams as the black reaper slaughtered all in his path._

 _William walked after him, but stopped when his feet splashed against something. He looked down, a pool of mixed red/purple/blue blood was creeping its way towards him, and was unnerving enough that he jumped back, away from the warm liquid._

 _He watched as the black reaper continued his rampage, cackling wildly in his power drunken craze of superiority. He was the hunter of all inferior beings!_

 _He was the best!_

 _He was the strongest!_

 _He demands respect!_

 _He swung his scythe down, and it clashed with a white sword._

 _A white silhouette of a Terran woman met the red blade head on, her ponytail whipping wildly as she deflected the scythe aside and plunged her sword into his gut in one clean move._

 _She yanked out the blade as the hunter stumbled wounded, and vanished in the purple fog._

 _He gave one last battle cry, a promise of death and revenge._

 _The cycle of violence and death will never end._

 _"That's enough!"_

 _William watched as another being, a protoss in a green trenchcoat, wrestled with the scythe._

 _"No more!"_

 _After seconds of struggling, he pulled it away from the hunter's grasp, drew out a pistol, and executed him on the spot with a bang._

 _The hunter fell dead._

 _And the protoss in green fell to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably as he saw the damage done._

 _William looked down at the bodies, and froze._

 _It turned out, there had been a deep pit in front of him this entire time, filled with countless corpses. Protoss and Terrans from multiple factions, they all lay dead with lifeless eyes and broken bodies._

 _And somehow, he felt that they were all staring at him, as if their heads were oriented on him the moment they died._

 _The air reeked with decay._

 _He could hear crying and anguish._

 _They keep asking._

 _Pleading to know the cause of their death._

 _Why?_

 _He couldn't stomach it anymore; turning to leave and get out of this hell hole._

 _And came face to face with green eyes._

 _He flinched back, careful not to fall into the pit, having been startled by a disheveled, bloodied Nova, who just stood there staring at him._

 _She didn't look like a hero._

 _She was glaring at him with... scorn? Hate?... Disappointment?_

 _He's always feared that look._

 _"Nova?" he croaked, hoping to illicit a_ normal human _response from her._

 _The ghost's green eyes looked lower. William followed her gaze and found his hands were drenched in warm, thick blood._

 _"Wait! No! Nova!" he begged, holding out his bloodied hand._

 _Too late, Nova had kicked him back, sending the albino falling into the pit of cadavers._

 _They were still warm, and wet with their fluids. William scrambled to stand back up._

 _Looking again, he saw them ALL staring back at him! It was like their heads moved!_

 _Suddenly, blood started spewing from their wounds in red fountains, bodies suddenly jerking with a second of life as the blood slowly flooded the pit._

 _William good to honest screamed in fear. He dashed for the opposite side where he last saw the green-clad protoss and clawed up the pit wall._

 _He can't swim! His muscle molecular density is too great!_

 _And he did NOT want to wade in blood._

 _He climbed, his claws painfully scraping and digging against what he assumed was smooth concrete. His limbs scraped as he slid, but he pressed on until he reached the edge as the blood inched higher._

 _William looked up, seeing Lexi in her lab-coat standing at the ledge, staring at him tentatively._

 _"Lexi! Give me a hand!"_

 _She looked behind him, horrified by the blood and corpses, but eventually decided to lay prone and reach down._

 _He felt something suddenly grab his ankle and pull down. D_ _aring to look back, he saw to his horror, the zombified corpses swimming through the blood mix, and aiming to drag him into the black mix._

 _"OH FUCKING GOD! Lexi!"_

 _He managed to grasp onto her lithe hand, but a zombie ghost tugged him down, and his bloodied hands slipped off hers._

 _"Shit!" He kicked the ghost back into the pool. "Lexi! Try again!"_

 _Lexi didn't respond, she simply stared at the purplish mix of blood he stained on her hands. She looked to his own with a haunted, disappointed expression._

 _"It's all about you isn't it?"_

 _No._

 _"I won't let you drag me down with the rest of them." She walked away._

 _No!_

 _"NO! I'D NEVER! LEXI!"_

 _Dozens of hands grabbed hold, and he was plunged into the blood's embrace to drown alone. Abandoned for who he truly was._

* * *

He jolted awake, blinking rapidly as he hastily absorbed his surroundings.

And the first clear thing he felt was Lexi's warm hand on his shoulder.

"William! Sh-shhhh. You're safe now."

"Lexi?" he asked tearily. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"You were in a coma on Korhal for two weeks after a Dark Archon did something freaky with your mind" she explained. "We lost the battle of Shakuras, the planet was destroyed, but the Protoss managed to escape on the _Spear of Adun_."

"What? Two weeks?" Honestly he didn't care if he'd been unconscious for two weeks, he was SO GLAD to be back home. And a dark archon was screwing with his head?... that makes sense.

Fuck dark archons.

"Wait... what happened to Khalis, Val'idin, and the others?"

Lexi smiled lightly. "They're all safe, somewhere out there in space, bringing the fight to Amon."

"I see..."

They remained there in silence, before Lexi started tearing up.

"Lexi? Are you okay?"

"No I'm not!" she answered. "It's all my fault! You were right! I shouldn't have endangered your life trying to be heroes!"

"Lexi- I'm fine. It was worth it in the end."

"William. All I have as a close friend is you. I don't know what I'd do if you died."

"Well, then we're both glad that didn't happen."

She chuckled lightly, wiped her tears, and kissed his crown before leaning her ear against his hearts beating in his chest. "I'm so happy you're alive."

* * *

William decided he hated being confined to a bed and, after insisting to Lexi he was fine, decided to stroll across the streets of Augustgrad with her accompanying him.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked William. "The End War is still raging."

"Yeah. But..." she trailed off. "Recent events have persuaded me to... rethink my approach on engaging in acts of heroism."

"We did the exact same thing on Char."

"Maybe we used up all our luck on Shakuras."

"I'm not so sure I'm used to you acting like this, Lexi."

"Maybe it's because I inspired you before? Don't tell me you're suddenly up to help the war effort after complaining the whole time."

They laughed at the reverse irony.

"But yeah, let's just stay home and let the real military do the fighting." conceded William.

Lexi hummed in agreement.

He thought back to his dream, and a sudden swelling of emotion came over him. He pulled Lexi close to his side as they walked together.

"Whoa... " she seemed a bit flustered by this. "Whatcha doin' buddy?"

"I don't know. I just felt... an intense need for reassurance."

"Oh my god are you crying? I know you hate crying in public."

"I don't know Lexi... I just..." He held his free hand over where it would have covered his mouth, and held onto Lexi tightly and tenderly.

She smiled warmly, and gently as she gave in and leaned into him. "Don't be scared Willie. I'll always be there for you. Tell you what. You stay here and get some fresh air, I'll go get you some coffee. Whad'ya say?"

William simply nodded as Lexi slipped away and into a coffee shop, leaving him standing on the sidewalk to wipe his tears.

He contemplated the nature of the war that nearly ruined his life.

What did the others think of him? Chilling peacefully in the safety of the heavily fortified Korhal world while everyone else risked their lives to stop the end of the world.

Did he have a right to be afraid of losing his life or that of Lexi's own?

Did he have a choice since him not taking action could mean the freaking end of the world as he knew it?

He didn't want to burden himself with such thoughts, so he decided to observe his peaceful surroundings.

His hearts clenched, his body broke out in cold sweat, and his eyes bulged out of their sockets.

He walked towards the middle of the street, also planted in the street center a hundred yards away was his dagger-axe. It stood straight up and tall with its red ribbon fluttering, as a well of purple gases seeped upward from a crack it had formed in the asphalt.

William observed the other Terrans walking on the sidewalks parallel to him and his old weapon. Did no one honestly notice this trippy anomaly _in the middle of the street?_ Where's the traffic?!

Oh god.

What if this was another nightmare?

"Lexi!?" He called out into the coffee shop.

Shit! No response. He couldn't even sense her anymore. She vanished.

"Fuck this shit..." He had enough.

Enough is enough!

He's had it with these motherfucking hallucinations, in this Lovecraftian galaxy!

He simply turned and walked away from the weapon.

 **"Docile Dog"**

Ah shit. He tried to tune out the voices again.

 **"Weak-willed worm"**

Not like he's heard that before.

 **"Illegal Immigrant"**

That one too.

" **I used to respect you as a strong individual. But now I see you're just flat-out sad and pitiful."**

 **"Confused Coward"**

 **"Spineless Servant"**

 **"All bark, no bite."**

 **"Pacifist Plebeian"**

 **"What happened to you!?"**

This is why no one likes you.

"SHUT UP!" He snapped.

Fuck the voices.

Who cares if he's turned his back on all that now? This is the life he wants, and he's going to live it because it's his right!

No more of that anymore.

He continued his brisk pace, satisfied that the voices have stopped.

A loud thunder shook the skies above, instilling panic amongst the people around William. He halted in place and looked up.

Three pairs of red alien eyes gazed down upon them from the dark contours of storm clouds. An unholy fleet of Moebius, Golden Armada, and Slave brood flyers materialized all across the atmosphere!

 _"Amon!"_

They were supposed to be safe!

A blood-curdling scream echoed across the urban streets, William whipped around and saw a possessed Zealot strike down a woman with his red blades.

He pulled his rifle from his back, not caring if it wasn't there a second ago, and sniped the zealot through its skull as it fell dead.

Pulling back the bolt action, the albino aimed his rifle before a stray needle spine shattered his gun into broken pieces against the streets. He was left spinning wildly, seeing all three hostile races were already on the streets and slaughtering everyone.

He saw a zealot cut down a man trying to defend himself with a measly pistol.

He saw a gang of marines drag away screaming women into a building.

And he saw a little girl, standing frozen in place, as a hydralisk raised its scythe-claws.

He snapped to act and dashed forward. "Oh god NO!"

The hydralisk swung down its blades.

William broke. He had his hands to his nonexistent mouth, and he sobbed.

Everyone was dying around him. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Unless...

He turned back, seeing the dagger-axe still exactly one hundred yards down the street. It was almost as if the weapon called to him.

There was no choice. It was either the weapon, or Amon, the _thief of life,_ ruined everything he worked so hard to achieve.

He dashed as fast as he could towards the weapon.

As the albino closed in he could hear war drums. A purple gas seemed to permeate the air as the dagger-axe's red ribbon fluttered more wildly in the wind.

 **"Savage Sadist"**

 **"Order me to war"**

 **"Angry Alien."**

 **"Only destruction awaits"**

 **"Violent Villain."**

 **"Our WILL is iron!"**

"Shut up." he hissed as he closed in.

 _ **"You are the Forged. You will know no other life than what you were born to do."**_

 **"Crazy Cultist."**

 **"You can't run! All your crimes will catch you. And there will be a reckoning of suffering!"**

 _"MURDERER!"_

He could hear that same wretched power-drunk cackling return.

 **"Destroy"**

 _"WHY!?"_

 **"Conquer"**

 _SAVE THEM._

Standing just in front of the weapon, William could hear the sounds of battle. Not the one happening around him. It was an echo of violence. Of brutal battles where fury roared, metal and energy clashed and crackled, and the sounds of the fallen permeated the air.

William clasped his hands around the pole haft and tugged. It was stuck!

 _A red flash of light, followed by cackling, and Nova fell dead to the ground._

 **"Kill"**

 _SAVE THEM._

Liquid blood coursed around his hand, where it hardened and darkened into a black, clawed gauntlet.

William roared as he finally managed to pull the dagger-axe free from the ground, releasing a geyser of purple gas.

Spinning his pole-arm and stopping at a flick, a red, curved blade bursted to life.

 _A sick rending sound preceded the red flash, and falling limp near Nova's corpse was the lifeless body of Lexi._

* * *

 **A/N:** What did I write?...

Sadly, the chapter was long (8000 words) and I felt like switching the focus back to Stukov would already add to its ridiculous length. I wanted to leave the chapter with this cliffhanger. But fear not! Stukov's badass winter offensive begins in the next chapter.

I can legit say this is my first time writing true horror, in all its trippy, nightmare fuel glory. I hope I could at least provide a jarring experience with what I forced poor William to endure.

Not much else to say, Have a good night!


	15. Chapter 15: Operation: Waking the Tiger

**Disclaimer:** Starcraft characters and setting are owned by Blizzard Entertainment. OCs belong to me

 **A/N:** The story begins on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm. This effectively creates an alternative plot line separate from the protoss campaign.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Fall of Shakuras, Part 5 "Operation: Waking the Tiger"**

* * *

 **-Shakuras-**

HACK.

BASH.

Out of the three zerglings that pounced him, two were slain in the blink of an eye. He felt the wind pushing against his sleeves as his arms seemed to move on their own.

 _The one thing I learned most from the Terrans, from this life, was_ Equivalent Exchange _._

Energy, both biological and psionic, powered his third swing as he axed the last zergling's head midair. Its body slammed against the ground so suddenly, it didn't even register its death from the blade hammered into its skull until a second later.

 _For every action, there is consequence. So what is the consequence of being a blood knight?_

He yanked out the pole-head and, staring down the horde between him and his target, marched forward undaunted.

 _For over a century I've fought without care or remorse... to become_ stronger! _It was so simple and easy, like right-clicking in a Terran video game. All I had to do was attack._

The albino swung his weapon, the powerful velocity easily allowing the metal blade to dig into zerg carapace, before quickly switching to gouge another unfortunate victim.

 _But then I've learned new concepts, ideas I've grown to cherish and enjoy: the right to pursue life, freedom, and happiness. Never before have I felt so alive, so safe, so loved._

 _And I almost destroyed it._

 _I had to change, to adapt._

A hydralisk ambushed him from the ground, rising tall and swiping its claws. William leaped around and hooked over its neck to painfully pull its face to the ground before mauling it with hacks and slashes.

 _I accepted your directive to leash and muzzle me like a tame animal, and you promised me happiness and freedom._

 _I was given sanctuary, asylum from my past, and you crippled me with the fear of losing everything I grew to love._

 _I was shown companionship and compassion, and you chained me with the dread of loneliness and abandonment._

 _I suffocated my fiery spirit, dulled my claws against rocks, and everyone mocked me for that._

 _I tolerated humiliating, disgraceful, abasement for this..._ disgusting weakness _, from those hypocritical bigots, and you blocked me from seeking justice._

 _I lost respect from others... and myself?... so that you won't fear me for what I was._

 _Was it even worth it? Was I truly gifted a new life, or am I just wearing a mask to hide my past sins?_

 _Is there equivalence?_

 _Before I never concerned myself with consequence, it was so easy. But now I have to actually give a shit. I wanted peace, to figure things out, and maybe... finally... accept what I've become. I want to make sure I never go down the path to self-ruin and eternal destruction._

 _...And you're asking me to fight again, in YOUR war?_

 _Amon, not a God but **A LOWLY** **THIEF** , threatens to destroy everything I've worked so hard to obtain._

 _You want a warrior? Fine! You will have your warrior._

"Get out of my way!" William blitzed through the zerg to the Dark Archon and their charges.

 _But I do this for myself, not for you. Your war is simply my war now, and I will be forced to take action._

A roach dared to block him! William crashed his weapon into the roach's side, splitting a wide crack in its armored carapace that spilled guts and fluids. Khalis watched with disturbed pity for the roach as William hacked and mauled and brutalized the creature, his screams mixing with the creature's panicked, pained yelps.

 _And there are consequences to waking the tiger. Do not blame me for whatever damage I cause in the future..._

William, bathed in zerg blood, turned his blazing red glare to Val'idin and Khalis and stalked towards them, his dagger-axe hanging tensely by his side.

 _These naive firstborn, they hunger for battle like it's a glorious game without consequence or care. They know NOTHING of the struggle in his mind!_

Val'idin couldn't react fast enough to what happened next. William used the smaller hook to knock the dark templar onto his knees, before the larger scythe-like blade spun around and caught his neck. Val'idin could feel the blade's ridiculously sharp edge threaten to lob his head off, and hear William shout:

"So you will NEVER mistake my caution and restraint for cowardice and WEAKNESS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Alright! Calm down!" yelled Val'idin as the blade dug into his skin. "We need to get out of here."

"HA!" said William, freeing his hold on Val'idin. "You can cower, Nerazim! I will carry you scrubs to victory."

He turned to face the swarm, his suppressed giggles morphing into full-out cackling. "You hear me!? I will dominate you all! PREPARE TO GET REKT."

Khalis watched with wide eyes as William dove headfirst towards the swarm, hacking and cleaving one by one with ruthless efficiency.

"It is as if he became an entirely different being."

"I see that, Khalis." muttered Val'idin.

 **"Time is of the essence!"** said the Dark Archon. Already its fiery aura was diminishing, and its eyes betrayed a look of pain and dwindling strength. **"He will clear the way back to your allies. Go! En Taro Tassadar!"**

Val'idin stared back at the Dark Archon in sorrow before Khalis tugged him away.

The Archon would have fought to its dying embers to buy more time, but unfortunately its last reserves were spent and the energy being clenched inward as it slowly fell apart. The zerg sensed its weakness and ignored it slowly dissolving into ash.

* * *

 **-Marcellus-**

"Stupid, unreliable vulture bikes." said the Umojan scientist as she trudged through the snow, her vehicle having frozen up in the cold, harsh environment due to some heater failure or whatever.

She wasn't sure how far she managed to trek.

Nor did she have time to figure out if she was heading in the right direction.

The ground erupted in sprays of snow as snarling, infested terrans clawed out from their burrows and surrounded her.

"OH MY GLOB!" She screamed, whipping out her laser pistol and blasting the closest one.

The shot exploded off the shoulder-armor of an infested marine with enough force to knock him down, prompting the others to point their guns.

"Weapons down! We're taking you in for questioning!" gargled one with intact vocal cords.

"What!?" she said frantically. "Why?"

The infested didn't bother to give her an answer as they shoved her through a nearby tunnel opening hidden nearby.

* * *

 **-Underground-**

Stukov walked through the narrow tunnel that constituted his army's vast underground network, situated close to both of Moebius' bases. He twisted and turned undaunted as other infested terrans scurried with frozen blocks of dirt to hollow out the system.

The Vice Admiral entered what could best be described as a vast underground base. It was spacious, owing to the frozen dirt that provided great stability, which allowed the infested to station vehicles like a hangar. A banshee crawled out of the tunnel with hooked tentacles that sprouted from its hull and scuttled to join the other banshees and diamondbacks they brought underground.

He approached Falkenhausen sitting on a portable desk, reading a holobook while drawing plans on a more detailed map of the region. "Are the preparations in place, old friend?"

The bald infested human gargled through his tentacles. "Positioned... ready..."

"From that look you're giving me, I'm assuming there's a problem," said Stukov, relieving Falkenhausen from excessive talking.

The general nodded and pointed for Stukov to see. "Ground... good." He pointed to the Moebius perimeter and their viking wings stationed within the base. "Can destroy..."

He then pointed to some rocks meant to represent the battlecruisers. "BC... not good."

"I see. So even if we do manage to destroy Duran's ground forces and storm the two bases, we'll have to contend with his capital ships." Stukov scratched his chin. "They'll just glass us from orbit. We need to find a way to neutralize them in the long run so we can escape with the cerebrate."

Falkenhausen tapped on the mountains in the map.

Stukov spoke, "I'm not sure if the cerebrate will help us. I'm not even sure if he _can_ help us. I'd test his loyalty to the swarm and just ask, but we risk exposing ourselves to Duran."

The general shook his hand. "Won't attack... plan risky."

Stukov sensed Benjamin's approach and turned to see him and a squad of marine escorting a pink-haired woman towards them.

"Captain Benjamin. Report."

"Vice Admiral," saluted Benjamin. "We've found this woman trekking the snow nearby the mountain. It's suspected that she's a member of Moebius Corps."

"What? I'm not with those Moebius militants! I'm just a scientist! And it's so dark in here, I can't tell who I'm talking to."

Oh, that's right. Infested terrans can see in the dark unlike a normal terran. "Are you sure you want to see who you're dealing with?"

"I like to believe I can handle it. Fear is just a mental construct, after all."

Stukov brightened the lamp near Falkenhausen's desk. The Umojan scientist squinted before adjusting and stared at the monstrous former human.

"Oh... You're actually more tame than I expected."

A second of silence, and Stukov laughed. " _Tame?_ I've seen grown men in power armor cower from the mere sight of me."

"Oh no, you're actually easy on the eyes, at least compared to your minions, and all they did was startle me back outside. Besides..." she added lightheartedly. "I've seen a _lo_ _t_ of crazy, disturbing things where I'm from."

"Oh really? What's your name?"

"Professor Bonnibel," she paused for a moment and pulled out a piece of candy from her winter jacket. She figured she might as well be civil to her captors. "Do you want one?"

"I don't eat," explained Stukov. Until he took a second glance and took the candy between his claws, examining it thoroughly. "Do my eyes deceive me? Or is this peppermint?"

"Uh, yes?"

"I love peppermint! I was given the impression they only produced this on Earth."

"Actually, I made the candy. I just import it from one of my other labs offworld."

"Intriguing" he popped the candy into his mouth, savoring it with a smile. "Tastes just like home. Are you from Earth?"

"I... guess you could say that. Nowadays I just reside in the Umojan Protectorate."

Stukov chuckled. "Sounds alright to me my fellow human, though I don't know remember anything on Earth that can be scarier than the infestation. But enough chit-chat. My comrades and I are on a very tight schedule. So tell me, Professor Bonnibel, if you're not a part of Moebius, what are you doing so close to the mountains?"

"First of all, you're not going to infest me, are you?"

"No. You've done nothing to cross us so far, so there's no need to impress you into our ranks"

"Oh good!" she sighed. "Anyways, I'm just... you know, just studying some biology."

"A cerebrate perhaps?"

"...yes... How did you know?"

"It was a wild guess, that and I think I smell traces of a cerebrate on you. We are also here after the same cerebrate, but Moebius stands between us and our objective. Tell me, is the old worm actually awake?"

"I think so," answered Bonnibel quickly. "I had a lab to study the cerebrate in this huge ice cavern, but it was blocked off by tentacles and creep, so I abandoned it about an hour ago."

"I see. Do you know anything about his forces? His mineral and vespene availability?"

"I know the mountain contains only moderate deposits of both resources, I use vespene to power my research equipment, but I don't know for certain what he's doing, except that he's already grown a greater spire somewhere in his hive cluster."

"Really? Did you see it?"

"No. But-," the professor pulled out a vial of creep from her pocket. "I analyzed the creep solution to pass the time as I was walking. Its nutrient solutes include proteins and enzymes specifically produced by a greater spire, all of which is required to facilitate a zerg larva's mutation into mutalisks and their subsequent evolutions."

"That's impressive knowledge you have in your head. And how do you know this?"

"I've been studying Zerg a lot lately." she shrugged.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to trust your word. You're getting this, General?"

"Ja," Falkenhausen nodded enthusiastically, drawing new plans onto the paper map as Benjamin stood forward.

"Vice Admiral. Are we beginning the attack anytime soon? With all due respect, the enemy has an overwhelming presence of firepower in the sky. They'll destroy us even if we win the battle on land."

"I know, Captain Benjamin. But I believe the moment is right for us to strike Duran down." he turned to Falkenhausen. "General. If you were the cerebrate with Moebius at your doorstep, what would you do?"

"Fly... fight through... escape to space."

"Exactly." grinned Stukov. "All he would need is a breakthrough to escape through a wormhole in space, but we can't let that happen either."

Benjamin scratched his head, "Are you certain? It's not like Moebius is just going to _let_ him do that."

"Oh believe me. Whatever the cerebrate wants, he'll figure out how to get what he wants." Stukov took Falkenhausen's holobook and tossed it to Benjamin who caught it in his claws. "Read for yourself."

"' _Koprulu Military Doctrines'_ by Alexander Von Falkenhausen, 2505? You wrote a book?!"

The General grumbled.

Benjamin continued as he skimmed the pages. "Jim Raynor... Austin Nathaniel.. Horace Warfield... David Kuraski. Wait what? Zagara, Kerrigan, Cerebrates? You even got protoss like Artanis and Selendis? I can't believe you wrote a military manual on all these guys!"

Falkenhausen chuckled as Stukov spoke. "I've read his book in my spare time. It just so happened to cover the legendary accomplishments of the very same cerebrate we're after. If he truly lives up to what history tells us. I think the attack will go well in our favor."

"I take that we're gambling, Vice Admiral."

"All without vodka, wine, and beer, my dear Benjamin."

"I miss beer... very well. I'll organize the attack."

Falkenhausen stood up, exposing the needles that sprouted from his mutated arm.

Stukov downed a flask of vodka and held out his arm, from which the sounds of bones cracking and flesh rending crunched sickeningly. Muscles inflated, his five-fingered hand twisted and bent into a four-fingered grasper. He nearly tipped over as his arm swelled into a giant, muscular appendage, but easily realigned his balance and spoke. "Hurts every time... Well comrades, it's decided. Commence Operation: Waking the Tiger!"

"Uh," Bonnibel raised her hand. "May I leave now?"

"Oh no." said Stukov. "I truly thank you for your service, but you're our prisoner, at least for the time being."

"Fiddlesticks!"

* * *

Duran watched from within his command center of the Beta base as his cowardly terrans came back from yet another failed probing of the Cerebrate's mountain hold with his hive clusters. These insignificant monkeys fight so poorly on terrain that doesn't suit their preferred style of warfare.

But no matter, all he needed to do was either build so much terran machinery the Cerebrate couldn't possibly resist, or wait for Kallistra's brood to flush him out of the mountains once she arrives.

Corona entered the command room huffing her umpteenth canister of terrazine, gazed her half-lidded purple eyes on the screen, and spoke. "So are we just going to stall? Cause I'm really tired of waiting around."

"It's quite unfortunate that tank treads and goliath walkers perform horribly on a snow-laden mountain terrain." said Duran. "I've continuously escalated the raiding parties to test his resistance."

"If you're having trouble, why don't you just go all-in?"

"Do you really presume me to be so short-sighted? I will not risk my entire army the obvious ambush tactics this cerebrate would employ. No... it would be most unwise to underestimate the dirty ploys he's capable of. I would much rather encircle him, entrap him with the defenses these terrans are only ever useful for. Kallistra will be the one to drag him out."

"Are you sure he'll just agree to work with us? Can we mind control him?"

"Simple mind-control may dull his command prowess. I can hear his mind, he's too loyal to that pathetic Queen of Blades. To break him, I have something else in mind..."

"Sure." shrugged Corona as she finished her can. "Ah that's the good shit!"

* * *

 **-Operation: Waking the Tiger, Phase 1-**

Private Luis was chilling behind a sandbag emplacement next to a bunker and siege tank combo, a combo which comprised the entirety of Moebius' impenetrable outer base perimeter in Alpha base.

Yes sir, nothing was ever getting past this level of firepower.

 _Nothing._

Be it Zerg rush, Terran mechanized assault, or Protoss zealot charges, all would be destroyed by this many siege tanks.

They got cover on ground and in the air with their seven battlecruisers.

It was snowing lightly, with only a mild howling din to sooth the calm atmosphere. So he felt comfortable enough to relax, watching the vast empty snow plains while drinking with his friend, Carl.

"Man, I sure miss those Tarsonis gals."

"Yeah, they were the best," said Carl.

"Hehe. And thank god for cold fusion." He added with downing a can of said drink.

The ground rumbled.

Luis and Carl exchanged a look of confusion.

The ground collapsed.

Luis and Carl screamed.

Giant sinkholes formed throughout a chunk of the line. Bunkers and siege tanks alike were sucked into gaping chasms three stories deep, dragging down every panicking soldier into the darkness.

Luis landed painfully on his side, and quickly switched on his suit's spot lights as he struggled to lift his bulky suit to stand.

He didn't even get time to reorient himself as a hundred snarls grabbed his attention. Hordes of infested terrans baring shovels, claws, and teeth howled and attacked, tearing into the fallen bunkers, siege tanks, and marines without any hope of regrouping or escape.

"OH MY GOD," He pulled up his gauss rifle and fired wildly, but the infested dog-piled the marine and tore into his armor as he wailed his death throes.

* * *

"There's a breach in the northwest perimeter of the other base!" screamed an operator. The entire command center was suddenly urgently abuzz.

"What's happening?!" demanded Duran, seeing the giant hole where an entire bunker/tank line used to be.

"This is where the fun begins," said Corona with a wide grin.

* * *

The multiple back up layers of Alpha base's defense-in-depth were frantically scrambling to their positions, having expected an early warning system from radar to give them plenty of time to prepare.

Just ahead of the giant sinkhole, long lines of the frozen ground collapsed, creating a crude network of trenches right at Moebius' doorstep. Hundreds of infested marines surged from underground infiltration tunnels to man the trenches and unleashed a hailstorm of bullets from their makeshift covers.

Without significant sandbags and bunkers in the inner layers, the exposed marines, marauders, and medics were caught in the open and gunned down in droves. Their remaining siege tanks returned fire at the enemy; most of their explosive payload passed over the trenches and only managed to collapse a few tunnels, but that did little to deter the infested terrans pooling into the gap.

Stukov strode through the trenches as his marine comrades worked to soften up the enemy, and psionically contacted Benjamin.

 _"Captain, is everyone in position?"_

 _"Yes Vice Admiral. Heavy Infantry will widen the breach. Light Infantry will join a mechanized assault. And our banshees will provide close air support."_

Using his one muscular arm, Stukov pulled himself out the trench, undaunted by the bullets exchanged on both sides, and hollered through the storm of fire.

"Comrades! Remember to fight hard and take _many_ prisoners!" He added darkly. "Charge!"

The Zerg weren't the first nor the only ones who knew how to zerg rush. Humans have been using this risky, but deadly maneuver for several millennia.

An unholy union of human cries and monstrous howls, mixed with alien languages, ripped through the cold air, sending chills down the shuddering spines of every terran in the base.

 _"Human Wave Attack!"_

 _"Charge!"_

 _"A l'attaque!"_

 _"Tòtsúgékí!"_

 _"Angriff!"_

" _Kāizhàn!_ _Gōngjí!_

 _"Oorah!"_

 _"Heoi Daa! Zou!"_

From the main gap, hordes of the infested surged forth. Infested marines pooled from the sides and worked to tear down the rest of the bunker/tank line, but what truly terrified Moebius was the huge wave of unarmored infested civilians that rushed forth in a full-out zombie run, with some even falling on all fours like an animal as they bounded over the trenches and joined Stukov's regulars in a sea of bullets and claws.

Moebius' marines desperately worked to return fire, supported by mounted machine gun turrets and bunker support. Bullets ripped into the soft-fleshed infested civilians, killing many in the storm of lead.

In the history of human conflict and warfare, the best answer to stop the obsolete human wave attack was to punish its suicidal participants with overwhelming firepower. Trench warfare back on old Earth would teach humanity a valuable lesson in fighting against massed concentrated fire.

But infested terrans... it hardly takes one bullet to stop their charge, which terrified early terran defenders back in the Great War. A normal human can get slugged in the stomach and be downed for the count. An infested terran can take a bullet to the knee and still run fast enough to kill the gunner across no man's land.

So even with the marines throwing all their bullets into the enemy, the infested never lost momentum. They just keep coming closer.

And closer.

They were terrified by the nightmarish semi-human wave of death; many turned and fled, weakening the lines in panic as teeth and claw washed over the soldiers, tanks and bunkers. With the enemy so close to friendly units at the start of the battle, Moebius siege tanks in the rear couldn't help but inflict massive friendly fire casualties in a desperate bid to stop this wave attack.

"Bring forth the banshees!" commanded Stukov as he hopped onto a bunker, ripped out a hole in the metal roof and blasted the interior with a deadly corrosive blast, killing everyone within.

Infested banshees popped from the sinkhole like wasps leaving their hive, retracting their subterranean tentacles and claws as they flew over the army wreaking fiery death in their path ahead.

Moebius' viking wings were still scrambling to their vikings after the warning, but by the time the first viking managed to take off, the sudden banshee strike annihilated the rest of the wing. Now Stukov's airships were free to terrorize the siege tanks and marauders as the goliaths were too focused on gunning down the wave.

Infested diamondbacks also joined the assault, firing fungal snares that downed the remaining vikings and using their mobile attacks to keep up with the infested.

It was a combined air-land wave of metal and death, the ultimate attack of bio and mech.

* * *

"Alpha base is being overrun!"

Duran scowled. "Call down the battlecruisers and rally the armies in Beta base. We still have enough manpower to crush Stukov's forces."

What an annoyance! They lost nearly a third of their artillery in a single attack!

* * *

A group of marines in a bunker were screaming expletives, unloading their rounds against Stukov as he brazenly charged the bunker _alone._ All the bullets ripping into his flesh were simply _coughed out,_ and any minor damage sustained healed almost instantaneously. The stopping power of the gauss rifle did nothing to stop the monstrous man's momentum as he leaped, charged a corrosive blast and blew a hole to clear his landing in the bunker.

Stukov's bulky arm, with unnatural speed, crashed his hand into a marine's skull against the wall, splattering blood over a sizeable dent.

He threw out the second marine to his savage comrades and blocked a marauder's concussive grenade with his meaty arm. The ensuing explosion splattered acidic blood that blinded the marauder's helmet, allowing Stukov to dig his injured arm into the marauder's chest, like a worm drilling through flesh. He yanked his arm from the corpse as it slowly healed.

Stukov sensed panic and worry from his own forces and stepped out of the bunker. A dark shadow washed over him, and he looked to the sky.

Moebius' battlecruisers had arrived, raining powerful Air-to-Surface battery fire that rivaled the power of siege tanks. The infested and fleeing Moebius alike were taking heavy bombardment and heavy casualties.

Stukov was not intimidated by such a powerful display of firepower.

The _Aleksander_ and her three escorting battlecruisers warped right up in the faces of Moebius' battlecruisers. The larger, _infested battlecruisers writhing with tentacles and horrid pustules, immediately_ caught the attention of the entire Moebius fleet as they diverted all power from ATS to ATA batteries.

Burst laser fire slammed into the _Aleksander_ 's hull, but its infestation symbiote proved incredibly useful. Any armor chunks knocked loose were quickly realigned by adhesive mucous and tentacles. In essence, while Moebius' battlecruisers were tearing apart the ship, the _Aleksander_ was slowly pulling itself together again, although several blown bits couldn't be salvaged.

All four infested battlecruisers returned with their own fire, but the _Aleksander_ did extra. It invaded the personal space of a Moebius battlecruiser and reached out with multiple thick tentacles, digging into the slow ship and infecting it with a cocktail of infested terrans and virulent spores. Slowly the guns went dark, before the infested commandeered the vessel and turned its batteries onto the other Moebius ships.

The odds went from '4 and 7' to '5 and 6'.

But Stukov knew that still wouldn't be enough. His forces alone would lose the battle in the air.

 _"Sir!"_ called Benjamin _._ _"We miscalculated! They have another viking wing in the other Moebius base! Enemy reinforcements are inbound!"_

True to Benjamin's warning, another viking wing flew from the otherside of the mountain and unleashed a furious bombing run with lanzer torpedoes on one of Stukov's battlecruisers. Seeing the ship's weakened hull, Moebius' fleet concentrated their fire on that battlecruiser, destroying it.

Stukov frowned.

On the ground, Moebius hellions rolled onto the snowy battlefield which had moved to the open plains once Alpha base had been destroyed. They transformed into hellbats, lined up, and scorched a sizable chunk of infested that attempted to charge them, melting snow and burning spring flowers under piles of charred bodies.

Marines, goliaths, and siege tanks soon joined the battle and began pushing back the infested as Stukov's marines halted the charge to return fire, his banshees steered clear from the goliaths. The siege tanks transformed into their siege modes and turned their cannons.

Oh boy.

Huge tungsten explosions threw snow, ice, and dirt showers over the fiery storm. A diamondback was destroyed; dozens of infested were obliterated in the potshots.

Their offensive had slowed to a halt, with Stukov's soldiers rapidly digging into the earth to avoid the full brunt of the explosive shockwaves.

The Vice Admiral endured the deadly shrapnel and explosive forces as he dived into one of these holes with a squad of infested. _"Benjamin. Tell Falkenhausen to roll in and reinforce the attack. We should have enough armor to breakthrough their counterattack."_

 _"Yes Vice Admiral. What about the battlecruisers?"_

 _"Don't worry about them. All we need is a little encouragement for our 'friend'. Commence phase two of the operation."_

In the distance, clouds of snow were thrown in the air by tank treads. Hundreds of infested siege tanks, reserved far off to avoid detection, were now plowing through the snow with their tall impaler tentacles waving tall.

And that's when Stukov sensed it.

From the mountains, a murder of mutalisks ascended, their powerful purple wings beating furiously against the snow in the air as they climbed the sky to face Moebius Corps' fleet head on.

He smiled. The Tiger had finally been coaxed out of hiding and chose to fight.

And he bet all his vodka it would be a glorious sight.

* * *

 **-Lead Mobius Battlecruiser _Decimator_ command bridge-**

"Captain! 30 mutalisks are approaching our position!"

The captain of the _Decimator_ watched as the aforementioned mutalisks close in. "Only _thirty_ mutalisks?" He sneered. " _What an insult!_ What damage can thirty mutalisks possibly do to our capital ships? Ready the flak guns, scramble the tac-fighters, and reorganize the vikings to counter them! Blast these insects out of the sky!"

* * *

 **-Operation: Waking the Tiger, Phase 2-**

Stukov watched with bated breath as those 30 mutalisks flew through an onslaught of viking missiles and flak shots fired by Moebius battlecruisers, which were still pouring heavy-fire into his own ships.

One of the mutalisks was shot down by a lanzer torpedo. Another had its wings torn from flak shrapnel and plummeted to the ground.

Suddenly, Stukov had his doubts, and he had good reason to be worried. He practically pitted everything in his battle to encourage the cerebrate to attack; but he didn't expect it to do with so few mutalisks.

He really didn't want to be stranded on the planet without his battlecruisers, nor risk losing the _Aleksander_ in combat.

And he had a lot of good, competent soldiers at stake in this battle, which meant a lot considering they're all infested.

To be honest, while he knew the cerebrate would do something like this, he expected... _more._ Was it really that starved of resources?

Or maybe it had a plan in motion, otherwise it wouldn't dare fight such futile odds. These mutalisks did seem to fly faster than the average mutalisk.

They flew past the cumbersome vikings and concentrated on one battlecruiser with passing shots, which only grazed the reinforced armor of the modern battlecruiser model.

Seeing the futility of attacking the battlecruisers, coupled by incoming vikings and tac-fighters, the mutalisks fled with over a hundred terran fighters eagerly pursuing them.

Now Stukov was really worried, he didn't even notice his siege tanks rolling by his burrowed infantry and beginning to engage Moebius' line.

The enemy's artillery continued to pound the battlefield, even obliterating several of Stukov's tanks with direct hits, but the infested crucio siege tanks didn't give a shit. Despite their losses, they advanced unfettered by the hundreds, firing their twin 90mm plasma cannons on the move, easily destroying the hellbats and punching holes in enemy siege-tanks. Stukov's infested infantry crawled out of hiding and joined the bio/mech assault.

"Stukov!... Panzer!" called Falkenhausen from a top hatch in one of the siege tanks, waving him over.

Stukov grabbed the tank's side and threw himself up to ride on top of the turret

"Now this is more like it!" enthused Stukov. "We will crush our foes with the full weight of our tanks!"

Their attack's momentum was devastating. Tank treads and mutated legs alike powered the might of the infested blitz, destroying all in their path. Any marauders that stubbornly resisted the infested attempted to close in and destroy the tanks, but were impaled by the mounted impaler tentacles, or simply blasted by an infested admiral riding a tank to battle.

Stukov looked to the sky again to check the cerebrate's progress. The mutalisks were in a heated dogfight, outnumbered three to one by Mobius starfighters, and using their agility to flee rather than actually engage the vessels. The skirmish dragged far away from the main battle between the two battlecruiser fleets.

Scourges, numbering a little over a hundred, swarmed from the mountain and headed straight for the battlecruisers, in a tightly packed formation flying in a predictably straight path.

"What are you doing?..." asked Stukov.

* * *

"Captain! Scourges inbound!"

The bridge and comms exploded in panic, and the Captain was forced to shout over the noise. "Calm down! Just concentrate all our firepower on those scourges, he won't pull an 'Edmund Duke' on us!"

* * *

All six Mobius battlecruisers pulled their attention away from Stukov's battered ships and opened a deadly kill-zone with the scourges dead-center, and unleashed their full flak and anti-air firepower.

The scourges slowed their forward flight and spread out, spinning and flying erratically to dodge the deadly cone of lasers and projectiles. Several were caught and died instantly, but these dreaded kamikaze breeds managed to grab the attention of every single airborne battery.

And the mutalisks were quick to capitalize on this diversion. They ended their panicked charade, furiously beating their wings to fly past the confused, slower terran starfighters and sped straight towards the battlecruisers.

In one fast, furious, lightning blitz, the mutalisks surgically struck against the battlecruisers, their glaive wurms ricocheting between all the laser turrets and autocannons, destroying the armored weapons through multiple attacks and sheer ferocity.

* * *

It happened too fast. The gunners of the _Decimator_ couldn't react in time when the mutalisks suddenly turned around and obliterated their ATA batteries.

"They'll never penetrate our armor."

"They're not trying to penetrate our armor you fool," scolded the captain. "The cerebrate's clearing out our surface cannons!"

"Enemy devourers approaching!"

"Of bloody course. We still _have fighters!"_ He screamed. "Kill them now!"

* * *

"You heard command," said the squadron leader of Mobius' vikings. "Tac-fighters will deal with the mutas, target those devourers."

Approximately two dozen devourers buzzed their minute wings as they slowly ascended towards the fleet with a promise of death and destruction. The vikings flew in to attack.

Plenty of scourges survived the battlecruisers' barrage to escort the devourers, and homed in on the fighters.

"Oh shit."

"Ok no! I'm not dealing with this!"

 _"Get out of my way!"_

Scourges were universally feared among Terran aerospace flyers, and every viking swerved to flee these suicide bombers; which inadvertently exposed them to the mutalisks that can rapidly outpace the tac-fighters and prey on the slower vikings.

The devourers closed in range and lobbed their corrosive spores onto the crucial armored regions of the battlecruiser: neck, core engines, the bridge. The acid was eating away at the armor, exposing the hull frame.

And that's when the mutalisks struck, utilizing their rapid speed to out-fly the fighters and attack the weakened battlecruisers like hungry crows to a dying cow. Their glaive wurms easily dug past the hull and into the soft electronics and inner chambers. They worked methodically, concentrating all their fire on a single battlecruiser.

The first to fall was the _Decimator_ , which finally succumbed to the concentrated fire, exploding and falling to the earth. Scourges also ended their terrifying pursuit and crashed into the exposed hull of other battlecruisers; causing even more damage with their cataclysmic plasma explosions. Two more battlecruisers were obliterated, leaving only three to contend with the Zerg flyers and infested ships.

Stukov finally allowed a smile to grow on his face. That magnificent bastard, he was toying with the Terrans this whole time.

"Now, I can truly enjoy this fight." said Stukov as he blasted and destroyed a goliath.

* * *

"I have come to the conclusion that Terrans are horribly incompetent," said Duran watching the fleet get obliterated by a _handful_ of zerg flyers. He ignited his red energy blade and strolled out. "Come, Corona. We will deal with Stukov ourselves."

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get your ass kicked," taunted Corona, unafraid of the anger flooding from Duran terrifying the entire command center.

* * *

Stukov squinted his eyes, having sensed the bastard enter the field of battle.

And there stood Duran on the snow, arming his red blade, walking undaunted facing down a heavy tank rolling towards him.

"There's that son of a bitch. Do me a favor, General. Kill him."

Falkenhausen garbled orders to his tank crew. The crucio aimed its powerful 90mm cannon and fired with a deafening bang.

The plasma-powered shell crashed into Duran with a blinding light, and cleared to show him unscathed with his arm outstretched, having deflected the shot which exploded in the distance.

The tank driver and Falkenhausen went bug-eyed as Stukov scowled. "Full speed ahead. Run him over!"

Wind blew past Stukov's coat as the engine roared and the tank charged Duran, who charged a red orb in his hand and fired at the tank.

"URgk!" choked Falkenhausen. "SCHEISSE!"

Stukov leaped and rolled ahead of the blast as the orb obliterated the entire front of the tank. He glanced back for a moment to check Falkenhausen, who had crawled out of the vehicle with serious burns on his body and began shooting needles at nearby marines with his infested arm. He'll probably live.

For now, his full attention was on the 'man' in front of him. Stukov flexed and braced his infested arm.

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time, _Duran._ "

"Stukov... Do you really think you can defeat me?" hissed Duran, baring a psi-blade and a charged psionic orb in each arm. "You still cannot fathom the powers you're dealing with. Amon will be victorious in the end."

"We shall see," said Stukov, charging his corrosive blast.

* * *

 **-Shakuras-**

William was a completely different being. That was what ran through Khalis' mind as she watched the albino cleave through the Zerg with such speed, ferocity, and zeal. In fact, he was acting more zealous than even the most ardent zealots she knew.

It was as if he actually _enjoyed_ the bloodshed, like a depraved carnivore finally tasting meat for the first time in years.

Eventually they fought their way through the Zerg and escaped on an empty cliff far from the battle. William's adrenaline faded, leaving him exhausted after pushing his body through such a rapid and violent state, and fell to a knee stubbornly holding onto his consciousness.

"I had forgotten how _exhilirating_ that was!" he gasped. "I should do that again more often."

"Good job," deadpanned Val'idin. "But now we're stranded, surrounding by _all the DAMN ZERG!"_

He banged his fist on the shadowy soil and growled, holding back an enraged scream lest he attract more Zerg. Khalis could only offer a consoling pat on the back.

"Fret not, Val'idin. We will have our final victory yet. For now we need to return to the safety of our allies."

Hearing Khalis encourage him with rational words was enough to pull Val'idin form his despair, "What will we do now?"

They heard a loud boom from the sky. A large, white shuttle warped into orbit, but could not brake itself to a halt as it plummeted as a fireball, streaking metal chunks in its path.

"Who is that?" asked Khalis.

"Anyone got a communicator?" wheezed William.

Val'idin stared blankly for a moment before realizing he had an Ihan communicator and pulled it out.

 _"...z.z.z.. Should the Conclave receive my transmission. I am Phasesmith Oria."_ spoke a female voice. _"Unidentified Xenomorphs have invaded the research facility of Endion, and I am the only known survivor. Should thy members of our great Empire heed my call, thou must rendezvous at my projected impact coordinates, for I possess technology paramount to the Firstborn's survival! You must foremost move with has-"_ The message was cut off, preceding the echoing sound of the ship crashing in the distance.

Val'idin ran to the edge of the cliff, and held out his fingers to his face, calculating the familiar dark desert landscape. "It's not too far off, and also on the same path we can take to return with our brethren."

Khalis joined in. "If that shuttle truly contains important technology, or a high-ranking official, we must commandeer it for ourselves. Let us move!"

"Can I at least take a breather first?" groaned William. "I need to fucking exercise again..."

* * *

 _"Koprulu Military Doctrines" by Alexander Von Falkenhausen._

 _Subject: "Cerebrate"_

 _There were many cerebrates employed by the late and powerful Zerg Overmind, serving as decent military generals varying in competence, though they generally lack the creative aspects we humans possess, and that same flaw can still be seen in the broodmothers designed to replace them._

 _Except for this Cerebrate. He doesn't have a known name, so we simply refer to him as "The Cerebrate" with a capital C. Where do I even start? This cerebrate is perhaps the youngest of its kind, yet despite it's youth, it managed to accomplish a wide range of feats that should have been_ impossible, _even for military geniuses back on Earth. This cerebrate facilitated the development of the Queen of Blades, successfully invaded Aiur, escaped Aiur, escaped the UED, and completely destroyed our fleet allied with the Dominion and Protoss forces at the legendary Battle of Char Aleph. From then on, the Cerebrate hasn't shown up at all in any Zerg faction, so it's presumed he was purged by Kerrigan to ensure it never betrayed her and created a new Overmind, or she's just the Queen Bitch of the Universe._

 _But I digress, this cerebrate's military performance and victories arguably had the most influence over the geopolitical climate of the Koprulu Sector and forever shaped the way every militant faction waged war throughout the years to come._

 _So how did he accomplish this?_

 _Before that, I will first explain how war was fought before and during the Great War._

 _Warfare before the Great War was generally small-scale and slower paced, at least from the Terran perspective (Though I can safely assume the same for the Protoss), with most wars being fought between powerful nations and their weaker colonies. Though rapid maneuvers and superior strategic tactics are always present in war, it was generally not as encouraged in favor of "building the best weapons to crush those poor fringeworlders". It was simply much simpler in that fashion. But when the Great War erupted between Humanity, the Protoss, and the Zerg, glaring flaws became obvious in their military doctrines. For the sake of focusing on this subject, we'll focus on the most important flaw of warfare during this time:_

 _Mobility_

 _It may sound silly to imagine mobility as a serious liability in 25th-26th century warfare, but you'd be surprised just how much everyone took it for granted years ago. I've heard reports of zerglings and ultralisks jamming each other in chokepoints (Those poor critters), goliaths struggling to ascend narrow ramps, and (out of all things) Protoss dragoons suffering glitchy pathfinding in their combat walkers and move_ away _from the battle if obstructed even with the smallest of obstacles (Though I doubt the technologically advanced Protoss hardly had a good excuse)!_

 _Naturally, military leaders throughout the sector worked to perfect their respective doctrines. The Sons of Korhal, former magistrate Austin Nathaniel, was probably one of the first commanders to successfully bypass this weakness of mobility, but I've already covered that in another chapter. It can be argued that the Cerebrate was the second commander, before Artanis, to figure out his own solution to the mobility problem._

 _"Why deal with such slow battles on land when I can take to the skies, where the mobility issue will not cripple my army?"_

 _Indeed, the Cerebrate quickly rose above his peers, both in the Zerg Swarm and the rest of the sector, and became a living legend for his unprecedented ability to move across the battlefield and strike wherever and whenever he pleased. While Austin Nathaniel got his prowess from defending objectives and stopping sieges of overwhelming numbers, the Cerebrate can do the opposite: attack significantly more powerful opponents and emerge victorious. How did he do this?_

 _The most iconic tool at the Cerebrate's disposal is the mutalisk. Only the wraith and the relatively bulky, but tougher, scout can hope to match the agility of these flying devils. Most Zerg commanders, past and present, derive their grand strategy on destroying their objectives through sheer numerical superiority. This magnificent bastard can do the same with sometimes only a dozen mutalisks._

 _He learned to outmaneuver his foes' superior strength to strike at their mineral lines, which deprived the enemy from replacing the losses he can inflict._

 _He learned to coordinate his mutalisks with devourers and concentrate on picking off more powerful, but larger and slower, capital ships, often with the aid of cheap but deadly scourges (The Dominion General Edmund Duke never knew what hit him). It was that very same tactic he used to pick apart the allied fleets on Char Aleph, for they were reluctant to cooperate in close proximity and suffered defeat-in-detail._

 _He even figured out that rushing his mutalisks against transport escorts to destroy the transports in hit-and-run maneuvers can severely cripple an opponent's war machine and deny them from establishing a foothold with ground forces. I theorize that his deliberate targeting of troop transports, not caring if they had escorts, encouraged the Dominion and Protoss to develop counter-measures against such tactics: with drop-pods more difficult to strike with aircraft and unlocking the Xel'naga field warp-in technology to avoid relying on vulnerable shuttles._

 _In short: Make 12 mutalisks do the work of 120._

 _He's also known to make wide use of his nydus canals to mitigate the mobility issues his army may face on the battlefield. Unlike nydus worms, the canals are clumsy and require creep to sustain the structure, though the Cerebrate is known to build canals to unload his entire army on other careless Zerg cerebrates._

 _And overall, his army moves fast, worthy enough to be called a blitzkrieg. Brood War analysts even observe that the Cerebrate's mutalisks are the fastest strain of its kind by up to 10%, which is a huge difference in the field of dogfighting and base striking. I believe Zagara has somehow inherited his style of warfare, as reflected in her tendency to strike and destroy targets fast with a minimalist army, though she still retains a bad habit of attacking head on, trying to break through her opponents with banelings and scourges instead of outflanking them._

 _Though I believe the most important advantage of the Cerebrate is his ability to_ understand _his opponents. He is incredibly dangerous because he can capitalize weaknesses you wouldn't expect a zerg to understand, and that is why many foolish commanders frequently underestimate him. He knows where to strike the hardest on capital ships. He knew how to exploit mistrust between the alliance on Char Aleph with divide and conquer. He will harass a commander with his mutalisks, infuriating his opponent and encouraging them to make more mistakes. And most of all, he understands fear._

 _I suspect that the reason for his uncanny prowess may stem from his close connection with the Queen of Blades, though that can only be assumed._

 _I consider the Terrans and Protoss very fortunate that the Cerebrate is dead, or at least has hidden himself from the galactic theater forever..._

* * *

 **A/N:** Lots to talk about...

What happens if you combine a German Blitzkrieg with Russian Tank Spam?

Idk, sounds OP, at least in games. I'd imagine there'd be logistic troubles though...

I was listening to a Hearts of Iron IV OST called "Operation Barbarossa" while writing Stukov's battle. I think the music works incredibly well, with the opening string vibratos signaling Stukov's tank reinforcements, low brass representing the land battle, and high-pitched woodwinds and strings representing the battle in the skies. High and low pitch? High and low battles? GET IT?

Also, these infested terrans? We all know they're basically zombies. Not the slow shambling zombies we're used to in game. I'm writing the fast, maybe run-on-four zombies you see in L4D2 or World War Z, they're scary AF.

What basically happened in the battle is this. Duran outnumbers Stukov's army supply by more than twice the amount, but divided his forces in half and concentrated most of his bunkers and siege tanks on the outermost layer of two bases, represented by Alpha and Beta base. Stukov dug under one of the bases' outer shells and collapsed the perimeter, basically obliterating a huge chunk of the defenses in a single move. He then sent all his infested and vehicles in a sudden attack that completely caught Moebius off guard, which allowed Stukov to completely decimate one of the bases even though the garrison alone was still stronger than his army. With one half of Mobius' strength obliterated, all Stukov needed to do was overpower the other half, but with much better odds. It's like instead of 2 against 5, Stukov made it become 1.8 against 2.5.

William's reluctance to fight is similar to Post WWI attitudes across the globe. After fighting in the brutal trenches and suffering millions of casualties, you can't help but get sick of war for a while and just want peace to rebuild, rethink human nature, and work through the Great Depression. It was this reluctance to fight again that prevented the major Allied powers: France and Great Britain, from mobilizing in time to stop Hitler's rise to power and the outbreak of the war - by hoping to prevent another war, they enabled Hitler to run rampant with their appeasements, and were still not at their full fighting potential even when they saw war about to break out. You can't really blame them: after sending millions of young men to die in the trenches, would the government and the people really want to send another young generation to die? Even the United States, one of the most powerful players in the theater, was a sleeping giant trying to work through the Great Depression and avoid the conflict.

That's basically William. He's learned the consequences of fighting and failed to be a true pacifist. Amon is forcing him to fight just as the Nazis forced the world to fight once more. The question is, will William become better or worse from the conflicts to come?

I imagine humans from the UED would still speak their native languages. I know the UED tried to instill mono-linguistics with English as the sole language, but honestly, not only does that sound ridiculously difficult to do, but downright horrible and dystopian. Imagine trying to force all the people in China to give up the 50+ Chinese dialects and speak only English, or Swedish. I think maybe learning English is a requirement to serve in the UED, but everyone gets to keep their languages.

"Au Revoir" -Admiral Dugalle's last words.

Multi-culturism cultivates good things in humanity.

Also if it wasn't apparent enough, I love playing Hearts of Iron IV, which I've been playing a lot of recently. It's a great World War 2 simulator, and for me, it's the only game where I can defy history and grant the final victory to the ROC instead of the PRC.

 **Translations:**

 _"A l'attaque!"_ French: "Attack!"

 _"Tòtsúgékí!"_ Japanese: "Charge/Assault!"

 _"Angriff!"_ German: "Attack!"

" _Kāizhàn!_ _Gōngjí!_ Chinese Mandarin: "To war! Attack!"

 _"Oorah!"_ "Urra" or "Hura", often mistaken for _"Hoo Rah"_ , is the battle cry of the Russian Armed Forces, as well the Soviet Armed Forces and Red Army that preceded it. Its usage dates back to the Medieval era, derived from the Mongolian phrase _hurray_ , meaning "to move" or "to attack". You see this a lot in Company of Heroes 2

 _"Heoi Daa! Zou!"_ Chinese Cantonese: Literally "Go Fight! Run!" It's hard when there's _not a single decent Cantonese dictionary on the internet._ Thanks a lot Communist China and Google Translate. Though to be fair... it's actually very complex and widely varied as opposed to standardized languages like English.


	16. Chapter 16: Architects of War

**Disclaimer:** Starcraft characters and setting are owned by Blizzard Entertainment. OCs belong to me

 **A/N:** The story begins on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm. This effectively creates an alternative plot line separate from the protoss campaign.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Fall of Shakuras, Part 6 "The Architects of the War Machine"**

* * *

 **-Marcellus-**

Chaos and carnage. Mutalisks dueled with vikings and tac-fighters around the battlecruisers in the frigid air, with blood, metal, and shrapnel mixing amongst the snow that fell over the two armies below. The lines were constantly shifting as the infested and Moebius battled ferociously. Stukov's marines retained their instinctual knowledge to take cover behind their tanks as they traded bullets with the enemy, and the average Moebius marine was on constant paranoid watch for when the infested would begin their next terrifying charge.

This was a battle that would decide the fate of the titan hidden in the mountain.

Duran deflected Stukov's corrosive blasts and lunged to slash the Russian, who worked to dodge and jump from his attacks while lugging a heavy, cumbersome infested arm.

Stukov needed space. He swung his arm to bat Duran away and was cruelly rewarded with a burning pain raking down the limb.

As Duran tumbled over the snow, he watched Stukov observing the charred gash where his blade struck.

"Why die fighting against futile odds, Stukov? Against the inevitable, wouldn't you grow weary of struggling?"

"Afraid you'll tire out first?" jested Stukov with no hint of frivolity. "If it means shoving your skull six feet under the snow, under my boot-" He flexed his arm, the gaping wound re-inflating with health, "-then it will be worth it."

"Ah, but what if you were to defy against all odds and emerge victorious? What then? Will you live the rest of your days an outcast, separated from your family at home? What is there to fight for?"

Any gesture that showed Stukov wanted to banter with his arch-nemesis vanished with the subtlest fall of his smile. "That is only for me to consider."

He dashed across the frozen gap and lashed to snatch Duran in a vice-grip, but the shapeshifter parried and slashed the infested palm. He hissed through the pain and lifted his meaty arm to block Duran's stabbing lunge.

Stukov was at a severe disadvantage. Sure his infested arm was massive, muscular, and ridiculously powerful. But the fleshy limb could not completely counter Duran's energy blade, and was only so good at blocking because it had enough meat to catch the weapon. Searing scorch marks burned all over Stukov's arm, and the snow was stained with only his blood.

Fine then. A little pain won't stop him.

There was no time to heal his wounds. Stukov launched his arm forward, but this time he barreled through the next shot of excruciating pain as Duran's blade arm punctured the palm and was caught within Stukov's own limb; the red energies painfully drilling straight through his bones.

The agony gave him the opportunity he needed. Both their weapon arms were disabled, but Stukov was the first to react, crashing his fist against Duran's jaw, grabbing the dazed man's skull, and slamming it down against his knee. The pain became too much, and Stukov allowed Duran to slip away.

Teeth clenched in a crushing lock, the Vice Admiral almost regretted the risky move as he clutched his arm, but was satisfied to see Duran stumbling and wiping the offending _mortal_ blood from his mouth with a snarl. Interesting. It seemed despite Duran's inhuman power, his physical form is deceptively fragile. They can trade blows, but all Stukov had to do is outlast him.

He stepped forward to restart the grueling brawl, but nearly fell backwards when his shoulder blade was pierced straight through.

And the dazed Duran wasn't responsible.

"Oh come o-" A bullet kneecapped the Russian who fell onto his knee and growled " _Suka_!"

Red light flashed as Corona decloaked and let loose a cackle. "Such a heavy man. So easy to topple by blowing off his legs." She looked to Duran as a crack team of Moebius soldiers and goliaths rushed to their aid. "Want to finish him off, boss?"

"Well done, Corona." said Duran after recollecting his composure, flashing his red blade. "I never liked playing around."

Bullets and spikes stopped Duran in his tracks and startled Corona. Stukov heaved a sigh of relief as Falkenhausen, with most of his prior burn damage healed or ignored, arrived with a squad of infested marines and civilians.

Stukov chuckled. "Falkenhausen, you amazing son of a bitch."

The infested general nodded, and flashed a glare to Corona, rubbing his neck hidden behind his mouth-tentacles as he cursed. "Miststück!"

"Wow, I thought I killed you already." Corona shrugged. "You looked a lot better when you still had hair."

Falkenhausen gurgled and snarled, his spiked arm firing needles where Corona had cloaked and vanished with a cackle. He ordered the infested to track Corona while he joined the marines to counter Moebius' intervention.

Stukov took the brief interruption to mend his wounds as best as he could while Duran recovered as well, and wobbled onto his newly reconstituted knees "Alright you son of a bitch. Time for round two."

* * *

 **-Shakuras-**

Val'idin knew the layout of the shadowy badlands and guided the trio through dark, hidden canyons and passages away from the eyes of the Zerg dominating the sky.

Khalis groaned. "William, can we not just fly away on your ship?"

"No."

"I am weary of constantly walking and running."

"About time you get some damn exercise."

"I for one think it's possible to escape the Zerg on your ship if we're fast enough," said Val'idin.

"Even if it wasn't rigged to explode, I will not risk Lexi's only trustworthy means to escape the planet."

"But what if Lexi perished in the panic?" asked Khalis.

William looked to Khalis with heavy brows and pulled a black pearl necklace from the folds of his neckline. "Do you see this? This is a gift from my friend, Lexi, who uplifted me from the darkness of slavery and degenerate savagery. I did not waste 5 years of my life just so she will die in your stupid war. So I do not choose to believe she is already dead, unless the Nerazim are so incompetent they can't manage a breakout."

Val'idin's patience was growing thin. "How about you consider what you'll do if your friend does fall at the hands of the zerg!? The world doesn't revolve around her!"

The albino glowered in pause, but managed to deliver a straight answer, "Then I will survive like I always have. If Lexi dies, I will mourn, but that hasn't happened. So no, we will not use my ship."

The Nerazim huffed, and the Khalai too was slowly getting fed up with William's short-minded stubbornness. As if she would ever be so hardheaded!

Eventually the three peered over a cliff overseeing the mystery shuttle's crash spot. Khalis stayed close to observe with Val'idin while William, whose adrenaline had long passed, returned to his rifle and watched their rear with vigilance.

The Dark Templar observed the scene below. The white and orange shuttle was online, but disabled in the end of a canyon, and spreading along the canyon were several layers of photon cannons laid down by probes, and sentries. All the cannons and robots were the same white and orange color scheme, and were desperately holding back a wave of zerg that easily tore through the scant defenses.

"We must lend our aid to whomever is trapped in the shuttle," said Khalis.

Val'idin nodded. "I concur, Khalis."

Before the two could descend the valley cliff, William barked, "Wait! Something's not right. No one is alive down there."

Khalis arched her brow. "What do you speak of?"

"Can't you sense it?" William snorted. "Of course you blind idiots can't. I detect no psionic signature, not even the faintest trace. Whoever was in that shuttle must be dead by now." He joined them and took a look. "These are probably just automatic defenses trying to defend their dead masters. There's no point now."

The high templar looked to her dark templar counterpart who sighed. "If William's words are truthful, then we were too late. Our priority now is not recovering technology, but to return to our people safe." He stood up and pulled out his Ihan crystal. "Let us move. I will try to receive an update on the general situation that may help us."

Val'idin's crystal flickered to life, but before he could do anything, the crystal transmitted a message, this time crystal clear, _"To Protoss forces on the planet. I am still resisting the hostile xenomorphs to my upmost capabilities."_ The sounds of battle and zerg screeching muddled the transmission. _"Do not discard me! I am requesting immediate rescue and retrieval!"_

"What?" Val'idin and the two others rushed back to check again.

Many zerglings rushed past the photon canons and white sentries to all mob against a sole white armored zealot with glowing orange decals. Their yellow bright orange psi-blades and shields resisted the onslaught alone, occasionally shrugging off the claws and teeth with their protective plating alone.

"They need our help," said Khalis, but she hesitated from entering the fray.

Val'idin immediately realized her fear and shook her shoulder. "Don't freeze up. Just stay behind us." He leaped and blinked down the cliff encouraging Khalis to float after him lest she fall behind as a coward.

"No! Wait!" William growled. His senses told him nothing should be alive down there; it never failed him. Not wanting to be left behind, he awkwardly slid down the rocks.

The white, bulky zealot gutted a zergling, tossed it aside, and was about to take on the next pack before a dark purple blur sliced through their numbers in the blink of an eye, followed by bursts of lightning and the violent bangs of some primitive weapon. It took a moment for that zealot to process and realize all the Zerg had been slain or chose to retreat, and eyed the three figures who blinked, floated, sprinted to meet them.

The zealot spoke in a controlled, feminine voice that sounded from the speakers of her armor. "After much arduous waiting, the Templar finally answered the behest to retrieve me!" She observed the trio warily from a pair of lifeless, illuminated eyes, noting their odd appearance. "...You are Templar, is that correct?"

"Only two of us can be considered Templar," answered Val'idin gesturing to Khalis and himself. "But it's true we are here to rescue you."

"I've never seen such designs for armor of a zealot," interrupted Khalis. "And it is most unusual I cannot sense you within..."

William answered Khalis' unspoken question. "You're a machine," he deduced with a hint of wonder. "That or you've managed to completely hide yourself from my detection ability."

If the zealot showed shock, concern, or... whatever, her metal face revealed no signs whatsoever. This unnerved the trio, especially Khalis, who only recently needed to grasp the finer subtleties of body language and facial expressions. "Spectacular usage of acuity I have yet to see in a majority of the protoss population... You are correct, I am an artificial construct imbued with the sapient _living_ consciousness of a protoss personality. And you are incorrect when you insinuate me as a zealot, which would make me a Templar. I am above and below such a caste. I am Phasesmith Oria, a Purifier, and this-" she bared one of her double-bladed psi-blades. "is a sentinel class chassis which constitutes my body."

As she sheathed her blades, her voice glowered ever so slightly. "Do not conflate me as a zealot by any terms."

"Fair enough," said Val'idin. "

"Y-you're a Purifier?" squeaked Khalis.

"What's a 'Purifier'?" asked William.

"I must confess I also don't know what is a Purifier," admitted Val'idin.

"I read archive records on the Purifier program," explained Khalis. "Back in the Golden Age, after the banishment of the Dark Templar, our most esteemed scientists constructed the Purifiers as, like Oria said, machines with the programming of Templar mind scans. They were war machines who rebelled against the Conclave and sealed away as an allegory of forbidden knowledge."

"Most of what you said is correct," answered Oria as she towered over the standing Khalis. The phasesmith was as tall as Val'idin, but overshadowed him with the wide bulk of her armor. She was a walking tank, a heavy-weight surpassing the relatively elegant and nimble armor of zealots. And with that, she was able to dominate Khalis' short stature with her overbearing, condescending presence. "Do you have an issue with my condition?"

Did she have an issue? Of course Khalis had an issue! A lifetime of guidance under the Khala taught her the value of life and the preservation of the mind, evidence by the sole, _unalienable_ fact that she can feel and sense the consciousness of others around. Even when she was ripped away from the Khala's light, she could still sense the living presence of her fellow protoss, and even terran minds such as Lexi. It was proof alone that they were moral, living beings with a soul that gave them value.

This... construct... wasn't alive. Period. Who knows what faults or diabolical programmings tic within its limited computers and processors, all guiding the machine to stare her down into submission. "I- uh... No! I lack any issue with your condition as a machine."

"A machine that can think!" enthused William, who circled Oria and used the hook of his dagger-axe to prop up her arms for examination; eyeing the parts as if he would take them apart. Given that William was on the short-side, he was puny compared to the Purifier's chassis. "Can you feel emotions? Hold ideological views? There's so much philosophy to discuss regarding A.I. intelligence~."

Khalis and Val'idin stared blankly at William - neither of them would imagine him showing a hint of interest in philosophy.

Oria was also stunned in silence, but her own reasons were less obvious. Eventually she pulled back from William's probing. "I am not to be handled like some specimen! Have you no manners? We are wasting nanoseconds of our trivial existence, shall we commence with the introductions?"

Val'idin cleared his throat, a social habit considering he actually lacked one. "I'm Val'idin, a dark templar. This is Khalis, my high templar counterpart. And this is William, our obnoxious, arrogant, unorthodox sniper."

"Ay~." mocked William.

As the probes and sentries worked to rebuild the photon cannon defense, Oria processed the sentence and computed her elaborate response, "What?... This is ludicrously illogical!" She gestured to each of the three as she spoke, her orange eyes flashing to punctuate her tone.

First was Khalis, "The female dares to wear the garb of a high templar. What would the Conclave say to such disrespect?"

"The Conclave is no more," answered the female high templar, who chose to dump the answer onto Oria. "So is the Empire. In its place is the Daelaam ruled by the Twilight Council with Hierarch Artanis as its leader."

"The Conclave dissolved?" whispered Oria. She became still as a statue. A pregnant pause passed before the lights on her body lit up. "I always predicted they would implode under their own decadence and ineptitude. This is a sublime herald!"

Next was William, "What are you _wearing?_ And why are you utilizing a primitive combustion based hand-cannon?"

"That's what we all ask." Rolled Val'idin's eyes.

William waved his hands in dismissal. "Newsflash: Some space monkeys bashed some rocks together, cracked space flight, and infested the Koprulu sector, polluting the planets with Star Wars, ideologies across the entire spectrum of light, and cheeseburger BBQs." He crossed his arms. "I decided to go native."

Oria just stared. "I will process everything you spoke at a later date."

Last was Val'idin, "And you claim to be Dark Templar. I thought your people were banished."

"Hold on," said Val'idin. "I'm getting the impression that you don't know a lot of what's going on here."

"Of course not," said Oria. "I just awoke from stasis hours ago when Endion was attacked by the same xenomorphs infesting this planet. I escaped alone during the battle and warped to the coordinate of our capital. But this... is not Aiur?..."

"The Nerazim and Khalai reunited under dire circumstances no less than a decade ago. In case you haven't realized already, Aiur has fallen and the Khalai fled to our homeworld Shakuras, which is the planet you are standing on right now."

The heavy robot suddenly shifted, "What did you say? Aiur has fallen?!"

"These xenomorphs, called the Zerg, ransacked the Golden planet. 90% of its population was slain, and now the Zerg threaten to do the same to Shakuras."

Oria was still. The only signs of distress were the slow whirring of her body going slack and the dimming of her lights. "Ninety percen-... Aiur... This is a cataclysmic tragedy of inconceivable proportions. No doubt the Conclave must be responsible for such an travesty!"

Khalis watched as the machine recoiled, mimicking the true grief she herself felt. At least it was trying to act considerate. At least.

Oria continued "How long have I slumbered? What have I missed? You must recount recent history, I must have information!"

William shook his head. "Ok. I'd love to camp here all day around a fire as we lecture on a wonderful history lesson, but there's fucking Zerg everywhere. We'll tell you when we get back to friendly territory."

"I must contradict your imperative, as I calculated our odds of staging a successful breakout. We possess only a 1.02% chance of survival fighting through the Zerg between us and the Nerazim."

"Oh really?! I fight against crappy odds all the time. What the hell do we do then?"

"My robots will salvage parts from my shuttle and fortify the area with cannons. It is fortunate that there is one salvation for us. Look up to the sky."

Skeptical, they looked up.

Khalis' eyes widened, "The Spear of Adun!" Khas be praised! Artanis was finally here in high orbit and descending in the distance, no doubt rushing to save the trapped Nerazim on the surface."

"Excellent," said Val'idin, "But what about us?"

"I will send the same signal to that Arkship above. Perhaps they will be considerate enough to extract us from this desolate position. In the meantime, tell me all I must know."

* * *

Stukov was dead tired, panting as blood oozed from the burn scars inflicted on his infested arm. He was running out of energy from fighting and mending his wounds. Unless he could quickly take down Duran, who seemed tireless, he'll lose the battle.

He fired his final corrosive blast which Duran deflected for the umpteenth time and flailed his arm. Duran had wised up and instead of slashing against the weight of Stukov's arm, he punched it away. And as the infested man recovered from the parry, Duran aimed for the opening and blasted Stukov with a torrent of red lightning.

The shockwave sent him flying, and his body skipped across the snow before sliding to a stop face down.

Spent and buried an inch into freezing snow, he was tired... so tired.

Maybe fighting to the death in a blazing glory against the insurmountable odds wasn't as appealing as he thought it'd be. Perhaps it would be much simpler, easier, and quicker to just let loose and let go of life. After all, if he can't exact his revenge on Duran, what did he have to fight for? Lost in hostile space; never to see his family again...

For the first time in years, his infested hyper-metabolic body felt cold. His human hand grasped at the white crystals and held it for his eyes to see.

Snow. A surprising amount of people take it for granted. It was cold enough to kill, yet it could also be beautiful, a white flake for children to play in...

* * *

 **-Early 2500, Saint Petersburg, Stukov Estate-**

 _Joyous laughter flowed through the snow-layered lawn of a vast affluent property as a healthy, human Stukov was pinned to the snow by two middleschoolers. His manly laugh blended with the pitched squeals of his children who worked to hold down the muscular soldier._

 _"Hold him down Cathie!"_

 _"Get his leg, Ivan!"_

 _"Oh? We shall see!" Stukov pushed against the hold of their arms and, with a dramatically exaggerated cry of exertion, stood up, flexing his arms as Ivan and Catherine hung on his biceps laughing._

 _His wife was nearby, confined to a wheelchair next to a small table with tea; joining the laughter as she watched her husband and children play in the snow._

 _Yes. Laughter permeated their life. How can a marriage and the children be happy if there were no laughs to share joy and mutual kinship?_

 _Ivan dropped himself and resorted to throwing snow at Stukov's face. The man spluttered and allowed himself to fall backwards where the snow would cushion him and Catherine. Once again the two children trapped Stukov against the white blanket._

 _"Surrender Papa!"_

 _"We win!"_

 _"Alright, Alright. You kids beat me fair and square!" He sat up and ruffled the snow from their hair as they celebrated their victory. He then looked to his wife, returned her smile, and got up to sit across the table from her, pouring himself a hot cup of tea while Ivan and Catherine began a snowball fight._

 _His wife was the first to speak. "It's very sweet that you played with Ivan and Catherine before you said goodbye."_

 _Stukov chuckled. "Well, who knows how long the campaign would last before I get to return home. I'll leave them as children, and by the time I return, they'll already be teenagers! Might as well make moments like these count."_

 _"Nicely spoken, Alexei." She looked over. "Peter's bringing Sofia."_

 _Stukov followed her gaze and smiled seeing his college boy holding his kindergarten sister by the hand. "Peter, you came back from college to see your old man off?"_

 _"Of course, papa," said the well-dressed, glassed young man._

 _Sofia broke off from Peter's hold and ran to jump onto Stukov's lap, "Papa! Please don't go again!"_

 _More chuckling ensued from the jovial Russian man, "Ah Sofia. I'm afraid I have to. See this?" He showed the Bronze Gammadons and the Crux De Valor badges pinned to his uniform. "I can't stop here. Otherwise we'll run out of money to pay for Ivan and Cathie's college tuitions."_

 _"But you're always gone for a really long time. I miss you."_

 _Catherine and Ivan had joined the rest of the family as Stukov explained. "Don't you worry a thing, little one. Your Papa is one tough fighter, and a really smart player. I'll be up in the safety of my battlecruisers as we restore order to the colonies. Boys and girls listen, that means you too Peter, look up to the stars in the sky."_

 _"It's day time, Papa."_

 _"Same thing, Ivan. When you see the stars in the sky, think of what your Papa's doing for you. I fight not just for the glory of humanity, but I fight for your future. That is what every father in our military should remember, and I promise you I will fight to ensure you live happy lives in peace. Until then, Peter, you're the man of the house while I'm gone."_

 _"I'll be at school most of the time, but of course father."_

 _"How long will you be gone?" asked Catherine._

 _"Tell you what. If you're all good, I'll try to make it back by this Christmas, or maybe even after New Years if the colonials decide to put up a fight. I'll bring souvenirs for all of you, so don't you worry a thing!" he finished with a smile._

* * *

When Stukov was infested, cured, then reinfested again, one of the worst regrets that festered in his mind was the failed promise to his family. He did not return victorious with souvenirs to an expecting, loving family, as he underestimated the ferocity of the Zerg and power of the protoss in tandem with the local terrans. He knew the UED broadcast announced his death for all human worlds to learn of his demise, and he knew his family knew. What would they think?

His crippled wife, now a widow, would weep and mourn along with the four children he left behind. His promise of a husband's safe return rendered void. What of his children?

Peter's father wouldn't be there to see him graduate from college, and would be the only adult capable of supporting the family after his military earnings would be diminished.

Catherine and Ivan would grow up without him as a role model in their teenage years.

And Sofia... poor Sofia.

Stukov knew all of this, but he had been so focused on how shitty his life became and exacting his revenge that he almost forgot about his family.

He tenderly held the snow in his hand, the same snow that fell over the land of his home and family. He would have been overwhelmed with grief and cried on the spot, until something recollected in his mind.

There was still one more promise to keep: to safeguard the future of his family. Peter still needed to find his place in the world, and all his younger siblings had yet to walk his path to become happy adults, and the pain of their father's death will become only a memory. If Amon and his hybrid horde reach Earth...

His gloved hand clenched the snow; suddenly he didn't feel cold or tired, and pulled himself up as Duran approached him.

The war was here in the Koprulu sector thousands of light years away and fought by Terrans, but they were all that stands between Amon and the humans on Earth. If he failed now, his children's future will be destroyed in the apocalypse; the humans will never be prepared to resist if Amon defeats the Protoss and the Zerg here, starting with Stukov.

That is why he can't lose. If he can't return home to his family, then he'll continue to fight for them here and fulfill the duty of father and husband.

As his boots crunched against the snow and the last reserves of energy pooled to buff up his arm, Stukov resolved that he would not die gloriously against the odds, he was going to win this fight _and_ the war, starting with this son of a bitch!

Duran charged a red orb in his hand and lunged to deliver the killing blow, but Stukov was ready. He will teach this alien freak how a Russian fights!

His arms stretched with elasticity as he unleashed a failing swipe, each increasing in size and striking not Duran, but the snow, sending chunks of frozen ice straight at his enemy's face. Duran flinched away from the heavy snow buffeting his face and body, and a corrosive blast, veiled by the spray, found its mark and sent him tumbling across the snow.

Stukov's arm stretched to absurd physics-defying lengths thanks to a combination of god-level bio-engineering and psionic manipulation, snatched Duran, and slammed him overhead onto a solid patch of frozen dirt.

For his final move, Stukov's arm burrowed into the ground; his fingers splitting to branch out into the frozen sediment like roots.

Duran wobbled onto his feet with blood-stained teeth. "You _insolent_ creti-" He gazed up. Stukov swung down a _huge_ chunk of frozen ice and dirt. Duran blasted the virtual boulder, but it was too big to destroy, and it crashed over his head with an ear-splitting _crunch_.

Stukov's spent arm pulsed with energy before dramatically shrinking, and he almost fell over panting from his constantly shifting center of weight, but it was well worth seeing Duran slump to his knees in a stunned daze as blood flowed from his nose and mouth.

That was it. He won.

"That is for my family you bastard." He spat out the pus and blood gathering in this mouth.

Conveniently, Benjamin decided to report, _"Vice Admiral. We've beaten Moebius to the point they've surrendered. The battle is won!"  
_

Stukov looked around the battlefield. In the face of zerg air superiority and the threat of infested numerical advantages, Moebius threw down their arms and ceased fighting. The Vice Admiral looked to Duran's glazed expression. "Looks like I win, Duran. It ends here."

He took the first step, but instead of a simple snow crunch, echoing booms and the roar of giants sounded from the sky. Stukov's head whipped up to see a pod of leviathans warping in low orbit right next to his battlecruisers. They were already unleashing streams of flyers and drop pods when the nearest leviathan's tentacles lashed out and tore apart a helpless battlecruiser.

 _"Holy shit!"_ cursed Benjamin. _"Vice Admiral!"_

"Damn it!" He shouted the order verbally and psionically. _"RETREAT."_

 _"_ Achtung!" General Falkenhausen hopped onto the nearest tank as the infested scattered everywhere to avoid the drop pods. The infested ran for the safety of the trenches where they can escape into the tunnel network, but many were caught in vicious brawls with hostile zerglings and surrounded by hydralisks. The tanks, diamondbacks, and banshees were far more exposed and forced to escape across the open field on full throttle as the enemy fliers seized control of the sky. The Aleksander and its escorting battlecruisers warped away to safety, leaving the cerebrate's mutalisks and devourers to be picked off and overwhelmed by the sheer weight of the enemy swarm.

Stukov sensed a surge of power near him, and saw Duran absorbing large quantities of hybrid energy to charge a red orb.

"NO!" Stukov lunged to kill Duran before it was too late. Unfortunately, it was. Duran blasted Stukov point blank with enough force to send him flying into the horizon screaming.

Duran used the newfound supporting energy from the hybrid to mend his wounds. _"It's about time you arrived Kallistra. I nearly reached my wit's end."_

 _"My apologies. All that matters is that I am here. Shall I pursue the rogue infested?"_

 _"Leave them and focus on the Cerebrate. It mustn't escape our grasp. Go into the mountain with Corona and drag it out. Do not waste our time."_

Corona, having avoided the conflict, decloaked next to Duran. "Now that all the chaos is over. We can finally dig out that old worm."

* * *

Falkenhausen led a team of infested to search where they sensed Stukov. "Spread!"

An infested marine called out and beckoned the general over. Falkenhausen quickly approached and found Stukov in a sizable impact crater over the snow.

The battered, burnt, bleeding Stukov lazily pulled his head to face them. "General... I don't suppose you brought Vodka with you?..."

* * *

 **-Aleksander-**

Stukov was quickly ushered into a large section of the Aleksander reserved as a hospital to treat the vast number of wounded infested. While the healthy few worked to salvage their war machines, the rest were either tended by infested medics or volunteered as assistance. While the infested were blessed or cursed with the regenerative abilities typical in Zerg, the former humans all had an invested interest in making sure wounds healed correctly, bones were set, bullets and shrapnel were removed before the flesh healed over, and reducing the chance of scarring that would lead to permanent pain. Most important was making sure the misfit army didn't suffer permanent casualties, some infested succumbed to their wounds and would receive military honors before their flesh were designated for recycling.

Captain Benjamin quickly rushed to Stukov's side, "Vice Admiral! Are you alright?"

Stukov downed a bottle of Vodka as he forcibly detached his rotting arm with a grunt of pain. It would take time to regrow that damn limb. "I'm fine, Benjamin. Get me a communicator, we have to report the bad news to Kerrigan."

"The Queen's already online. She wanted to check our progress," explained Benjamin who pulled out a communicator on hold and displayed Kerrigan's holographic image.

 _"Stukov. You look... worse than usual."_ her voice became concerned. _"What happened?"_

"Your majesty," began Stukov. "I'm afraid you'll have to accept my apology on this one. We underestimated our opponent. Duran is here and we fought him over the Cerebrate until his slave brood reinforcements arrived. I failed you."

Kerrigan's eyes flicked to Stukov's missing arm, _"Perhaps this is also my fault. I shouldn't have sent you alone on such a crucial mission, knowing that our enemies share the same interests. You did well, Stukov."_

"But what about the Cerebrate?"

 _"I guess we'll have to worry about that later. Gather your forces and return to the Swarm. We're going to the Altarian Rift."_

* * *

Oria stood still, processing the summarized history of the three wars and everything that led to their current situation. "So that explains why Khalis amputated her nerve cords."

"Regrettably so," responded the high templar.

"But... why does William retain his nerve cords?"

"Yes," Val'idin looked to William. "That is what we'd all like to know..."

William crossed his arms, "Okay. What if I said I took a drug that basically amputated me from the Khala?"

"... I suppose that makes sense..."

"So now that you're all caught up," said William. "Where's our evac?"

"Evac?" asked Oria.

"Evacuation," answered Val'idin.

"The colloquial language of this era is befuddling... Our message was received by the Spear of Adun, and it will only be a matter of time until they retrieve us, they promised."

William jumped to alertness. "The freaking Zerg are coming again!" That signaled everyone on high alert.

"Where are they?" asked Khalis. "I see nothing!" Right after she said that, dozens of ravager bile soared from the horizon to rain down on them.

"You just had to jinx us!" snapped Val'idin.

"How is that my fault?!"

"Shut up and run for cover!" yelled William, but his dash was shortly interrupted when Oria pulled him back.

"Stay with me!"

Khalis and Val'idin placed their trust as William struggled against her powerful servos. When the ravager bile bombarded the earth, photon cannons and helpless robots were incinerated in the explosions. All save for the four protoss protected by a thick, solid orange plasma shield; its hexagons holding firm against the corrosive acid that poured down its sides.

"Huh..." said a calmed William, "That's actually pretty cool."

"I think we found our tank," said Val'idin.

Zerglings, Hydralisks, Roaches, and Queens appeared over the cliffs surrounding them and eagerly assembled for a massive offensive.

William cocked his rifle, "Aw shit. I only got a handful of bullets left." He picked up his dagger-axe. "Khalis you better take out their snipers."

Khalis stared nervously at the horde surrounding them. "I shall try..."

"Do not falter!" said Val'idin. "So long as we stand unified! We will survive."

"He is correct," chimed Oria. "Cooperation will substantially multiply our chances of survival several times-fold."

"...What she said."

* * *

A nydus worm bursted into the icy cavern and widened its mouth, allowing Kallistra easy access into the cold, spacious expanse.

Corona followed suit, wiping the lubricating mucus from her arms. "That was disgustingly exhilarating." She looked and pointed. "Is that the Cerebrate we're all so interested in?"

 _"Yes..._ " Kallistra's spindly legs tentatively carried her over the newly grown creep close to the creature trapped by the crown of ice. It was massive, but with her stature she could tower over it. _"I feel so powerful compared to this obsolete creature. I do not understand why Duran is so interested in acquiring it."_

"You sound pretty arrogant." Corona leaned onto the icy wall, not caring if the chill spread across her back.

 _"Because it is the truth. If this Cerebrate is so powerful, why would it allow itself to be at the mercy of my blades?"_

She was cut off when the cavern shook from tremendous footsteps. She turned to see a _giant_ brood war ultralisk appear from hiding around a broken block of ice, unleash a deep, guttural bellow, and swing one of its titanic kaiser blades. The air whooshed as she narrowly ducked for the blade to shatter the cracked ice into thousands of pieces.

 _"I-It is the original Torrasque! How can this be?!"_ Kallistra utilized her two pairs of talons to push back against the Torrasque's attempts to crush her in a scissor grip.

She was less than half of the unique ultralisk's titanic body weight, but her enhanced strength was enough to resist the creature's powerful, but primitively designed muscles.

 _"Terran! I require assistance!"_

Corona winked a purple glowing eye. "Nah. I want to see how well you do against the Cerebrate alone."

 _"Useless creature! You've done nothing but stand around this whole time!"_

The Torrasque decided to change tactics. Instead of pushing against Kallistra's strength, it pulled back its kaiser blades and swung back in, using the kinetic power of its heavy weapons to utterly _crush_ Kallistra's talons from the sheer forces. She howled as the creature batted her away and her body slammed against the icy wall.

"Are you done?"

 _"Two can play at this game!"_

The ice shook and chattered once more as Kallistra's own ultralisk, a modern strain, smashed through the ice and galloped, crashing into a blade lock with the Torrasque. It rivaled the size and weight of the Torrasque alone, and already showed its superior strength in the brief shoving war.

This was the result of their physical build. The Torrasque's body was relatively lithe, and its upper torso was built on a narrow waist to the rest of its abdomen, thus a considerable chunk of its muscle strength would be wasted or severely weakened. It also needed to waste energy just to hold and swing its larger cumbersome tusks. The modern ultralisk was build more like a tank with legs than a walker, meaning most of its muscle mass can commit into propelling the creature's movements in a single direction.

It pushed the Torrasque back to the ice, shoved aside the blade lock, and delivered a fatal swipe with its shorter, but more robust, blades into the Torrasque's torso, carving out huge chunks of flesh and throwing its awkward body off balance. The creature tipped over...

...and crushed the cerebrate under the weight of its corpse, sending grey matter, ice, and fluids splattering everywhere.

Corona stared blankly. "You killed it."

Kallistra regenerated her talons. _"It is the Zerg way. The Cerebrate perished for its weakness, leaving me as the victor and true leader of the Swarm."_

"Well don't get so cocky now," said Corona, arching her brows and crossing her arms. "You still have to beat Kerrigan."

 _"The Queen of Blades will be unprepared for the tide of death and destruction that will befall her! I am the true leader of the Swarm. Only I understand the value of propagating the Swarm's strength for the Swarm alone, not that pretender who uses our race to aid the Terrans and the Protoss! Altruism for others is not the Zerg way! I will grow stronger, battle Kerrigan, and slay her!"_

 _"You wish to kill Kerrigan?... That ambition will fail so long as I live."_

 _"What!?"_ Kallistra whirled back. Most of the Cerebrate's flesh was missing. Instead, there stood the Torrasque as it realigned onto its feet. Where Kallistra's ultralisk gouged out a huge chunk of its torso, the cerebrate's soft tissue migrated into the opening and settled within. The creep underneath sprouted tendrils that pumped biomass to feed the ultralisk's growth. The Torrasque's upper body ballooned as a result, with its outer carapace turning soft and growing before hardening again. The same went for its wide, deep wounds, where soft tissue practically inflated within seconds before hardening into new carapace.

 _"The stories of the Torrasque's regeneration are true..."_ said Kallistra with awe.

 _"But clearly you have not heard the stories about_ me!" continued the telepathic voice that reverberated through the cold air. _"Foolish young mind. You cannot fathom the being that stands before you."_

The Torrasque had completely reconstituted itself, with an enlarged torso to house the cerebrate within. Its legs were larger, thicker, more prominent to support the added weight. As a bonus, the extra features of its carapace turned into a powerful purple. It stood tall and bared its deadly Kaiser blades, challenging Kallistra's champion."

 _"Are we ready for Round Two?"_ it said, mirroring Kallistra's own bravado from earlier.

Incensed, the broodmother commanded her ultralisk to charge head on. The Cerebrate, now using the Torrasque as an avatar, held out his tusks. The Torrasque's muscular build was weaker, that is true, and its kaiser blades were too large and heavy use in a physical competition.

But whoever designed these blades for a shoving match? It's all about the _swing_.

When Kallistra's ultralisk finally came in range, all the Cerebrate had to do was snap inwards. Its longer, larger blades outreached its opposition, and its raw kinetic power was more than enough to not cut nor slice, but to _crush_ through the enemy's giant shield skull. It was like a lobster claw crushing a puny crab in its grip. Kallistra's maimed ultralisk fell dead as the Cerebrate stood victorious, and turned to the broodmother who backpedaled towards her Nydus worm.

 _"This is only a taste of what has been unleashed. I am the instrument of the Swarm's power."_

The ice around him cracked, revealing the reserve of primitive zerglings, hydralisks, lurkers, and defilers hidden in the ice.

 _"Through my will. Armies shattered! Worlds burned!"_

Corona just smirked and cloaked. A terrified Kallistra scrambled and escaped to the Nydus network, but even within the worm's embrace, she could hear the psychic voice taunting her, praising himself with boasts.

 _"I laid low the armies sent to defeat me! I instill terror in the hearts of our enemies!"_

Kallistra escaped to the Howling Din of outside winter winds as Moebius and her brood gathered to meet the beast they knew was coming. These boasts felt powerful, thought Kallistra, because they were _true._

 _"I am Vaus. Conquerer of Aiur! Slayer of Fleets! And the greatest of the cerebrates!"_

A section of ice exploded and told everywhere where the confrontation would take place. The snow dust parted as Vaus' titanic body revealed itself to the world, and in the cave behind him, the sounds of his horde intensified.

 _"I am the architect! I am... War!"_

* * *

 **A/N:** I am so sorry for over a month's worth of waiting. I was busy writing chapters for So What Now, then I drew a revised version of Saraslha as a cover art for Princess of the Swarm. I predict that I'll have more free time to continuing updating this story.

Yes, this is Vaus, the same original character from Princess of the Swarm by Howling Din, who gave me the honor of writing his character, who happens to be one of my favorites both in POTS and in the game meta. The only key difference one needs to know being that the Torrasque in WSU is a Brood War strain, not a modern Ultralisk strain like his original depiction in POTS. I hope you'll like my portrayal of Vaus in honor of Howling Din's literary genius.

At long last, we have our Purifier. So that makes the whole squad complete! Four protoss from all four factions! But wait, where is the Tal'darim member, we all wonder? Hm...

Thank you for continuing to read and review!


	17. Chapter 17: Downfall

**Disclaimer:** Starcraft characters and setting are owned by Blizzard Entertainment. OCs belong to me

 **A/N:** The story begins on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm. This effectively creates an alternative plot line separate from the protoss campaign.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Fall of Shakuras, Part 7 "Downfall"**

* * *

 **-Marcellus-**

Kallistra scrambled behind the array of siege tanks, marines, and zerg that stood between her and the rogue Cerebrate she was assigned to capture. The broodmother ascended a rocky platform to gain the high ground over her minions and across the span of no man's land. She spoke across the distance psionically. _"Clearly you are outmatched, Cerebrate! My brood is highly evolved, more numerous, and superior in every way! I have control over the skies. Surrender, for your demise is inevitable."_

A hearty, eerie chuckle resonated from Vaus, who still stood alone while his brood clustered behind him in the darkness of the cavern. _"Am I outmatched in every conceivable way?... Perhaps... But do not assume that capturing me will be in any way easy for you."_

 _"Surely you must realize-"_

A gravelly, rumbling roar, like an unholy amalgamation of deep howling wind and grinding earth, silenced Kallistra's continuous banter and signaled Vaus' primitive zerglings to spill out into the field.

Wasting not a single second, the first wave of siege tank volley already smashed into the snow, sending frozen dirt and warm chunks flying amidst a voluminous fire of bullets and spines. The front head of Vaus' attack wave was instantly obliterated, but he still had enough zerglings to reach Duran's lines. Not wanting to take chances with the Cerebrate, an agitated Kallistra immediately ordered her mutalisks and brood lords to pound Vaus' charge to a stop.

As an extra precaution, what remained of Moebius' hellbat units waddled forth and eagerly braced themselves for a massive barbecue. The broodmother mentally smirked - that old Cerebrate would have no idea how complex and brutal modern warfare can truly be. By the time he realizes his mistakes, he will have lost his army.

Three orange blobs were suddenly catapulted from far behind the attack wave, soaring over the zerglings and leaving a cloudy trail. Kallistra was thrown off by such an unfamiliar projectile - was that the work of a ravager?

The blobs burst on contact with the snow and expelled a thick sickly-orange fog of tiny swarming organisms that expanded and blanketed Vaus' entire brood in an impenetrable shroud. No one could spot their targets, but nonetheless they continued to fire and dive-bomb the cloud hoping to hit something.

Kallistra finally realized: it was a defiler's Dark Swarm.

The stampede drew closer and prompted the hellbats to unleash their flames.

Instead of roasted zerglings, a giant Torrasque trampled the mechs underfoot and broke the front line.

 _"No!"_ shrieked Kallistra.

Two shock cannon blasted bloody chunks from Vaus' torso and knocked his awkward legs off-balance, but his actions enabled his zerglings to dash out the dark swarm and start mercilessly tearing apart marines and hydralisks. They were close enough to negate Duran's siege tanks and Kallistra's air support, but Vaus was still big enough to target.

The broodmother's legs were twitching and begging to start running. _"He willingly threw himself to the front of the carnage! What kind of cerebrate is he!? No. NO. I will trump him!"_ She commanded a reserve force of banelings to flank the side and melt Vaus' army from behind. He possesses nothing to stop her deadly counter attack!

The dark swarm had already dissipated to reveal Vaus' five defilers, with three ravenously feasting on zergling corpses. The other two excreted thinly wrapped orbs of red liquid at the end of their tail before flinging them ahead of the banelings. The blood-red glob splattered out evenly and blended with the snow, where it stained the rolling banelings. The thin membranes of their acid sacs corroded and shattered, causing every baneling to pop over the red field of death.

 _Plague._ One of the most dreaded abilities of the Zerg now used against her!

The already exhausted and battered Moebius forces broke morale and routed, leaving Kallistra's obedient brood to resist Vaus' onslaught alone. Kallistra warily skimmed to note her master's reaction, Duran watched from afar with his minion Corona, seeing no need to have the Hybrids force the terrans to fight when Kallistra should be capable of controlling the cerebrate.

Said cerebrate was constantly regenerating and tanking shells and spines assaulting his hide, all whilst crushing hydralisks and cleaving countless zerglings. _"I'm coming for you, Kallistra!"_

The rampaging Torrasque was tearing its way to her position. Terrified, Kallistra hurriedly issued two orders: for every zergling at her disposal to rush Vaus' army, and her leviathan to extend down a nydus worm as an escape to the sky.

No matter how hard Vaus fought, he was still severely outnumbered and eclipsed by mutalisks taking potshots against his hide; he can't regenerate forever with finite energy reserves. As quickly as it came, Vaus' wave receded to the depths of the mountain with Kallistra's zerglings nipping at his heels. They followed the cerebrate through the narrow tunnel...

...and were skewered to death by rolling waves of spines from every conceivable angle of the circular tunnel walls. Vaus' lurkers were burrowed everywhere and could attack not only from below, but also from the sides and above to impale Kallistra's zerglings and roaches in a bloody meat grinder. The broodmother funneled wave after wave, only to suffer an infuriating lack of success. With the lurkers entrenched within the mountain rocks, no overseers could accurately detect their presence.

She knew her current approach was failing miserably, but her mind just could not figure out an alternative solution in the hope that her continued attempts would succeed eventually. Hundreds of her warrior breeds were killed over a painstakingly long minute before she finally concocted a different route. She ordered her roaches to burrow through the rocks, sensing the most minute sedimentary vibrations to avoid the spines and physically intercept the lurkers with acidic teeth and claws.

She saw through the eyes of her brood from the safety of her leviathan, 'I _may have underestimated the antique, but now he is cornered in the rocks!'_

Her minions entered the same cavern Vaus had awakened and found only a single nydus canal. It promptly self-destructed.

 _'NO. Where could he have gone!?'_

Her leviathan flotilla spurred to spread out, and with a thousand eyes in the sky she spotted the Torrasque leading Vaus' army across a short span of snowy plains before vanishing into a vast pine forest.

Normally she would still be able to spot such a titanic creature trying to plow its way through the thick forest, but a heavy storm rolled over the region and whipped up a thick veil of snow fog. Planet Marcellus' snow fog was so thick, only the tips of the tallest pines could be seen over the veil.

 _"You failed, young broodmother."_ Vaus was speaking to her across the long distance psionically.

 _"How so?..."_ responded Kallistra's scratchy voice. _"I have dominion over the skies. You cannot escape into space."_

 _"Only if you can keep up me. Earlier, I had already sent out drones to scout the land before the Terrans trapped me in the mountain; those drones had free reign to establish my means of escape: a launching area where I hid and incubated my overlords, under the cover of vegetation of snow. Now the question remains: where shall I make my grand escape?"_

The fog and forest stretched for miles _,_ and Kallistra could only guess where Vaus would attempt a breakthrough to reach the skies. She ordered her swift zerglings to scour the forest and for the leviathan flotilla to expand outward whilst she stayed safe over the mountain.

 _"How did you know to counter the terran machines and my banelings? An obsolete mind such as yours should have been blindsided."_

Vaus humored her with his deep, scathing chuckle. _"My Queen taught me the power of the offensive where I can dictate where and how we will fight on_ my _battlefield. That is why I attacked first, and all I had to do was swiftly provide my own counter to your counter. As for your... "banelings"? It was honestly not difficult to eyeball and guess the purpose of fat, rolling spheres of glowing acid."_

 _"You can only take advantage of a surprise move once. You do not have maneuvering room to escape the sheer weight of my swarm."_

 _"How can one so young and naive lead a swarm? I suppose you need a lesson... in defeat."_

Kallistra opted to tune Vaus out and continue coordinating her brood to scour his location.

Defeat? He sounded so sure of himself, but the numbers clearly look to her as the winner... Clearly Vaus must be getting desperate.

She would never admit to such a weakness out-loud, but she would rather stay as far from the wily Cerebrate as possible.

* * *

"Why am I always sent on scouting missions?" lamented Benjamin to himself.

The captain sat atop a vulture infested with a symbiote that solved most of the bike's mechanical failures and prevented its components from freezing. Thus he was able to cruise over the snow with a breeze and keep himself locked onto Vaus' barely conspicuous psionic presence through the thick snow fog.

Stukov's remaining forces had already packed up and were en-route to answer Kerrigan's summon, but the Vice Admiral wisely opted to leave behind a dropship and its team to monitor the situation closely.

He could not help but flinch whenever one of Amon's mutalisks flew overhead, and quickly sped away to avoid yet another patrol of zerglings.

Neither could he help the shivering that racked his body. Unfortunately, he drew the short stick on the infested lottery and got stuck with a lower metabolism, despite being just as radically mutated as his fellow kin.

"I really, _really_ miss Boston..."

He sneezed and wiped his half-frozen alien snot with disgust.

* * *

 **-Shakuras, The _Spear of Adun-_**

From the _Spear of Adun_ bridge's vantage point, any protoss could see the fiery conflict blazing bright lights across the shadowy deserts, and it was especially fierce near concentrated population zones. Anti-air cannons fortifying every section of the cities worked desperately to quell the teeming swarms in the sky, despite creep growth threatening to choke the metal structures.

For now, Artanis wasted no time to gawk, but to act now and _fast_. Already he was communicating with a visibly stressed Vorazun. "Matriarch. My Templar have arrived. Tell us what needs to be done!"

 _"There are two disasters we must avert. Our armies are stretched thin across the planet surface and unable to protect the civilians from evacuating to safety."_

"And the second?"

 _"Our forces attempted to destroy the Warp Gate and end the Zerg invasion in one decisive attack, but it failed catastrophically. We risk losing the entirety of several Shadow Guard legions from encirclement by the Zerg."_

"Understood Matriarch, we shall save as many of your people as we can. The civilians must be evacuated first."

 _"I must disagree with you Artanis. While it brings me immeasurable suffering to see my people dying, we must prioritize rescuing the trapped army first."_

Artanis was taken aback, and could not suppress his shocked tone. "Are you certain? There are countless more defenseless civilians. Saving them first will save more lives!"

 _"Hierarch, understand that we Nerazim do not follow a caste system such as the Khalai. Most of our people are trained for combat, and I can depend on them to help resist the Zerg onslaught. What we can not afford to lose are our trained warriors and prelates, the most skilled of which are trapped by the Zerg."_

Artanis struggled to form a response, and Vorazun was quick to notice, _"It greatly pains me as well; perhaps more so than you, Artanis. War is cruel and unforgiving, and the Dark Templar understand the sacrifices we must endure to achieve the final victory. If we are to survive and see another moonrise, I must look to my warriors first."_

The silence in Artanis continued briefly before he finally spoke, "Fear not... I will find a solution."

He ended the link without yet confirming his course of action to Vorazun and addressed his forces, "Set up our base near the reclaimed industrial district, organize the Templar, and await my further instruction." That gave him time to ask Karax, who was on the bridge, a few questions, "Phasesmith, what can we do with the _Spear of Adun?"_

From a general outlook, the titanic arkship instantly drew the attention of zerg flyers which immediately attacked the vessel. Fortunately the ship and its shields were simply too massive to receive any sort of damage. Not even leviathans could threaten it, as their tentacles and bile-swarm sorties simply crashed harmlessly into ridiculously thick plasma shells.

The only reason Karax would be concerned was his fellow protoss dying by the thousands below. "I managed to reboot some basic functions of the assault cluster and fabrication matrix. This means we can instantly warp down tactical pylons and utilize some cannons."

"How effective are these cannons?"

"The _Spear of Adun_ was designed as one of three largest flagships in mind, so virtually all existing weapons are meant solely to combat capital ships. Our ancestors never anticipated to combat the swarming tactics of the Zerg, and intended to attach smaller escorts for defense against smaller targets."

"Do we still have bombardment capabilities?"

"Yes. The cannons can certainly depress down to strike ground targets. But there is another matter I must mention: the Solar Core is greatly diminished after being dormant for so long, and I must reserve nearly 90% of its output just to keep the arkship aloft and functioning. Our firepower will be sparse."

 _'So much for blasting these abominations to oblivion... ,'_ lamented Artanis. He knew it would be naive to hope the Spear of Adun alone can change the tide of the battle now.

The Hierarch looked to his few remaining executors available to lead the Templar. Something looked wrong. "What concerns you all?"

One executor expressed his worry, "Forgive us. Without the Khala, we lack the confidence in executing our most complex maneuvers and tactics, nor are we able to effectively coordinate our command together. We are crippled, Artanis. We can not perform to the best of our ability, and we _know_ thousands will die because of our ineptitude."

Another spoke up, "I must also express concern on behalf of the _Spear of Adun_ 's executors awoken from stasis. While we certainly have the capacity to lead, we are unfamiliar with the present conduct of war, especially against this new 'Zerg' threat."

Hearing this already gave Artanis a headache and every reason to break down in panic - a battle group whose very leadership questions themselves is destined to fail miserably. "I know it is difficult, but now is not the time to doubt our abilities. No matter what, we must do our best in the present. If we succeed today, we will rebuild our armies and eventually reclaim our place in the solar light!"

Artanis could not sense it, but he hoped the executors' reactions were born of rekindled hope and confidence. He continued, "Have the Templar focus on evacuating the civilians first. Karax, we will use the _Spear of Adun_ to burn a path for the trapped Shadow Guard's escape, I trust that task in your hands."

"Well... I always did want to blow something up in a productive light," joked Karax to poorly hide his nervousness of such new responsibility.

"As for control of the skies...," Artanis racked his brain, his brief experiences commanding fleets taught him the importance of air superiority when combating the Zerg. "We need starfighters."

"Hierarch, my conversations with Nerazim phasesmiths taught me that most of their people were also trained as pilots for times of crisis, but we spent most of our resources on preparing the Golden Armada. We have the pilots, but not the fighters. If we can rescue the Nerazim and their phasesmiths, I can program the Starforge to begin constructing phoenixes and corsairs. It will be the first step to restoring our air fleet."

"Very well. The plan is set. Keep it simple but robust. We must save all we can..."

* * *

Shouts of fury powered Val'idin's every strike as he dashed, blinked and slid across the gravel to cleave death among the Zerg, with his double-bladed warp scythe spinning wildly in flashy purple cycles.

Ferocious zergling strikes and hydralisk spines nearly shattered the dark templar's shields, forcing him to blink by Oria's side. Khalis and William were also eager to use the purifier's protection to replenish their shields. They were all back to back, and each throwing out their attacks to drive back the relentless zerg onslaught.

"So this must be what a Greek phalanx is like. RAGH!" William skewered a zergling through an opening in Oria's shield, which resealed after he withdrew his polearm.

"A miniaturized computer complements my purifier matrix and helps micro-manage all my battle functions," explained the purifier.

Khalis incinerated dozens of zerglings with rolling waves of lightning; her energy based attacks able to diffuse through the solid orange sphere. "And that, William, is the pinnacle of Khalai engineering!"

The zerglings backed off and allowed rows of hydralisks to beat away at Oria's barrier with a fusillade of high-velocity spines. "Shield integrity rapidly decreasing! What are these foul creatures!?"

"Hellspawns!" spat Khalis.

"We can't stay here and get picked off!" shouted Val'idin. "Our shields should be restored. Counter attack!"

The dark templar was the first to leap into battle, jumping over the zerglings to cut down the hydralisks with rapid, furious purple rotations of his scythes.

"Yes! Mobile warfare!" Not wanting to be outdone, William charged the zerg. He was not as acrobatic in his approach, staying close to the ground as he blitzed through the zerg and speared a hydralisk with enough force to knock it over dead. He yanked out his dagger-axe.

But that failed, for the weapon remained firmly embedded in the hydralisk's dense muscle fibers.

"I really need to replace the damn-," he ducked as a spine flew over his head. He whipped out his revolver and blasted another offending hydralisk with all six bullets needed to down the powerful beast. His dagger axe came free after vigorous tugging.

The surprised zerglings resumed their assault and dog-piled Oria's spherical shields, and the sight of being literally covered in snarling, bloodthirsty monsters nearly send Khalis into another panic attack. "OH GODS."

Oria was equally frantic in her body movements, "High templar! Exterminate them!"

The firm command snapped Khalis back to action. She concentrated on her focus orb, which pathetically spluttered and popped. " _What?..._ " she squeaked. Maybe she was too nervous, and concentrated on her next attempt, but that failed too.

The realization came crashing down.

"I AM OUT OF ENERGY!"

"Call them back!"

Khalis was already on top of that. In an instantaneously frantic exchange of message, she called for help, and the boys were too far away to get back in time having expected Khalis to hold the rear.

"Adun help me!"

 _"30% capacity!"_ Already the shield was starting to crack under the onslaught of teeth and claw.

 _'Damn!'_ All Khalis needed was energy! Where can she get it?! In the spur of the moment she dropped her glaive cannon, latched her hands onto Oria's chassis, and grasped for straws.

Oria felt an external force draining her body's battery fueled by her matrix's solarite core, and it was taking a toll on her shields. Cracks now lined an entire web across her barrier. "10%! _What are you doing!?"_

After sufficiently draining Oria's reserves, Khalis desperately rubbed her hands together to reignite the spark. One jolt flashed to life, she gathered all the energy in her crackling hands, and released it all at once. Lightning burrowed through the tightly packed, spazzing, zergling bodies which collapsed along with the shield.

Oria managed to push off the charred bodies and spoke, "That action was a rather ingenius design. I could never fathom a high templar capable of such energy transfer."

"Just _please_ get these disgusting creatures off me!"

William and Val'idin returned, with the latter helping to remove the bodies pinning Khalis, "Are you alright?"

"I could be faring better..."

A large queen entered the canyon and reorganized the zerg under her command. She formed a solid wall of roaches and marched them down the canyon. On top of that, she called down an overseer specifically for dark templar.

 _"We need to take out that queen,"_ said Val'idin telepathically to shorten the time it took to plan. _"It might give us the breathing room we need. But I can't reach her with that overseer's overbearing vision."_

 _"Simple. Blitzkrieg."_

Val'idin would be annoyed at William using an obviously foreign word they did not understand, most likely terran, but honestly he just hoped the albino had an idea. He was used to Diasen's shenanigans anyway. _"What's 'blitzkrieg'?"_

 _"'Lightning War.' A cool Old-Earth battle doctrine evolved from centuries of warfare. There's some complexities involved, but the basic premise is simple. We pound the enemy line, breakthrough, then use speed to catch them by surprise and take out a key target in one overwhelming attack. Like that queen over there."_

 _"'Lightning War?'"_ repeated Khalis. _"I am already intrigued."_

 _"You want us to just brazenly charge the enemy and hope we break through?"_ questioned Val'idin.

William snorted, "Sometimes _boldness and audacity are more than enough to overwhelm an enemy with one ferocious offense. It always works for me."_

 _"Warrior spirit!"_ added Khalis.

 _"That's stupid. There's no planning behind. You speak of a battle of will and morale. The Zerg do not abide to such rules!"_

"Have we yet to concoct a plan?!" demanded Oria as the roaches drew closer.

 _"Damn!"_ cursed Val'idin. _"The purifier can't join our psychic link! How will we coordinate?!"_

"We're cornered animals you fools! ATTACK!" Enveloped in crackling red sparks, William blitzed towards the zerg alone.

"William no! Curses! MOVE!"

The albino snarled defiantly at the heavily armored roaches with only a simple metal pole-arm to threaten them. He sensed something closing in from behind, and he leaped aside as a super-powered Oria barreled straight against the roach line and tossed several roaches with her foe-tossing charge, and sloppily slashed away.

William was quick to seize the gap and slipped through with Val'idin close in tow. The latter called out, "Khalis! Stay with Oria, keep her in link with us!"

"Understood!'

Val'idin was stressed out. To their rear, the roaches could cut off their escape. But to the front, there were more zerglings than Conclave military failures, how can he fight past them all?

 _"What's the plan, William!?"_

"Switch weapons!"

 _"What!?'_

 _"I'm fast, but I can't blitz the queen! Give me your damn weapon and shank that giant cockroach with mine using your slippery tricks!"_

"Very well!" They tossed each other their weapons.

William took only a second to eyeball Val'idin's scythe and test its balanced weight. To the dark templar's discomfort, he cackled. "Yes! YES! STRENGTH AND POWER!" He zapped straight into the zerglings and cut them down in brutal movements. "Kill! _Kill_! _KILL!"_

 _'His body language and violent tendencies are just like that episode from before...,'_ noted Val'idin. _'He's unstable, but useful for now. The adrenaline is making his attacks stronger and faster.'_ He was already testing William's dagger axe. "Such an unbalanced weapon... How am I supposed to kill the queen with this stick!?"

"Use the spear end! Not the halberd head!"

Val'idin blinked away from a pouncing zergling and assessed the path to slay the queen. If he could just dodge enough times and get close enough to blink...

Another zergling attacked, and Val'idin hacked down on the creature with with the polearm. Unlike with his warp scythe, the dagger-axe became stuck deep in the zergling's flesh.

"What is this?..." groaned Val'idin. He grabbed the weapon and blinked away with it as another zergling tried to catch him off guard. "Such a primitive, inefficient tool."

* * *

 _Yes!_

Another victim slain under his blade.

 _Cut them down!_

Familiar thoughts and emotions were flooding through the gates he so diligently kept locked until now. They were carnal emotions and thoughts of murder, but DAMN did it feel good! It always felt so good to be at the _top_ of the food chain for once in his miserable life!

Fifteen minutes ago, William would have blown his brains out for ever daring to attack dozens of very dangerous zerglings head on. But dare he did.

A zergling's teeth clamped painfully on his arm, but it only fueled his drive to slaughter, now all directed at this insignificant insect. His claws gouged out the creature's eyes, wrenched his bloodied arm free, and sliced its neck before he pressed the attack

* * *

The queen was on edge. She knew two of the nimbler protoss were trying to close in to kill her. Zerglings were enough to deter and pursue the dark templar, but this unknown berserker right at her foward guard was singlehandedly cutting his way to her position!

Her instincts told her this red-blooded protoss was a greater threat, and concentrated her zerglings to kill him first.

* * *

Khalis shielded herself from a spray of acid and sliced the offending roach with a disc to the face. Oria was drawing the most attention with her psi-blades and larger profile, so Khalis took the chance to check on the boys.

Val'idin was prowling around the queen as expected, while William was going full on berserk. He was _actually_ holding his own against a whole pack of zerglings.

 _"Khalis! William's about to get flanked by a horde! Offer him support!"_

She turned to Oria, "William requires aid!"

The robot turned her gaze over, "Fly up and cast a psionic storm at his position!"

She _would_ do that. But she also spotted the hydralisks eager to take free shots. "Oh gods. N-no! I shall not do that!"

"Then I will give you no choice!" Using her powerful servos, Oria bounded across the battlefield towards William... leaving Khalis alone with the roaches.

"RETURN HERE NOW YOU TREACHEROUS MACHINE!" screeched Khalis hysterically. Rather than suffer an acidic death, she took her chances instantly propelled herself up to the air.

Raw panic and survival instincts slammed up her shields all around as dozens of spines cracked her life-saving barrier. Being so exposed in such a fatal situation, she could only involuntarily curl inward and whimper helplessly under fire.

Val'idin's telepathic voice startled her to attention, _"Khalis! Don't just stay there! ACT NOW!"_

The exhausted and shaken high templar struggled to pool together all her remaining energy and blindly blasted William's position with all her might. Oria shielded a distracted William just as a carpet of lightning scorched the earth, disintegrating the concentrated zerglings into dust.

With huge numbers of zerglings slain instantly, the queen's forces were disorganized whilst trying to fill in the gap. That gave plenty of chances for Val'idin to strike, and seize it he did.

It was just like the shadow walk that knighted all Nerazim into dark templar - countless foes attacked Val'idin, but with evasive skill he defied the odds, his hearts hammering with every claw that nearly grazed his skin. The more he drew closer, the more his excitement grew. And finally, he was in range.

He leaped high and blinked across the gap, still carrying the momentum as he drove the spear and skewered the queen's cheekbones. She toppled to the ground dead.

The zerg went wild even beyond the overseer's control, turning on each other and the protoss. The hydralisks were clawing each other and still firing spines at Khalis. Her plasma shields broke; she frantically blocked a few spines with her glaive cannon, but one dug through her armor and into her shoulder blade. She cried out and crashed to the ground.

A wide-eyed Val'idin witnessed the scene and rushed over, blinking as often as he could, "Khalis!"

Pain and poison combined had knocked her out, leaving her exposed to a hydralisk as it prepared to fire.

"NO!" Val'idin struggled to reach Khalis, but he would not make it in time. Oria was closer, but too slow to shield her.

A red-blur cracked past the lumbering purifier.

The hydralisk fired its spine straight for Khalis' back.

The spine shattered straight through William's depleted shield, which threw off its momentum so it instead grazed William's cheek.

"Motherf- ASSHOLE!" With blood trailing down his cheek, William pulled down his rifle and blasted the hydralisk's jaw off.

By then, Val'idin already closed the distance and axed its brain with the borrowed dagger axe. After that, he blinked to Khalis. First he checked her vitals, she was still alive... good. Conventional logic told him that he shouldn't rip out the barbed spine, but he was forced to tear it out before the poison overdosed to fatal levels. He tore what's left of Khalis' woefully tattered blue cap and quickly wrapped her profusely wound.

"Khalis! Can you hear me?!"

She stirred, pulling open her exhausted eyes. "Please tell me we are home again..."

"Not yet." he pulled her into a comforting hug. "We shall make it soon, I promise."

"Touching..." huffed William. "Where... _the hell_... is our evac?!"

The ground shook, and to everyone's horror, a new _much_ bigger wave of zerg was flooding down the canyon towards them, bringing ultralisks and infestors to accompany literal tons of zergings and hydralisks.

"WHY!? YOU... You... crap..." William's ferocity was stamped out as he stared distraught in the face of certain death.

"Staying here means certain doom!" shouted Val'idin, he hoisted Khalis onto his shoulder and turned to the cliffs surrounding them. "We must escape!"

"I am unable to do so!" protested Oria.

"Oh gods..." croaked Khalis.

Val'idin choked under stress. After juggling his options, he ran to the front and armed his warp scythe. "We have no choice! Prepare for battle!"

William breathed shakily and punched the ground with a roar. He rose with his dagger axe, "I can't die yet! I'll never die in peace without knowing for sure!"

A poisoned and weakened Khalis pulled herself to their side, crackling a few sparks she was able to muster. The four protoss stood their ground as the swarm bore down on them, ready to fight to the death.

They were deconstructed into energy just as the zerg wave overran their position, and transferred into the crystal lattice core of a warp prism. It promptly zipped away, back to the safety of the _Spear of Adun_.

* * *

It was not easy for Kallistra to track down Vaus. The frequent zergling ambushes bogged down her own numerically superior, yet spread out minions, but she finally found a lead when one of her zerglings was suddenly crushed underfoot, a foot belonging to an ultralisk.

 _"Yes!"_ She converged the entirety of her swarm to the Torrasque's last sighting. A little fog would not protect it from the wrath of her mutalisks.

The flyers lobbed their glaive wurms, but instead of bouncing or becoming stuck into the tough hide like she expected, the projectiles simply _ripped_ through the giant's flesh. It took only a few strikes before the ultralisk collapsed as a sliced carcass, then exploded like a balloon.

That was way too easy... There was no hint of Vaus' essence in the Torrasque. She ordered a zergling to bite off a sample of flesh for her to examine the strands. _"Unusual. This appears to be a hastily grown inferior copy of the Torrasque. A giant walking airbag... as a diversion!"_

Where was the Cerebrate!?

* * *

"Dude. I thought you could sense the old worm."

Duran barely glanced at Corona's blunt inquiry. The two were standing at the cave entrance of Vaus' former lair, with Kallistra floating directly above in her leviathan, the only one in the immediate vicinity while the rest of her swarm pursued Vaus. "Now that he has fully awoken, he veiled his psionic mark, rending himself invisible to my unfortunately limited senses."

Corona smirked without a care, "He's gone then."

"No. Had he tried to escape the planet, we would have caught him already."

"So what does he plan to do? Hide underground somewhere until Kallistra gives up? He knows she'll find him eventually once she stops running around and, I don't know, infest the whole planet?"

"He is already aware of that fate. The question is: how will he plan against that?"

The spectre took a moment to ponder, "Obviously this guy is a big deal. Let's suppose he does escape, what then?"

"He will not. I always have a contingency plan."

Suddenly another cavern collapsed open elsewhere as a huge gaping maw, excavated by a team of purple drones.

Corona vanished from sight as Duran watched from afar.

* * *

Deep within the rocks, the last of large truck-sized eggs were rolled into place by the drones, in stasis with over a thousand of other eggs illuminating the cave with their glow.

Vaus' drones have mined the mountains dry of minerals and frozen vespene veins, scraping every ounce available to build his salvation.

At his absolute resource limit, the forces he could raise now was still puny by Zerg standards - there was no way he can take on the upstart broodmother's swarm head on.

But he had a plan...

A catalytic solution was present in every egg, but it was suspended until he gave the command, and they all exploded to life with deadly intent.

 _"RISE!"_

* * *

Kallistra sensed something _dangerous_ was coming and immediately had her Leviathan on high alert. She was completely caught off guard with every other leviathan in her flotilla far off chasing the decoy, leaving her completely alone. First she needed to assess the new threat

Like bats, hundreds of hostile mutalisks surged from Vaus' hidden hangar, their wings beating furiously to climb the sky and rising like a pillar of smoke.

Kallistra was stunned. These flyers were mere specks compared to her monumental leviathan, yet they dare assault it with such energy and no real chance of damaging it? Glaive wurms were like dust grazing the thick hide of the leviathan, and even its gas sacs were heavily layered. The Cerebrate was stark mad... or secretly a tactical genius looking to exploit some hidden advantage. Instead of trying to escape, he was directly attacking her. She needed to be on guard!

Her leviathan already released its own mutalisks and vipers to complement its bile swarm projectiles flying down to knock Vaus' flyers out of the sky. His flock first clashed with Kallistra's forces, dying in droves as they fought against gravity and the biological weapons crashing down on them, but their power and numbers remained strong as they dueled their counterparts. A grand swarming dogfight enveloped the leviathan in a raging hurricane of wings and stray glaive wurms bouncing off its armor.

The broodmother's initial worry slowly vanished - even if Vaus defeated her mutalisks, they would never be able to slay her leviathan, and her flotilla would arrive to capture the stubborn Cerebrate once and for all.

She sensed another threat from below and spotted a sight that would give anyone a heart attack: thousands of scourges were flying straight towards her leviathan, unfettered even as dozens were slain by her mutalisks, which were still bogged down in heated dogfights with Vaus' forces.

While confident in her leviathan's durability, Kallistra did not want to take any more chances with Vaus. She ordered her reserve vipers to unleash parasitic bombs to block the scourges. Unfortunately there were so many scourges they simply traversed around the parasitic bombs, and Vaus' mutalisks could easily strike the now exposed vipers before flying back to dogfighting. In her desperation she sent spare mutalisks to directly intercept the scourges with their bodies, but now her only real defense was the leviathan's armor and sheer size.

The giant beast was subjected to the unpleasant sensation of over a hundred scourges latching onto its face and chewing through the armor with their toothy maw, gaining a few precious feet of extra penetration before detonating all at once. In one move, the leviathan was beheaded and blinded, with all of its anterior organs destroyed.

While brain-dead, the leviathan was far from actual death due to its sheer size and a back-up ganglion deep within sustaining the creature's bodily functions. In the past, terran admirals were frequently frustrated and disheartened when a hard-fought decapitation of a leviathan failed to take it out of action. It would only be a matter of time before a beheaded leviathan regenerated its head while it continued to spawn waves of autonomous flyers.

Adding to Kallistra's growing list of frustrations, Vaus' rustic, archaic mutalisks proved themselves to be absolute demons in the skies with their superior agility, forcing her mutalisks to double team on single flyers and bogging down her numerically superior forces. With her air superiority heavily contested, she could barely retaliate when Vaus' new devourers hovered over her leviathan and started spraying their corrosive spores onto the giant's air sac. The skin was adapted to survive sustained battlecruiser laser-fire and did not break, until some scourges decided now would be a good time to strike and kamikazed the weakened skin. A few hundred were enough to create a gaping breach from which high-density gases began blasting out and tore the hole wider.

Now Kallistra was terrified. Her first fear was the scourges entering the breach and exploding all the leviathan's internal organs and chambers. Fortunately the expelling gases prevented entry for the tiny flyers, but no better was the scourges deciding to blast open more breaches, causing even more gas to escape the leviathan. Despite being a massive blimp, the leviathan was losing gas at an unrecoverable rate.

Without a working brain, the giant could not sense nor react to its rapidly decreasing air buoyancy. Kallistra felt the organic walls shudder as the beast blindly fell to the earth.

Leviathans are far safer in space than within the gravity field of a planet, where the humble square-cube law becomes their greatest weakness.

And out of all the places it could crash into, nowhere is worse than a jagged mountain range made of solid rock. Its thick stomach was gouged along the uneven outcrops; its seemingly impenetrable armored underside cracked and splintered as an inconceivable amount of tons all collapsed downward to bend and smash the carapace to pieces. Its skeleton shattered and tore up its insides even further. Internal organs and chamber walls were crushed to mush by the sheer weight of impact.

Kallistra dug her legs into the floor as her fortress quaked under her feet. And when the crash was over, she was still shaking.

The leviathan's entire stomach practically split open on impact, exposing its egg-laden birthing chambers and spewing waves of fluids over the rocks and snow. There was nothing the dying creature could do as Vaus' zerglings and lurkers invaded the exposed flesh, both navigating and burrowing as they zoned in to dethrone the queen.

* * *

"Wha?..."

Even the nonchalant Corona could not help but drop her jaw in awe at the slain leviathan.

Duran raised his brows at the rare sight. "The Cerebrate managed to bring down a leviathan with only a modest number of scourges." The gears turned in his head. "Most interesting..."

"I'm guessing he's going to kill Kallistra and take control of her swarm."

"Yes. That would be a logical course, and only he would be so bold as to attempt such an ambitious move. He would make a fine servant to Amon."

"He's going to _win._ "

"Patience. The testing is over."

* * *

The air reeked of death and blood as Kallistra scrambled to escape the own confines of her deceased leviathan. Her minions were dying in the caverns to resist Vaus' relentless beasts tearing through the walls.

A lurker ripped through the chamber wall. She swiftly stabbed it to death and continued to run as zerglings surged through the new breach. The broodmother was pounced again and again, but adrenaline continued to drive her forward as she finally escaped to the sunlight, leaping off her energized legs and landed awkwardly on the cold rocks.

Finally... now her swarm will protect her.

A heavy footstep snapped her back to reality. Vaus had climbed to her position. His intention was clear even to the battered broodmother.

He was going to kill her.

With a howl Kallistra unleashed a barrage of acid spines that dug into his armor but barely slowed him as his lithe frame galloped to a charge.

" _NO!"_ she screeched as the blades drew closer.

A pillar of twisted light and energy crashed to the ground between them. Vaus halted in his tracks as he came face to face with a hybrid reaver.

* * *

 _What is that THING?_

A giant purple monstrosity whose face looked like a protoss spliced with the gaping maw of a hydralisk. It looked unnatural on so many levels it shocked him to his most primal, instinctive fears in the most averse manner to such a perverse abomination.

 _Just what is it!?_

The beast was significantly smaller than Torrasque, and Vaus made sure to land the first strike. But the creature's forearms clamped onto his kaiser blades and forced them back with mind-boggling strength for its size, with the Torrasque's primitive muscles putting up a tremendous, but vain struggle to resist. It left Vaus exposed as the monstrosity's tendrils struck and buried themselves deep into his flesh.

Vaus could not help but bellow in pain reflexively. This beast was _ridiculously strong_ in all the unnatural ways.

Aside from protecting the Queen as his primary directive, his secondary goal shared by all cerebrates was to triumph over the protoss and assimilate them into the swarm to become... 'perfect'. But truth be told, he never imagined how they would accomplish this with protoss genetics so cosmically antithetical to the zerg or what the final result would look like.

If _this_ was supposed to be perfection... he no longer wanted to pursue the Overmind's long coveted goal.

Was this the culmination of the Overmind's cryptic warnings? Where did Kerrigan fit in this befuddling equation? Was she meant to stop them?

Where is Kerrigan?

The monster was strong, but Vaus could still carry its weight. He thrashed and flailed with blades and body, eventually throwing it off entire where it skidded across the ground. It sprinted and pounced past Vaus' blades before climbing onto his dome-like back and began clawing away at the armor towards the soft brain containing the Cerebrate's true form.

Vaus struggled to buck him off. No one ever expected anything to be strong and bold enough to climb an ultralisk, but now a _very nasty_ predator was going to slay the Torrasque from its blind spot. His blades could not reach his backside. He needed to do something!

He immediately ordered his mutalisks to 'backscratch'. They obeyed and flew down to help.

A new monster materialized over the fighting and obliterated the closest mutalisks in its explosive entry. A giant hybrid nemesis floated ominously, and in the next second a second wave of mutalisks were phase locked; their stunned bodies frozen in the sky. The remaining mutalisks struggled to battle the new hybrid nemesis and the rest of Kallistra's swarm arriving, and were dying in droves.

Vaus rammed his back against the rock, but even that failed to knock off the hybrid reaver, which already began hacking away at the flesh under his armor. The Cerebrate grew increasingly desperate as he grasped for a solution.

One of the hybrid's tendrils flailed into view, and Vaus seized that opportunity with his three jaws. Biting firmly, he spun his massive body before flinging the hybrid against a large boulder.

The creature crashed and fell to the ground, and was swift to get up, but not before Vaus lunged after and landed a heavy swipe with one of his kaiser blades that threw the hybrid reaver to the ground. Vaus's muscle burned as he reared onto his hind legs, before slamming them down in a thunderous impact that crushed the hybrid's body.

With organs and skeleton crushed, the hybrid let loose a final roar before it fell limp.

The vespene-depleted Torrasque struggled to pant through its massive shrunken lungs. Eyeing the monster's corpse for a second, Vaus turned to make his next move.

An _even larger_ arm-claw smashed down and completely tore off one of his kaiser blades in the blink of an eye. Vaus screamed, this time from his own psychic voice, and was immediately silenced when the new hybrid behemoth smashed his face to the ground.

The force of slamming his upper body down snapped Torrasque's back, and now Vaus was rendered crippled and pinned under the sheer brute strength of the titanic hybrid much, _much_ larger than his body. Its single red eye bore down on his weakened frame.

Vaus quickly reached out to his brood, but was disappointed to sense nothing but their total annihilation.

*Clap*

*Clap*

Vaus' eye swiveled to the source of the gesture, his eyes widened in recognition.

"Duran!..."

* * *

"You put up a good fight," stated Duran. "I honestly expected nothing less from the 'Conqueror of Aiur', a title you so frequently boasted under Kerrigan's leadership."

 _"What are you scheming now, Duran? What are these twisted creations you sent to attack me!?"_

"These hybrid are the culmination of our master's grand plan. They represent what the Overmind itself could never have accomplished: the perfect amalgamation of purity of form and purity of essence; all created in Amon's image."

 _"What is their purpose?"_

Kallistra was now brave enough to approach the restrained Vaus. Duran had prepared an answer to that question, but he was mildly surprised how Vaus asked almost immediately. Kallistra never questioned their true purpose, so long as Duran promised what she wanted. Now she too was curious to know the answer.

Duran needed to sway Vaus to his side if he was going to serve as a competent commander. Kallistra was blinded by her own drive to conquer Kerrigan's swarm and never questioned Amon's motives, but it was likely Vaus would not agree to his master's true goal... "Their purpose is to serve Amon's will, but I must confess not even I know what our master plans to achieve. However, I believe that is not the concern of the Zerg. Your kind only wish to survive, then adapt and evolve to chase perfection."

 _"Perfection is an illusion. There must only be conflict and struggle."_

"Yes, yes... but I suppose what you really want to know more about is Kerrigan."

There was a second of silence. _"Where is Kerrigan?"_

"She is still the current leader of the Zerg Swarm and now acts in defiance with Amon's prerogative. Our goal is for Kallistra to supplant Kerrigan's rule in a great war of strength, but clearly her ineptitude will never be sufficient. That is where you come in."

 _"You ask that I join you. A zerg's directive is to never threaten the Swarm leader's rule, and I will not act against that directive."_

"Is that so? I remember clearly that she purged you, Cerebrate, despite the loyalty you have shown her. Would you really remain so obedient to one such as her?"

There was a pregnant pause before Vaus spoke, _"It is not my place to question the Queen's motive. My purpose is to serve her, and if she wished to dispose of my service under her own prerogative, then so be it."_

Duran shook his head in disappointment, "I did not expect you to be so stubborn." The behemoth released Vaus, and he moved to stand up until Duran unleashed a powerful psionic shockwave, bringing the Torrasque to crumple onto its knees. "Submit."

Vaus' massive muscles were rapidly exhausted of energy, and his flesh was burned off the hide in charred flakes. _"You do not... command me!"_

"Amon molded the Overmind itself to serve his purpose. Bending you to his will is a simple matter"

 _"I would rather die! Continue, and I will terminate my cerebrate consciousness from existence!"_

How annoying. Duran needed him alive to utilize his skills. He released Vaus from psionic shockwave. "Would you like to know more about Kerrigan?"

 _"What more do you have to say to me?"_

"There was a second battle at Char where a Terran expedition deinfested the Queen of Blades."

 _"What? She was deinfested? That is impossible. There is no possible means to reverse an infestation as fine and thorough as her's."_

"And yet the Terrans accomplished that with the aid of a stolen Xel'naga artifact. They captured Kerrigan and collaborated with the Protoss to restore her infestation, but reinstated her as a thrall under their control."

 _"I refuse to believe your far-fetched story. The Queen of Blades is indomitable. If what you say is true, then she is merely manipulating her future foes."_

Duran held the slightest hint of a smile, he could tell Vaus was shaken with the thought. "It is reasonable you do not believe me, but I assure you it is the truth. If you were to find and confront Kerrigan, you will learn the truth. She is nothing more but a puppet head for the Protoss and Terrans to manipulate the Zerg for their own gains. Do you really think they would trust her again unless they had total assurance of her loyalty?"

Vaus was silent as he lay limp in his broken body. Then he stood up, his spinal support having recovered. _"I will not assume you speak the truth, but truthfully there is much I do not know. Dying here would be a waste. I shall accompany you temporarily to learn more about this time."_

Duran's smile grew, "Excellent. May I inquire as to the sudden change of heart?"

 _"I wish to discover the nature of Kerrigan's supposed 'alliance'. The Zerg must always look to themselves first and never serve others at our expense. If Kerrigan truly betrays this notion, then she is not Zerg, and thus no longer my Queen. I will then have no reason to obey my previous mandate, my interests are purely Zerg."_

"A sound philosophy, Cerebrate."

 _"My name is Vaus."_

 _"_ Vaus," corrected Duran. "I already have an idea to put you to good use. You would have no compunctions against dealing with the Terrans and Protoss?"

 _"Nothing dictates me against contesting with other species. It is the ultimate goal of the Zerg to dominate life. If they are in league with Kerrigan, then I will gladly test her choice of 'friends', regardless if she is enslaved to them or not."_

"Then I welcome you into the ranks of Amon, Vaus.

* * *

"Great... just great."

Benjamin watched the exchange from afar with his binoculars. He couldn't hear the conversation, but he definitely saw Vaus leave in one of the broodmother's leviathans, having clearly decided to join them.

"The Vice Admiral's day's going to get even worse."

* * *

Stored energy pooled from a crystal lattice and materialized back into the forms of four protoss individuals.

"What was that?!" screamed William who fell onto his hand and knees. "God I think I want to puke, but I don't even have a digestive track!" He pointed to the warp prism floating above them. "I will NEVER go in that thing again!"

"Praise Tassadar..." croaked Khalis. "We are safe..." Poison and exhaustion took its toll, and she fell forward with a thud.

"Khalis!" Val'idin rushed to her side. "You will receive treatment, do not worry!"

"What is this place?..." said Oria with awe as she examined her surroundings.

They were in a large hangar of obvious Khalai design, which was heavily occupied with hundreds of Nerazim and Khalai, many of whom sported various injuries and were being sorted for treatment.

"I have only ever seen the inside in archive records," said Khalis, straining to express hint of happiness. "We are in the _Spear of Adun._ "

Val'idin was finally able to relax after over fifteen hours of non-stop survival and fighting. "Thank Adun. We are finally safe."

Willaim jumped to his feet and tilted his head in several angles.

"Explain your abnormal body language?" asked Oria.

"Lexi!" hissed William. "I'm trying to find her with all these people mucking up my brain-dead senses! Did our attack force escape?"

Val'idin was suddenly reminded, "Medina! Master..." He shook his head, "I'll find them later. We need get Khalis to a healing chamber!"

He carried Khalis in his arms, scanned the hangar, spotted a Khalai garbed in antique robes, guessed he was a member of the arkship's original residents, and called out. "Do you know where are the healing chambers?!"

The robed Khalai raised his hands to calm the stressed dark templar. "I regret to inform you that all our healing chambers are fully occupied, reserved for the gravely wounded."

"What? But my friend will perish if we cannot treat her!"

"We are utilizing every available resource possible to save the lives of our people. But I must mention," he pointed to some direction, "There is a human healer tending to our most desperate patients." He added with disgust, "The primitive is cutting into the bodies of our people and mending their wounds with her simple tools and strange technology, but I suppose her efforts have a chance at saving those destined to die..."

William immediately looked in the direction and bolted off.

"That must be Lexi!" said Val'idin. He immediately ran with Khalis, leaving Oria behind."

"Who is Lexi?" Oria bolted after her companions, who were the only one she was familiar with in the entire vessel.

The albino zipped around and leaped over the bodies until he spotted the _Phantom_ standing over the sea of heads. His heart raced as he drew closer.

Several protoss warriors were laid on stretchers next to banners bearing the symbols of Caduceus and the Red Cross, he ignored them entirely and ran up the open ramp.

Operating at the medical bed was a blue-purple blood-stained Lexi in her lab-coat and hair tied back in a bun, who turned to the sounds of his heavy footsteps.

She pulled up her hi-tech googles with eyes widened, "William!"

"Lexi!" he immediately rushed to her side and almost hugged her in relief, that was still a weird action in their dynamic. Nonetheless, in his need to express total happiness he grabbed one of Lexi's bloodied hands and shook it firmly. "I am so _happy_ to know that you're alive."

"Same for you best bud, but I'm in an emergency right now."

Val'idin ran into the passenger bay with Khalis still in his arms, "Dr. Lexi! Thank the gods you're still alive. We need to-" He quickly glanced to the medical bed in front of Lexi. "NO!"

Still holding Khalis, he ran to his sister's side. Medina lay on the medical bed, stripped entirely if not for the surgical drape covering her body, exposing her mutilated stomach. She was still conscious and heaving heavily under intense pain.

"Medina! Lexi! What happened to her!?"

Lexi's head shook, her neatly combed hair now stained and sticky with dried blood. "The Zerg were coming at us from everywhere. We barely made it to safety, but she got pounced by a zergling sometime after while trying to evacuate the civilians. She's lost a lot of blood, I need a transfusion before I repair her organs and seal the wound."

Val'idin immediately offered, "Take mine!"

He yelped in pain as Lexi haphazardly jabbed the needle into his arm and managed to hit the artery, drawing out the shimmering purple liquid into a bag.

"Khalis needs medical attention immediately!" urged Val'idin.

The occupied Lexi glanced over, "Jesus Christ what happened to her this time?"

"She was poisoned by a hydralisk spine to the shoulder," said William. "Blood loss is afflicting her! She's lost consciousness."

Lexi had black bags under her eyes after fifteen hours of non-stop actions and gripped her impending head-ache. She sighed in exasperation and continued to operate on Medina. "We haven't managed to create hydralisk anti-venom, but William has a way to remove the toxic substance. All we need is another transfusion for her."

"I'll offer as much as needed."

"Have you seen the colors of your blood? It won't work. I'll need some from a Khalai to ensure the best compatibility."

Val'idin paced desperately, "No Khalai would ever agree to-" He paused facing the couch, where an abnormally pale Kaldalis was sleeping eerily still while strapped to that familiar heart machine.

"I drained Kaldalis dry after he volunteered, he needs rest. Thanks to him we saved at least three."

"Do you have anymore of his blood?"

She shook her head, "No! Crapcrapcrap... I got two people to patch up." Lexi turned to William. "William! Maybe you can-"

The Terran woman interrupted herself, looking uncertainly to William who watched her expectantly. Her eyes flicked hastily before she sigh. "Nevermind. William! Go get a donor ASAP!"

"Understood, Lexi!" He dashed out the bay past the Oria.

Oria had finally caught up and entered the bay. Her eyes scanned over the scene and she stood next to Lexi. "Is that a human? What is she doing?"

"Terran," corrected Lexi. "These zergling claw marks completely messed up the wound, I won't be able to stitch it back together if I make an incision!"

"Allow me," Oria held one of her hands over Medina's stomach. What looked like a seamless hand suddenly split apart into multiple claws, a surgical laser created the incision before the claws held the shredded strips of her skin open.

Val'idin suddenly became light-headed.

His sister screamed in agony and struggled against the bindings.

"Nonono! Stay still!" urged Lexi.

"She's still awake!?" hissed Val'idin.

"I ran out of anesthesia! Hold her down!"

"Acknowledged," chimed Oria calmly in contrast to everyone else. Her other arm disassembled itself, with parts and components shifting, flashing, and transforming until it became a shield emitter. It glowed orange and binded Medina's body with solid shield constructs under a constant ray.

"I am very familiar with the anatomical body of the Firstborn," explained Oria. "I shall assist you in this operation."

"Thank you so much!" said Lexi. She held a detached auto-laser attached to a battery in one gloved hand and used the other to set the organs as they healed.

The sensation of her insides being forcibly sewn back together sent another wave of excruciating agony across her body. Her eyes were clenched shut as she continued to endure.

"Brother... help me..."

Val'idin grasped her hand and held firmly as he watched his sister's life hang by a thread. "Do you know how to operate on a protoss?"

"I've had some practice with William. Believe it or not, I performed surgery on him twice. I'm a little thrown off though since his organs are positioned with slight differences..."

Two pairs of footsteps echoed in the dropship. Val'idin sighed in relief, "William! Have you-"

Standing there was not William and a life-saving Khalai donor, but two Aiur zealots wielding their threatening solarite reapers. One spoke behind his mask, "The primitive is under arrest for performing heathen rituals against the Firstborn!"

Fear gripped Val'idin's heart, "Wait!"

"What!?" added Lexi. "No! I'm not finished!"

The two zealots moved to apprehend the terran. Val'idin moved to block them, "Let's not be hasty! She's saving my friend and sist-"

They pushed him aside and they each grabbed Lexi by the arms as she was still focused intently on repairing Medina's organs. "STOP!" She struggled fruitlessly against their powerful grips, "You can't interrupt this! My patients will die!"

Val'idin summoned his warp scythe and held a blade to one of their necks, "Why are you doing this!?"

"We were commanded by Grand Preserver Rohana to apprehend this animal for desecrating the bodies of our people. Stand down, _Nerazim,"_ he ended with a derisive tone.

A third solarite reaper smacked Val'idin's head with the flat end, stunning and knocking over the dark templar as they carried the struggling Lexi out of the dropship. He was restrained from behind and escorted out as well.

Oria had watched the scene unfold and somehow managed to avoid attention. Her logic recommended that she stay and continue to tend Medina.

* * *

"Let me go!"

The sight of Lexi screaming and uselessly kicking the air was drawing attention all around them, especially when a Nerazim was also apprehended much to the indignation of other dark templar bystanders, but they were much to tired and busy with the Shakuras crisis to give their full attention.

Val'idin continued to protest, "You need to listen to me! My sister is going to die!"

A roar of rage was the only warning before a William pounced one of Lexi's captors; the force of his flying leap enough to take down the taller, armored zealot. A mere second after the zealot's back hit the ground, William lashed out with his armored shoe, shattering the zealot's helmet and knocking him out cold.

"William stop fighting!" ordered Lexi.

He still sprang to action when Lexi's second handler swung his solarite reaper, which barely clipped William's nerve cord as he ducked under the blade. Val'idin was still restrained and watched as William moved forward and back to continually dodge the zealot's reaper, and he refused to use his dagger-axe to block any of the zealot's strikes.

The fight was drawing even more unwanted attention, and now several warriors both Khalai and Nerazim were arming their weapons.

He joined Lexi's worries, "William! Cease the fighting now!"

The albino ignored their warnings as he jumped aside from a heavy downwards chop by the zealot. That gave the opening he seized to hook his dagger-axe under one of the zealot's armpit. They pushed and shoved each other for a short while before William, with great strain, twisted the polearm.

The sounds of armor bending awkwardly pierced the air with the zealot's scream until the shoulder plate snapped off entirely, and the zealot's arm fell limp after it dislocated. William quickly pulled back and, with a snarl, swung again, hooking against the zealot's armor to throw him against the floor, using the zealot's own weight against him.

Now the commotion drew the attention of more zealot guards who ran to intercept them. Val'idin blinked free, ran to the rabid William, and grabbed onto his polearm, "You fool! You just created even more trouble for us to deal with!"

Their bodies suddenly froze. The two protoss were separated as a powerful telekinetic force compelled them to kneel facing the same direction. Lexi was also affected, and she too bowed next to William. Now the Aiur zealots were free to grab hold and restrain them in place. William was treated particularly harshly by an angry zealot, the one he first kicked unconscious, who tugged back on his nerve-cords and pushed his back down with his foot at the same time. William growled defiantly even as the back of his head threatened to split in two.

Oria ran out the _Phantom._ "The wounded's situation is becoming critical!"

The zealous zealots quickly spotted Oria. "What is a Purifier doing here? Take her down!"

"What?" They jabbed their reapers at her body and forced her to bow next to Val'idin. "How dare you treat me like this! I am a Master Phasesmith! I demand you release me!"

They were surrounded by a watchful crowd, which parted as a newcomer approached them from the front.

A female Khalai levitated towards them. Her form was stunning and seemingly ageless, her garments beautiful in an ethereal manner that inspired awe and respect. However, her expression was scornful, and full of disdain towards the four misfits before her.

Lexi stared fearfully at the person who seemed to hold authority over their very lives. William continued to growl as he glared upwards towards the floating being. Oria observed with her ever emotionless expression.

In a situation like this, Val'idin couldn't refrain from borrowing some Terran word he heard in the past, "Oh shit..." They were in _so_ much trouble.

* * *

 **A/N:** This took WAY LONGER than it should have. I needed time to rethink about writing on top of doing other tasks in my life. But here it is! 10,000+ words ending the long Shakuras Arc! I hope that would be well worth the wait.

Also it's kinda hot in California. It's not as bad as in other places, but it can get unpleasant when you're constantly drinking water to make up for the _constant sweating_.

With the Shakuras Arc over, we may have an intermission covering Shakuras' imminent destruction and tie up other loose ends before moving to the next arc. The next arc is one I've been anticipating and looking forward to write the most ever since I began this story! Long months of planning will finally come to fruition in the next chapters to come!

Vaus joined Duran. Khalis and Medina are in critical condition. And nobody expects the Khalai Inquisition.

Your reviews are appreciated and SO crucial to making sure my stories develop well. Feel free to read and review to your fullest!


	18. Chapter 18: The Falling Out

**Disclaimer:** Starcraft characters and setting are owned by Blizzard Entertainment. OCs belong to me

 **A/N:** The story begins on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm. This effectively creates an alternative plot line separate from the protoss campaign.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The Falling Out**

* * *

 **- _Spear of Adun,_ Hangar Bay 2-**

"What has the firstborn come to in our darkest hour?" snapped Rohana. She levitated over the four individuals, none of them Khalai, and paced along their lowered heads as she scrutinized their mismatch appearance, all while maintaining her tall, overbearing stature. "Kneeling before me is a human, a Dark Templar, some mongrel barbarian, and a Purifier. I can hardly wait to hear any sort of... explanation as to what brought you all here, in the sacred halls of the _Spear of Adun_.

Val'idin's body begged to be anywhere but stuck here at the mercy of who he knew was Rohana. He immediately noted that her nerve cords, displayed in a grandiose style, were still _attached_ , but that was _far_ below on his list of priorities. He was face to face with a powerful Khalai who obviously regarded his kind with disdain.

It's like the Aeon of Strife all over again...

Medina was dying with Khalis not too far behind, and he needed Lexi's skills to save them! He glanced over to the terran, and was mildly surprised. The terran woman, who would dive straight into a battlefield to save the lives of fellow warriors, was quaking violently with shaky breaths.

And William was eyeballing her in his peripheral view. Val'idin expected him to show concern, but instead the albino's red eyes were expectant, observant... and dangerous.

Lexi's eyes quickly glanced to her partner. With thinned lips, her body stilled in an attempt to maintain her composure.

 _'Wait, wasn't Oria supposed to watch Medina?"_ He switched his gaze past William to the purifier. She was perfectly still, and he was reminded of her robotic nature after seeing an empty electromagnetic socket where her entire right arm used to be. Did she leave that behind specifically for Medina?

The dark templar raised his gaze to address Rohana after recalling her title, "Grand Preserver Rohana. This terran was in the process of saving my sister's life. Every second past-"

"Speak your turn and you will be heard." silenced Rohana. She floated in front of Lexi. "Look to those who address you, human."

To Lexi's credit, she raised her eyes to watch Rohana, who asked, "What are you doing here in the Spear of Adun? Cutting into the sacred bodies of our people for your own primitive gains?"

Lexi shook her head, "I-I-." William was still watching. She took a deep breath. "I'm just trying to help the wounded. Please, there's not much time."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe a primitive mind can fully comprehend the complexity of the firstborn's biology? Our form was shaped and molded by the gods themselves, and any human attempt to apply their backwards medicine will only lead to harm and damage. Violating the body of my people deserves punishment by-"

"Rohana!"

Val'idin's head snapped to the source, and desperate hope lifted the weight off his shoulders. Artanis marched past the watchful crowd and spoke, "I was informed that Kaldalis and a purifier on-board the _Spear of Adun,_ and that the Grand Preserver was involved. What are you doing, Rohana?"

Rohana dipped her head ever so slightly as a formality, "I ask that you pardon me, Hierarch. I saw fit to safeguard the firstborn from the machinations of this Terran stowaway, arresting it before seeing to the rogue purifier's presence."

Artanis was clearly stressed from the day's events, but his voice remained calm, "Grand Preserver, you have no authority to ordain the Templar as you see fit. The purifier and terran will have amnesty if they wish to help in our struggle. We have much more important matters to address." He addressed the zealots, "Release them."

Rohana bowed as a sign of submission, and seeing her authority instantly subverted, she abandoned the scene.

Once free, Lexi ran back up the _Phantom's_ ramp, and William stayed near the entrance, both to guard the ship from another incursion and to continue watching Artanis' exchange. Val'idin frantically shrugged off the zealots' grasp and, instead of rushing straight to his sister's side, delicately waited for an opportunity to ask the Hierarch for aid specifically for Khalis, as Artanis quickly followed, "There is much I must do in such a short span of time, but I curiously wonder how a purifier managed to board the arkship. Do you have a name?"

Oria did not bow or dip as a show of respect. She stood still and spoke with cues of flashing lights, "You are _the_ Hierarch Artanis? My allies told stories of your exploits, and I hold you in exceptional regard. I am Phase-smith Oria, and I would like to seek an audience with you regarding the Purifiers on Endion."

Val'idin was getting twitchy - they were taking too long with their formalities. He was about to scream at them until Oria firmly grasped his shoulder with her remaining cold hand, facing Artanis while he continued, "The feeling is mutual. I invite you to the bridge so we may find a chance for discussion. For now, I would like to see my old friend."

Val'idin felt a familiar hand land on his other shoulder, and he whipped around to see Diasen standing there with an unusually somber expression.

With relief flooding his exhausted body, the young dark templar collapsed forward in a sloppy bow, "Master! It is good to see you still living."

"Yes... my unfortunate student," said the prelate, still holding onto his shoulder. "You will be temporarily delighted to know it was I who summoned Artanis here to the Purifier thanks to my foresight."

"Praise the shadow for your intervention, master!" Val'idin scrutinized her listless look, "You're unnerving me. Are you alright?"

"Never been better..."

Val'idin would certainly ask her later... "Forgive me. I must see to my sister immediately!"

He moved to turn, but Diasen's hand held his shoulder in place. He stared, "What are you doing?"

"Your sister is in good hands. Our Matriarch will announce our next course of action. All Dark Templar, and I believe you especially, must bear witness..."

In Val'idin's field of vision, Artanis had agreed to Oria's request and followed her into the _Phantom._ The Zer'atai youth was torn between caring for his sister in critical condition or heeding the ever vague omens of his master. But never before had he seen Diasen so... serious... not since many years ago. The sheer gravitas of her grave personality compelled him to follow her.

* * *

"Arise, Kaldalis."

The old warrior wearily opened his eyes, and who he saw gave cause to relax his brows in content. "Young Artanis."

"It brings me great joy to see you have escaped Aiur! I feared the worst when you were absent during the evacuation."

Kaldalis chuckled, "I had undergone what is perhaps one of the best adventures of my life thus far. It is thanks to these youthful souls that I escaped Aiur and made it to the most sacred bastion of the Templar. You may rest easy, for I shall continue to serve our people in these dark days to come."

Artanis nodded, feeling the weight on his shoulders lighten with Kaldalis' oath of support. He looked to the small ragtag group of misfits, "I am deeply grateful. Is there anyway I can repay you?"

Lexi held out a needle and flicked it, "Well... I hope you wouldn't be so squeamish about my request..."

* * *

With the Battle of Shakuras still raging on the planet below, there was a great feeling of urgency when all the available Nerazim were herded to another spacious extension of the _Spear of Adun_ 's hangar bays. Warriors and civilians of the shadow tribes alike congregated together under an anxious droning of frantic and urgent conversations; mostly about the Zerg invading their homeworld.

With so many in one place, Val'idin pushed through the sea of bodies to keep up with his master who somehow managed to breeze through the masses effortlessly.

Once he reached her, he looked to a grim-faced Vorazun standing on a levitating hexagonal platform alongside the highest ranking prelates and whatever remained of Artanis' Twilight Council.

After poising herself for a few seconds, the young matriarch started, "There is little time for us to dawdle, so I expect everyone of you to suffer no pause or hesitation when I tell you what we must do... Brothers and Sisters..."

"Shakuras is lost."

A wave of dread and anxiety crashed down upon Val'idin, but he and everyone around him remained silent so Vorazun could continue, "The Zerg have completely overwhelmed our desperate attempts to stop them, and any hope of reclaiming the planet with our current strength is nonexistent. It pains me to admit this: Shakuras is gone. And it can no longer be a part of our future."

Val'idin's dread exploded, 'No _longer part of... what does she mean!?'_

"We Dark Templar are a resilient and adaptable people. If we are to wage a war against Amon and survive, the Dark God must not be allowed to hold our home under his grasp. It is then decided by the Twilight Council and our order of Prelates... that we must destroy Shakuras!"

Those words triggered an uproar. Val'din stared in stunned shock as Vorazun continued over the increasingly distressed protests, "We have no time to waste, so the final decision was made by the council alone. We will not leave Shakuras to be desecrated by enemy, for they will strip-mine our beautiful planet bare for resources and commandeer our abandoned shipyards to fuel the onslaught of the Golden Armada. Shakuras will not be a breeding world for the Zerg! Using the Xel'naga temple as the catalyst, we will destroy the Zerg and obliterate Amon's claim to our resources in the ultimate act of _slash and burn!"_

Val'idin did not check to see the reactions of his clairvoyant master. No. He was too withdrawn to notice her or anything happening around him.

His head felt faint and heavy, drowning out the noises until it became a white void.

This was all too much to bear. It had to be a nightmare!

Literally a day ago he was poised to reclaim Aiur on behalf of the Khalai as, to him, a sign of good-will. Aiur never held any true value to him, because for him and many Nerazim, Shakuras was his true home. Shakuras birthed him, raised him. And now he was forced to give up his home for destruction?

It's not... fair.

He watched the beautiful plains and deserts of his childhood be stripped apart like pieces of skin and flesh, in search of raw materials to build the Golden Armada, so that a group of strange refugees, who once persecuted his parents when they were younglings, can reclaim a planet he never cared about before. And now that same Golden Armada threatened to destroy all that's left of his world.

It's not fair.

It's like fate was being especially cruel to him. He was roped into wasting almost an entire day of distracting conflicts in an exhausting game of survival thanks to the reckless stupidity of Khalis, an arrogant self-centered Khalai. After _barely_ surviving Haven, he comes home to find his home under attack.

It's not _fair._

His parents died on Shakuras. His sister was _about_ to die on Shakuras. Everyone was dying on Shakuras.

It's _not_ FAIR.

"How DARE you!"

The first to face the outcry was Diasen, then Vorazun, and everyone was facing an incensed Val'idin pointing an accusing finger at their matriarch. "How can you so easily throw our home to the fire?! Do all our sacrifices mean nothing to you?! What will become of our people?!"

Many looked to Diasen to rein in her pupil, but she simply stared off into space, pretending to be absent in this exchange.

Vorazun stared disapprovingly at the challenging stare thrown at her. She simply sighed, "At the present time, any chance we have of ever reclaiming Shakuras seems impossible. It is only logical and merciful that we destroy our home be destroyed by Dark Templar hands. If we do achieve the final victory, we will reunite with the Khalai on our true home on Aiur."

Val'idin twitched, "Aiur?... The home of the people who persecuted our people? The same planet we sacrificed so much for out of our own good-will? Why didn't they decide to blow up Aiur when the Zerg took over? If our union was truly equal, then it is THEY who should have accepted the loss of their home over their petty sacred attachments!"

"Your opinion is well noted and shared among many, including mine. But we do not have the luxury of time for extensive debate and we need to take action now. The Council has decided we will destroy Shakuras, and that is our final decision. We are a strong nomadic people, and we will survive the next exodus. This discussion ends now."

No one else had bothered to raise any objections, and Val'idin could see he wasn't going to change the Matriarch's mind. He slumped in defeat as the crowd dispersed. "It's not fair..."

Diasen said nothing and stretched her arms behind her back. There was an awkward pause before she broke the silence, "You should not have spoken out of turn, my impertinent student."

"Are you serious!? Do you not care about this?"

"I only do what is pragmatic and what fate demands of us. There is another reason Vorazun hadn't bothered to mention." She closed her eyes," If we defeat Amon, the continuity of our peoples' unity will depend on both Khalai and Nerazim living together on Aiur, rather than separately on two planets."

"So that's what we've become? Lapdogs to the Khalai? Do you not see our relationship isn't equal? For years we have bent to the convenience of the Khalai for the sake of "friendship". When will we get our reparation?"

A single piercing blue eye scrutinized Val'idin. "I always took you as a rational soul, Val'idin. You would ask for reparations during a time of crisis? Think of the future and beyond your own petty attachments."

"I am being rational, Master! I only demand fairness between our peoples!"

"You are foolish and naive."

The sternness and severity of her tone... Val'idin stared stunned at Diasen's neutral face before she walked away. With her back facing him, she waved and called out in her typical carefree voice, "I'll talk with you later, gotta warp down to the Xel'naga temple immediately. You should check up on your sister and comrades."

Val'idin got the impression that Diasen was _disappointed_ in him, which he hadn't seen in years since her unusual transformation. "W-wait! I'll join you."

" _No,"_ the stern tone was back. "You are beaten and tired. Stay here."

Like a coming-to-age youngling denied his chance at the Shadow Walk, Val'idin said nothing as Diasen disappeared in a flash of void particles.

* * *

 **-Several hours later-**

This was the second time Khalis woke over a bed and under the gaze of a still creepy adjutant poking various sharp tools at her face, all within the confines of the _Phantom_ that she became so familiar with.

 _"Subject is awake. I shall inform the masters now."_

"No, Lily," croaked Khalis. "Allow me to gather my bearings first."

 _"Affirmative,"_ Lily retreated into the ceiling, leaving Khalis to scan her surroundings.

Laying on the couch was Lexi splattered in protoss blood and asleep with bags under her eyes, mouth drooling on the armrest, and her once sleek, combed hair now matted and clumped together with sweat and blood.

And pacing compulsively with a bottle of coffee oil in hand was William, who snapped to her direction sensing her revival. "Look who finally decided to wake up. I would be so fucking pissed if you just straight up died after all the work we did to save you."

Ah... typical William vulgarity. "It is nice to see you as well, Friend William."

"Friend?" One of his claws tapped the metal bottle erratically. "Don't delude yourself just because you're happy to be alive. Although..." His voice became gleefully devious, "I suppose I do count as _your_ friend, considering it was I who extracted the toxins from your body, don't ask how I did it."

"But I do want to know how you-" She flinched from a stinging sensation where the hydralisk spine dug into her body.

"We ran out of painkillers. Rip you." Approaching her, he grabbed a small specimen jar filled with black, green, and blue liquids, causing Khalis to rebuke with disgust. "Nasty liquids you had in your system. Good thing Artanis happened to drop by for a generous donation."

"The Hierarch was here?"

"Hm... yes. He left with Oria and Kaldalis to discuss some important things. Pft... Arrogant literal blue-bloods..." He scratched some oil over his neck.

The still groggy Khalis took a moment to process the information. "We are within the _Spear of Adun?_ What is happening outside? On Shakuras?"

"Ohhh boy... A lot of crazy shit happened while everyone else was napping. You should talk to the dark templar, he can tell you everything perfectly..."

Khalis sensed William's tone to be hinting at something terribly amiss, but pushing that aside, she was utterly relieved to spot Val'idin sitting beside Medina's body.

That relief was short-lived after sensing an overwhelming, cavernous festering of despair and sorrow, which tied into his slumped posture. With his back turned, she could not check his face.

She initially assumed the worst had happened and hovered towards him. He was completely silent as Khalis looked over his shoulder.

Medina was still alive, and in place of her wounds was fresh and pale reconstituted flesh. Khalis could not interpret the readings from the machines the young centurion was hooked up to, but the mood was partially serene, and it didn't seem like Val'idin was mourning over Medina.

But he _was_ mourning over something... what was it?

"Your sister... how does she fare?"

Val'idin threw a hostile side-glance up towards her hovering face, and he grunted, "She's fine. Thank the Gods and Lexi's surgical expertise."

She was elated, "That is sublime news! But, now I must beg the question... what troubles you?"

Her comrade's face looked utterly defeated, and it felt as if she somehow overstepped a terrible boundary she did not understand. His voice was listless, "Leave it."

"What? No Val'idin. You are brooding and I wish to know why."

"I said leave me be, Khalis!"

She recoiled, feeling confused and betrayed by the seething tone. Then William decided to join in and start pouring fuel into the fire, "Letting your wangst hijack your brain? Pathetic."

"How about you shut up!" snapped Val'idin. "I'm not in the mood for your trite scorn."

"Too bad. You're being a whiny bitch now. But-" He shrugged. "I guess it is fair... considering Shakuras actually fucking exploded."

Khalis looked to him with bulging eyes. "What!?"

"I know! Literally an hour ago they blew up Shakuras. Like- I can't believe they actually decided to blow up a planet. It's so... shocking. And you missed it, Khalis! You should have seen it! Holy shit..."

That was so much to take in! Khalis could only gaze aimlessly in stunned silence as her mind tried to soak in the knowledge. No wonder Val'idin was so forlorn.

"Friend...," She said to Val'idin. "I am so sorry for your loss."

"It's not fair..."

"Pardon?"

"It's not fair that we _had_ to destroy Shakuras, even if everyone tries to justify it! Everything and everyone I care about is either gone or dying!" He grasped tightly onto his sister's hand. "All this loss and suffering... because of your people's _arrogance!_ "

Khalis' confusion and distress grew, intimidated by this aggressive side being displayed, "What... what do you mean?"

She flinched when Val'idin jabbed an accusing finger at her face, "We toiled and sacrificed so you can reclaim your precious home, and look what happened! Our home was destroyed by the Zerg! The life we knew is over!"

The fire in Khalis was reignited with indignation, "Friend Val'idin, Amon did this to us. My people are not at fault for this!"

"You- You don't get it do you? Your people persecuted us and chased us away from Aiur! Why didn't you blow up _your_ planet when it was lost to the Zerg?!"

"Blow up Aiur?! That is sacrilegious! Aiur is my homeworld. I lived and grew up on Aiur. My family died on Aiur!"

"So did I! I lived and grew up on Shakuras and my parents died on Shakuras! That was my true home, not Aiur!"

Frankly, Khalis was tired of arguing, so she decided to try deescalating the confrontation, "You need not worry, Val'idin. Aiur is a great and beautiful place to live in, and it is your ancestral home! Surely it must mean Shakuras is meaningless to you."

Khalis did not understand why Val'idin was so silent, nor could she decipher the sudden spike of raw indignant anger ballooning uncontrollably.

She never predicted what happened next.

A cold slap to her face.

Val'idin's purple eyes bore into her burning cheek. His voice was dead and seething. "You obnoxious... you've missed my point entirely because of your blind, selfish-"

Khalis had not moved an inch after he struck her and held her shocked gaze to the side. Val'idin's actions slowly sunk in, and he deflated, returning to sit by his sister's side. "Just... leave me alone."

"...Very well," Khalis retreated out of the _Phantom_ in stiff movements.

So exhausted was Lexi that she hardly stirred over the commotion, but William saw everything.

The albino tsk-tsked, "I get that she's naive and insensitive, but I doubt that was a rational decision on your part."

"I'd like to see how you react if you lost your home and everything precious to you."

"Ha! Jokes on you. I don't whine about losing my home, and I don't give a shit about those."

Val'idin growled and tried to ignore William, who continued, "I thought she was your friend?"

"... Maybe I should reevaluate my choice of companions, including the Khalai."

"Pft. Idiot. Have fun wallowing in your useless pit of despair and self-pity."

He walked out the _Phantom_ , leaving the dark templar alone to wallow in despair, having lost almost the whole world around him.

Khalis was probably gone too now... all he had to struggle for was his sister.

It's all he had left.

* * *

William found it so convenient that Khalis hadn't strayed far and was simply sitting at the base of the ramp leading into the _Phantom._ She sat there with her legs crossed and slouching forward in total defeat.

One of his hands reflexively tensed and clenched in clawing motions at his side as he growled. God how he _hated_ seeing people look so pitiful! It's a weakling rot that cripples themselves and everyone around him.

He was so tempted to just cut her down on the spot... but that was not his goal for today.

Maybe he'll screen out the cursing just a little bit this time, "What are you doing?"

Khalis sighed, she really did not need William out of all people to approach her now. "Not now William."

The tic in William's hand tightened into a fist, "Don't give me that shit, Khalis. You're upset too, but you're not going to run from your problems like a spineless weakling."

"Perhaps I am upset. What do you want from me then?"

"Simple: Let's talk."

"W-what? You talk?"

"'W-what?,'" he imitated. "Lexi told me to talk about our problems, and we do it all the time. So we will talk about your problems."

"I'm sorry, I just never took you as a conversationalist, except maybe you do so only with Lexi."

"Don't assume anything. You and I are not friends. I just despise seeing people flounder about because they're too stupid or immature to sort out their own internal problems. Internal problems leads to stupid decisions. I at least owe you enough to drill some sense into your skull."

Khalis blinked, "That was actually quite insightful coming from you."

"Sure. Anyway, straight to the point. Why are you upset?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"That the Nerazim actually smacked you? Of course I saw that obviously. I mean why should you be upset over that?"

"How can I not be upset? He is, was, my comrade. A good dependable friend I relied upon in our crazy bid for survival. Now... it is as if he forgot all the hardships we endured together."

"God this is going to be just like those rom-dramas... Fucking diabetes"

Khalis stared at him blankly in confusion, and William coughed uncomfortably, "I mean- You only knew him for one day. Why should you be so affected by what he does? I thought you hated him."

"I do not despise him. I know we had our initial spats, but in the end we fought side-by-side and forged a companionship through combat. That is how I interpreted it."

"But still, why should you care so much?"

Clearly Khalis was uncomfortable with thinking more deeply into the underlying cause. William had a hunch, he could sense it even without psionics, and he wanted to grill it out of her so she can admit it herself."

She eventually spoke up, "I.. do not know for certain. My family died not too long ago, and I lost my brother. There was no one else close to me, so I wanted to see Val'idin as an ally I can rely on. He can be an admirable person."

"I see... You're lonely."

"... I suppose so."

"I get that. Here's what you have to do. You don't get too attached to anyone, ever. You can still be friends with someone, but you must _never_ over commit to anyone."

Khalis stared at him in utter bewilderment, "How can one be friends and not fully commit? That cannot be called a true, fulfilling friendship."

The albino shook his head, "Trust me. If you delude yourself into believing in pure, everlasting friendship, you're setting yourself up for betrayal, or you become so obsessed with loving a single person unconditionally that your whole world eventually revolves around them, and either way you will experience nothing but anxiety and confusion that leads to irrational behavior, which ultimately leads to the deadly scourge that is _weakness_."

"But that means you do not completely trust them. How can you truly be happy if you cannot even trust your own companions?"

"Simple, you don't trust them or anyone completely. It's common sense. Emotions change, one day you can completely be devoted to someone, and then the next day decide to abandon them for any reason whatsoever."

"That sounds terrible, maybe they were never truly your friends to begin with. Or perhaps you are afraid to commit?"

"I'm not afraid. I'm sensible. And I would not cripple my own mental health to be toyed with by another. Allowing that to happen will undermine your strength! If you do, then you deserve to die."

Khalis tried to chew and process William's harsh words to little success, but that did make her curious. "If you believe all of this, what does that make you and Lexi?"

William cracked his neck, "The point I'm trying to make is just: wait for damn Val'idin to blow some steam. But if he never becomes your friend again, don't rot in a pit of self despair. It's pathetic and I'm sick of seeing it. You only knew him for a day, so you should be able to stand up, and move on with your life; maybe find a better friend to gamble with all over again. Just take friendships with a grain of salt and you won't break your legs like an idiot whenever something bad happens."

Khalis was silent as William prowled back into the _Phantom._

One of William's message was clear: "Get over it!" But that was far easier said than done. This festering sadness and confusion eating away at her hearts? How can she just simply ignore it and move on?

With his words only halfheartedly accepted into her mind, she decided to try mingling with fellow Khalai in a communal setting. Perhaps that would cheer her up.

* * *

 **- _Spear of Adun_ War Council-**

"I had always gleefully anticipated we would finally annihilate the Dark Templar and remove their vile heresy for good. But now it brings me great discomfort, and sorrow, seeing their refuge be obliterated... by their own volition."

Artanis followed Rohana's gaze during her monologue - the broken chunks of Shakuras could be seen even from afar, with no life to be found. "It was a great sacrifice on their part," he added.

"I must concur this once, for I do not believe a single one of us would ever consider the outlandish idea of destroying Aiur. It is too sacred for us to lose."

Gleaming light caught Artanis' attention, and he spotted Kaldalis, now wearing a brand new set of shining golden zealot armor, march towards them. "Young Artanis, I must enthuse how wonderful this War Council truly is. It is here we will amass a great army to defeat Amon in the final victory!"

"I am glad to see you are still zealous in our cause, Kaldalis," said Artanis. "With your tactical expertise, perhaps you would like a station here?"

Kaldalis was quick to shake his head, "I have always been foremost a field warrior. My skills would be wasted if my life was too important to risk."

"I see..."

"You need not fear for my sake Artanis. I have long accepted death if it means something for our people."

"If that is your conviction, then so be it."

"Tell me, honored one," said Rohana. "How is it you came to be associated with such an... unusual party?"

"Indeed," joined Artanis. "I wish to know as well."

Kaldalis chuckled, "I am still very weary, so forgive me if I wish to tell my tale another day. But I do want to say now that those young souls are a uniquely special group, with all the good connotations associated."

"Even for the primitive and her heathen barbarian?" asked Rohana.

"The Terran is a paragon only overshadowed by Raynor's great deeds," said Kaldalis. "And the youngling has... a few good qualities from what I can discern."

"But what about the purifier?" asked Rohana.

Kaldalis' brows furrowed in confusion. "What purifier? I don't recall seeing any during our travels."

Artanis moved to explain, "We received and answered a distress call specifically from a purifier, who we picked up alongside three other protoss individuals."

"Ah, so they must have been separated during the failed attack on the Warp Gate and stumbled upon the purifier."

"Yes, and the purifier seemed to contain the personality of an important figure named Oria."

"Oria?" said Rohana. "I know this name well. A master phase-smith from many centuries ago. She was the mastermind behind the Purifier program, having conceived and spearheaded the project with the greatest scientific minds during our Golden Age."

"This must be the work of fate!" exclaimed Artanis. "Out of all the purifiers to show up, it had to be the creator of the Purifiers herself."

"Yes, but you must be careful Hierarch. The irony in Phase-smith Oria's story is that she was murdered in cold-blood by her robotic counterpart. That incident is what triggered the Purifier rebellion."

"That is news for concern," commented Kaldalis.

"And that same purifier is standing in this vessel," said Rohana. "I know you gave her amnesty, Artanis, but I expect you to be on constant guard. You can never sense who truly goes on in the mind of a machine."

Artanis nodded, "Your caution is well-advised, Rohana. I will keep that in mind."

* * *

 **- _Spear of Adun_ Solar Core-**

"Karax. What are you doing?"

"Hello Hierarch," said Karax, who was currently examining Oria's chassis close up with his various graspers testing her build. "I am merely examining the physical components of Oria's construction, it is highly advanced!" His normally leveled voice did nothing to veil his unbridled enthusiasm. "An adanium shell composed of a trillic compression mesh, constituted by various additional builds and materials I am not wholly familiar with."

"Acute observation, Karax," said Oria with approval. "You may admire my perfect body as much as you wish."

"It would be an honor!"

Artanis face-palmed. He knew they were merely innocently discussing technology... but the importance of language obviously eluded them.

"Were you involved in the revival of the ancient program?" asked Karax.

"Much more so, I am the program itself. The scientists at Endion utilized the knowledge I consciously provided for my creations to revitalize the Purifier program... under their vision."

"Oria," said Artanis. "I know that the original Purifiers were sealed in stasis within the Cybros station over Endion, but also that the Zerg attacked the planet?"

"Yes, Artanis. I barely escaped in a shuttle, hoping to warn the Firstborn of the calamity. It is imperative we return to Endion with haste and liberate the Purifiers within."

"How are we so sure the Purifiers can be trusted?'

"I am their creator. Do you not trust my genius as more than enough credibility?"

"A youngling may not obey the mother that birthed them life, just as we cannot risk the possibility of dangerous machines turning on us. But, we will consider this decision."

"It would be inefficient to dawdle, but I will respect your lack of internal computers needed for rational decision making. Instead to pass the time, I shall update my data-banks on this magnificent solar core."

As she did exactly that, Artanis pulled Karax to the side for a private conversation. "Phase-smith Karax. We must be especially careful with "Oria"."

"What do you mean?"

"This may be the same Purifier who killed the original Oria and sparked the bloody Purifier rebellion. Her intentions may be noble now, but we do not fully know her motives, so caution is advised Phase-smith, especially here at the Solar Core."

"You need not worry Hierarch, I shall be ever vigilant. But I wonder if this means we will not be seeking out the Purifiers on Endion."

"In desperate times, it does seem like an appealing option. I think it wise that we accomplish other objectives first, such as reclaiming the Xel'naga artifact. Perhaps we can gather more knowledge on Purifiers before I make my final decision."

"Understood. Does this mean you are willing to lead the Templar against Amon once more?"

Artanis nodded, "Shakuras has changed my outlook, Karax. The Dark Templar demonstrated great courage and self-sacrifice in destroying their homeworld to deny Amon a true victory. It would be unfair if I cannot do the same for them."

"It brings me great joy to hear this."

"Mark my words. On this day forth, the Templar will continue to fight on."

* * *

 **A/N:** College is getting closer. ; u ;

This is one of those chapters where I can't write because I _don't_ know how to proceed, but when I finally figure it out, I binge write it in 2-3 days.

Please read and leave a review!


	19. Chapter 19: Forge by Fire

**A/N:** The story begins on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm. This effectively creates an alternative plot line separate from the protoss campaign.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Forge by Fire**

* * *

 _"Do not wait to strike til the iron is hot, but make it hot by striking." -William Butler Yeats_

 **-** ** _Spear of Adun-_**

Pure rational logic would dictate that William stay cooped up in the safety of the _Phantom_ , and _not_ wandering around the vast grandiose corridors of the _Spear of Adun_ where anyone and everyone can stupidly stare at his red eyes and pale skin. Admittedly, it was a violation of his common sense.

But he would not shy away from the Firstborn, as that would imply cowardice and therefore weakness. He ignored all the curious and suspicious looks thrown his way, taking great care to avoid the Dark Templar especially.

Fortunately it seems no one would bother to accost him yet. Judging by the gossip that flared in his presence, Word had quickly spread of his violent scuffle with the zealots, and it was widely accepted that if Artanis had not already imprisoned him in stasis, then he was free to walk the halls. Wearing Terran clothes was a mixed blessing, it brought even more unwanted attention to himself, but it would make them far less assuming of his true origins.

It had been only five years since he last truly walked among other members of his race, yet it felt so long ago. Thus he felt surrounded by strange aliens lacking familiar mouths, cheek muscles, and the subtle flushing of blood to the skin that helped define the rather welcoming human expression.

His only comfort in familiarity was the feeling of surrounding himself with those he believed... are idiots. Backward and high-strung fools who make him feel smart and powerful in comparison. After all, what does a serpent have to fear from rats and sparrows?

The albino marched and explored, learning one thing about the arkship and its inhabitants.

 _'It's hella bright here...'_

The Firstborn placed heavy emphasis on light when designing their architecture. Chrome gold metal outlined nearly the entirety of every nook and cranny across the vessel, and there was plenty of light from ambient electronics and filtered, but clear view of outside space, with all the stars, galaxies, and nebula beaming celestial rays that bounce across every surface. There were moments when he would enter a new room and be blinded by the photonic assault against his eyes.

For an arkship designed to survive an apocalypse, its creators clearly spared no expense in making sure this ridiculously large vessel was the most beautiful work of art to bless the void of space.

Yes, he admitted it. The aesthetics of his surroundings was so damn pleasing. He can be fair too, right? After all, appearances don't necessarily convey one's true strength (But first impressions count). All this needs is a dash of blood-red and a _lot less light_. It's too damn blinding.

But in hindsight, at least it's not dark; that would be a worse alternative. It was so frustratingly hard for him to see anything in the dark, Lexi had explained it was due to... scar tissue in his retina?

His next step violently scraped the floor with his metal shoe, much to the displeasure of a passing maintenance probe.

Pushing the memories back in his mind...

So why did he bother to venture out at great risk to himself and Lexi?

The answer was simple - Val'idin's despair and self-pity emanated in waves that suffocated William and made him want to smack the shit out of the dark templar. The albino was not an empath, but centuries of reading body language told him enough. After that little... spat with Khalis, the dark templar's silent brooding intensified, and William could not tolerate it any further. Either he took a breather, or clubbed the other male's skull.

And he ended up regretting the former.

Artanis and Vorazun decided to allow one day of inactivity to allow both Khalai and Nerazim to mourn and recuperate from everything that happened so quickly yesterday. And there was a lot of mourning to be done by everyone. As he walked around and eyed the body languages of everyone around him, he grew more and more disgusted by the defeatism permeating the air like smog, infecting even more minds and souls with their useless plight.

Some unfortunate souls would claim life is unfair. Those are the words spat out by those too incompetent to carve their "fair share" in this world. He knew the truth - the world is fair and cruel to those who cannot respect the law of Equivalent Exchange, that life will only reward those who struggle and fight for whatever their will desires!

This was not... convenient for him. He sensed all around him mental and emotional weakness, both of which are just different forms of the same flaw. These so called warriors cannot afford to grieve! Amon threatened his... our very livelihood! And they want to waste away on stress hormones? Crippled by sadness? Cry like it's the end of the world?!

Well... it technically is.

Still. They are weak!...

Like the smell of blood to a predator, that perceived weakness was stirring up carnal, vicious desires... no a _need_ to hunt, to struggle blade to blade; claw and flesh, and force conflicts for glory and survival. What the Dark Archon did to his mind... it reminded him of raw emotional highs he tried to abandon. It was so much more than the thrill of combat... it was victory, domination, _power._ At that moment in time he felt untouchable, invulnerable to any harm that would scar his mind and body!

He walked with his hands behind his back and bounced in a hunched stance, because it reminded him of prowling or stalking prey.

The Zerg know no fear. Killing those dumb animals en-mass is simply not satisfying whatsoever, like that one time he ate imitation meat. No... he wants his foes to be sapient. To be smart enough and tremble at the sight of cold steel and buckle in fear under the blow of his strikes.

His fingers twitched excitedly, and his cheekbones rose in delight.

Bonus points if he earned his victims' screams of mercy pleading that he spare them from the suffering. The struggling shrieks and choked gargles trapped within his claws, it signified that _he_ was in control of their fate, not the other way around! He would judge them by _his_ standards, maybe even toy around with the undeserving before ending their pathetic lives in sadistic pleasure. All justified by the law of the strong.

He tried to contain his manic chuckles.

Oh how he missed fighting and culling! The thrill of the hunt. The constant power trips! Fighting so that he can secure his freedom and dominate others through force of will!

William only stopped his internal monologue when a child cowered in fear at the sight of him, causing some adults to stare. He quickened his pace.

Sometimes he wondered if he was actually bipolar, with two opposing personalities battling for control over his mind. One is peaceful William, and the other... a "carnivore" that feasts on weakness. But no... the reality is that he is one mind with differing wants and desires. Confusion is weakness, so why is he forced to endure this?

 _Lexi._

He vocalized a snort, a habit learned from Terrans. His hand pulled out from his collar a black pearl necklace to examine in rumination. It was a gift from Lexi when they celebrated some contrived Earth holiday... "Christmas" was it? This insignificant piece of jewelry was supposedly an ancient family heirloom that hailed from Earth with her colonial ancestors, to highlight how much it meant to Lexi when she gave it to him. He knew that white pearls were the norm in Terran jewelry, so he found it quite poetic that his was black. He felt strangely... attached to it.

It's all Lexi's fault. She lured him with honeyed words and whispered sweet promises of happiness, infecting his mind with her infuriating influence. She controlled his every action with an invisible collar and leash, commanding him like a pet. Yes... she had reduced him from a wolf to nothing more than a dog pawing up the leg of his master with puppy-eyes. What a humiliating fate... With her words she denies him a chance to hunt the scourge of Terran society to sate his growing urges.

Allowing her to seduce him ultimately weakened his body and blunted his bloodthirsty resolve.

If Amon forces his hand, he cannot allow any baggage to hold him down.

He should just kill her and end this internal conflict. Only then can he be truly free.

But she is his friend, right?

Does he owe her anything?

Should he rebel... as he had already been plotting for years now?

No... Lexi imposed on him some twisted form of emotional slavery. She is physically frail and unskilled, so she cannot threaten him with violence. Instead she makes it clear... the consequences of his actions, and what he stands to lose should he make the wrong step. If he wants to benefit from Lexi's influence and find some semblance of security when hiding in the Terran world, he must cooperate with her.

Equivalent exchange. At least Lexi can respect that rule.

So no... he cannot bring himself to escape from Lexi's control. By one means or another that terran woman managed to bewitch him into following her will.

He stumbled upon a huge pile of inactive warp blade gauntlets and scythes, all being sorted by a team of Nerazim who pick out and examine each weapon's carvings, identify the original owner's signature, and use a miniaturized forge to print out metal boards, each uniquely engraved with tribal symbols and characters representing names. They carefully remove the crystals from the weapons and pair them with the corresponding metal panel.

This must be how the Nerazim honor their fallen, with shrines consisting of the weapon and plaques bearing the holder's tribe and title. Already he could see some families silently claiming the shrines in morbid silence.

But really, the only thing that interested William were the crystals in cold colors from green to purple. Unfortunately the Nerazim delicately placed each crystal in secure containers, so there was no way he could just snatch one or two without arousing suspicion.

However, there is one bold alternative. He simply grabbed one of the scythes by random, without even bothering to conceal the action, and walked away. He puffed his body language with confidence, a ploy of refuge in audacity - make it seem as if he were innocent and the weapon truly belonged to him. After all, no one would believe that a rational being would try to steal in broad daylight, right?

"Where are you going with that scythe?!"

What a bother... someone actually bothered to pay attention. He turned to the questioning Nerazim, not caring if she could see his red eyes and white skin, and spoke with a warm, welcoming voice. "Pardon me. I'm taking this scythe."

"Are you related to the owner of that weapon?"

From her tone, it was obvious to her that he obviously wasn't related to any Nerazim. William just shrugged, pretending to be flustered, "Ah! No. I just happen to know another Nerazim, we actually fought together on Shakuras. He lost his parents, and his sister almost died. It's quite tragic... he himself is too pained to move, so I offered to bring him the weapon of a friend who also died, that is all."

If there is one crucial thing he learned in the 243 years of his life, it would be the art of deception. Body language is just as important as the word choices used to weave together such lies. In this case, he learned from the Terrans how to present a nice, disarming "soft boy" image in sharp contrast to his true rough personality. It was perfect for disarming unsuspecting individuals and select female terrans, or a Nerazim vulnerable to friendly faces after frequently witnessing the grim consequences of death.

Wording was also important when forging an effective lie. To help maintain a tone of confidence, and therefore false honesty, almost everything he mentioned was truthful, masking only one little fib. Use the truthful words to set the tone when you follow up with your lie, thus concealing any audible cues of trickery.

And he succeeded in manipulating her sympathetic emotions, "I see... my fellow dark templar must be glad to have a friend such as you."

"Indeed! What are friends for, am I right?" He bowed politely. "I wish you good luck in your task, and I'll see you later!"

"Farewell," said the Nerazim, genuinely returning what she thought was goodwill.

And so William rushed back to the _Phantom,_ but not too fast as to look like he actually stole the scythe. He hadn't traveled too far form the ship lest he got lost in the corridors and had to resort to asking for directions, so it was only a few minutes until he entered the passenger bay. The albino skulked straight to the storage room to grab a few tools...

"Good Morning, William," called Lexi. She was sitting at the table near the kitchen, with a cup of strong coffee on the table. Now dressed in clean turtle-neck and jeans, she was meticulously ironing her matted hair, but the bags still remained on her weary eyes as she stared blankly at a makeup mirror.

There was a chair opposite of her, so it was an invitation for him to join for another enjoyable chat - a much needed distraction. And so he took it, still holding the scythe on his lap. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not at all...," she groaned, her eyes still fixed on the mirror as she ironed another layer of hair. "Yesterday was _so_ exhausting."

"Knowing you, I would have expected another packed-up med-kit for healing more people."

"I would... but I completely ran out of nanites for the auto-lasers, and at this point there would be no more people I can help. Everyone's either treated or dead. I guess I need a break. I was thinking we can explore the ship together."

"I already did that."

"You did?" she glanced at him. "Where did you get the scythe?"

"I snatched it from a pile of weapons, after one of the Nerazim allowed me to keep it."

"...Okay."

The one person he _could not lie to_ was Lexi. In a world overpopulated with enemies everywhere, a decent ally is a valuable asset. Lies are used to deceive his enemies and rivals; if he were to lie to Lexi, that must mean she would not be his friend, she would be his enemy. If he could lie to Lexi, then he has the same grounds to kill her. Thus he resorted to telling Lexi partial truths and withhold certain information to get away with his various activities. This wouldn't count as betrayal, right?

Lexi made it clear that she wanted mutual blank checks of trust, but they were so different, and she won't approve of every thought and action that constituted his character. He can't afford to alienate her, so he still needed to bide and hide every controversial knowledge while still telling the truth... because she is his friend. And friends do not lie to each other.

This world follows simple, unquestionable rules to survive, one of being you honor allies and exploit the rest.

"I still want to explore the _Spear of Adun_ to distract myself. Jesus... no matter how many times I see people dying, I'll never get used to it."

"I can't relate to you on that feeling."

"Compassion... Willie. Guess you'll stay here then?"

"You're going out there alone?"

"What do I have to fear? Artanis gave us the go ahead to be here. It shouldn't be like the dark alleyways of Korhal or Tarsonis, I doubt anyone here would want to jump me."

"Jesus Christ, Lexi."

"Hey! A girl's always gotta find ways to venture out and be careful at the same time, Willie. Sad life."

"Then stop making yourself look so damn attractive. Simple."

She laughed. After testing the silkiness of her restored locks, she downed her coffee and packed away the iron straightener and mirror. In the midst of it, she paused to observe him while he sat there ruminating.

He stared back, "What?"

"Something's off about you today."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. It's like after we got separated on Shakuras, you seem changed somehow."

They had already shared stories about what they each experienced on Shakuras, but William didn't tell her everything, and he had a vague idea of what she was referring to, "In a good or bad way?"

"In a bad way. You seem more aloof, kinda like the way you were back then. Do you want to talk about it?"

Talking with Lexi was always a therapeutic and attractive prospect, but concerning the seditious thoughts floating around in his mind?

"Maybe not this time, Lexi. I just need to think about some stuff, probably just tired..."

She flashed him a sympathetic smile, "Just make sure to keep an eye on Medina."

"What? Who?"

"Val'idin's sister. She's still asleep at the medical station. Bye Willie."

Thus, William left alone, but now he could work on his little project without harassment. He retrieved a fusion cutter and sliced open one of the warp scythe's compartment containing the crystal, which he extracted to examine with a critical red eye.

Green crystal. He can definitely go with green, and the shape may be compatible with his dagger-axe after making a few shavings with the fusion cutter. After whittling down the crystal to the proper shape, he installed it within an empty chamber of his dagger-axe.

The head of his long cherished dagger-axe was comprised of two halves, one which is a large metal hook, and the other a smaller, thicker hook with an exhaust port at the center. With a replacement crystal now in place, he could now attempt to resurrect the full potential of his weapon.

It only took a mental thought to trigger an energy blade's ignition through the facillitator. He gave the command, but his dagger-axe's emitter only coughed out a few sparks.

"What the hell?" He kept trying, until the emitter blasted forth one final spray of sparks like a firecracker before the weapon went dark. He opened the power chamber to find the crystal cracked and rendered useless. "Not compatible..." He dumped the pieces of the once valuable gemstone into the trash compactor.

He almost regretted sacrificing his blade. Maybe in hindsight he should have just kept one of the Nerazim scythes intact as a replacement. But he might not be so lucky stealing his second scythe. And besides, the weight, the grip, balance, and _feeling_ just wouldn't be the same.

"Pardon me-"

Snapped to attention, William pointed his dagger-axe at the intruding voice.

Dressed in a hospital gown was Medina now awake, albeit she was confined to remain laying on the medical bed. She must have awoken after hearing the crystal's destruction. Seeing William's hostile display spooked her into moving, earning her a bloom of blinding pain in her stomach. "Wait! I mean you no trouble! Ack!"

The albino eased himself after seeing she posed no threat, "Sup'."

"'Sup'?... Oh, uh. Hello?"

He could not judge the strength of someone who was still incredibly weakened, but he was able to assess that Medina was roughly around or a little below his age. With that in mind he made an extra conscious effort to ignore the female's exotic appearance.

William was partially relieved when Val'idin finally returned and cried with joy, "Medina!" The dark templar rushed to her side, and although he couldn't bind her in a crushing hug due to her injuries, he resorted to clasping her hand. "Praise Adun that you live!"

"Yes, and I'm glad to you live as well."

 _'How sweet...,'_ thought William. Perhaps the survival of the dark templar's sister would mellow out his irrational behavior born of desperation and pain.

Honestly, he never had a good opinion of the nerazim. His only redeeming quality was his respectable intellect and inclination to plan out his actions, but even that could be a weakness to a fault. Whatever good qualities he had were erased when he struck his ally in a moment of emotional weakness. And he was a dark templar, a race of weaklings skulking in the shadows, pretending to be warriors.

He traced his claw over the carvings on his dagger-axe.

Ever since he met that dark templar, he's always wondered what would happen if they clashed blades head on. A small cackle escaped from his voice. This would be the perfect opportunity to sate his own thirst for not just combat, but total domination over a decent opponent. Val'idin was vulnerable and distressed, he should easily collapse if enough force was applied in his weakest defenses.

And as he said before, his opinion of the brooding nerazim was at an all time low. Breaking his spirit will be the most satisfying deed he'll have committed in over a year. Besides, the nerazim was a dull blade that needed to be beaten back into shape if they were going to wage war against Amon.

Struggle leads to change, change means survival. From entire nations to a single individual, every entity must struggle in order to grow stronger. And he'd be damned if he fell behind these vermin.

Now to provoke the conflict for said struggle, there was certainly enough fire within the nerazim to spark a... bloody confrontation.

"How disappointed your parents must be... knowing you failed to defend Shakuras."

Val'idin flashed his furious purple eyes at his offending taunt.

Medina looked confused, "Brother, what happened to Shakuras? Where's mother and father?"

William could see the haunted, pained look in Val'idin's eye as he struggled to summon the will to tell his sister the two painful truths. He did not relent in his verbal attack, and injected more cruelty into his tone "Your brother is pathetic. He was weak, unable to do anything as Shakuras was destroyed! Are you proud of yourself... knowing you let your parents _die?!_ "

Even he felt that his words were shockingly and unnecessarily cruel, but he got the reactions he wanted. Medina's anger towards him was overshadowed by the sudden shock and grief plastered on her face. She tugged at Val'idin's arm, "Brother... don't tell me this is true!"

Raw fury burned through Val'idin's body, "What game are you playing at, William?!"

"I'm calling you out for your weakness, Nerazim!" taunted William. "What are you going to do about it?!"

"You toxic craven! I fought hard to protect my home!"

"Didn't save your parents, did it?" He silenced Lexi's annoying influence stirring in his heart as he relentlessly continued to smash his rival's buttons.

Val'idin was suddenly tranquil in his fury, "I will beat you to the ground..."

Excitement swelled in William's core, "Yes! You're challenging me?"

"You want a fight?!"

"1v1 me, scrub!"

"Accepted!"

Medina shook her head and tugged at her brother's arm, "No Val'idin! He is playing you for some reason!"

"So what if he is? I'll still beat him until he's defeated!" He pulled his arm free, "There is a sparring arena in the _Spear of Adun_ , we will have our battle there!"

Fighting out in the open, where every other protoss can see him?... That could be problematic. But the temptation of a good fight was too much to pass up, and he wasn't going to shy away just because a crowd could see him. "Are you well rested? I will not have my victory cheated because of your own weariness!"

"I was going to ask the same of you."

William cackled.

* * *

 **- _Spear of Adun,_ Templar Archives-**

Whenever Khalis felt forlorn, stressed, or just wanted to relax, she would always find herself within any archive, with a scroll or holo-projector in hand and just read the knowledge to her hearts' content. And that is precisely what she was doing now - reading a data-pad to distract herself from the total insanity that was the past 24 hours. Studying and meditating in the archives was expected of any upstanding Templar, but even before the wars, Khalis naturally strove to be a librarian so all the knowledge within would always be available. In fact, if Aiur were to be reclaimed, she would gladly give up the Templar armor and return to her old comfortable life.

Speaking of Templar armor, she rubbed her fingers against the smooth silky texture of her brand new blue cape that came with her new golden armor. At last she was dressed in shiny gold and proud blue once more, it was indeed a nice distraction.

But now, she was still frustrated. The Templar Archives held knowledge on almost every field imaginable to her, including many manuals, like how the phase-smiths construct war machines, how to spot infidels and what to do, or how to study well as a master scholar (which she had to disagree on several points).

However, _none_ of these books included instructions on how to seek forgiveness, must less so how to talk to a Dark Templar (most books just covered how to report them for inquisition). She realized that the Khala eliminated almost any problems an individual would have socializing - everyone would just naturally know how they should treat each other, and those who did cause disharmony were simply looking for trouble and already knew better. So naturally, no one bothered to write the guides she was looking for.

She sighed in defeat, respectfully inserting the data-pad back into its place before resuming her perpetual search for knowledge, at least it distracted her from the painful aching.

Her reverie was broken upon seeing _Lexi,_ a terran standing out among all the protoss surrounding her, trying to decipher the functions of a holo-projector. She tried to interact with the holograms using her hands, but only ended up confusing the machine with her five-fingered hands waving useless motions. Some of the protoss scowled at her bumbling around like a lost child.

Khalis called out, "Friend Lexi."

The terran woman turned to Khalis and smiled, "Oh hey, Khalis! Nice to see you here." She waved awkwardly to the holo-projector. "I was just, you know, experimenting with this thingy majiggy. Can't read the characters, you know what I mean?"

"Yes. So, how does it feel to be the first ever outsider species to set foot on this sacred arkship?"

Lexi chuckled, "It's amazing! The sheer size of this ship just inspires so much awe!"

Khalis allowed herself to swell with pride.

The terran continued, "I would have asked someone for directions, but I got the cold shoulder when I first asked for directions. Kinda get the impression that people here don't like me."

"I see. It is merely because we protoss possess some misgivings towards Terran females thanks to Kerrigan. Either your like are inherently wicked or simply more susceptible to corruption."

The terran female frowned in thought, "I guess that makes sense. I haven't heard much from Kerrigan before she suddenly turned good and toppled Mengsk, only just the constant scares of how much of a threat she was as the Queen of Blades." She tapped her foot, "Do you judge me in the same way?"

"No. You have proven your valor more than once, that is what should count."

Lexi smiled, "By the way, it's just my curiosity asking: do you protoss have misogyny?"

"It is usually not becoming for us females to become Templar, and we were never part of the Conclave. But your wording implies that it is a conspiracy against us, rather than simply the cultural norm."

"I mean. We Terrans have equal opportunities to positions of power for both men and women. I remember learning about gender conflicts on Earth centuries ago, how women had to protest in society for equal rights."

"What you describe sounds like a social nightmare - destabilizing the society for such trivial gains."

"Really?" Lexi stared at her incredulously. "Wouldn't you advocate gender equality?"

Khalis took a moment to process her words, "Yes, we females may be barred from the Conclave and struggle to become Templar, but I can tell you that we never truly oppressed. Suppressed maybe, but we felt no need to riot against our fellow brothers, owing to our comfortable lives and communion in the Khala. We embrace it as a part of our peaceful society."

"Still... don't you think it would be fair if your ladies can become leaders just like the Nerazim? What's your opinion?"

"Fairness?... If the females of the Nerazim and the Terrans wish to rise in power, that is fair. In the case of my people, Selendis was the first female high executor, which we applaud. They all have that drive to gain prominence, but not us. We will not wage war against half of our people to overthrow oppression that does not even exist, that would destroy our precious society. Simply put, barring a few individuals, most of my fellow sisters do not feel the need to change our gender rules."

"Alright, that's cool," Lexi held her hands behind her back and leaned to the side as she stared up at Khalis. "You seem down about something."

Khalis raised a brow at the terran's perceptiveness, "How do you presume that?"

Lexi smiled, circling her fingers over one of her eyes. "Living with William taught me a lot on how to read people just by eyeballing them. Your words and actions seem subdued, like you're under the weather. Do you want to talk about it? If you don't want to, that's totally fine too."

The high templar remembered William mentioning that he and Lexi conversed frequently; such interactions must be the core factor contributing to his... civility. Perhaps venting her worries to this alien may be worthwhile - she seemed to possess great emotional knowledge.

* * *

 **A/N:** Watch some cool videos of scythe users, both single and double bladed, to give you an idealized visual of the battle if that suits your fancy.

* * *

 _ **-Spear of Adun,**_ **Templar sparring grounds-**

Val'idin stood tall on one side of the circular arena lined with strong hexagonal, plasma-shield tiles, which he had chosen. This time he was wearing his now shiny platinum Zer'atai armor which was restored at a local forge. Additionally, he added a scarf of thin purple cloth that obscured his chin and fluttered weightlessly down to his hip as his personal symbol of Shakuras' destruction.

Staring him down was the shorter William, still dressed in the same dusty green trenchcoat riddled with small tears and new holes. He seemed excited, manic even.

Both were holding modified warp scythes set to stun; these "stun scythes" were currently inactive.

At the present, only a few protoss were waiting for the fight to unfold, either to distract themselves from the recent tragedies, an appreciation of battle, or just plain boredom. The only recognizable face in the crowd was Medina, who was redressed into robes and leaning heavily on a cane to alleviate the weight off her healing abdomen (She insisted on watching Val'idin fight rather than lay in the _Phantom_ ).

Val'idin stared down his opponent with tranquil fury still simmering in his head. That albino was constantly making verbal jabs at him and his allies, and lived without a shred of honor or remorse. What a despicable being... "The rules of this duel are simple. Whoever downs the other, whether through stunning or other physical means, will emerge victorious. Our stun scythes will deactivate if struck by a blade to simulate the weapon's destruction in a real fight. Other than that, there are no other rules. Any questions?"

The albino cracked his neck, "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Ready to have your haughty arrogance broken, dwarf?"

"... you're going to regret calling me short."

Val'idin activated the yellow blades of his double-ended scythe and spun the weapon, both to test its weight and showcase his proficiency and skill, before holding the weapon behind his back at the ready.

William ignited his own blade, albeit only a single one rather than two, and held the weapon like a traditional scythe raised to strike.

 _'Using a single bladed scythe is highly unorthodox...,'_ thought Val'idin. _'It offers better range, but leaves the metal shaft vulnerable to damage. He must be vying for a more offensive approach. All I have to do is land a decisive strike against his horrible lack of defense.'_

Medina reached out to him telepathically, _"Are you certain this is necessary?"_

 _"You don't understand. This cantankerous tramp been an aggravating thorn in my side, I can't stand letting him go unpunished. I'll avenge our honor, sister. Have no fear."_

The two scythe wielders started off by circling each other slowly, daring the other to attack. Val'idin's analytical mind was able to pierce the haze of resentment towards his opponent, _'Alright.. starting off slowly... Judging from past observations, we're both offensive fighters. He will abuse his speed, so all I have to do is keep my distance and strike him down when he's exposed himself.'_

They continued to circle for a few tense seconds, and he wondered who would be the first to strike...

...and the answer was William.

All Val'idin saw was a blur of red sparks as a yellow blade dove for his neck.

Pure raw instinct and training pulled his body to the right, his arm and leg muscles snapping into action as he dodged with a tumble. He quickly realigned himself to watch William intently with relief - had he dodged a split-second later, he would already be stunned. But now William's red sparks were extinguished as he followed up with a much slower charge and swipe that Val'idin successfully blocked.

 _'Good! He's over-committed to his attack!'_

Wild swings lunged for his exposed sides, and Val'idin defended himself with rapid spins to provide full protection with the constant rotations of his double-scythe. His arms buckled whenever his blades parried a strike, but it wasn't long before his twirling scythe transitioned from defensive parries to aggressive rolling strikes that battered away at William's blade.

Encouraged that he forced his opponent on the defensive, Val'idin continued rolling in his attacks, now pounding and slashing against William's red shield with satisfying pings and impacts. William's single-bladed scythe was weak defensively, so he resorted to plasma shields for protecting his scythe's metal shaft from disarmament. Said red-eyed protoss was snarling with displeasure in being forced to defend himself.

 _'Excellent!'_ thought Val'idin as his spinning scythe continued to rake against the cracking red shield. _'Once he's stripped of all his defenses, I can set up for the execution!'_

The dark templar felt assured that his scythe was safe from harm - the double-bladed scythe requires the metal pole to remain close to the center of the wielder's body when performing complex maneuvers. With two blades spinning rapidly in an almost perfect sphere of coverage, a skilled scythe user could feasibly protect himself from disarmament. In the motions of his weapon, the cold metal pole wrapped around and around his armored waist, stomach, and torso; powered by trained muscular arms that could sustain the physically taxing movements.

So confident was he in landing free hits on William's shields that while he was spinning his scythe vertically, William suddenly lashed out and almost struck his exposed side horizontally, catching him off guard. His wrists twisted painfully to halt his spinning weapon and he sidestepped to dodge the hot yellow blade which grazed his arm brace.

That was too close...

"You think your flashy spin to win tactics will save you?!" shouted William.

"It's effective! How's your shield?!"

"Tch!"

Suddenly William was trading back with his own vicious attacks, using the reach of his weapon to swipe at his legs and lash pecking strikes with the blade. The shorter protoss was fast and nimble on his feet, dashing back and forth to adjust the distance whenever Val'idin attempted to strike his weapon.

 _'It's just like his battle with the zealot from earlier... slippery demon.'_

Val'idin's legs moved with a mind of their own as his body burned to strike, spin, and parry with William's equally aggressive attacks. His body was in constant motion, and he noticed that while he often turned his eyes away during acrobatic maneuvers, William... was always watching him. William's scythe was also spinning just as fast, but the albino's body was always faced towards him, never deviating as red eyes maintained a constant gaze; staring him down with unnerving focus.

He noticed a huge difference between their combat style. Val'idin would tumble, roll, and jump frequently to dodge and re-position. William always kept his two feet planted on the floor, so while he wouldn't dodge or roll away from an attack, his fleet-footwork could constantly be on the move and dictate when he wanted to attack or back off.

At some point they engaged in a shoving match with blades locked, and Val'idin's larger build was able to shove William back, causing him to stumble for a brief second. Seizing that tiny window of opportunity, he leaped dashed to strike.

But even in mid-stumble, William's foot reacted fast enough to spring out and crash into his chest, sending him tumbling uncontrollably across the shielded flooring.

Now there was a gap between them, and the distance was held precariously as both parties paused to take a breather.

Diasen's voice randomly rang in his head, _"Val'idin, my blundering warrior pupil!"_

 _"W-what? Master? Where are you?"_

 _"Up here~."_

He traced the source of her voice, eyeing up a metal column until he spotted Diasen, lounging casually on an arch that connected to another column. She continued, "Why _aren't you dueling with a warp blade gauntlet? Didn't I tell you that the gauntlet is the king of energy weapons?"_

 _"Master. You know I'm not an assassin. I'm a duelist at heart."_

 _"If you're so insistent on dueling rather than learning the art of shadow, then you should be using a gauntlet anyway."_

 _"I prefer the scythe, just please leave me alone for now!"_

 _"If that is what you wish...,"_ Her head turned to face the ceiling as she pretended to nap.

A wicked chuckle brought Val'idin's attention down to earth, and William growled, "To your credit, I actually underestimated your skills."

"Not so smug when you're facing defeat, William! You always let your arrogance run wild and rampant!"

"Well, I do have a right to feel to feel smug. I don't expect much from the Nerazim after beating several of them in my time."

Wait... "You fought other Nerazim before?"

William's eyebrows arched in that crazed manner, revealing more of a sadistic streak Val'idin only ever saw hints of, "So you assaulted your friend..."

 _Assaulted?_ That connotation did not please Val'idin one bit, "Answer my question."

"You sneaky Nerazim are always dodging the issue... You're pathetic, you know that?" He cracked his neck and snarled, "Only the worst of scum will dare consider attacking an ally."

Val'idin shook with anger, "You think you have the moral high ground?!" He snapped to his battle stance and sprinted forward with renewed vigor, glaring bloody murder at his opponent.

William's red eyes did not blink from his predatory glint.

* * *

"I see," said Lexi after listening to Khalis recount her last encounter with Val'idin. "Val's in legitimate pain, so I feel for him, but taking out his loss on others is unacceptable, especially considering we risked our lives to try and save him and his planet."

"Yes, but...," began Khalis. "Do you think we could reconcile?"

"Well, you did say some pretty dumb things... not gonna lie about that." She took a sip from a water bottle, "I'm guessing William told you to forget him, right?"

Khalis raised a brow, "I did not tell you that, how did you know?"

"Neuro-psychologist's intuition. I have to know everything about William if I'm want to keep him, and so I can imagine him saying something like that. Did he say anything else?"

"Well, that and how I must not become too attached to another. It sounds impossible and horribly lonely to consider, but what is your opinion?"

She noticed that Lexi had an undeniable frown marred on her face, and the Terran woman sighed wearily, "Did he really say those things?"

Khalis nodded, and Lexi mumbled incoherently to herself before continuing, "Sometimes people become overwhelmed with emotion and act irrationally. If you give them some space, they'll realize their mistakes and come up with their own regret. I don't think Val would want to hurt you if he wasn't so stressed out, and now he probably has trouble coming to terms with his guilt to seek forgiveness. I'd say wait for some time, then check up on him again. You don't seem to have many friends." Lexi's face reddened as her hand waved in flustered moments, " _No offense!_ "

"No harm done, friend Lexi. It is the truth, after all. You are very... perceptive."

Lexi chuckled and pulled back a lock of sleek hair behind her ears, "I guess it's the one thing William and I have in common, speaking of which...," her face took on a more serious look. "Do you notice William has changed recently?"

"... I do not believe I understand the question, for I have not noticed any peculiarities."

"Oh... I guess it's because I've known him longer and he acts differently when I'm around. It's just that ever since we got separated on Shakuras, he's a _little_ more aloof, and I noticed he seemed to be hiding something from me. Overall it's like his personality has regressed to its previous condition..."

Khalis noticed that a visibly stressed Lexi trailed off on her last sentence, as if she was talking to herself under a heavy train of thought. She inquired, "This is rather vague. What do you believe is happening to William?"

Lexi's eyes flicked with uncertainty, "Sorry... I can't say much about William's personal life. It's just that I'm extremely concerned over this hunch and I need to know more. Did anything freaky happen to William, especially regarding his mind?"

The high templar recounted her horrid experience on Shakuras, "There was the incident with the Dark Archon."

" _What?!"_

"Yes. We witnessed a Dark Archon manipulate William while we were battling the Zerg. It... triggered something within his mind, and he devolved into a raging berserker slaughtering the Zerg with such shocking malice. Is that worrisome?"

Lexi's palm flew to her face, "Oh my god..."

"Why do you sound so concerned? Is he dangerous? In fact, I wish to know how you came to know such a dubious character!"

"It's not something I can tell you."

"How so?"

"It's William's personal life. I can't tell you unless you ask him."

Khalis gazed down at Lexi with concern, "Is he controlling you in some way? Has he intimidated you into silence?"

Beads of sweat rolled down Lexi's forehead, "No! It's nothing like that! I swear that there's nothing bad happening between me and William, he's my friend!"

" _How_ is a violent delinquent such as him suitable to be your friend?"

Lexi sighed, then she spoke, "There was a time... when I hated the protoss. I saw the news; knew what happened to the worlds they invaded, worlds like Tarsonis-" She took a deep breath and rubbed at her eyes, "I saw your people as nothing but violent, alien warlords."

Little did Khalis ever have to consider the consequences of the purifications wrought by Tassadar's Koprulu Expeditionary Force. It seemed noble at the time, and it was deemed necessary to burn the Terrans alongside the Zerg, as a feasible means of mercy. But now, she could clearly see Lexi's distress - she was clearly affected by the purifications in some manner. "I.. apologize on behalf of my people."

"Nono! It's fine, really." she sniffled, but her face remained composed, albeit already flushed with blood. "But yeah, I saw William as the same shit, and he was even worse than all the other protoss. Honestly... when I first met him, I was afraid for my life. I wanted nothing more than to see him disappear."

Lexi's vague description left Khalis' imagination to wander as to how terrible William must have been in the past. She guessed that though Lexi was for some reason bound from telling the full story, she wanted to share her tale with a confidant. "So why did you stay with him?"

"It was more like we were stuck together to survive, but over the years we've changed and influenced each other in so many ways. I wouldn't be who I am without him and vice versa, so that's the basic gist of how we became friends."

"I see, but can you at least tell me how you met him?"

Lexi considered the question, and before she could say anything, she was silenced by large footsteps and a synthetic voice, "Finally, I have located you both."

"Oh!" Lexi turned back to stare up the giant figure casting a shadow over her, "You're that robot from before?"

"Oria," she introduced herself. "Tracking the only terran on this vessel using probe surveillance was a simple task, but my true purpose is to inform you that your comrades, Val'idin and William, are infighting."

The two organic ladies instantly reacted, " _Wh **at!?"**_

"The probe network allowed me to witness their scuffle from the solar core. It seemed exceedingly violent, so I deemed it impertinent that you two know."

Lexi shot up to her feet, "Can you lead us there now?!"

"Certainly. We shall use the warp network to jump across the _Spear of Adun_ to reach them."

* * *

The three stepped off the commuter-warp pad onto a balcony overlooking the training grounds. Lexi ran to the rail-less edge and stood there staring as her partner was fighting down below.

William and Val'idin were trading furious swipes and blows as blades clashed and energy particles sparked wildly. A substantial gathering of protoss had gathered to watch one of their Dark Templar wage the fierce battle against the barbarian outsider.

But overall... at least William didn't seem to be in serious trouble, this must be a mock battle.

"Oria!" she called out to the back, "I thought you said it was getting violent!"

"All close-combat engagements appear violent to me," explained Oria.

Khalis stopped at the balcony edge to watch. It disconcerted her to see Val'idin fighting so ferociously; unfitting of his calculating, composed demeanor. She felt both a yearning need to speak to him and a shame-ridden anxiety to flee from his presence.

But as she watched the conflict, she did find their movements were driven with anger and fiery rivalry where both her comrades wished nothing more than to beat down the other into submission. She could sense it! Why were her two comrades so antagonistic towards each other? "Perhaps we _should_ put a stop to this?"

Lexi held a hand to her lips in thought, then shook her head, "We could have stopped this from happening in the first place, but once they've started, it's a bad idea to interrupt. I don't know about Val, but if William is denied a chance to properly finish a fight, he'll become rebellious and more difficult for me to control."

Khalis raised a brow, "I recall you specifically referring to him as your servant? Is that truly the case?"

"Yes. I really am technically his master, but influencing his actions is a delicate process that's easily disrupted by the slightest stressors."

"A machine that cannot perform its functions with consistent reliability can be considered useless," said Oria.

"People aren't consistent like tools or robots," retorted Lexi with a frown.

"If only..."

Chills flew down Khalis' spine after hearing the soulless automaton's words, and she turned her head to watch the fight. She spotted someone in her peripheral vision and jumped in fright, seeing a familiar figure suddenly appear right next to her when she wasn't looking.

"Matriarch Vorazun!"

The Dark Templar Matriarch stood there facing them with her arms crossed. She nodded to Khalis, "Greetings sister." Then looked to Oria, "You must be Oria... Artanis had much to say on your behalf."

Khalis could clearly see the distrust in Vorazun's eyes, but Oria's metal face showed no signs of noticing it. She merely responded, "And you must be Vorazun, Matriarch of the Dark Templar."

"Indeed. I deem it fair to warn you: I will be keeping an ever watchful eye if you attempt any subversive actions against us, your history does not pay kindly to your image..."

"...It would seem so."

The high templar's curiosity was peaked. Was Vorazun implying a dark history behind Oria? It makes sense... what sorts of dark, soulless deeds did this unfeeling machine commit as part of her emotionless programming?

Vorazun then addressed Lexi, "Ah, the Terran. May I ask your name?"

Lexi bowed, presumably having assumed Vorazun's high ranking status. If she was nervous, her face was as stoic as Oria's, "It's Lexi."

"I would like to thank you on behalf of my people for your honorable services, both in healing our wounded and your valiant attempt to help save our lost homeworld."

The terran woman saluted with a wry smile, "No problem at all, glad to help."

The Matriarch briefly closed her eyes and dipped her head in a brief nod of respect, then turned her eyes to the duel that drew everyone's attention. "Val'idin is holding himself well."

"How do you know Val'idin?" asked Khalis.

"Many times had a reliable prelate called Diasen recommended that I elevate the young Val'idin among the ranks of the other prelates. And every time he had rejected the auspicious offer for promotion, presumably because he would rather be _dueling_ on the battlefield than assume the responsibilities of leadership."

She pointed to said Val'idin and continued, "Look closely. If not for his experiences in one on one battles, the albino warrior may have gotten the upper-hand. His superior stamina and combat knowledge will wear down his opponent's shield, before setting up for the final executing move."

"This whole affair is childish and regressive," droned Oria.

"You give me the impression you do not like dueling," said Vorazun.

"I do not condone our culture's obsessive fixation on melee combat in general. Supremacy of technology, not backwards warrior traditions, is the key to our culture's survival."

"Then you will find yourself hard-pressed to be changing any minds on this vessel."

The familiar sounds similar to shattering delicate ice signified the destruction of William's red shield after crumbling under Val'idin's harassing blows.

"Not so smug now, are you?!" taunted Val'idin.

"Whatever, tryhard!"

Then, the dark templar vanished with the void.

"Definitely a tryhard."

Oria's body lit up erratically, "I cannot detect him with my sensors. What did he do?!"

Vorazun glanced to the purifier with an iota of smugness, "Is this your first time seeing a Dark Templar in action?"

On Khalis' end, she could not sense Val'idin's whereabouts. William was currently hunched forward and circling cautiously, also unaware and watching for any signs of his rival's presence, but he was still very vulnerable to _any_ attack Val'idin would throw at him, and given his cold efficiency, the dark templar will end the fight in one strike.

But... she felt as if they were forgetting one important detail...

Everything happened in nearly an instant. A bright flash of yellow sparks and the resonating clang of blades, and Val'idin skidding across the floor after executing his finishing dash and strike on the silently still William. Both their blades were outstretched.

A second of pause.

And Val'idin doubled over in pain, nursing his twitching right hand which was infested with disruptive yellow sparks.

Vorazun's eyes were wide open, "What happened? How was the albino able to deliver a perfect counter-attack?!"

Lexi said nothing.

* * *

William chuckled, then cackled as he stared down the disabled dark templar. "You're all out of energy. No more tricks! Only, the _lightning battle!_ I'll end this in less than ten seconds."

With frustration plastered on his strained face, Val'idin quickly recloaked hoping to recover the usage of his hand and regain his energy.

Then William took a step, and another, turning and zoning towards an unseen target.

* * *

Khalis was lost. How does he know where his opponent is?!

Then it hit her!

Back on Haven, William was able to attack the cloaked Duran and Corona, and shared his vision over them without her even realizing at the time. Then on Shakuras, he was technically right when he said no one was _alive_ at Oria's shuttle, claiming that he sensed no psionic signature. Could he sense Val'idin's psionic signature, even when he was hidden by the void? That's can't be right! Such advanced psionic detection capabilities are reserved for only the strongest of protoss psychics and was seldom learned. Someone of William's caliber shouldn't be able to do it.

* * *

 _'Damn it!'_

Val'idin tried to force his numb fingers to move, but the stinging sensation overwhelmed his compromised hand muscles.

"How does it feel to be picked apart piece by piece?!" taunted William.

Engulfed with red sparks, at the sound of a crack William blitzed Val'idin and forced him into the light with a vicious swipe. In blocking with only one aching hand to hold his scythe, Val'idin dropped his obsolete veil to conserve precious energy, but that left him exposed as William assailed him with a battery of rapid, lightning fast strikes, each faster than the last. Val'idin's bones buckled under the sheer kinetic forces transferred from the blades to his body.

His instinctive training powered his legs in desperate hops to distance himself from his opponent.

He was losing to the degenerate!

He needed to think!

He needed a pla-

Another _crack_ like the sound of a whip, and William already closed the gap in nearly a second, right up Val'idin's face and preparing another swing of his scythe.

"Spineless!"

Val'idin mustered what little energy he had left to escape, but William simply charged again, and again, until Val'idin could blink no more.

"How does it feel to be hunted?!" jeered William.

"BACK OFF!" screamed Val'idin as he barely tumbled away from the attack. But just as he rolled back onto his feet, William already caught up and stretched out his scythe.

Val'idin could not recover from his tumble in time, and he was powerless as William pulled back his weapon, hooking and sweeping Val'idin off his stunned legs.

Before he even hit the ground mid-fall, a sharp pain jolted past his heavy chest armor as William axed him down to the ground in a brutal coup-de-grace. His armor crashed painfully against the floor, cracking the shield tiles, and his twitching, weary, aching body was rendered completely immobile.

The anger and adrenaline left his weary body, and he could do nothing as a metal foot clamped down on his chest.

Red eyes stared him down, "Weak on the inside _and_ the outside. You are nothing more than a reflection of your people's failures."

The young templar's claws scraped against the albino's armored foot, "Shut...up, savage!"

"Savage?..." Anger flared, and William's now deactivated scythe was used as a quarterstaff to shove Val'idin's cheek against the floor, "Idiot! Amon will destroy everything I worked so hard to keep, and here you are enslaved to your petty emotions in a self-destructive fit! A man who succumbs to his anger is doomed to destroy himself by his own undoing!..."

"What-...What have you lost?! How can you possibly relate to my suffering at fate's hand?!"

He screamed when William stomped onto his exposed stomach.

"Grow up! Blaming others for your weakness... it _disgusts me._ Lexi risked her life to save your planet. I risked _my_ life to save your pathetic dirtball of a home! And yet your ungrateful ass whines and complains all day! You think you're so righteous... that you're better than me?! Better and smarter than your friend, who also risked her life on your behalf?! Those weaklings... those sheep blissfully unaware of hardship and struggle... their will is automatically better and stronger than yours! You are a tumorous _cancer_ to your race, doomed to self-destruction! You might as well kill yourself!"

* * *

"BROTHER!" screamed Medina.

* * *

"He is beating down Val'idin!" snapped Khalis, "Friend Lexi! You must do something!"

Lexi was shocked into silence with a haunted expression seeing William toy with his prey, "I-"

"Stay here," commanded Vorazun. She dissipated into a black mist

* * *

" _That is enough!"_

William recognized a forceful command when it was directed at him, but not the voice. He whirled back to see a lightly-armored, female dark templar had blinked onto the arena, staring him down with a challenging gaze. She retrieved Val'idin's scythe with telekinesis and armed the weapon against him, "I will fight you."

Val'idin regained enough motor control to right himself onto his palms and knees, "Matriarch..."

Matriarch?... _Yes_ , another challenge, one he could not possibly back down from. "Leader of those who skulk in the shadows, I accept your challenge to fight!"

A shield battery briefly materialized onto the arena to replenish William's shield, then he armed his scythe, thirsty for more combat.

Vorazun poised herself for battle.

Val'idin had limped out of the arena, then called out, "I advise caution, _Matriarch."_ He laced the word with thinly-veiled disrespect, "He can see through our cover in the void, and he attacks with relentless speed!"

"Your concern is noted," said Vorazun. She looked to William, scrutinizing his appearance with a critical eye. "You have red eyes and white skin."

William's smugness was instantly replaced with something cold, something dangerous, as his posture hunched and his face turned deadly serious, "Why do you ask?"

"What other reason than to simply learn where you hail from? Albinism among the protoss is rare... except for select..." Her eyes narrowed suspcion, "-certain individuals from a vile group..."

 _Crack_

William blitzed the gap and swung his yellow blade at the black mist where Vorazun had stood. He sensed his surroundings for where she would have blinked to, but already a back-stabbing slash raked against his shield, and he turned to assault the offending attacker with relentless aggression.

* * *

The crowd's invested interest exploded at seeing their matriarch battle against the outsider, who openly mocked the Dark Templar, and wanted to see him brought low by her blade and authority.

Now, Khalis would never consider herself an expert at combat waged between real warriors, but she's seen enough duels and read enough books to make her own assessments.

One thing was obvious though... the Nerazim matriarch _vastly_ out-classed William.

Val'idin insisted on fighting William head-on, but that approach must have costed him the duel - engaging on equal footing which would leave the skilled, but relatively slow Val'idin to be picked apart by William's hyper-aggressive onslaught. Val'idin could not escape, and could not dodge without getting punished, allowing William's offensive attacks to land every single time once his opponent's energy was depleted.

Vorazun would not play William's brutal game. For every charge from William, Vorazun would always sidestep and attack his sides. And she made sure to keep her movements erratic and random. Sometimes she would physically dodge, with fast hops and smooth rolls owing to her small frame and lack of armor, offering quick recovery for another dodge or a counter attack. Sometimes she would blink, not to escape as Val'idin had done, but to re-position herself for another cheap-shot at his exposed backside.

In almost every attack waged by Vorazun, none of them were towards William's front-side. Thus William was left floundering and spinning desperately to defend himself from every conceivable angle of attack. Just as William punished Val'idin for his last defensive play, Vorazun was punishing William's aggressive tactics with her superior mobility, preventing him from locking on to his target with her evasiveness and unpredictable movements.

For all of William's ferocity and aggressiveness, he could not direct any of his kinetic power without targetability, and Vorazun successfully denied him him that.

Once again William's shields were shattered by the onslaught, but in his desperation William continued to attack, and Vorazun continued to harass him with her coldly efficient hit-and-run maneuvers.

"God damn it! Why are you so aggravatingly nimble?!" He axed downward, and Vorazun rolled right past his flank. He swiped sideways hoping to catch her mid-roll, but her feet were already ready to spring her back several feet.

William attempted to retreat, and Vorazun dashed with a low body profile and high speed straight for William's front.

The albino saw this as his chance for a comeback, and stood in place waiting to strike her down.

Vorazun flipped over William, lashing out a slash which he blocked, and he whirled around to catch her landing.

Only to see nothing.

"What the f-!"

A flash of yellow light silenced him.

Vorazun had blinked, just before William turned, back to where she originally jumped, tricking him into exposing his backside for the perfect execution. Like a knife cutting through the air, she mirrored Val'idin's dash and slash creating a streak of light with her scythe that sliced through William, and now she slid across the floor to a stop.

This time, it was William whose stunned body crashed to the floor.

By the end of it, not a single blow had scratched Vorazun's shield.

* * *

The matriarch's victory invigorated the depressive mood plaguing the dark templar, and now they cheered her moral victory over the barbarian.

Only a few did not join the jubilation.

Oria just didn't care, finding the whole affair gaudy and pointless

Lexi sighed in relief, but still kept a watchful eye.

Khalis had no reason to celebrate the defeat of her comrade William, who had previously beaten down Val'idin. Should she have felt satisfied that Val'idin was humbled? Thinking too much about the matter was so exhausting...

Then she saw movement from William.

No, not him twitching from the effects of the stun scythe. He was actually _standing_ back up seconds after his take down.

And that's when she felt it: the same overwhelming raw _redness_ that she witnessed on Shakuras, it overflowed from William like a consuming fire, burning hotter and growing bigger as the raw anger suddenly seized his mind and body.

Out of the corner of her eye, she looked to Lexi, who also watched with a bated breath.

* * *

 _He lost... to a Dark Templar._

 _How unfortunate._

 _He lost fair and square to the better warrior. He might as well look at the one who bested him._

 _What he saw was a disturbingly familiar image. A cold, stern assassin-type woman, who's condescending gaze looked down upon him, judging him with her green eyes._

 _Green eyes._

 _Something snapped_

* * *

He practically hissed out the word, " _Terra...!_ "

Vorazun raised her brow in confusion, what did he mean by the word 'Creation'?

Nonetheless, her suspicions were starting to solidify into certainty. She stared silently as the albino reanimated himself with angry adrenaline powering his muscles; he hunched forward and screamed.

"I've broken countless Nerazim in my life! You dare to look down on me?! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU! WEAK! SPINELESS! ONLY THE STRONGEST MUST SUCCEED." The berserk albino flashed his scythe to life, with deadly intent not caring if his weapon was meant to stun if he could clobber her with it. "VICTORY OR _DEATH!"_

The violent personality, the physical description, she's seen this before...

He is a legitimate threat that _must_ be removed, and so her hand reached behind her back and unsheathed a hidden blade, a dagger fashioned from the tusk of a hydralisk.

One strike in the neck is all it would take.

* * *

"She's going to kill William!" screamed Lexi.

The terran tugged at Khalis' cape. "Can you levitate me down there?"

"What? Yes, what are you planning?"

"I'm going to stop the fight!"

"What if William kills you?!"

"No time! Just do it!"

Sensing the urgency, Khalis obliged. She held Lexi with her mind and threw her to the arena as fast as she could without rag-dolling the fragile terran body.

William was charging the last remnants of his energy for one death-or-glory attack. Vorazun simply stood there waiting to execute her fatal strike. There's still time!

Lexi's legs swung frantically until they touched the ground, and she ran as fast as her pitifully slow body would allow her.

Then William closed the gap between him and the matriarch, running faster, and faster, and barreled straight towards Vorazun in a simple, straightforward charge.

A wickedly-curved red blade flared to life.

Lexi's bane blade stopped William in his tracks as he stared intently at the light like a fly to a lantern, or a bull to a red cape.

" _William!_ " She barked with such forceful... _harshness and authority_. Khalis watched anxiously, both with fear for Lexi's life and awe at her subtle, yet definitive transformation. The strong-willed, but kind and gentle terran woman suddenly became the strong-willed, and... powerful terran.

Khalis was not familiar with the frustrating subtleties of body language, but Lexi's was blatantly striking. She stood tall defying her short stature, her shoulders broad, and her blade arm held high and in front of William's face. Her face was courageous in her defiance and firm as she called out in an authoritative voice. "That's enough fighting! You _will_ stand down!"

"Lexi?... This is my fight. _Get out!"_ He swung his blade and struck the bane blade to test her resolve. Her arm nearly broke from the kinetic impact.

Khalis was terrified at the prospect of seeing William slaughter his supposed friend in a rampage. How could she have the strength to rein him in? Indeed, everyone agreed that all order had broken down when William restarted the duel and Lexi jumped into the arena. Some Templar were already entering the arena brandishing weapons to restore the peace. William snarled at the surrounding crowd.

Vorazun was also quick to protect the endangered terran. "Get behind me!"

Lexi's face showed no pain; no weakness. She stared back at Vorazun with startling aggressiveness in her expression, "No! Get back, all of you!" She dared to point a finger at the Matriarch, "You will stay out of this!"

The forcefulness of her tone halted Vorazun and stunned Khalis. She never thought Lexi, a healer who would peacefully resolve conflicts and protect the weak, would use such fire in her voice against others. Her sudden bravado and confidence seemed suicidal... yet Khalis felt as if she was compelled to listen to such genuine authority backing that powerful voice, even from a tiny terran.

Lexi's face returned to William, one hand holding the red blade high and the other snapping her fingers sharply. "Submit, William!"

The albino clenched his claws, "Who are you to coerce my actions with your tall words and hot air, Lexi? Always you have controlled me! And always have I obeyed your command! What authority does a puny terran like you have over me?!"

"Don't give me that _shit_ , William!"

Val'idin stared in shock as he sat in the sidelines with Medina.

Lexi continued, "I am your friend _and your master!_ We went through hell and back together, and you trust my word!"

"Shameless appeals to my emotions! That is how you corrupted me! Reduced me to this pathetic existence with your morals and coddling! No more highlords! I will _kill you for enslaving me!_ "

Khalis thought that this was it. William had betrayed Lexi in the worst ways possible, just as Val'idin had turned his back on her. Was Lexi emotionally stricken now?

If so, her face did not show it. Her brown eyes did not falter in their intensity. "Is that how you treated our friendship? After all these years? You wouldn't be alive if not for me. But if you really don't care at all..."

She extinguished the bane blade and held out her arms to the sides, leaving herself entirely _exposed_ to attack. "If you think you have the guts to defy me, then I _dare_ you to strike me down. Do that, or stand down and stop the fighting. But know this... I _will_ not try to protect myself. Your choice... _Carnivek._ "

And that was the nail in the coffin. The gesture of unshakable bravery through force of will. Lexi had issued the albino an ultimatum divided into two choices.

One was to kill her and be free; enough strikes with the stun scythe would be fatal to her. The foreign name she used had a hidden meaning - if he actually did it, there will be no turning back.

The other, was to simply give up and follow her one command.

William did not move to strike her down.

"Breath." said Lexi.

Protoss had no lungs to breath, they do not 'breath' as terrans do. The word was simply a common command to calm down.

With Lexi staring him down, William paced in a brief circle. Then with a roar of rage, he chucked his scythe against the floor. It violently bounced once before automatically deactivating and clattered to the floor. After that, he fell to his knees in defeat, willing the anger to leave his system as much as he could.

Khalis sensed it. Lexi had done it!

As quickly as the fire came, Lexi seemed to switch back to her normal self, running up to her partner and hugged him tightly. There were no tears or apologies to offer from Lexi, only silence. She held onto him as if he would try to walk out of her life again.

Vorazun would not wait any longer, and interrupted the emotional scene. "Your... 'friend'. He is Tal'darim."

Khalis stared with mixed disappointment and further betrayal, and groaned in exasperation, "Tal'darim?..."

"Tal'darim?" asked Oria.

Val'idin slammed his fist against the ground, _"I should have known!"_

There was no use denying it. After his emotional highs and the tense emotional stand-off with Lexi, William's light-headed mind had almost completely shut itself from the world around him, reducing him to a near catatonic state. Lexi was the one to answer, "Yes."

Vorazun sneered with disdain. "I do not know how you managed to tame one who hails from a cult of violent, warmongering heathens, nor do I wish to learn that tale. For his crimes against my people, I should kill him on the spot."

Lexi was about to protest, but Vorazun continued, "However, I cannot forget your service to my people in our hour of need. I can clearly see the Tal'darim's life holds significant value to you. Thus, I will allow you both to leave this arkship unharmed, to fulfill the favor I promised you. If we ever see that murderer set foot on this vessel again, we will not be so merciful next time. Now leave!"

Vorazun turned and walked away. Lexi tugged at William's arm, and he was unresponsive for several seconds until he felt compelled to move and retreat with her. True to Vorazun's promise, there were no mobs to lynch William, and the baleful crowd parted as the two made their way to the _Phantom._

Val'idin stomped away whilst muttering to himself. "Curse the Tal'darim..."

Khalis was shocked for the umpteenth time thanks to the latest revelation. "He is Tal'darim... it makes so much sense now."

"Explain to me what you speak of by 'Tal'darim'," demanded Oria.

Khalis ignored the annoying machine and ran off, hoping to confront William and Lexi before they left.

Apparently they were in a hurry to leave, as by the time Khalis reached Hangar Bay 2, the _Phantom_ had already entered space and warped away.

So that was it... Lexi is gone, and so was William, who was this whole time a murdering crazy cultist... not the companion who at least tried to console her.

Val'idin was gone too.

And she still did not like Oria.

So now she was back to square one, but this time... without her brother Farus to keep her company.

* * *

 **A/N:** At over 12k words, this is my longest chapter yet!

What's new? William's a skilled lier, manipulator, a moral hypocrite, and madman who worships a photo of Charles Darwin.

Now we have _finally_ confirmed what we all knew was so obvious! William, or Carnivek, is, or was, from the Tal'darim! I was planning to reveal him in the next arc, but I figured now would be the perfect time to reveal his heritage to tie in with a return to his darker side and introduce a present conflict between him and Lexi. Worry not, they are still friends and Lexi is still his master, but with William's violent two centuries of brutal Tal'darim upbringing, it's incredibly difficult for even Lexi's power of friendship to completely reform William. He's tamed, but not reformed. The violent tendencies and cruel social-darwinist ideas were always present in his mind, but he managed to keep them in check until a certain Dark Archon reignited the fire that made him so dangerous in the first place.

What exactly did Lexi do to get William to obey? Short version: It's all about displaying the qualities of strength and force of will.

Of course, Lexi and William have their own story to tell! I plan to make the next chapter a flashback, starting a new sub-story which would begin with how the two met and eventually explore the development of their dynamic relationship. I most likely will do this anyway, but I would still like to know if you, the reader, would rather read their story for 1-2 chapters, or move straight on to the next arc.

Not too sure how psychics detect things. In the game, psychics like Nova are sometimes able to detect cloaked units (usually biological/psionic in the missions), which I think makes sense. Most protoss are unable to do this though, suggesting it is a specialized skill only few of them are able to do.

I am not an expert on scythe combat. It was very difficult for me to come up with a realistic interpretation of how the protoss fight with energy weapons (polearms should be vulnerable to having their metal parts be sliced, effectively disarming an scythe user). It would be SO much simpler if all the weapons were normal, but where's the fun in that? In the end, I chalked it up to the fighter's speed and mobility as the core component in energy-blade duels.

I remember dabbling into fight scenes in my other story, "So What Now". So admittedly I was nervous in writing another one, where the battle between Val'idin, William, and later Vorazun, would seem ridiculously staged and contrived. I tend to get too carried away and not think everything through... so I hope you not only liked the fight scenes, but also found its set-up and execution appropriate to the story's setting.

On a side note, I actually updated pretty soon on this one. Hooray for us!

Please read and review! Thank you for all your reviews last chapter!


	20. Chapter 20: A Phantom Menace

**A/N:** The story begins on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm. This effectively creates an alternative plot line separate from the protoss campaign.

The flashbacks for Lexi and William's story are reserved for the new story The Pursuit of Happiness, because their story is rather lengthy and I don't want to disrupt the flow for WSU. But fear not! IF you feel that the story is lacking some well loved canon characters... we're about to bunch almost every major character into one climatic battle.

Also FYI, prepare for a fountain of memes.

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Star Warfare, Part 1 "The Spectral Menace"**

* * *

 **-Deadman's Space, Deadman's Rock,... and Deadman's Port** **-**

"My dear Matthew! I am so glad you actually came to visit your dear wife after all this time! What took you so long?"

"You know I've been busy, Mira..."

Horner stared blankly as Mira, who was lounging on a love-seat, feigned misery complete with an over-the-top gasp, "Dear husband! Keeping the Dominion together in one piece all by your lonesome is no excuse for ignoring your beloved. Not even a ten minute call?"

He had no excuse there, "I'm... uh, sorry. But hey, at least I'm here."

The pink-haired woman smirked, "So why did you come here in the flesh? You know I gave you the encrypted communication codes, but I certainly don't mind seeing your handsome face in person~."

"It wouldn't be proper to discuss diplomacy over long-distance, even if the line was encrypted."

"Oh? Is that all?..."

"Well...," Horner trailed off, a single finger scratching his neck. "...I did want to see how you were doing." He coughed, "Just out of curiosity, mind you."

Mira Han hummed to herself a happy tune as she walked to a fridge. Mira had ushered away her mercenary guards, and Horner did the same with his marine escort just to be fair. So they were alone together in the privacy of Mira's 'office', which seemed more like a rec-room with lounges, a large exotic fish tank, some old arcade machines, and a large wide-screen television to name a few. Horner was surprised by how... homely and wholesome it looked, even if the clashing neon-colors were wacky.

His 'wife' had horrible taste in decor.

He also noticed that much of the corners and metal surfaces had faint hints of grime and disturbed dust... Did Mira clean up the place for his arrival?

She procured two bottles in her hand, "Which do you prefer? Local Deadman Rum, or Tyrador Wine?"

"Neither. You know I don't drink."

The mercenary warlord pouted, "Don't be so stiff. It's very rude to be lying to your wife."

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Raynor told me you like wine from Tyrador."

Horner's lip froze, "Damn... You caught me red-handed."

Mira laughed obnoxiously at Horner's expense, but poured him a glass of wine anyway, "I've told you before, Matthew. There's no need to maintain your pure shining-knight image around me, but to be fair... that's what makes you handsome."

Horner took the glass cautiously, "There's no blackmail involved in this?"

She adopted a face of false betrayal, " _Matthew!"_

"Alright! Jeez... A little bit can't hurt I suppose," said Horner, taking light sips.

On the other hand, Mira chugged down half her rum in one swig, and Horner couldn't help but scrutinize the uncouth action.

She gestured for them to sit across each other at her desk, the only piece of furniture that made this room a legitimate office. Horner sat in awkward silence as he watched Mira smile in that unusually blissful manner; staring at the rum as if she were day-dreaming.

Horner was about to get straight to business, but Mira suddenly perked up. She grabbed the bottle of Tyrador wine and poured it into the remaining half of her rum bottle.

"Mira... what are you doing?"

She gave no response. She didn't even bother to stir the concoction before pouring it past her lips. She smacked her lips with a bemused expression, "Interesting..."

"What was that?"

"What does look like? I mixed them."

"Yes I know you mixed them. I mean why are you mixing wine with _rum?"_

"Just out of curiosity," chirped Mira, mimicking Horner's earlier words. "I wanted to mix a quirky and gentle, yet tough wine with rough and course, yet attractive rum. This contrasting matrimony of beverages is... crazy." She shoved the cup towards him, "Try it."

Barring the knowledge that Mira drank from the same cup, Horner tentatively accepted it and tentatively took a sip. He winced, "I don't like it... It's not a good combination."

Mira pouted, but Horner noticed that it seemed a little more genuine this time. "Aw Matthew, I liked it... You're such a harsh connoisseur!"

Horner coughed awkwardly, "Well. Let's get onto business shall we?"

Han resumed her usual coy expression, "Very well. Business is always a welcome distraction in a conversation."

He reached for the portable computer he brought along for negotiations, but Mira stopped him, "There's no need for that, Matthew. I'm guessing that what you really need are my mercenaries, correct?"

"Yes," he answered, then laced his hands together with a heavy expression. "We're once again embroiled in another conflict, but this time it's on an apocalyptic scale."

"Oh? Is that why you came? To spend time with your dearest, just in case?""

"Focus, Mira! You've probably heard about the Golden Armada?"

"I already know, Matthew. the UNN channel is very informative for us mercenaries. Sudden protoss attacks on the fringe worlds has made mercenary work _very_ attractive."

"Mira, we need your mercenaries to fight for us."

Mira Han smiled, with her cheeks rising to squint both her organic and cybernetic eye, "I would be happy to fight side by side with you and the Princess' Dominion. But I'm afraid I'm not offering any contracts."

Horner frowned, "Pardon? What do you mean?"

"I've already received several dozen generous offers from clients to defend their worlds. And while I would normally jump at the chance for credits, I will not sign contracts that I can not honor. If my mercenaries defend other systems from the protoss, I will lose precious manpower and leave Deadman's Rock exposed. So I will keep my forces here to protect my assets using all the credits I've saved up."

The Dominion admiral scowled, and Mira noticed he couldn't help but bare his teeth a little as he spoke, "Mira. The Golden Armada will attack and kill everyone indiscriminately, and you're going to just bunker down while everyone else burns around you?"

Mira Han continued her air of nonchalance, "I've worked hard to build up my entire operation. Seeing it all crumble in one day would break my little heart."

"There's more to life than credits and wealth!"

Mira's facade wavered slightly, she wasn't used to hearing Horner's harsher tone directed at her. "You're right Matthew. I shouldn't be so unreasonable.. Since you asked so nicely the first time... how about I offer my mercenaries as a special offer to you?"

Satisfied that they were making progress, Horner allowed himself to calm, "How much are you charging?"

"The usual rate."

"That's unacceptable, can you offer a lower price?"

"Do you expect me to fight for free? Funding Mira's Marauders is very expensive, Matthew. Especially since you so roguishly trashed my space ports not too long ago, you're lucky I forgave you so easily."

"...that's fair."

"I'm an honest businesswoman Matthew. I keep prices for my services consistent, and I can't show favoritism. I'm just a simple woman trying to make my way in the universe."

Horner was silent for a moment, "At least you _are_ honest." He abruptly stood up. "I think we're done talking."

Mira was taken aback, and spoke quickly, "Hold on. Couldn't you use more manpower?"

"We'll get more worth out of our credits training conscripts than hiring your mercenaries. You might as well hunker down for when the protoss decide to attack Deadman's port," He dusted his uniform, "I need to return and organize the fleet."

Without saying anything more, he started his first steps towards the door.

"Wait, Matthew!" called Mira, "I want to ask this before you run away again."

Horner visibly sighed and turned to face her, "What is it?"

"Like I said, I'm glad you came to visit, but why do you insist on ignoring me after all this time?"

Horner kept his lips thinned, "Because we don't click, it's simple as that."

"Matthew," she said seriously. "I don't need this cybernetic eye to see we had a thing going on. Remember the time we actually kissed? It was a very sweet kiss in my honest opinion!"

"Yes, Mira," he said with down-cast eyes, as if he were _ashamed_. "It may have to do with me almost dying at the time."

That didn't sit well with Mira, "So tell me what's wrong. There is something about me that bothers you, isn't it?"

"I think we both already know the answer."

"Then tell me."

"Aside from the long-distance relationship owing to our very different occupations, you fight for solely for money while I fight for what I hope is a duty to justice, to protecting our fellow men because it is the right thing to do. We just don't... see eye to eye on that matter."

Mira's cybernetic eye twitched. She said nothing and laced her hands together over her mouth, "I see."

"But if it's any consolation," said Horner. "I deeply respect your integrity. I don't usually expect that from mercenary folk."

"And I admire you for being so endearingly righteous. In a world filled with cruel opportunists and criminal scum, good yet tough men like you are a refreshing sight."

Horner smiled weakly, "Thanks." He considered his next words, "Stay safe, Mira."

"Don't kill yourself trying to be a hero, Matthew."

Then he was gone.

 _'Busy with his noble position,'_ mused Mira. She actually liked the little yin-yang thing they had going on, but clearly Horner didn't see eye-to-eye on that particular matter either.

She pushed aside the wine-rum mix and settled to just gulping down another rum bottle by itself.

* * *

 **-Korhal, Augustgrad Palace-**

"Junior," said Raynor. "This is Austin Nathaniel."

Valerian held out his black-gloved hand, "So you're the mysterious Magistrate of Mar Sara. Father told me a lot about you."

Nathaniel, still dressed in his blue antique officer uniform, cautiously accepted Valerian's hand with his own white-gloved one, "I'd wager he spoke of me on a sour note."

"Definitely. He was quite bitter about you destroying the Ion cannon in, quote, 'the most heinous act of insubordination!' Fortunately he is dead, so I don't have to listen to his rants anymore."

Raynor chuckled, and Nathaniel gave a wrinkled smirk in amusement, "Well then, this apple certainly fell far from the tree. You took your father's death well, Emperor Valerian."

"It was just a part of life's realities. He was a wicked man and a terrible father, so his death was necessary. I hardly even think of him these days," he spoke coolly, pretending to check both sides of his gloves.

"Alright boys," said Raynor with an amused smile, "I think we had enough of bashing Junior's old man. Valerian, you think it's possible to make Austin a commander in the Dominion ranks?"

Valerian was still as he mulled over the proposal, "Normally it'd be very unorthodox and inappropriate to just hand out promotions, but fortunately for Mr. Nathaniel, he has a reputable legacy in the Terran academies."

"Oh?" said Nathaniel, flashing a wry smile. "They talk about me in the academies?"

"Your record is quite impressive. So that means there should be little complaint if I bestow a title onto you. It can work as a morale booster. And besides, I'm the Emperor, and I can bend a few rules here and there."

"Careful with your liberties..." warned Nathaniel, his curly hair shaking with his head.

"Ain't nothin' to worry about," assured Raynor. "I trust Valerian to keep his head in the right place."

"I appreciate your faith in me, Commander Raynor."

"Well I'm going to be frank, your father screwed me up an octave, and that resulted in a terrible orchestra of death and destruction upon Tarsonis which I will never forget. So please forgive me if I still need to get used to your tempo."

Valerian shrugged, maintaining his crisp composure, "No harm in that."

Nathaniel veered off, stepping forth into the light of Korhal's star and onto one of the palace's balconies. He stared out into the city, whose towering dark metal structures reflected golden solar light, creating the image of a vast golden city. "Did our greatest dream become reality?"

"What dream?" asked Valerian.

Raynor answered for him, "A world without the Confederacy or tyrants wastin' good folks' lives to satisfy their maniacal schemes. We joined your old man in the first place to build a better world, and after everything he did... we thought that day would never come."

"Ah, I see," Valerian turned to Nathaniel. "I hope our hard work paid off to your liking. After years of bloody struggle, we finally forged peace among our fellow men. Our days of fighting each other are over."

The former magistrate gave a wry smile, "That sounds good... But how long will that peace last? When good men like us grow old and fall to our knees, as new tyrants and megalomaniacs rise up? The cycle of war and suffering will resume its course, no matter how hard we try to prolong our dream of utopia."

The former marshal furrowed his brows in thought, "Nate. I get what you're thinkin'. If we kick the bucket, what's to stop more evil folks from repeating the same mistakes all over again? But rest assured, there will always be more guys like us to pass on the torch. You gotta have faith in the goodness of us Terrans, it's the only way we could've survived in the insanity of this here sector."

Emperor Valerian shook his head in agreement.

At that moment, Nathaniel's smile seemed genuine. He switched the topic, "Any news from the fronts?"

Raynor shook his head, "Ain't much going on. All of a sudden the Golden Armada stopped attacking and vanished into space. Horner told me about a Tal'darim fleet zoning in towards Korhal, but they've also vanished without a trace. We're taking this chance to bunker down and catch a breather while fortifyin'."

"Something tells me our enemies are planning something," commented Valerian. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I've got the same gut feelin', Junior. But all we can do is wait and see what happens. You think you're ready for whatever comes next, Austin?"

Nathaniel pulled his gaze away from the paintings, and smiled lightly, "Yes, old friend... I'm definitely ready."

* * *

 **-Somewhere...-**

Vaus frothed in anger as he tried to process the mental knowledge of the _Spear of_ _Adun_ shared by Duran, _"That is impossible! How can the protoss possess such a powerful warship at their disposal?!"_

"Indeed," said Duran. "This warship was built long ago and sealed in the crust of Aiur. The protoss reclaimed this vessel on the same day we retrieved you from hibernation.

The Cerebrate was vexed. If the protoss used that warship during his invasion of Aiur, he might have failed miserably instead of conquering the planet. Either the protoss were horribly arrogant and did not break out the _Spear of Adun_ until it was too late... or the Overmind knew... It wasn't as if Vaus led the entire invasion by himself, one of the other cerebrates had to have stumbled upon it. But why wasn't he made aware of the arkship? Did the Overmind withhold that knowledge from him? Why? He was beginning to question the rationale of his late creator.

His most proud accomplishment now felt... cheated and worthless. He was robbed of a proper victory, it made him _furious._

 _"How do you plan to destroy their prized vessel? Its destruction will require a monumental feat."_

Duran explained his plan, "At first, Amon wanted to simply have the Golden Armada hunt down and destroy the _Spear of Adun,_ but we have no means to stop them from retreating, and there are no more protoss worlds we can use to bait them to stand and fight. Fortunately, I managed to convince him of a more effective plan."

The disguised Xel'naga pointed at Vaus, "I witnessed your ability to slay a titanic leviathan with only limited resources and your own wit. I assume you can find a means to destroy the _Spear of Adun?"_

Vaus knew his skill was being challenged, but it didn't matter. Here was the perfect opportunity to redeem himself. He must succeed in destroying the best of what the protoss can muster, only then shall his victory be... _perfect._

And the best part was he actually knew a feasible way to accomplish this. _"Its size does not intimidate me. I will slay this warship."_

Duran seemed pleased, "Tell me, Vaus. Do you fear the Terran factions present in the Koprulu Sector?"

 _"Define 'fear'."_

"Fear that the Terrans will pose a substantial threat to us in our mission; a threat to _you_."

 _"If the fear you are referring to is simply rational caution against the Terrans, then I do fear them. They are such a weak, inefficient, and underdeveloped species, yet I know that we must never underestimate their race's capacity to fight."_

"I see how you rose above your fellow Zerg and the Protoss - you recognize the intrinsic worth of the Terrans regardless of their faults.

 _"To defeat an enemy, you must know them. Not simply their battle tactics, but their history, philosophy, and mechanical art,"_ said the thrawn cerebrate.

"If properly motivated, the Terrans could forge mighty armies to challenge Amon's armies, but as of now they are stagnant. Their people are decadent, they wear out easily from the recent wars and will be hesitant to accept the reality of Amon's war. The Terran industrial output is only a fraction of its full power and I intend to keep it that way."

 _"The Terrans are flawed, but they selfishly pursue their own survival just as the Zerg would. If we attack the Terrans, we must seek their total annihilation in the shortest span possible, lest we push them to fierce resistance._

"At first I wanted to send Moebius to raze Korhal, the industrial heart of the strongest Terran faction in the sector, and recover the artifact. But I have a better idea... we must crush the Dominion's ability to fight back. After all, a determined human with broken legs is still nothing more... than a human with broken legs."

 _"You have a plan, then so be it. But I will choose the slaughter field."_

* * *

 **-Syrenne System. Planet Alto Syrenne-**

 **Planet:** Alto Syrenne

 **Type:** Earth-sized ocean planet with 90% oceanic coverage.

 **Kel-Morian Territory**

 **Main Exports:** Vespene Gas, biology research, and sand.

Planet Alto Syrenne, an ocean world controlled by the Kel-Morian Combine on the fringe of Dominion territory. Only one major continent exists on the surface. The remaining sparse landmasses are mostly constituted by islands and large atolls, with tropical vegetation like palms similar to those found on Earth's tropical islands, and vast colorful alien coral reefs visible across the surface; stretching for boundless miles around the islands before tapering off to the deep ocean.

Such sandy beaches surrounded by the beautiful coral scenery would make for great tourist locations... if one does not mind the smell of gas.

Despite the oceans being made of water, they are predominantly green instead of blue. The planet's crust is rich with vespene reservoirs which leak from the deep ocean sea floor through underwater vespene geysers. Since the planet-spanning ocean is so large, the vespene dilutes to minute concentrations that aren't toxic to life, and life on this planet certainly evolved to exploit the energy-rich resource, exploding into a level of bio-diversity far surpassing most planets' entire biospheres.

Alien microorganisms like the many species of plankton absorb the vespene through their cell walls. As one moves up the food chain, the vespene concentration becomes stronger as the prey, then predator, species becomes larger. Thus the largest animals absorb the highest amount of vespene through their natural diet, and with the gas' high caloric value powering their bodily functions, they don't need to eat as much, and they can afford to grow _big._

The largest ocean-dwellers are fish-like animals and arthropods double the size of their earth counterparts, both of which can directly tap into the vespene waters using gills that absorb the gas straight into the bloodstream. The extra calories allow them to grow into mega-fauna proportions without further risk of starvation.

Small oxygen breathing, mammal-like aliens were able to colonize the oceans, but while they can access the vespene through the food chain, they cannot breathe the gas in the water with their air-based lungs. So they were out-competed in the warm waters by their fish and crustacean rivals and trapped in the cold polar regions where being warm-blooded is their only advantage; supplementing their diet by biting at icebergs containing frozen pockets of vespene.

The ocean's vespene evaporates into the atmosphere to be breathed by terrestrial plant leaves and animal lungs. Yet while the oceans are full of colorful life in all shapes and sizes, the single small continent is dull and naked in comparison, covered almost entirely by dry savanna. With so much rainfall, anyone with a basic sense of ecology would think the continent would be populated by lush rain-forests to match the diverse coral reefs right next door.

Life on Alto Syrenne is adapted to accept vespene gas as an essential compound of life instead of a potentially toxic gas, but the rules are different on land.

Every habitat where vegetation is abundant contains large quantities of vespene within its organisms, and the flammable gas means wildfires are more common... and far more deadly. The oxygen and vespene-rich atmosphere easily ignites fires in tropical storms. It is almost impossible for life here to adapt fire-resistance like the creatures on ash/lava worlds because the intense heat would ignite the vespene in their bodies.

Burrowing under ground to escape the fire is futile. Gas condensation seeps into the soil, so even the underworld would be set aflame, and because the soil itself is flammable, the fire's expansion reaches speeds that can outrun slow animals. At any given time, half the continent may be set aflame, creating giant charred splotches and an expanding ring of fire so fast one can see it inch across the land from space.

Only the various species of grass like dandelions are able to survive on the continent. When flash-fires burn the grass, they release air-drifting seeds that hover over the hot flames and recolonize the scorched lands to quickly regrow and prepare the next batch of seeds before another firestorm wipes them out for good. Larger trees would explode their vespene reserves inside-out if set on fire, they only managed to colonize islands where the rare fires are isolated and unable to spread across the water.

Active animals with high metabolic rates are dominant as their bodies use the vespene like fuel in a locomotive, and they are small, migratory animals that spend their lives outrunning the firestorms.

Truly planet Alto Syrenne is unique with its fiery lands and lively waters, all powered by a gas so valuable that entire armies would battle each other to claim it.

But life here has never seen a force like the Zerg... so terrible and all-consuming in its overwhelming drive to conquer and expand forever.

A wormhole exit suddenly opened far up above the gaseous atmosphere.

* * *

One drop pod crashed through the palms of a large island surrounded by smaller island chains. The broken remains of the pod were pushed aside by a growing sac, which mushroomed and exploded into a hatchery. Like an island volcano, the hatchery excreted a flow of creep that drained the life out of trees and flowed towards the surrounding reefs...

The creep's underside rooted deep into the sandy beach and began draining all life underground, from microscopic bacteria to small buried mollusks and crustaceans. Digested alive, these creatures were the first to be assimilated.

Then the creep stretched along the sands and submerged through the water's tide.

Coral reefs contain large portions of an ocean's biomass and diversity. It was the perfect stage for a devastating harvest.

Small animals fled from the creeping dark layer of tissue, which wrapped over the alien coral, mussels, anemone, starfish - any living thing attached to the reef floor was ensnared by the creep and painfully dissolved as biomass.

The reef suddenly illuminated with bio-luminescent warnings and erratic behavior. The animals instinctively sense a terrible alien danger they could not understand, and they would be helpless for what came next.

A brood-war queen hovered over the water's surface, and released from its wings spores of parasitic bio-toxins.

The contaminated water spread throughout the reef like a terrible plague. One by one the alien lifeforms succumbed to the infestation. The giant fishes would thrash in futile attempts to struggle against something they knew was invading their bodies, but their fate was sealed.

Tumors, tentacles, and pustules erupted from the bodies of shark-like predators, giant sea-scorpions, and strange jelly-fish like organisms. Some bodies expire and perish from the stressful mutations. Others survive, growing more teeth, armor, muscles, venom, spines, anything that would turn even the most harmless of herbivorous fishes into deadly killing machines. Their minds were joined with the cacophonous howls of the growing hive mind.

Infested animals began indiscriminately attacking and consuming the uninfected around them, regardless if they once ate flesh or vegetation.

Other infested animals deemed too weak or horribly mutated to serve would instead press their zombified bodies against the creep, where they would be assimilated alive. Entire schools of fish and other creatures could be seen painfully flailing and thrashing their half-digested bodies fused in the creep as one giant writhing mass of biomass.

Entire reefs were devastated, not even the bare skeletons of coral survived the assimilation, which revealed several mineral fields once concealed by the reef. The biomass was transported through the creep to feed the future zerg units and buildings, but they still need minerals. The hatchery's larvae morphed into drones which, adapted to the vacuum of space, simply walked into the water to harvest minerals.

* * *

Vaus paced along the islands to inspect the layout of his chosen base. The Torrasque's heavy footprints sunk towards the sand, but the creep did not break.

He was irate, livid, _incensed._ His plan to achieve the perfect victory will be undermined by Duran's impatience! He wanted a few days to assemble the needed resources for guaranteed success, but Duran's dark master... Amon, urged them to destroy the protoss within a single day. He'll have to rush for the battle that will take place in only a few hours.

No matter... he's used to snatching crushing victories under such short time frames. It is just like when the Terrans assaulted Kerrigan's chrysalis on Char, among other timed missions. It's simply another challenge he'll have to adapt to defeat.

What he's not used to... are novice spawns like Kallistra, who was trying to busy herself with overseeing the new hive cluster - she was bitter after Duran gave her Zerg away to Vaus. Vaus grew to realize he was better than the other Cerebrates, but when they were alive, he recognized their greater wealth of experience that surpassed his talents, so he naturally respected them.

The hybrid-enhanced broodmother lacked both the raw skill and the experience. Vaus would not delegate control of his forces to lesser pawns - he preferred to micromanage his entire army to ensure that his efforts alone would obtain _his_ accomplishment. Kallistra could easily compromise his mission. He had a better use for her.

 _"Kallistra."  
_

She turned to his direction and gave a stiff bow, "What _do you ask of me,_ Cerebrate _?"_

Vaus could sense the silent defiance in her tone and body, but he was hardly surprised or amused.

He learned the broodmother had rebelled against Kerrigan after her deinfestation, and Duran claimed her under his influence before Kerrigan's resurgence. This hatchling was used to being in charge, and was furious when Vaus forced her to share the new Zerg essence evolved over the years of conflict.

He took the time earlier to examine the cornucopia of new, useful essence. Much of it were simple minor modifications to the base strains like zerglings, hydralisks, or ultralisks. But there were other useful adaptations... Banelings that can wipe the lands clean of enemies? Roaches to slip past enemy lines and wreak terrible havoc? Broodlords that shoot broodlings instead of acid spores? Then there's the Swarm host, Viper, Ravager-...

But he can get even more creative. If the rest of the Zerg race is evolving, then so shall he.

He'll need Kallistra out of his way first, _"I will not require your assistance in our grand scheme, you should travel to another planet and mother another brood."_

Kallistra tapped her legs and twitched her talons angrily, _"Do you think I will stand idly while you take over my right to lead? You will not take all the credit with MY swarm!"_

Vaus stomped his foot into the sand, causing her to flinch. He bared his newly regrown tusks and raised his posture higher, _"Are you challenging my authority?"_

The broodmother realized her mistake and quickly backed down, bowing and holding out her hands in submission, _"Forgive me for my impertinence, Cerebrate."_ She chirped quickly

 _"There is a small chance that we will fail, and my brood here will be obliterated in the fierce conflict. We will be weakened, but so will our enemies. Even if they are victorious, you will raise another fresh, battle-ready brood to attack the enemy when they are weary and broken. While Duran's pitiful Moebius Terrans struggle to recover, the Zerg will be tireless and unrelenting in our attack against Kerrigan's allies. That is where you will make yourself useful!"_

 _"I see...,"_ she said begrudgingly. _"What you say is sensible... I will go then."_

Satisfied, Vaus sent out his newly birthed overseers to examine the local fauna for genetic traits he could use.

He will not share his victory with anyone else. Only the satisfaction of winning by his efforts alone with put his restless mind to rest.

* * *

Turns out the overseer's buoyancy prevented them from entering the water (Which is much denser than air btw), so Vaus resorted to infesting and sending a deep diving fish to investigate the ocean floor for exotic organisms.

The first specimen of interest is what he'll dub the Giant Seafloor Walker, a gigantic sea tortoise with only three large stump-like legs covered in pores. Looking through the infested creature's eyes, Vaus found one such walker planting its body over a vespene geyser, absorbing the billowing gas directly into its body and expelling the excess through its legs' pores, most likely to prevent vespene poisoning.

Wanting to learn more, he willed the infested fish to bite into one of the walker's exposed eyes, infecting the creature with bio-toxin spores. The sluggish walker hardly reacted as the infestation took over.

Now he had access to the creature's genetic essence.

By planting itself directly over a geyser, the giant slow moving crustacean can acquire large quantities of pure vespene, which can sustain the creature for long periods while it waits for sinking carcasses to descend. A vastly scaled down adaption of this creature's genes could be crafted into a durable area denial/crowd control, and far more mobile strain, provided he could find an effective weapon for its breathing pores atop the giant original's island-like shell to act as a delivery system.

But alas, there was no time to gene mix until the creature could safely store acid, so the idea was dismissed.

* * *

One of his overseers flew over over the fire-charred savanna continent, alongside a pack of zerglings perfect for running the plains and digging and hunting for potential prey.

The next organism of interest was a small, serpent-like herbivore. As another vespene inferno burned towards a group of them, they loop their bodies upright and attach their mouth to a groove near the tip of their tails, then they began rolling at high-speeds like living wheels.

Still, a pack of zerglings are fast enough to catch them. They were slaughtered and devoured in a short chase.

The essence was examined. The snake-like creature's muscles would fluctuate and manipulate their weight distribution to cause its wheel-form to roll forward, keeping its momentum intact as continued fluctuations added more. This enabled the creature to achieve magnificent speeds, and allowed their herds to make long migratory journeys between habitats as the rain seasons changed and to escape firestorms.

Kallistra's baneling strains could be improved upon - creating a sub-strain of this kamikaze creature that could utilize the stiff bio-wheel speed of these small serpents rather than rolling gelatinously with inconsistent weight distribution might make them faster at the cost of damage potential. A zerg body could sustain a breakneck rolling pace for much longer and endure far greater stress than the grass-eating serpent.

Oh, but what was he even doing? The main force of the enemy would approach from space over the planet! None of these creatures' essences were going to help him there. He should simply stick with his tried and true aerial strategies...

* * *

But wait, one of his distant sets of eyeballs sees something remarkable... perhaps... beneath the vespene-rich ocean waves of Alto Syrenne.

Clearly this was the Apex animal of the seas, the Altonian Giant Frilled-Fish. Larger than even an ultralisk, the creature sports large fans of tissue that expand past the flaps of its gills, allowing the creature to absorb vespene directly into its bloodstream. Said fin-frills were of brilliant rainbow-colored bio-luminescence, creating bright wings of color that could pierce through miles of green water, possibly to communicate with its species across great distances without lungs to vocalize.

While truly magnificent, the Altonian Giant Frilled-Fish was perhaps the most useless candidate for essence - it's simply a giant animal, there's nothing special about it. Maybe he could re-purpose the animal as a giant vespene harvester?... That might be inefficient though.

He watched as the animal encountered a large school of fish which looked like minuscule versions of the Altonian Giant, but with shiny silvery scales. He guessed they were either a smaller subspecies or merely the early life-stage of the giant counterpart. They gather to swim against the ocean currents with their powerful tails and pectoral fins, swimming stationary as the rich vespene waters flow past their gills.

The giant opened its gaping maw and attacked, but suddenly the entire school of filter-feeders scattered and vanished, and the giant only managed to suck in a few. Vaus could no longer sense them save from his overseer's sensory matrixes except kinetic mass displacement and a few layers of thermal detection.

His infested hunters managed to track down and consume the invisible fish.

The specie's entire evolutionary make up was suddenly clear to him. These gills make them clumsy swimmers however, so their scales can synthesize a complex crystal that, when energized by vespene, can refract light around the water, making them invisible.

He had an idea for his new strain... There's still time left to integrate this adaptation while Duran executes the next stage of their plan.

* * *

 **-Yesterday, Haven-**

Dr. Hanson offered to push wheelchair for one-legged Captain Zack Hai as they followed the rest of the colonists and walked through the battlefield from the day before.

Moebius' hellbats had caused a huge wildfire to burn across the pine forests, decimating the beautiful landscape, but fortunately they managed to contain the fire before it spread to the farm lands. The colonists were busy scavenging the broken mechs for scrap metal and searching for bodies.

"God damn, Moebius...," growled Captain Hai.

"Easy, Captain," shushed Hanson.

"Why should I? Those bastards attack our homes, killed my fucking friends, and took my god damn leg!"

Hanson sighed in sympathy. Captain Hai somehow kept himself incredibly calm until Constance left his side, and that's when he started acting like a normal trauma survivor.

They found Harold and Tana Strommen standing together and looking at the ash covered trees, while also arguing fiercely.

"Uncle! This isn't our fight! Look at all the damage we suffered! I say let the Dominion fight the battles they should have fought years ago, remember Agria?!"

"Are these really the words of my flesh and blood?" snapped Strommen Sr. "We are faced with a war of annihilation!" He waved at the blackened forest standing over the charred marine bodies, "This 'damage we suffered' is proof that the enemy want nothing more than our deaths! And you would stand idly by while our fellow Terrans die for us?"

Tana crossed her arms, "Then what can we do then Uncle? All we got is _one_ lend-leased battlecruiser and about a hundred more vikings."

"Our people are brave, skilled pilots. We will make use of them well."

"No we won't! We're not strong enough to fight another battle if the Dominion forces us, it'll be suicide!"

Strommen Sr. took one hard look at his niece. Then he spoke softly, "If you are too afraid of the responsibilities in leading men, afraid that they will die under your leadership, then you will never be fit to lead Haven."

That struck a nerve in the blonde woman, and she silenced herself in shame.

The bearded man placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "Plikt og Tapperhet"

"What?"

"Duty and Bravery. Even if we are weak and would face death in battle, we must never shy away if others will die. We want to live, yes... but we must be stronger for those who also want to live, that is what makes good people."

Tana simply nodded silently as she took in his words, then walked away to do something else.

That's when Captain Hai wheeled himself towards Strommen, "Gotta tell you this now, Chief. Sorry," he gestured to his legs. "You'll have to find yourself a new captain."

"It's fine. You may now consider yourself honorably discharged."

"Fucking fantastic..." He saluted, "It's been a pleasure."

Strommen returned the salute, then asked, "How is your daughter doing after that horrendous kidnapping?"

"She's fine..."

That's when Hanson spoke up, "I believe it's best if we move her elsewhere..."

Captain Hai turned to glare at her, "What do you mean?"

"If the protoss attack Haven, we might not be able to stop them. Just in case, you should send Constance to the Ghost Academy on Korhal."

"I don't trust them with my kid, Doctor!"

"It does make sense," joined Strommen. "She doesn't have to become a ghost of the Dominion. And she will be far safer there."

"What if Korhal gets attacked?"

"Better Korhal than Haven," said Hanson.

The disabled captain stubbornly growled and curled his head towards his stomach.

Dr. Hanson spoke again, "What would your wife have thought if Constance died? You can't protect her the next time something happens."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY WIFE!" he shouted. After some long deep breaths, he added, "Constance will miss her if she moves away."

"It's okay, Zack. I'll take care of your wife while your daughter's gone."

He sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

 **-Present time, Korhal, An apartment somewhere in Augustgrad-**

Nova was glad she can subsist on so little. She had nothing to pack in her apartment, and after cleaning up everything she could, she simply stood at the door and held it open.

"Alpha. Get out here," she commanded.

Her cat stretched lazily, knowing it would be the last time she will get to rest on the couch for a long time. Nonetheless, she obeyed, jumped off, and joined Nova at the door to stare at her inquisitively.

"You can take care of yourself out there," said Nova. She locked the front door closed and walked away "I'll be back... maybe."

"Meow?"

* * *

"So what now? Nova?"

Nova, who had shed her civilian clothing for her comfortable, familiar hostile environment suit, was busy adjusting her gloves and responded, "We're the A-Team, Delta. We wait for orders."

Delta Emblock puffed her cheeks and groaned like a child, "I just don't like it, ya know? Not doing anythin' when people are dyin' out there."

The blonde allowed the smallest smile to grace her lips as they sat on the roof of the ghost academy to get some peace and quiet. She stared up at the giant floating platform, _Sky Shield._ "You're afraid."

The younger auburn haired woman admitted, "Yeah. I don't want to fight the protoss. The Zerg were one thing but...," she scratched at her belly, "I can't handle the protoss, sorry Nova."

"You don't have a choice. You'll get used to it."

"No sympathy from you..."

"You know what I'm all about."

Delta shrugged and popped a painkiller in her mouth. Then she noticed someone approaching and waved, "Pierce!"

Theodore Pierce looked like a typical male ghost in full uniform; the only difference was that his mask was firmly attached to his face. "Delta. Nova," he greeted through a filtered voice, holding a holopad. "We just got a new recruit, a little girl from Haven."

"Haven?" inquired Nova, "I thought they hated the Dominion."

"Didn't you hear?" asked Pierce. "The Dominion vassalized the Haven Republic yesterday."

"It's okay, Nova," consoled Delta. "I m'self was never brave enough for politics."

"Okay, Pierce," said Nova. "Why are you telling me this?"

Pierce handed Nova the holopad. She saw the new recruit's official records, including her name and an updated photo. "Constance Hai..."

Delta silenced herself to listen, and Pierce asked, "What do you make of this?"

Nova's face was stern as recent memories were stirred, but she stared blankly at the dark-skinned child. "They look nothing alike though..."

"Her father, Zachary Hai, is an oriental."

Upon closer examination Nova did notice something, "Golden eyes."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "I'll think about this later. She's just a farm-kid, right?"

"I don't think this Constance will pose any threat whatsoever. It might even just be a coincidence."

Pierce hummed in agreement. The three ghosts simply stared up at the _Sky Shield_ platform hovering high over the atmosphere as a visible block of floating metal.

"Isn't it dangerous," commented Delta, "putting _Sky Shield_ right above Augustgrad? What if it gets damaged and falls on top of us?"

"The engineers aren't stupid, Delta," said Nova. "I'm sure they've considered that possibility."

"They actually did," explained Pierce. He stood between them and pointed at _Sky Shield._ "The platform is heavily defended, and its multiple atmospheric stabilizers are reinforced. But lets suppose one or two of the atmospheric stabilizers is destroyed and the platform falls towards Korhal. The other remaining atmospheric stabilizers will push _Sky Shield_ 's falling trajectory away from Augustgrad, so it will crash into an ocean or one of the radioactive deserts instead. I imagine _Sky Shield_ would have to be sabotaged and all of its stabilizers disabled at the same time to cause it to fall on the city."

"Ohhh," said Delta. "But why all that trouble if they can just park it away from the city?"

"Would you rather let the protoss have free space to shoot beams into the city?" asked Nova.

"... touche. I wish I was as smart as you two,"

"Don't say that," scolded Nova.

"Now I'm relieved though," enthused Delta. "With _Sky Shield_ online and the core fleet on constant alert, there's no way the protoss can attack Korhal, right?"

The sounds of thunder from above jolted Nova to attention, and her head snapped towards the clouds. Her pupils narrowed.

A fleet of black-hulled sinister protoss warships with red lights warped into the skies above, illuminating Korhal's clouds with the color of blood.

The core fleet on guard was already reacting and trying to revise their formation as red laser beams and terran projectiles criss-crossed the sky. The raid sirens blared loudly over the city.

"YOU WERE SAYING?!" screamed Nova as she covered her ears.

One loud booming noise echoed over the city, heralding the arrival of the _largest_ protoss mothership Nova has ever seen. A giant floating saucer of black metal, blinking reds, and spotlights that almost engulfed entire battlecruisers, like something from the old sci-fi movies. The instant it arrived, large beams of red lasers sliced through three battlecruisers like swords cutting through birds.

Delta gaped, "Holy-"

"Shit!" cursed Nova. "Tal'darim! Why the hell did it have to be _Tal'darim?!"_ She telekinetically retrieved her rifle laying on the ground, "Let's go!"

* * *

 **-Taldarim mothership: _The Wrath of the Ardent-_**

The Second Ascendant Ji'nara bowed to the seat of the First Ascendant, "My Lord. The fleet is beginning the assault as we speak."

The First Ascendant, waved his clawed gauntlet dismissively, almost as if he weren't paying any heed to Ji'nara. "I see... Very well. I shall revel in the carnage we will inflict on these hapless Terrans." He pointed a sharp finger towards Ji'nara, "Keep a close eye on Shi'var, Ji'nara."

Ji'nara's eyes flickered as she understood the request, "As you say."

He stood up, his clawed footwear clinking heavily on the metal surface beyond the fleet lord's throne. He gazed upon the metal city below, and drunk in the terrazine. "Yes... _Yes!_ May the Death Fleet descend upon this wretched world!"

* * *

A young ascendant hovered in anticipation for battle, "I miss purging the weaker species. We have not done that in a while."

A large Vanguard walker spoke with a female's stern voice, _"Remember that Lord Shi'var will try to undermine the First Ascendant's plans, Nivlak."_

Nivlak nodded, and now another thought occupied the span of his cunning mind, "Do you believe we will find Carnivek... and his _pet_ _monkey?"_

 _"Yes, Nivlak. You remember what I taught you to do?"_

The ascendant clenched his muscular arm and fist in determination, crackling psionic fire and electric sparks down the terrazine-infused limb, "I will not fail this time, Terana."

* * *

 **A/N:** I would have updated much sooner if not for the preparations and the process of moving to UCR. I AM FINALLY HERE HAHA. Life in the residence hall is very relaxing thus far.

I personally ship Han/Horner. I know it was meant for comic relief, but there were hints of a deeper mutual relationship from the Starcraft novel: _Flashpoint._ So I interpreted their relationship as a... plausible one, but with clear obstacles in the way: chiefly their difference in morality reflected in their occupations. Horner has his sense of justice and morality to uphold, which isn't compatible with Mira's nonchalant business sense built on violence indifferent to morals. I hope their interaction thus far is to your liking.

Also FYI, I know _nothing_ about alcoholic drinks - I don't drink.

Planet Alto Syrenne is inspired from my Stellaris multiplayer gameplay with a friend who named such an oceanic planet, and before the name, I wanted to ponder this: if the Zerg can adapt a biological reliance on vespene for their higher functions, what if there was a biosphere naturally evolved with vespene as an additional factor? When I wrote the world on Alto Syrenne, I heard the text with David Attenborough's voice. (Has anyone ever listened to Attenborough's documentary narrations?). So it was basically a short fictional documentary, I hope that doesn't interfere too much with the story's flow.

Then when Vaus shows up over the planet, I wanted to convey one of the original tones of the Zerg that some people seem to miss: When they were an all-consuming, terrible force that destroyed everything in their path by the Zerg's very nature itself. Considering he is part of the "original Zerg" I found it fitting.

Has anyone seen the movie _Slither?_ It's a comedy horror film, and I was inspired by a scene where the invading alien parasite once invaded a planet and assimilated the native species. Search up that Slither scene on Youtube.

So the Tal'darim show up instead of Moebius?! In fact, where is Moebius? Idk, you tell me.

Classes officially start tomorrow on the 27th for me, so we'll see if I'll actually have time to continue writing more chapters within the next month. My schedule is actually pretty lax, but we'll see for sure.

Please read and leave a review.


	21. Chapter 21: Attack on Korhal

**A/N:** The story begins on Aiur just like in Legacy of the Void. but will diverge to observe characters from all four Protoss factions. Additional focus will also be placed on the Terrans and occasionally the Zerg Swarm. This effectively creates an alternative plot line separate from the protoss campaign.

Please read and leave a review.

* * *

Diasen was laughing to herself, "Oh dear. Those followers of Princess of the Swarm, if they're reading this, should really check out the story list on Howling Din's profile page."

A morose Val'idin glared tiredly at the blue-caped Lenassa, "What the hell are you talking about this time?"

* * *

 **Chapter 21: "Attack on Korhal"**

* * *

 **-Korhal, Augustgrad** **-**

"FIRE!"

The deafening booms of Drakken pulse cannons rattled the crew's skeletons and the metal frames of _Sky Shield_ as the platform unleashed the might of Terran firepower. Several shots crashed into a destroyer and obliterated the ship entirely. Another destroyer retaliated by unleashing its destruction beam at one of the pulse cannons, melting and ripping them apart. Worse, more Tal'darim ships were warping into the battle while the Garrison Fleet comprised only a small fraction of the Dominion Core Fleet.

Despite this, _Sky Shield_ and the Terrans were far from being defeated.

The platform itself was a flying mega-fortress sending out waves of wraiths and vikings, missiles, and artillery fire, creating a zone that pushed the Tal'darim away from the city through intense firepower and its sheer bulky presence. Then there was the garrison fleet of battlecruisers blasting away with all their armaments, and the numerous land-based forts each armed with surface-to-air cannons and multiple missile turrets. The sky was riddled with flak smoke, tracer rounds, and starfighters dueling Tal'darim scouts and interceptors. Under such intense Terran firepower a black-armored carrier was shot down.

But the Tal'darim were unfettered under the onslaught of shells and missiles, for they too unleashed their own slaughter of destroyer lasers and the swarms of carrier interceptors were able to overtake some Terran fighters. Red beams impaled battlecruisers and sent their charred hulls plummeting to the ground.

The most conspicuous of all was the large mothership casting its shadow over the battle. The larger _Sky_ _Shield_ dared to challenge it by focusing all its available weapons, but the mothership's shields were barely scratched. In return, the Tal'darim flagship fired its fiery beams of destruction and countless small energy missiles at the platform.

 _Sky Shield_ was built to endure the onslaught of any alien invaders. It held strong against the devastating attacks that blew off chunks of metal and debris, sending them falling to the earth...

* * *

A woman was crushed by falling debris.

People were already panicking when the black ships warped over the skies, and now that panic intensified as the sky fell on the streets. Some spaceship parts landed on people, others smashed into buildings, sending more chunks of concrete, metal, and glass showering on the terrified civilians.

Then the earth began to shake when the ships themselves crashed into the metropolis, crushing hundreds and collapsing the underground tunnels where people tried to escape.

Augustgrad's police and garrison soldiers were overwhelmed. Barely a minute had passed since the Tal'darim attacked, and not everyone managed to evacuate and escape the collateral damage.

* * *

Raynor witnessed the casualties wrought by the destruction from the palace. He cursed harshly, whipped out a communicator to contact _Sky Shield,_ and shouted, " _Sky Shield_ , this is Commander Raynor! We got ships falling on civilians!" He pointed to the distance, "MOVE THE DAMN BATTLE AWAY FROM THE CITY!"

 _"Understood, Commander!"_

He was already running towards the palace shuttle bays when he switched the contact to the _Hyperion_. "Hall! Come in!"

The _Hyperion_ 's captain promoted after Horner's departure, Jessica Hall, answered immediately, _"Yes, sir?"_

Raynor did his best to speak whilst panting in his urgent run, "I saw warp prisms leaving the main battle, where are they headin'?!"

 _"Looks like the protoss are setting up a landing point outside of the city, they're transporting an entire army!"_

 _Shit!_ "Attach the _Hyperion_ with the soldiers on the ground, we'll be supporting them while our fleet takes care of the protoss warships!"

 _"Yes, sir!"_

Raynor jumped into his trusty spec-ops dropship. Without any commands, the pilot already knew Raynor's intent and sped towards the _Hyperion._ In the mean time, Raynor contacted another person, "Swann! Are you there?!"

There was a brief moment of pause before Swann answered the line, _"Ya caught me at a busy time, cowboy. But I'm happy to report all hands already in position lickety-split! Just tell us what you need!"_

"Damn good timing! I'm headin' to the _Hyperion_ to get suited up, but while I'm at it, get the Raiders on ground level to stop the protoss. Have the vultures ready to move out!"

 _"Vultures? Are you sure, hotshot? I can give ya somethin' better than those useless floatin' death traps!"_

"You know I made it work last time, Swann! Just do it!"

 _"Alright, alright! But don't say I didn't warn ya!"_

The dropship still hadn't reached the _Hyperion_. He called yet another person, "Austin! You there?"

Nathaniel's cool voice was quick to answer, _"Yes, James? And before you ask, I took charge and am currently conducting the defenses on ground. And don't worry, I like to think I still got it."_

"I hope you do. We're going to need your tactical know-how to stop the protoss, especially the Tal'darim, and buy time until the Core Fleet returns to Korhal. It's too bad we can't get you some easy practice beforehand."

 _"Don't worry, old friend... we'll win this battle just like old times."_

 _"_ Good. I'll join you on the ground soon."

Raynor was already speed-walking through the Hyperion when someone else contacted him. Checking his communicator, he answered. "Nova?"

Nova's composed voice responded, _"Commander Raynor."_

"Where are you right now?"

 _"Getting the ghosts ready, but we don't have any orders so far. We already packed the EMPs as our present to the protoss. My squad will join you."_

"Already volunteering, Nova? I was about to contact you on your whereabouts."

 _"I have some understanding of the Tal'darim and the way they think. You're going to need me on this one."_

"Alright Nova, you'll be under my command this time again."

Nova was straight to the point, _"We'll need some vulture bikes here ASAP."_

"I'm way ahead of you, Blondie."

 _"Good. Then I'll keep an eye on the Tal'darim and disrupt their organization. They're aggressive and love to think fast, all we need to do is make them pause and hesitate too many times, it's the only way we'll be able to handle their destructive arsenal."_

Raynor finally reached his black marine suit, "I'll be down there in a sec. Get ready to raise hell."

 _"With pleasure."_

* * *

 **- _Hyperion_ Brig-**

"ALL WILL SERVE AMON!"

Tosh's frown deepened as he heard the same damn chant for the thousandth time from one of the many spectres locked in the brig, and he was among them.

It happened around the same time the reported Daelaam invasion of Aiur collapsed. First came the whispers, then a dark presence that tried to take over the minds of every single spectre, possessing most of their numbers. The corrupted spectres caused considerable damage until the the remaining sane spectres and Raynor's Raiders managed to round them up before Valerian called in Dominion ghosts.

It was the terrazine, somehow Tosh knew it was the culprit behind this corruption. The drug seemed to affect each spectre differently, and only a few spectres were able to protect their minds from the dark voice. Still, all the spectres were affected to some degree, so Tosh and Raynor agreed that they all needed to be contained as a precaution. Tosh joined the rest of his brothers and sisters in imprisonment.

How ironic. Raynor played a crucial role in liberating them from New Folsom, now he was their trusted jailer. Tosh would have preferred only Raynor's forces holding the spectres in confinement, but the _Hyperion_ lacked the capacity to house large numbers of dangerous psychics, so most spectres were locked up at Dominion prisons in Augustgrad.

Tosh fiddled with his butterfly knife incessantly as he sensed the battle raging beyond his neosteel confinements.

The brig's main entrance opened. Tosh cracked his weary eyes to see Raynor in his marine armor standing in front of his cell.

"How are you holdin' up?"

"Not well, Mister Raynor."

"I've gotta make this quick. Are you able to join us? We could use your expertise against the Tal'darim."

"Even after forcing myself to withdraw from the terrazine, I can still hear the dark voice, as persistent as ever. The moment any of the spectres leaves their cell, they could slip their guard, and they will turn against you."

"Damn it."

With no time for further exchanges, Raynor left the brig, leaving Tosh to his exhausting meditation.

* * *

 **- _UNN_ Emergency Broadcast-**

 _This is Kate Lockwell reporting live on Korhal, which has come under attack by a surprise protoss terror fleet! Initial fears point to the Golden Armada invasion occurring throughout the sector, but the Augustgrad Garrison confirmed that the protoss attacking Korhal are Tal'darim. A highly dangerous, extremely violent subculture of protoss. Emperor Valerian issued an emergency recall order for most of the Core Fleet to return to Korhal immediately, and Admiral Horner is still returning from his visit to Deadman's Port._

 _To everyone listening in Augustgrad. Dominion high command warns that the bomb-shelters will not protect you from the Tal'darim. Evacuate in an orderly fashion and leave all your non-essentials behind! Seek protection in the inner districts! The Core Fleet will arrive soon!_

* * *

 **-Augustgrad City Outskirts-**

Augustgrad's defense grid contains three major rings of walls. The city Garrison was quick to station troops at the third outermost wall while the skies were choked with ships. Fifteen-story neosteel walls surround the expanding city's outer limits. While walls are mostly obsolete in 26th century warfare, they're cheap and easy to construct with modern engineering technology, could slow down ground attackers, and more importantly provide an illusion of security for the often paranoid populace. In fact, they proved surprisingly effective at stemming the tide of zerg attackers during Kerrigan's invasion of Korhal.

Nonetheless, it was a formidable piece of Terran engineering. A single mile of the wall carried hundreds of stationary heavy machine guns, detached 180mm cannons normally used on siege tanks, and several Drakken-cannons that can depress towards the ground. The face of the wall sported columns of auto-turrets. At the feet of the wall were rows of perdition turrets that could stop zerglings from climbing the wall for several precious seconds, and further ahead is a field of spider and widow mines.

Thousands of marines manned the parapets, waiting anxiously for the enemy miles away.

The sounds of deep rumbling engines turned their attentions to the back. Descending through the towering skyscrapers was the _Archangel,_ a large and heavily armored viking that coursed at a modest speed, more akin to a gliding condor than a speeding eagle compared to its smaller standard cousins. Its metal frame snapped apart and reassembled itself; expertly landing on the wall at the end of its transformation sequence.

The soldiers were startled to focused attention when the superstructure shuddered from the six hundred ton impact of landing, but were even more affected from the _Archangel's_ authoritative presence alone. The Garrison sergeant ran up to the metal giant, stood stiffly, and offered an equally strict and clean salute. "General Davis!"

* * *

Wearing only a domed helmet as an addition to her usual uniform, General Davis switched the interface of the _Archangel's_ spacious cockpit from pilot controls to a compact tactical map. This is how she preferred to command all units under her command - keeping a close eye on the frontlines to prevent anyone from making excuses for their failures, and do some of the dirty work herself in the inevitable chance some idiot fails their job.

She increased the sensitivity of her external microphones and spoke dryly through her speakers, "Status report."

 _"All units on the wall are standing by, General."_

"Good. We'll buy time for the rest of the army to barricade the streets."

She directed a long-range telescope attached outside the _Archangel_ towards the enemy to take a closer look.

Giant warp prisms warped down hordes of black-armored warriors and their unusually terrifying thorny war machines. She's never seen protoss with such... barbaric aesthetics. Already she could assume these kinds of protoss aren't going to fight clean like usual.

"We will stop these damn aliens from crossing our border wall!" She reverted to pilot controls, but kept the tactical map and comm channels active to command the army at a moment's notice. "Kill these god damn xenos!"

A murderous howl of battle-cries echoed across the desert flatland. General Davis scowled after seeing the marines flinch from the noise.

They're not making a good show of themselves...

Then, they charged. A sea of black steel and red death surged towards the Terrans. The repetitive clanking of metal armor gradually intensified like some twisted medieval war drum.

The enemy were in range of their cannons and she didn't want to waste time holding fire. They have enough ammo stockpiled to spare. She shouted in comms, "All artillery, fire!"

The metal wall rang with shockwaves from the cannons firmly bolted to the walls, and Davis' shaking mech was repeatedly punched by the exploding air. She watched passively as the fireballs obliterated bite-sized chunks in the protoss ranks, and she allowed a small smirk to grace her lips after witnessing a towering Colossus crumple under a few Drakken shots and crush its comrades.

Then the ground itself turned to fire and shrapnel. Widow mine missiles and spider mine detonations lit up the desert, tearing the Tal'darim warriors to shreds.

Sadly though, protoss shields aren't to be underestimated, and the number of fallen Tal'darim was relatively paltry.

The mine detonations signified they were in range of small arms. "Open fire!"

The bark of gauss rifles drummed her internal speakers, and the entire top of the wall was decorated with a continuous string of blinking yellow lights from muzzle discharges. Davis herself blasted streams of chain-gun fire and missile volleys. The entire spearhead of the Tal'darim charge was shredded under such heavy overhead fire.

Yet despite the death and carnage, the Tal'darim did not stop or slow. Only a small percentage of the Tal'darim assault was killed in the initial fire stage of battle. The fanatics continued to charge at full speed.

 _'Foolish Protoss,'_ thought Davis. _'Such medieval tactics will make their extermination much easier.'_

Suddenly, small bright red lights flickered in the distance, pointing some narrow laser beams at various targets on the wall, including the _Archangel_.

"What the hell?" She zoomed her vision towards the source of the red lights. The culprits looked like sentries emitting some sort of tracking laser, and near them were immortals arming not cannons, but an intimidating array of scatter guns.

 _Shit_.

The modified immortals launched their energized projectiles that scattered over a wide arc across the sky, howling a god-awful twisted metallic whistling through the air, like alien fireworks. It was like in the old movies about medieval sieges where primitive archers would launch a spectacular volley of thousands of fiery arrows that lit up the sky. But this time, the Terrans could only stare in nerve-wracking anticipation of the raining plasma bolts hurtling towards them and what terrible damage they would do.

Turns out... terrible terrible damage.

The targeted section of the wall was completely showered. White-hot explosions melted steel and incinerated scores of marines in an instant. Several bolts exploded against the _Archangel_ 's front armor plating, and Davis was bombarded with serious damage alerts.

"Damn!"

Fortunately the sheer bulk of the wall prevented the superstructure from collapsing under the furious firepower. Nonetheless, people were screaming from the agony of plasma burns, and one of the marines, with one of his arms reduced to a black charred, bony stump at the elbow, even threw himself off the wall before a medic could try to fix him.

Davis ignored the scene.

A Tal'darim colossus charged a glaring red energy orb that caught the general's attention. In fact, all the colossi charged and unleashed their fire simultaneously. The wrathwalkers' charged blasts crashed into the Drakken cannons and some 180mm cannons, destroying many of them outright.

 _At this rate they'll tear down this wall in less than a minute!_

To the horror of the defenders, the Tal'darim warriors began scaling the wall, grabbing onto all the metal deformities created by the vanguards' scatter-cannons. The marines and marauders aimed down the wall to knock them off the steep incline, but the heavy fire wasn't enough to stop all of them.

The first black-armored zealot leaped over the rampart sliced the first marine across the face in his path, then another before the other marines gunned him down.

But that was only one zealot out of dozens, then a hundred, that climbed the wall. Chaos ensued as the marines struggled to shoot down the protoss on the ramparts before they were cut down. Artillery pieces went dark as the crew panicked or were slain. Things worsened when Tal'darim high templars, ascendants, simply flew up the wall and torched entire battalions of marines in destructive psionic attacks.

Despite the dangerous proximity of the enemy, the terrans continued to battle on the wall. Marines were shooting wildly, sometimes even trying to bayonet a zealot however feeble the attempt may be. Marauders managed to blast some warriors off the wall, and firebat response teams torched entire sections of the wall in such close proximity.

Davis and the _Archangel_ continued to battle even as the wall was being overwhelmed. She fired homing missiles that blasted ascendants out of the air, and gunned down long lengths of the wall with her chain-guns, punching visceral holes in Tal'darim and Terrans alike under the deadly fire.

"General!" screeched a marine that was chased by three zealots and ran towards the _Archangel._ _"Help!"_

General Davis gritted her teeth while turning the hulking, damaged viking and revved up her chain-gun.

"WAIT NO!"

He was in the way. Her first spray of bullets ripped him to shreds before annihilating the zealots charging and more from behind.

* * *

"The primitives are slaying many of our warriors in the assault," hissed Ji'nara.

The First Ascendant chuckled darkly and simply waved his clawed gauntlet dismissively, "The Terrans will weed out our weakest warriors while whetting themselves with a taste of combat. Let them deceive themselves into believing they are capable of standing against us... I will take pleasure in crushing that hope."

The Tal'darim do not order even their most worthless cannon fodder to just blindly bum-rush the enemy and die uselessly without serving their masters, even in death. The First Ascendant could feel the psionic energy from the souls of the fallen coursing through his body, and there were _many_ of the dead to fuel his power. A red aura engulfed him as he charged his attack.

"Once I've done the deed, perhaps these fools will know better than to believe a mere _wall_ will stand in the way of Alarak!"

Once his energy reached critical mass, Alarak fired a massive psionic beam that barreled straight for the wall.

* * *

The _Archangel_ 's warning sirens alerted Davis to a massive energy signature coming straight towards them. She whipped her head and saw the red, blinding light.

" _Shi-!"_

The beam rammed into the base of the wall, melting and drilling through several meters of pure neo-steel before slicing its way up towards the top. Davis hastily transformed the _Archangel_ and flew out of the way before the beam could catch her.

A gaping gap had been cut through the wall, and attacks from the vanguards and wraithwalkers widened the breach.

 _'The wall didn't last as long as we hoped. So much for our trump card...'_

* * *

Alarak ended his mighty attack, and showed no signs of exhaustion as he pointed towards the breach. "Move into the city my thralls! Kill all in your path!"

He marched with deliberate slowness as the rest of his minions surged eagerly towards the breach.

* * *

No one expected the wall to collapse that quickly. Only a small percentage of all marine regiments were in position at the next line of defense should the wall inevitably fall, siege tanks had just barely made it to set up siege mode, and the SCVs weren't finished constructing bunkers and other temporary defenses. When the breach occurred, the spread-out garrison rushed to prepare near the gap's location. There was one street that lead directly to the gap, and the Dominion decided this street would be the main choke-point to block the Tal'darim's direct access to inner Augustgrad.

Lt. Morales had an affinity for sensing the mood of the soldiers around her. She could tell that one of the many young dominion officers was waiting anxiously on the top hatch of a siege tank, staring tensely at the gaping wound in the wall that would let in the first wave of Tal'darim. She could also tell he was only recently promoted... probably only last month - the Dominion had a terrible shortage of experienced officers. This sorry young man must be terrified at the prospect of defending Augustgrad.

How unfortunate that Kerrigan wiped out many of their good officers after Mengsk concentrated them all to the desperate defense of Korhal, leaving only greens to take charge, and that does not instill confidence in the men under their command.

"Ma'am!" one of the marines cried, "Look up there!"

She followed the direction of his finger and extended her vision with her visor. Shock and horror chilled her spine, but she tried her best to maintain confidence among her ansty squad-mates.

The Tal'darim were throwing live soldiers off the wall. Marines, medics, unarmored artillerymen, their distant screams faintly echoed across the skyscrapers as they plummeted 15 stories before crashing into the fallen rubble below..

If there was one thing Rosa Morales could not stand, it was wanton cruelty. She was less afraid of dying horribly and more hopeful that the might of Terran firepower would kill many of these sick bastards.

The first wave flooded through the gap.

Hundreds of glass windows shattered from siege tank shockwaves and sprinkled harmlessly over the armored soldiers, and the concrete environment rumbled as pinpoints of explosions punched hard against the Tal'darim. It wasn't long before the marines and marauders were given the fire-at-will order.

Despite the volume of tracer rounds, ballistic explosives, and HE shells being thrown at the Tal'darim, there simply isn't enough firepower to stop the Tal'darim, and plenty of their warriors were closing in towards the front line...

Red arrows of plasma from vanguards flew over the heads of the Tal'darim and scorched the Terran front line with destructive results. The troops' morale quickly plummeted and Morales rushed to heal the few that survived the barrage.

"We need reinforcements!" screamed Morales. "Where is the rest of garrison army?"

* * *

Another battalion of marines and goliaths from another section of the wall was rushing as fast as they can to the breach. The commanding officer at the central blockade desperately requested immediate reinforcements, so they urgently ran to attack the Tal'darim horde from the side to help divert the assault's concentration.

"They need our help!" shouted officer Hayden Whitney, piloting a goliath, to her units. "Double time!"

The battalion rounded a corner to a long street that led directly towards the main road that funneled the Tal'darim from the wall-breach to the core battle line. Some warriors took notice of their approach and began charging them instead.

"We can handle this, open fire!"

The warriors came at a trickle and were simple pickings for Whitney's goliath's autocannons and her marine squads. Confidence was high, until her eyes barely spotted a black object charge and leap high over her marines and straight for her forward cockpit.

Her eyes widened in shock, and she croaked weakly, "Wha-"

The entire glass face of the goliath shattered and the walker crashed backwards into the ground, much to the shock of the battalion.

A blood-curdling cry they recognized as Officer Whitney's ripped through the air.

A tall, black armored Tal'darim with two prongs jutting from his back stepped out of the smoking goliath. He held out his freshly bloodied hand, which was clasped tightly around Whitney's skull and displayed her mutilated face for all the Terrans to see. Deep gouges were clawed across her face, with two running deep through where her eye-sockets used to be.

"H-Help me!," she spluttered through mangled lips, "Please!"

The marines were frozen in shock for those few tense seconds, unwilling to shoot and hit their still-living officer in the crossfire.

Alarak made one swift motion with his arm, and a black blade pierced through her chest, striking a gurgled scream from Officer Whitney.

Shocked to action, the marines no longer hesitated to try and blast Alarak to death. The First Ascendant threw aside Whitney's gutted body and crossed his arms together. An invisible psychic barrier caught the bullets mid-flight all around him, and the air grew tense with intangible energy and red sparks. Then, the energy reached its peak and Alarak unleashed a shockwave that sling-shot the hundreds of bullets back to the marines at deadly velocity.

Dozens of marines were perforated with countless holes and fell dead. With Alarak untouched, the survivors of the battalion fled.

Alarak recharged himself slightly with the pitifully weak psionic energies of the fallen Terrans and unleashed his Destruction Wave.

* * *

The commanding officer with Lt. Morales heard the final death throes of Officer Whitney and saw the insane psionic wave that obliterated an entire street past the distant rooftops. No help was coming, and the Tal'darim were too strong, it was hopeless!

"Fall back!" screamed the officer.

"No!" shouted Lt. Morales. "Don't break the line!"

They were supposed to let the hellbats that were with them take the brunt of the Tal'darim melee assault and provide supporting fire, but already some marines, disoriented from their nerves, were all too eager to heed the order and begin the premature rout. The enemy weren't even that close!

It was too late, the hellbats blasted their wall of fire that lasted for a few seconds before the Tal'darim simply soaked the flames and cut down the mechs. A zealot even picked up a hellbat and threw him at one of the few marines that stood his ground, trapping him before executing the marine with a brutal stab of his blade.

" _Crap!_ _"_ Morales blasted a stun grenade at a zealot that lunged her. The line has broken! She raised her shield and pistol to futilely protect herself as a gang of zealots charged her, and fired.

A savage succession of explosions engulfed the protoss in hot ashes, and the death charge stopped. Lt. Morales' visor's IFF tracker detected a squadron of cloaked banshees unleashing furious carpet-bombings down the narrow street. The soldiers cheered, and Morales was quick to capitalized on the morale boost, "Now's our chance! Reform the line!"

One thin concentrated beam of electricity, almost like a single laser beam, pierced through one of the banshee's cockpits. The pilot was killed instantly and the banshee crashed into the buildings.

Morales' squad grew deathly silent.

More death beams pounced out of the thick smoke, taking out every single cloaked-banshee in a near-instant as they either exploded or crashed face-first, crushing their pilots.

"Oh no."

The smoke slowly cleared, showing one Tal'darim ascendant floating over the charred remains of only a few of his thralls. A solid, unscratched red plasma shield had protected from from the bombings, and his red eyes visibly pierced through the smog and into the hearts of the horrified Terrans.

 _"My my..._

It took Morales a moment to realize the protoss was speaking to her mind, or rather all of their minds if the stunned reactions around her were any indication.

 _"You monkeys have an adorable primitive arsenal with which to defend yourselves."_ He held up a single finger, and at its clawed tip a small red energy ball was sparked, a mere speck that grew to a beach-ball, then ballooned to the size of a small house. _"But it will avail to nothing against the power of Lord Shivar! Now die for Amon."_

Morales and the Terrans unleashed their defiant gunfire that pinged harmlessly against his shields. A single surviving siege tank landed a direct hit, and a new dread befell them when the smoke cleared over the unscathed Shivar. Three towering wrathwalkers emerged from the dense smoke shining glaring spotlights from their bright blood-red eye spots, and the silhouettes of bloodthirsty red-eyed alien warriors weren't too far behind.

All morale shattered, and Morales knew they were fucked, "Retreat!"

Shivar laughed and bent his pointing hand forward, allowing the tank-sized psionic orb to fly over the terrans' heads. It outpaced the fleeing marines and electrocuted them, burning a gaping column of smoking corpses in the fleeing Terran formation.

There was simply no way the Dominion infantry could defend themselves against the attack. Morales hopped onto a speeding siege tank and urged the other closest marines to do the same.

A death beam speared through a marine's torso and into the tank, which exploded and threw Morales crashing against the asphalt. She strained to lift her top-heavy medic power armor back to a standing position, but a kinetic explosion from a wrathwalker's charged blast sent her flying like a ragdoll. She tumbled until she stopped and laid there in exhaustion, her immobile body forced to witness the scene around her.

One marine with a torn leg, clearly high on stims, was urgently scrambling to get away from a zealot. "No! _Please!"_ He screamed as the gap in his armor's waist was skewered.

A marauder that tried to cover his comrades' retreat was rewarded with a death beam through the chest. Shivar's cackles echoed in her mind.

She couldn't save these soldiers, not with such dangerous enemies. She couldn't even get herself away from a zealot closing in to kill her.

A predator pounced the zealot out of her field of vision, and the robotic feline ravaged its pinned target with its titanium claws and jaws. A whole pack of predators ran past the fleeing marines and threw themselves recklessly against the Tal'darim zealots. Many of their exposed metal bodies were cut down, but then they all discharged their electric pulses at once, causing massive damage and halting the Tal'darim front line for a few precious seconds. This gave Morales enough time to retreat again as the Tal'darim quickly dispatched the predator pack.

Vultures and hellions bearing the symbols and blue color of Raynor's Raiders sped past the retreating Dominion regulars, with one black-armored marine leading the charge.

"Keep running!" shouted Raynor to the retreating marines. He then addressed his Raiders, "Ride out! We need to cover their retreat!"

"Commander Raynor!" called out Lt. Morales. She then saw yet another zealot try to attack her, and she pulled out her pistol again. "Oh would you all just fuck off?!"

She was about to fire her pistol until Raynor's vulture strafed sideways and rammed the zealot with one of the vulture's large thrusters. "Change of plans! We can't halt the protoss! Make sure everyone vacates the streets, the _Hyperion'll_ begin bombardment soon!"

"Yes sir!"

The hellions strafed the Tal'darim charge, spraying deadly blue napalm before speeding out of blades' reach. The vultures were just as fast as hellions, but would waste more time constantly turning back and forth to attack with their forward facing grenade launchers; instead their purpose was to lay down spider mines that would safely detonate after the kiting hellions and vultures retreated.

A handful of warriors were blown to smithereens before Shivar took matters into his own hands. He charged and lobbed another psionic orb, this time lower to the ground where it coasted out of reach of the mines and scorched the tiny robots, destroying them harmlessly without triggering their explosive yield.

"Not fair!" cursed Raynor. The Tal'darim probably have observers detecting the spider mines!

One of the wrathwalkers blasted a hellion and vulture together in a single shot. More scattered fire from the vanguards rained over the streets. Raynor swerved and strafed in frantic yet deliberate motions free from friction against the ground, and he barely avoided getting scorched from the plasma explosions that melted the asphalt.

"Why did it have to be Tal'dar-"

A death beam flew straight for his head. Raynor barely ducked to the side, and the beam blasted off his shoulder armor instead. The beam missed his actual shoulder, but the sheer forces that destroyed part of his armor sent ripples of pain as the energies spread through his body. "SHIT!" He slammed the throttle and sped away with the surviving hellions and vultures from all the Tal'darim weapons being shot at them.

* * *

Shivar was laughing to himself as he pointed his finger and speared the vultures and hellions trying to dodge his surgical precision. "How fun! I do love a moving target!" He freely burned through his energy reserve to spam his beams, and simply sacrificed his supplicant retainers to recharge his attacks.

One of the Terran battlecruisers made itself apparent, shadowing over the fleeing terrans and staring down the Tal'darim charge. It was a rustic beast that clearly saw many battles in its intense lifetime. While the rest of Alarak's fleet was battling the Terran fleet, this old space whale chose to try and stop them.

"Bring it down."

* * *

 **- _Hyperion_** **Armory-**

Swann plunged his power claw deep into a large wound in the viking's hull and ripped out a charred piece of hardware. "Fried power distributor." He tossed it aside. "Hey Kachinsky! I need another power distributor here pronto!"

The _Hyperion_ suddenly quaked. The dwarfish engineer would have fallen flat on his butt if not for the countless previous times the ship took a hit that shook the entire vessel. He could tell that these impacts were particularly rough on his precious ship. "What the hell's up this time?"

He sprinted towards the console and brought up the ship's telescoped cameras. The _Hyperion_ 's many electronic eyes showed a spreading zone of fire and destruction occupied by the Tal'darim, and within that zone were many towering wrathwalkers, each firing charged blasts that reached the _Hyperion_ even at high altitudes. Each charged blast tore bite-sized chunks, and they were stacking up fast.

"Colossi that can shoot the sky? That ain't right... That's _cheatin'!_ You genius protoss devils are cheatin' bastards!"

* * *

 _"The_ Hyperion's _takin' a beating, Cowboy! You gotta take out them black colossi or I'm gonna hafta turn her around!"_

Raynor cursed to himself. "Just tell Captain Hall to pull back the _Hyperion_ and keep their air units off our backs. We'll handle things below! Also get the orbital scanner ready!"

 _"On it, boss!"_

He swerved his vulture to dodge another charged blast. Some reinforcing liberators transformed and fired their high-powered cannons at the Tal'darim, easily punching through zealot shields, but the wrathwalkers out-ranged the liberators and simply blasted the stationary vessels out of the sky. More vanguard scatter shots streaked across the sky and scatter-bombed the narrow street, where the vultures and hellions had less room to dodge.

 _'Those combat walkers are being a huge pain in the ass!'_

The former marshal spoke to his suit's comms, "Nova! Is your team in position?"

 _"We're in position, Commander."_

* * *

Delta took a deep breath, waiting with tepid anticipation in executing their plan. She was part of one of several ghost teams position on the rooftops sidelining the central avenue where the battle was taking place, but they were positioned further back to avoid detection from Tal'darim observers, which were already detected by the _Hyperion_ 's orbital scans and fed directly to her visor's IFF system.

"You're ready?" asked Pierce, who held his rifle tightly.

Delta waved one of the EMP grenades she would fire from the muzzle of her canister rifle and offered a nervous, toothy grin, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"You already know what to do."

"I know."

Nova's voice resounded in their comms, _"Once the teams close in, you'll all be detected by their observers. Pierce, you better make the shot count or else you'll all die if the Tal'darim can retaliate."_

Pierce dialed the settings on his rifle's scope, "I'll make it count."

The channel then switched to Raynor's voice, "They're in the zone! Execute the plan!"

At Raynor's signal, Delta and Pierce sprinted across the rooftops towards the battle, followed by other ghosts. They leaped across gaps and scaled other rooftops with their enhanced agility, and they closed in to the tall wrathwalkers towering over the buildings.

Delta tried to distract herself from the robotic titans, instead she focused on their first target: the tiny observers leading the Tal'darim charge. Soon they were in range, and all the ghosts aimed their sights.

One of observers swiveled its cold robotic red eyeball to the side, straight at her.

The auburn-haired ghost rushed to adjust the electronic fuse for the EMP to detonate at the right distance, raise her rifle, and focus on her aim. At least she didn't need to be precisely accurate, just close enough...

A wrathwalker flashed its red-spotlight towards them and began charging its red orb promising total annihilation, and the ghosts had almost no cover.

Observers are still large, car-sized machines. One canister shot usually wouldn't be enough to disable an observer - you needed to hit it at the right weak spot. They were all superb marksmen, but there's always that ever so slight chance that even one observer would continue to function, and that would spell their death. _'Please make the shot. Pierce'_

Delta fired her EMP, and Pierce timed his aimed shot right after her's.

The EMP exploded in front of her targeted observer, visibly knocking out its shield. Almost immediately after the observer tried to halt itself, Pierce's sniper shot pierced through the observer's eye, sending the robot crashing. To Delta's relief, the other ghost teams achieved the same success, now all the observers were disabled or destroyed.

The wrathwalker fired its charged blast. Delta cloaked and barely tumbled out of the way just in time, feeling the super-hot particles singing her back and sides.

 _"Execute the next phase!"_ ordered Pierce psionically.

Nova's voice sounded in comms, _"Prioritize targeting those Tal'darim high templars. They're the biggest threat!"_

Delta and other ghosts reloaded their EMP grenades and blasted the Tal'darim wrathwalkers. The electromagnetic explosions rippled along their thick shields, causing them to thin and short-curcuit, but their powerful shield-generators still held firm. However, more EMPs were launched at the warriors near the feet of the much larger wrathwalkers, often completely erasing their shields outright.

* * *

Lord Shivar shivered with silent rage as he felt his powerful shields _weaken_ from these strange blue attacks, "What's this? These primitives managed to conceive electromagnetic weapons... powerful enough to affect Tal'darim shields? How quaint."

He blasted a random spot at the rooftop ledges, but he was completely blind to the cloaked terrans that continued to fire those annoying weapons.

 _This is the closest these monkeys have come to damaging him_... _No matter._

He sacrificed a few more supplicants to recharge his shields and fell back, seeking to avoid anymore surprises the Terrans might have in store. "Impudent cretins."

* * *

Delta had blown off the heads of an ascendant when a hellish whistling noise droned louder and louder, and she whipped her head to see multiple red plasma bolts flying in an arc straight towards them. "Take cover!"

The vanguard scatter shots smashed into the tall buildings, creating mass fiery blossoms of red plasma and fiery explosions. Several ghosts were agonizingly vaporized, others were blown off the roof and fell screaming in the Tal'darim masses.

Delta was almost swept from the roof by one of the explosions until she dug her gauntlets into a sheet of steel, dangling above the sidewalk lining the vast road. Two other ghosts were in similar predicaments, hanging onto an exposed steel beam and concrete respectively. Their cloaking devices were momentarily disabled from the shockwaves.

Tal'darim stalkers quickly took advantage of their vulnerable state and fired their deadly shots. One nailed a ghost in the back, and she was already dead when she fell on the asphalt below. The second ghost was obliterated by a psionic orb from one of the ascendants, and the ensuing explosion caused Delta to slip from her grip and fall screaming.

Pierce caught her from the floor below and pulled her in before the window was showered with energy attacks. She re-calibrated her cloaking device and sighed, "Oh my god! I owe you one Pierce!"

The building continued to shudder and fall apart from the vanguard's destructive firepower. He threw her a spare rifle, "Keep blasting those EMPs Delta until these bastards finally quit! The reaper teams are beginning their attack!"

Flames trailed from the backs of the packs of reapers, crazed trigger-happy killers that blazed past the ghosts and dived from the roof edge straight towards the hordes of Tal'darim warriors with chem-fueled suicidal gusto behind their jumpsuits.

"Here comes the pain!"

"Hit and run!"

"Geronimo!"

They took obligatory potshots to quite feebly scratch the wrathwalker shields as they descended, but once on the ground, the reapers began their devious work.

They dashed straight at the warriors and blasted them with an onslaught of spiked uranium rounds against the exposed shield-lacking protoss as the surviving ghosts continued to harass and bomb them with more EMPs. The reapers nimbly kited the Tal'darim warriors, and even in crowded conditions the reapers used KD8 charges to blast and knock back their pursuers before they were cornered.

The wrathwalkers were still operational though, and even as the reapers danced around their stilts and tried to break the hard shields, the titanic war machines continued their onslaught against the broken Dominion lines. One wrathwalker crushed and impaled a distracted reaper under its sharp legs, and it continued to fire at the retreating _Hyperion_.

Delta re-positioned herself, took aim, and easily blew off the brains of an exposed ascendant. She reloaded and dealt the same death blow to another ascendant. She contacted Nova, "All the Tal'darim high templars are down."

* * *

 **-Earlier-**

Nova was just about to enter a special-ops dropship to be deployed at the front lines when a courier ran up to her, lugging a large narrow case "Wait, Agent Terra! I bring an urgent delivery from General Davis."

"Make it quick," snapped Nova.

The courier dropped the case and handed her a datapad containing a recorded message. Nova played the recording, and Davis appeared on the screen.

 _"Agent X41822N. I will make this short. Because you are one of our finest agents, I have handpicked you to field test our new weapon prototype, which you will find contained in this case."_

"A new weapon? I always like new equipment." It was true, new equipment means better technologies that allow her to do more than previously possible. She was quite used to receiving these presents, and they never failed to satisfy her requirements.

She unlocked the case and opened it. The blonde ghost's expectant face contorted in a surprised scowl upon her discovery; she reached down and picked up...

A sword. An ordinary dull-grey metal blade.

"What?..."

 _A sword_. What the hell is she supposed to do with a sword?! Truthfully she actually wanted to dabble in swordsmanship, but more like a hobby, and _not_ when she's about to fight the protoss. No sane person would even dare challenge the protoss to close-quarters combat.

Nova was trying to not be completely skeptical, for it would be _way out of character_ for the humorless Davis to pull a prank. Was there at least _some_ utility to this weapon?

 _"This is the monomolecular blade. The first of its kind. A prototype energy sword which utilizes its user's psionic energy to hone its edge to a single-molecule's width, using nano-tech materials that respond to simple telekinetic properties. As long as you use your psionics to keep the sword in shape, it will never blunt, and it is sharp enough to slice through all known armor compositions. Based on our tests, it will even cut through protoss shields._

 _Do not inquire on the weapon's development, that is classified information. Once this battle is over, you are to return the monomolecular blade to me. Until then, do as you will. You will need every advantage against the protoss."_

That was the end of the recording.

"Damn it."

She lightly traced the blade's edge with her thumb. Surprisingly, even with the smallest pressure applied the blade still dug through her metal gauntlet as if it were thin air; barely slicing into her skin. This blade was _absurdly_ sharp.

What about the sword's supposed psionic properties? There was no visible switch anywhere, so Nova probed the weapon with her mind, unsure what exactly the "on button" was supposed to be. After some psychic prodding, the blade glowed with a brilliant bright blue. She was suddenly aware of the most minute molecules at the very tip of the sword's edge and focused them to form the sharpest shape they can be. She tested the swing, feeling a pleasant satisfaction as the broad blade traveled seamlessly through the air.

 _This is a damn cool sword... but it's still useless!_

Davis probably wasn't exaggerating that the blade could even split through protoss shields, but Nova would have to deal with their psi-blades and weapons that could vaporize her in an instant before she could land a single hit. Honestly, she'll probably only use this sword as a last resort if the Tal'darim get up close and personal, and even then her odds of survival would be slim at that point.

The comm in Nova's visor ringed on her channel to Raynor, and a rustic yet jovial voice made itself heard, _"Hey, uh. Am I speaking to Nova?"_

"You're Swann, right? What do you want?"

 _"Relax, gal. Just called to pinpoint your location and deliver our little present to ya. Raynor wanted you to have this."_

"Have what?"

A drop-pod landed smoothly near Nova, containing what she assumed was Swann's 'present'.

 _'This better be more useful than a sword,'_ thought Nova. She opened the hatch and pulled out a large, bulky... jet-pack? It looked exactly like the jump-packs used by the reapers, with two large jets on each side of the backpack with the harness.

 _"I was workin' on this schematic for Tosh's boys to use. Sadly he and his spectre buddies are all out of commission, so we figured we'd at least let you make some use of it. It's basically the same as the reaper jet-packs, but with far better control, more thrust, and it can synchronize with your ghost-suit. That means you can control this with your mind. Pretty neat eh? You can't cloak, but Raynor says you can use this to gain some distance from the Tal'darim and keep pace, cause them protoss hit hard and fast, and you definitely want to be faster than these guys."_

Nova was already fitting on the harnesses as Swann continued to speak. She smiled. _Now this is a useful gadget_. "Mobility against the Tal'drim. I like the sound of that."

 _"Thought you would! Maybe in the future I can scrap together a smaller, more compact version. For now, you'll have to work with this clunky bastard."_

"I'll make it work."

 _"Now that's the proper attitude, Ace!"_

"Ace?"

Swann ended the transmission, leaving Nova to test out her control over the jet-packs. True to Swann's word, the metal aerodynamic flaps and the thrusters themselves responded to her psionic signals, just like the sword.

Nova took another look at the useless blade.

Maybe she had an idea to use this sword to its fullest potential.

* * *

 **-Present-**

Nova spent several precious minutes of battle time just to acclimate herself to the complex aerodynamics, lest she get herself clumsily killed mid-flight. Fortunately, she quickly got the hang of manipulating the dual fuel-thrusters and the rudders that controlled the direction of her flight, and she crammed in more practice while speeding straight towards the battlefield.

A second wave of reapers leaped from the rooftop, and Nova quickly joined, blazing to battle with her reaper jetpack and brandishing the shimmering blue energy sword. Flame trails often licked at the back of her legs, but the hostile environment suit was designed to resist scorching temperatures. Without a proper mask like those worn by reapers, the wind whipped against her face and hair, but she ignored the biting air-friction to focus on maintaining flight control and picking her targets.

Her legs landed on the side of a billboard and she ricocheted straight towards one of the wrathwalkers with an adrenaline-fueled shout.

Her feet slammed against the powerful red shields as her legs telekinetically dispersed the impact of her charge, and with her momentum she plunged the blade. The sword punctured the barrier like glass in a violent spray of plasma particles. The shield flashed and flickered furiously around the wound in an attempt to seal the breach.

 _Incredible_ _!_ The shield definitely put up some resistance, but she was still able to punch through with relatively minimal effort! She was certain not even psi-blades had such an easy effect cutting through plasma shields.

Nova slid down the shield, causing a massive tear before she kicked off. Sadly the damage was minimal and the walker's massive shield generators easily sealed the narrow incision Nova made.

She pressed her comm button, "Commander Raynor. I need you to deal with these colossi shields before I can take them out!"

 _"Hold on, Nova. The big guns have just arrived!"_

* * *

Raynor had been making sure the men made it to relative safety before he could rally them again to help the reapers that were quickly dying off while delaying the Tal'darim warriors. A huge object suddenly flew overhead; he drifted and spun his vulture back to stare with relief.

Many of the Dominion marines stopped as well to watch a hercules dropship drop a compressed thor, which unfurled from its cube-like shape in a cloud of hot steam and emitting a ton of mechanical noise. It stood tall and encompassed three-fourths of the entire avenue's width, crushing streetlamps and shaking the concrete jungle with every footstep.

Never before have the beleaguered men and women been so relieved to hear one single phrase:

 _"THOR IS HERE."_

The thor was a _big_ _and conspicuous_ target standing defiantly against the Tal'darim, and the first wrathwalker was quick to fire a charged blast, slamming straight into the giant terran mech. From the marines' perspective, the thor's rear shadow was surrounded by a bright red flash of violent light that illuminated the reflective metal buildings, and they feared the worst for the thor pilot.

The thor stumbled, but it did not topple. Heavy composite neosteel-ceramic armor absorbed the energy blast's raw power and dispersed it throughout the machine, emitting a noisy hiss of steam from the mech's vents, and any energies that couldn't be safely dispersed was traded for several blown and incinerated chunks of plating. Huge flames and melted neosteel covered the thor's wound, but luckily heat-resistant kinetic mesh protected the thor's internal machinery from being fried by the intense energy blast. The cockpit itself was singed, cracked, and warped from the sheer temperatures forced upon it, but the pilot was none worse for wear.

 _"Ha!"_ The thor pilot growled as he pushed the shocked thor back to a proper standing posture. _"Next time bring your A-game toss'!"_ The thor leveled his hammer cannons, slammed open the flaps over his missile launchers. _"Eat lead!"_

Thunder rocked the air when two huge shells crashed against the first wrathwalker's shields in an explosion of flames and billowing smoke. Swarms of missiles peppered the protoss war machine, almost enveloping the entire shield dome in ash and blackened steel sheets.

The last of the reapers was gutted and cut down, and the Tal'darim zealots charged straight for the thor.

* * *

Raynor revved his vulture, "Now's our chance! Give'em hell, boys!"

The rebel commander sped past the thor's legs. The routing Dominion soldiers were momentarily stunned to see Raider hellions and vultures zoom around the thor and audaciously charge _back_ into the fray of the Tal'darim death ball. Vulture frag grenades shredded exposed Tal'darim bodies, and some bikes even trampled individual warriors in high-speed rams with their sharp front armor. Searing hellion flames melted swaths of Tal'darim, fusing armor and flesh to bone.

The marines stopped running.

"They're doing damage."

"We can kill them!"

"Get behind that thor!"

"Activate stims!"

"Follow Raynor!"

Lt. Morales shouted a rousing battle cry as the closest marines charged back to battle. An incredible ripple effect with the comm's universal channel suddenly flooded with rallying cheers to Raynor. Soldiers saw their comrades returning to fight, and even more regained their morale and herded together in one united rally to fight.

A shower of drop pods landed behind the thor, providing a team of elite War Pig marines and Hammer Securities marauders to join the battle.

"Bring it on!"

The marines and marauders flocked around the thor, using its sheer presence and bulk as assurance for protection against the Tal'darim's destructive abilities. They all unleashed their furious spray of bullets against the Tal'darim, with hundreds of rounds lighting up the first wrathwalker's shields alone.

Another charged blast barreled straight towards the thor and destroyed its shoulder, amputating one of its arms. Yet the thor continued to defiantly fire with its other arm, and the marines stood their ground.

Under such powerful, sustained terran firepower, the wrathwalker's shield finally collapsed, and the walker visibly stumbled as metal slugs dug into its armor. Eventually it was torn apart by the thor's hammer shots and marauder grenades, and it collapsed with a smoking hole where its head used to be.

Raynor pulled out a heavy SMG in one hand and fired as he continued speed around with his vulture in the crowded battlefield. As he was focused on saving one of his marines from getting sliced by a zealot, he failed to notice another zealot charging straight towards him, jumping and raising his blade to strike Raynor from behind.

Nova flew by at near-blinding velocity and sliced through the zealot in a split-second with the force of her flight and inhuman speeds. The monomolecular blade easily cut through the plasma shield and straight through the protoss' waist, and his top half fell screaming as the ghost continued her onslaught. Her legs continuously kicked off the ground to keep her flight nimble and oriented, and in a streak of blades and blue steel she cut down three more zealots before blasting straight up.

She flew higher and higher until she stopped mid-air, training her eyes on the second wrathwalker below, which was the next one to lose its shields. A burst from her jetpack blasted her downward, and in one single spin she sheared off one of the wrathwalker's legs. It still stood even with one leg disabled, so Nova broke off her dive before she crashed into the ground, circled around, and cut off another leg. Now balancing on only two limbs, the walker tilted and crashed into the buildings.

"Perfect," said Nova to herself.

Only one wrathwalker stood in the streets.

Raynor contacted the thor pilot, "Bring it down!"

The thor leaned forward, allowing its four dorsal cannons to shift forward and point straight at the last wrathwalker.

 _"Hammer of the gods!"_

The beautiful drumming of 250mm punisher cannons, dropping heavy shell casings that cracked the road, drowned out all other noises as the last wrathwalker crumpled under the destructive barrage.

Never before have the Tal'darim witnessed an inferior race take down their prized wrathwalker death machines, it was enough to force some pause in their ranks, while now it was the Terrans who were eager for blood.

Nova flew to Delta and Pierce's position. She telekinetically dulled the monomolecular blade's edge so she could safely sheath the sword to a scabbard tied to her waist. "Good work."

More hellish whistling signaled the start of another scatter barrage from the Tal'darim vanguards further behind the front line, blazing straight towards the terrans on the streets.

"Not this shit again..." said Pierce.

The terrans had just regained their confidence and were about to chase down the Tal'darim with Raynor's Raiders and the MVP Dominion thor leading the charge, only to receive another furious pounding from Tal'darim artillery.

Raynor would have been incinerated by a dangerously close-up explosion if not for his marine suit shielding him from the heat and energy. He was knocked off his vulture, and had to be helped to his feet by Lt. Morales. "Are you okay, Commander?"

"I'm alright."

"Let's get you patched up behind that Thor."

Raynor stumbled behind the Thor, which stayed in its position to protect the infantrymen recuperating from the attack. "We've got to take out those damn Tal'darim immortals." He tried to activate his comms to no avail, "Damn. My line to the Hyperion's down."

Morales handed Raynor an emergency communicator from the array of tools she kept behind her shield. The former rebel leader nodded his thanks, "Swann. If you're available this time, have the _Hyperion_ fire a yamato blast against those Tal'darim immortals. They're shelling our boys and we should've stopped them a long time ago!" _Seriously!_

 _"Don't worry Cowboy! Your buddy Nate's dealt with the other colossi that were blasting the ship. I can swing by and pop a yamato shot! That'll take them off your backs!"_

The _Hyperion_ finally closed in to everyone's relief and unleashed its ATS lasers down the street, keeping the Tal'darim from attacking the disorganized Terrans. _"One yamato coming right up!"_

The bright glowing blue disk at the front of the _Hyperion_ turned to a blazing orange, charging a miniature sun that distorted the air with its raw, untamable power and crackled with glee to burn through everything it touched

A deafening blast of sound had Nova and many of the terrans cupping their ears in pain from the sudden noise.

It wasn't the sound of a yamato cannon firing.

And it wasn't supposed blot out the sun, casting a dark red shadow over the entire city block...

Time seemed to slow for the Terrans as they all held their breath and stared with absolute dread at the sky. Nova and the ghosts, the worn-out marines, Raynor and Morales. It wasn't just them too... every Terran in that city region fighting the Tal'darim stopped to stare with slack jaws and wide eyes.

Red hexagons flared out and dissipated after the Tal'darim mothership, which had been dueling _Sky Shield_ far, far away, warped straight above the breach in the wall, but it was still wide enough to cover the Terrans under its underside. It painted the whole world a sickly blood red with its ambient lights alone, and its white spotlights were almost taunting them with beams of harmless white light in stark contrast to what they all know this enormous vessel can actually do.

No one screamed or barked orders. No one responded.

There simply wasn't time to react from their shock and fear.

Huge black and red beams burned a dark red fiery path through _all_ the major streets where the Terrans blocked the Tal'darim. Thousands of terrans were torched in alien flames that vaporized their armor, flesh, bones. Those caught in the epicenter of the beam were spared with quick deaths. Others caught near the edge were instead charred and mutilated in half-dead, half-charred bodies. Armored vehicles melted and overheated internally, cooking their pilots alive. Glass, concrete, steel, they all melted and exploded from the sheer forces destroying everything in its path.

And one of those beams was traveling down the central highway where they fought.

"MOVE!" Nova forcibly grabbed Pierce and Delta's arms and blasted away before the passing heat could burn them.

The thor that tanked the brunt of the Tal'darim assault and protected the foot-soldiers stood helplessly as it was engulfed by the beam, its pilot's sunglasses reflecting blinding red light, _"RAGNAROK!"_

The pilot was killed instantly.

* * *

 **- _Hyperion_ bridge-**

Captain Hall nearly jumped from her skin when the mothership suddenly warped right up in their face, "OH FUCK! Emergency warp!"

The _Hyperion_ abruptly interrupted the charge up for its yamato cannon. The ship's neck began to dangerously heat up.

"Energy's blocked and overloading! Circuit breakers failing!"

 _"Just warp!"_

The ship vanished in a flash of green light just before two beams hit the empty air where it used to be.

* * *

The three ghosts stared back in horror as the beam didn't even touch some of the other ghosts on the roofs and still inflicted serious burns through their heat-resistant suits.

"R-Raynor was in there," croaked Delta.

"Oh my god," said Pierce, knowing the consequences that would effect the Dominion military as a whole if they found out.

Nova cursed a long string of expletives in pure rage towards the mothership high up in the sky. "God damn it! I"m so sick of the Tal'darim being too damn strong!"

* * *

The beam stopped short after passing through the thor, sparing the other Dominion units that were manning the freshly constructed bunkers and backed by new siege tanks.

But for the Dominion soldiers manning the central highway, hearing the horrid moans and painful screams of their dying comrades, their horrible epiphany came quickly as they watched the scene unfold before their very eyes. "H-How?! We can't stop that!"

"Where's the fucking core fleet?!"

"They took out Raynor!"

"OH shit!"

"They killed Raynor in a single attack!"

 _"Run for your lives!"_

Not even the commanding officers could do anything to stop their men from breaking. Bunkers were abandoned. Siege tanks sped away. Everyone was running away.

News spread in the comms, and what followed was the total collapse of Dominion morale.

* * *

Alarak stood atop one of the taller skyscrapers and watched with sadistic satisfaction as the _Wrath of the Ardent_ wreaked destruction on the hapless terrans. The humans' resistance was admirable, but ultimately foolish. He could sense the fear that was rife throughout the city, it both excited and disgusted him.

"Well done, Ji'nara. You finally realized dueling with that useless Terran flying fortress is a wasteful endeavor and put our mothership to better use here."

 _"To be fair, my liege. I was given the impression our warriors would be able to handle the terrans without my assistance."_

"Unfortunately it appears both you and Shivar are fools for underestimating the terrans. Alas, our _glorious_ highlord Ma'lash wishes to retrieve the artifact. It would not bode well if we crossed him... for now. Release the bloodhunters, hunt down their survivors."

 _"Will we have provided enough diversion to steal the artifact?"_

"Do not presume that my plan will fail, Ji'nara! The terrazine-addicted terran _will_ fulfill her purpose. In the mean time, I shall tend to our 'prisoners' and incite the terrans to rash action."

He chuckled to himself with dark glee. "Oh I do love it when a plan comes together."

* * *

 **- _Spear of Adun_ -**

Vorazun ran to Artanis at the arkship's bridge. "Hierarch! Korhal is besieged by the Tal'darim!"

"What?!" shouted Artanis. "Did your scouts report this?"

"No," Vorazun. She fiddled with a panel and had the _Spear of Adun_ lock onto a Terran signal. "Listen to the Terran news orator."

A female terran wearing black came on screen, looking noticeably frightened and disheartened despite her attempts to keep a calm face, _"-thousands of soldiers killed in an instant, and just as many civilians captured by the Tal'darim. The Garrison fleet barely managed to push the Tal'darim terror fleet away from the city skyline, but falling debris have claimed thousands of lives. And worst of all, the Dominion high command just announced the crippling death of-"_

Artanis closed the UNN channel as he hastily contacted Valerian to gain some better context. "What is going on?..." He mumbled to himself.

An unnerved Valerian came on screen. He and Artanis recognized each other from the time they agreed on a non-aggression pact to end the cold war after Kerrigan overthrew Arcturus, _"Artanis! Thank goodness you called. All our known contacts to you through the Golden Armada and Shakuras were rendered useless! We didn't know how to reach you!"_

"Young Valerian. Are the Tal'darim attacking Korhal?"

 _"Yes!"_ said Valerian with a hint of frustration. _"We've managed to evacuate most of the city and form a perimeter to block the Tal'darim land army with our military, but they've just unleashed a devastating attack that wiped out our vanguard! We don't know how we can stop them from causing further destruction!"_

"The Tal'darim must be seeking the Artifact!"

 _"I've studied the Artifact, and we all know how valuable the Artifact is to our long term goals. Fortunately it is still in our possession, and it's unlikely they'll managed to defeat the rest of the Garrison before the Core fleet arrives. All we're trying to do is limit the damage they can do."_

"Hold them for as long as you can. My Templar are on the way."

 _"Good. We really need your help. Our forces are woefully demoralized after the untimely death of Commander Raynor."_

Artanis' armor suddenly felt cold, "Raynor... perished?"

Valerian's face fell, _"I received the report barely a minute ago. He was vaporized by a Tal'darim energy attack. He's gone."_

A tense silence permeated the golden bridge of the _Spear of Adun_ as the news was processed by all the protoss. Vorazun and Karax was stunned to silence, and she watched Artanis standing stiffly with his head low to the ground.

The Heirarch clenched his fist with a bone-crushing tension. He turned his blazing blue eyes to Karax, and spoke with a low, restrained voice.

"Set course to Korhal, _now_."

* * *

 **A/N:** Here we go. Over 11k words of battle filler from a badass Terran perspective.

When we play Starcraft battles, we never have to worry about our battlecruisers or carriers crashing onto our own armies and causing collateral damage... what if that was the case?

God I love Tal'darim. In RPG terms, I like glass cannons who do a lot of damage, DESTROYING THE ENEMY, while skirting the fine lines of death as the enemy tries to catch you. For me, a good defense is an all-destroying offense. I main Alarak on Co-op missions.

Lore-wise, I always thought the thor was an example of rule of cool whose niche can easily be fulfilled by other more cost-efficient units. That is until I read the thor's page on the Starcraft wiki specifically for this chapter, and turns out they utilize a lot of cool technology that keeps them competitive in the Starcraft universe. Then again, the lore also said ultralisks had monomolecular blades which are not what we observe at all, so we'll take it for a grain of salt. Regardless of my skepticism on the thor's practicality, I still think it's a damn awesome mech.

This took so long because it's easy to describe how deadly the Zerg are or how powerful protoss weapons are, but then I have to figure out how strong Terran weapons would be against Protoss with the likes of the Tal'darim. Ultimately, it's up to the reader's imagination to decide how strong the race's combatants would be against each other, and I hope I've presented a balanced depiction.

Also I wanted to convey a sense of dread in fighting the Tal'darim, and how horrible it truly is to be on the receiving end of protoss weapons from a human perspective. I hope I'm not wimpifying the Terrans, I simply wanted to convey how terrifying the Tal'darim could be. Don't worry, the next battle will place the Terrans in the spotlight.

Also, btw, this isn't the "Battle of Korhal" as we know it, with Moebius burning everything and with so much destruction going on that Horner and Valerian stroll through the war-torn city afterwards and mourn the loss of life. That battle _will_ happen eventually, this is simply another battle to add to the story.

Thank you for reading, and please leave a review! Also I'll try write chapters to continue _So What Now?_ and _The Pursuit of Happiness._ It seems that a fair number of people like the latter story, and I wouldn't want to put it to waste.


End file.
